Nur durch dein Blut
by Sirisa
Summary: Nur wer schon einmal tot gewesen ist, der weiß das Leben wirklich zu schätzen...
1. Die Hausaufgabe

**Die Hausaufgabe**

Hermine war wie gewohnt voll konzentrierter Aufmerksamkeit.

In ihrer Hand hielt sie die Schreibfeder und fast mechanisch machte sie sich Notizen, saugte jedes Fünkchen Wissen in sich auf und war ängstlich besorgt, kein Wort von dem zu verpassen, was Professor Snape ihnen heute über die Variationen des Zaubertrankbrauens beizubringen versuchte.

„.....dies ist nur ein Teil der Zaubertrankmagie, den ich Ihnen vermitteln kann", schloss Snape gerade seinen Vortrag und mit einer explosiven Drehung zur Klasse hin, die seinen Umhang wie einen schwarzen Vogel aufflattern ließ.

„Für die Wenigen unter Ihnen die vielleicht zukünftig in der Lage sein werden über ihren eigenen, erbärmlichen Kesselrand schauen zu können, werden sich noch ungeahnte und vielschichtige Kombinationen ergeben, doch heute und zu dieser Stunde sind Ihre armseligen Köpfe damit noch überfordert." Sein eisiger Blick glitt über die Klasse und die Schüler in den ersten Reihen zogen unwillkürlich die Köpfe ein.

„Ich erwarte zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über die unterschiedlichen Perspektiven des Zaubertrankbraukunst im Wandel der Zeit, mindestens eine Rolle Pergament", zischte er böse und fügte knurrend mit giftigem Blick in Hermines Richtung hinzu: „und auf keinen Fall mehr als drei Rollen, ich habe noch mehr zu tun als Ihren langatmigen Ausführungen zu folgen"

Seine wegwerfende Handbewegung signalisierte der Klasse dass sie für heute entlassen war und hektisches Treiben entstand, weil wie gewohnt niemand der Letzte sein wollte.

Hermine hatte seine spitze Bemerkung mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Mund heruntergeschluckt. Langatmige Ausführung hatte er ihre Aufsätze beschimpft. Dem würde sie es zeigen. Niemand sollte Hermine Granger vorwerfen können, langweiliges und stümperhaftes Zeug zu schreiben.

Mit kurzem Blick auf den Stundenplan realisierte Sie, dass sie vier Tage Zeit haben würde, diesen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Wenn sie am Wochenende nicht mit ins Dorf gehen würde, dann könnte sie neben den anderen Aufgaben Extrazeit für die Snape Hausaufgabe erübrigen.

Die kurze gedankenverlorene Bummelei drohte durch den Schatten bestraft zu werden, den sie in den Augenwinkeln ausmachen konnte. Snape war an ihren Tisch herangetreten und starrte sie ungeduldig an. „So langsam heute, Miss Granger, was hemmt ihre Bienenemsigkeit nicht allen voran zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu eilen?" Seine Stimme triefte vor öligem Sarkasmus und Hermine überschlug sich fast, den Kerker hinter sich zu lassen.

Ungeduldig saß sie in McGonagalls Verwandlungsstunde und konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich in die Bibliothek zu stürzen, um sich ein geeignetes Thema für den Aufsatz herauszusuchen. Sie war voller Vorsätze einen Bereich aufzuspüren, wo Snape nicht die Nase vorn hatte. Es musste etwas geben, was er nicht aus dem Effeff beherrschte, etwas das ihn auch interessieren würde. „MISS GRANGER" Hermine zuckte zusammen ob der Tatsache, dass Professor McGonagall bereits das zweite Mal erfolglos das Wort an sie gerichtet hatte und sie nun einen mittelprächtigen Rüffel für ihre Unaufmerksamkeit einstecken musste.

„Darf ich fragen was Sie so beschäftigt?" McGonagall hatte sie nach Unterrichtende zu sich nach vorne gewunken, „es ist so gar nicht ihre Art unaufmerksam zu sein, fehlt Ihnen etwas Kindchen?" Aus ihrer Stimme klang echte Besorgnis. Wenn eine Miss Granger unaufmerksam war, dann musste es einen Grund dafür geben. Hermine schaute sie an und fühlte sich wie so oft in der Gegenwart ihrer Mentorin wohl behütet und verstanden.

„Ach" begann sie zögernd, „es ist nur Snape".

„Professor Snape" korrigierte McGonagall sofort. „Was ist diesmal wieder das Problem?" Nicht ungewohnt war es für sie als Hauslehrerin der Griffindors, dass die Schüler ihres Hauses von Snape, pardon Professor Snape, ungerecht behandelt wurden. Amüsiert lauschte sie jetzt Hermines Empörung, als sie sich wegen ihrer verletzten Eitelkeit Luft machte. „Aber ist ja klar" wütete sie, „ich bin ja nur eine Griffindor und darüber hinaus noch eine Frau...fff"

McGonagall musste innerlich lächeln. Dieses junge Ding, gerade eben volljährig, glaubte schon eine Frau zu sein. Wie viel Zeit würde noch vergehen, wie viel Erfahrungen würde sie noch machen müssen, bis sie zu dem herangereift sein würde, was man tatsächlich als Frau bezeichnen könnte.

Das Snape ein Problem mit Frauen, besonders mit intelligenten Frauen hatte, war ihr schon bewusst, lange bevor sie die Schulleitung übernommen hatte und damit seine Vorgesetzte geworden war. Wenn er ihr auch in der Kunst des Tränkebrauens überlegen war, so musste er sich dich ständig ihren Dienstanweisungen beugen. In diesem Zusammenhang kam ihr ein Gedanke und wieder musste sie innerlich kichern. „Hervorragende Idee, Minerva," lobte sie sich selber und sah dann Hermine vergnügt an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie einen Aufsatz über die Art von Zaubertränken schreiben würden, die Professor Snape niemals selber Brauen könnte?" Wie erwartet hatte dieser Satz Hermines Aufmerksamkeit sofort erregt, sie aber gleichermaßen verwundert.

„Es soll Tränke geben die er NICHT brauen kann??"

Hermines Gesicht drückte Ungläubigkeit aus.

Wenn Snape ihr auch von allen Lehrern am meisten zuwider war, wenn seine Gegenwart in ihr auch Abscheu erregte und auch wenn sie sich unter seinen Auge klein und verloren fühlte, so war er doch was Zaubertränke anging ihr absolutes Vorbild. Sie kannte niemanden, weder unter den lebenden Professoren noch unter den toten Autoren einschlägiger Werke, der mit solcher filigranen Perfektion Tränke kreieren konnte wie Professor Snape.

„Es gibt Tränke die er nicht brauen kann, Hermine, und ich verrate ihnen mit diesem kleinen Geheimnis auch Professor Snapes wunden Punkt." Hermines Mund wurde vor Aufregung trocken. Snape hatte also einen wunden Punkt, eine Achillesferse?!

„Ja Hermine, es gibt da tatsächlich Tränke die er nicht brauen kann, und das ärgert ihn, wie man sich vorstellen kann. Es sind die Tränke, die ausschließlich nur von Frauen gebraut werden können. Geheimnisse die nur von Frauen zu Frauen weitergeben werden können, Schriften die sich dem männlichen Betrachter verschließen und mehr Weisheiten in sich tragen als die Rezepturen des mächtigen Merlins selber." McGonagall hatte die letzten Worte fast geflüstert und Hermine war näher an sie herangetreten, beflissen dass ihr keines der wichtigen Worte entgehen könnte.

„Gehen sie in die Bibliothek und schreiben sie eine Aufsatz über die sagenhafte Nadjeschda Ronkowa, Zauberin der letzten Zaren. Ich befreie sie von den Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung aber schreiben sie einen guten Aufsatz über Ronkowa und Snape wird erkennen, dass sie sich sehr wohl mit auch für ihn äußerst interessanten Dingen beschäftigen."

Innerlich bog sich Minerva vor Lachen bei dem Gedanken, wie Snape Hermines Aufsatz wütend auf den Schreibtisch schmeißen würde und trotzdem nicht umhin käme , ihr dafür eine gute Zensur zu geben.

Lächelnd wehrte sie Hermines überschwänglichen Dank ab und blickte der jungen Frau nach, wie sie mit vor Eifer roten Wangen und wehenden Haaren die Treppen zur Bibliothek erstürmte.

TBC......soon


	2. Die Recherche

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Es tut so gut, Eure vertrauten Namen zu lesen. Einigen von Euch ist NDDB sicher noch in Erinnerung geblieben. Ich bin nun dabei, einige Kapitel zu überarbeiten. Ich hoffe, die ärgsten Stolpersteine und Stilblüten auszumerzen, um dann endlich den dritten Teil fertig zu schreiben. Handlung, Personen und Orte sind gleich geblieben, ich hoffe die Rechtschreibfehler nicht!_

_Ich freue mich auf ein schöne Zeit mit Euch!_

_Sirisa_

**2. Die Recherche**

Atemlos hatte Hermine die Bibliothek erreicht, ihre Schultasche auf einen freien Tisch geworfen und sich auf die Bücherregale mit zahlreichen Lexika gestürzt.

Sie überhörte die leisen Rufe einiger Ravenclaw-Mädchen, denen sie Unterstützung bei ihrer Hausarbeit zugesagt hatte und ebenso übersah sie die Strahlen der tiefhängenden Herbstsonne, die Ron und Harry sicherlich zum Quidditch-Training nach draußen locken würde.

Statt dessen begab sie sich systematisch auf die Suche. Schnell fand sie einige Abhandlungen über die Zaubertrankvariationen, die Snape im Unterricht aufgeführt hatte, jedoch nirgendwo ein Hinweis auf Ronkowa.

Hermine zwang sich, die interessanten Bücher immer wieder aus der Hand zu legen. Wie gerne hätte sie in diesen alten Schriften geschmökert, doch die Zeit verging wie im Fluge.

Letztlich änderte Hermine ihre Taktik und suchte nun vermehrt nach den großen Zauberern des Zarenreiches.

Endlich wurde sie in einem alten, zerschlissenen Lexikon fündig.

Hier wurde erstmalig von weisen Frauen gesprochen und es gab einige Hinweise auf die mächtigen Tränke der russischen Hexen, die in der Männerdomäne der Zaubertrankmeister eine Sonderposition einnahmen.

Aufgeregt begann sie sich Notizen zu machen, ihre Feder glitt mit altbekanntem Feuereifer übers Pergament und ihre Wangen begannen vor Aufregung zu glühen, bis ihr plötzlich jemand das Lexikon unter der Nase wegzog.

Noch ehe Hermine aufgesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass es Snape war. Leider hatte sie in ihrem Arbeitseifer nicht bemerkt, dass die Aufsicht gewechselt hatte und nun Snape wie ein drohender Racheengel durch die Regale und um die Tische glitt, mit verkniffenen Mund und Argusaugen die arbeitenden Schüler beobachtend.

Seine bösen Augen hatten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt als er die Passage nachlas, die Hermine gerade im Buch bearbeitete.

„Weibertränke!" peitschte es aus seinem Mund.

„Sie wollen einen Aufsatz über Weibertränke schreiben?" höhnte er und doch kam es Hermine vor, als wäre seine Stimme eine Spur schriller als sonst.

„Wen zum Teufel sollte das wohl interessieren? Alberne Liebeszauber, Abwehrzauber gegen Wechseljahresbeschwerden oder Menstruationskrämpfe..." Snapes Stimme schwoll an, die Schüler an den Nachbartischen duckten sich automatisch über ihren Heften und zogen die Köpfe zwischen die Schultern. Snape allein war schon die Pest, aber ein übellauniger Snape konnte einem ein ganzes Schuljahr, wenn nicht sogar die gesamte Schullaufbahn verseuchen. „Schreiben sie etwas Gescheiteres oder sie können sich direkt ein S bei mir abholen," donnerte Snape gnadenlos auf Hermine herab und um seinen Worten noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, hatte er sich hoch aufgerichtet, sein Kopf in den Nacken geworfen wobei seine ölig glänzenden Haare wie schwarze Schnüre durch die Luft wirbelten.

Auch Hermine hatte mit eingezogenem Kopf auf ihr Pergament geschaut und als Snape sich zum Gehen wandte, da konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein leises „Professor?" entfuhr.

„WASSSSS?"

Snape drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und sein Gesicht drückte Unglauben aus, dass es Hermine wagte ihr Wort nochmals an ihn zu richten.

Diese hob während des Sprechens langsam den Kopf und sah ihrem verhassten Lehrer nun direkt in die Augen, stellte sich der Eiseskälte und der Geringschätzigkeit, mit der er auf sie herab sah.

„Dann haben sich also all die russischen Zaren nur für Wechseljahresbeschwerden und Menstruationskrämpfe interessiert als sie um die Gunst von Nadjeschda Ronkowa geworben haben?" Hermines Zeigefinger klopfte wie zur Bestätigung auf das vor ihr liegende Dokument.

Wieder war Snape leicht zusammengezuckt, als er diesen Namen aus Hermines Mund hörte.

Doch dieses Mal beugte er sich langsam und beherrscht tief zu ihr herab, brachte sein Gesicht so nah an das ihrige, dass sie seinen Atem in ihrem Haar spüren konnte und schnarrte: "Nadjeschda Ronkowa war eine Ausnahme und Sie werden niemals mehr über sie in Erfahrung bringen können als die Tatsache, dass sie existiert hat."

Trotz des wutverzerrten Gesichtes direkt vor ihren Augen sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus:„Und warum nicht, Sir?"

„Weil die Abhandlungen der Ronkowa sicher verwahrt in der für Schülern verbotenen Abteilung stehen, DARUM!"

**PENG!** Snape hatte das Lexikon mit einer schnellen Bewegung geschnappt und mit Wucht zurück auf den Tisch geknallt. Nun rauschte er mit hoch erhobenem Haupte davon, eine sichtlich eingeschüchterte Hermine zurücklassend.

Zwei Abteilungen weiter lehnte er sich an eine Fensterbank und ergriff eine Zeitschrift, um damit sein zu einem Grinsen verzerrtes Gesicht zu verdecken.

„Wehe ihr!" dachte er bei sich.

„Wenn sie jetzt versucht an die Bücher zu gelangen, dann wird sie wohl eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben."

Die Schriften der Ronkowa.......Daran hatte er auch schon geknabbert. Leider war es ihm nie gelungen den Zauberbann zu brechen, der ihm als Mann die Weisheiten verwehrt hatte. Abwartend beobachtete er über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg Hermine, die nun scheinbar verzagt das Lexikon ins Regal zurückstellte, ihre Sachen packte und die Bibliothek verließ.

„Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt", fluchte sie still vor sich hin, „warum habe ich nicht besser aufgepasst! Jetzt habe ich mir auch noch selber die Zensur vermasselt!"

Wütend auf sich selber ging sie in ihr Zimmer, knallte die Tür zu und vergrub ihren Wuschelkopf in ihren Kopfkissen. Sie hatte keinen Appetit und beschloss das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen.

Wäre sie heute noch ein weiteres Mal Snape begegnet....sie hätte sich wohl übergeben müssen.

TBC..... soon


	3. Die verbotene Abteilung

_Ihr Lieben!_

_Leider bin ich doch nicht so schnell, wie ich gedacht habe. Dennoch, hier das dritte Kapitel!_

_Enjoy!_

**3. Die verbotene Abteilung**

Es war schon lange nach Mitternacht, als Hermine wieder erwachte.

Noch im Halbschlaf rollte sie sich auf die andere Seite, da merkte sie, dass sie noch ihre Schulkleidung trug und im nächste Moment fiel ihr der Ärger über Snape und die erlittene Schlappe des Nachmittags wieder ein.

Jetzt lag sie wach und schaute durch das Fenster auf den Mond, der schon fast voll war und sein mattes Licht über die Zinnen des Schlosses spendete.

Hermine konnte sich nicht entschließen ein Nachthemd anzuziehen, der Ärger begann wieder ihr Blut in Wallung zu bringen.

Wieder sah sie Snapes böse grinsendes Gesicht vor ihren Augen.

Wieder klangen seine spöttischen Worte in ihren Ohren.

Ach verflucht!

Mit einem schnellen Satz war Hermine aus dem Bett, griff energisch nach ihrem Zauberstab und schlich zur Tür, durch die sie vorsichtig schlüpfte. Ebenso vorsichtig spähte sie die Gänge entlang, aber überall war es still.

Sicher schliefen inzwischen selbst Filch und der rastlose Snape tief und fest.

Leise schlich sie über die Flure, immer im Schatten der Wand, zwischendurch reglos verharrend und auf fremde Schritte lauschend. Doch alles blieb ruhig.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie die Bibliothek erreicht, huschte durch die Bücherregale und schlich vorsichtig die Treppe zur verbotenen Abteilung empor.

Den Schutzzauber hatte sie schon in ihrem ersten Jahr knacken können und ohne Mühe drang sie in die staubigen Reihen der verbotenen Bücher vor.

„Lumos" wisperte sie leise und ein kleiner Lichtstrahl kam aus Ihrem Zauberstab, gerade stark genug um die Titel auf den Buchrücken lesen zu können.

„Was tue ich hier eigentlich?", fragte sich Hermine.

Schulordnungen zu missachten war nicht das was eine Hermine Granger zu tun pflegte. Schließlich war es immer sie gewesen, die Harry und Ron in der Vergangenheit zur Ordnung gerufen hatte. An nächtlichen Aktivitäten hatte sie nur in äußersten Zeiten der Not teilgenommen und jetzt schlich sie hier durch das Schloss und missachtete ein Dutzend Schulregeln aufeinmahl....

Aber jetzt war sie hier, Umkehr kam nicht in Frage.

„Identifica Ronkowa", zischte sie und der kleine Lichtstrahl an der Spitze des Zauberstabes verwandelte sich in einen hauchdünnen, phosphorisierenden Nebelfaden, der ihr den Weg durch das Labyrinth der Regale wies. Zielstrebig wurde sie vorbei an jahrhundertealten Zeitdokumenten aus Papier, immer weiter in einen noch dunkleren Flügel der verbotenen Abteilung geführt.

Als der Nebelfaden in eine Sackgasse aus bedrohlich, hohen Ebenholzschränken abbog, zögerte Hermine nochmals.

Das ungute Gefühl, dass sie während ihrer gesamten Aktivität begleitet hatte, lastete nun bleischwer auf ihrem Gemüt und ihrem Gewissen. Dennoch folgte sie dem glühenden Nebelfaden, der sich am Ende eines Bücherregals zu einer kleinen, hüpfenden Wolke kräuselte.

Zu ihrer Freude erkannte Hermine im fahlen Licht ihres Zauberstabes, etwas oberhalb ihrer Augenhöhe, die zwei sagenhaften Werke der Nadjeschda Ronkowa. Vorsichtig und ehrfürchtig ergriff sie den ersten Band, der sich irgendwie hölzern anfühlte und schickte sich an, aus der Sackgasse heraus an ein Fenster zu treten, um ihre Beute im Mondlicht genauer untersuchten zu können.

Als sie sich umwandte suchten ihre Augen den Schein des Mondes, doch es war dunkler als zuvor geworden. Eine Schrecksekunde später realisierte sie die breite Silhouette eines großen Mannes zwischen den Bücherregalen, der ihr den Weg versperrte.

„Snape!" , dachte sie panisch und der sich nun nähernden Gestalt eilte der markante Geruch von Chemikalien und Kräutern voraus, was ihre böse Ahnung bestätigte.

„Lumosssss!"

Das eine Wort kam eisig über seine Lippen und eisig waren seine Augen die nun auf Hermine herabsahen.

Ängstlich presste diese das Buch an ihre Brust als wäre dieses ein Schild hinter dem sie sich verstecken könnte.

„Misssssss – Granger?"

Alles klang aus seiner Anrede. Verachtung, Beschimpfung und die Androhung der nun unaufschiebbaren Strafe.

Endlos für Hermine hielt er sie mit seinen kalten Augen gefangen und versperrte ihr hoch aufgerichtet den Weg.

Mit einem kleinen Handbewegung entriss er Hermine das Buch und schaute prüfend auf den Titel, wobei sich seine Mundwinkel spöttisch kräuselten.

„Das erste Buch der Ronkowa?"

Und mit halb drohender und halb amüsierter Stimme fuhr er fort:„Wie erstaunlich und überaus überraschend Sie hier anzutreffen."

Hermine wurde schlagartig klar, dass er nicht nur mit ihr gerechnet sondern ihr regelrecht eine Falle gestellt hatte, in die sie vollkommen ahnungslos getappt war. Die plötzliche Erkenntnis ließ ihr einen erneuten Angstschauer über den Rücken jagen und in dieser jähen Furcht suchte ihr Gehirn nach einem Ausweg, nach einer Flucht vor dem was nun kommen würde. Snape würde sie lauthals schreiend und schimpfend über die Flure scheuchen, direkt zu McGonagall die sie dann wegen des schweren Verstoßes gegen die Schulregeln von der Schule weisen musste. Und das im letzten Jahr vor ihrem Abschluss, vor ihrem Studium, vor ihrer großen Zukunft.

Snape war einen halben Schritt zur Seite gewichen, bohrte ihr jetzt seinen Zeigefinger in den Rücken und zwang sie damit vor ihm her aus der Sackgasse heraus und an das gegenüberliegende Fenster zu treten.

„Öffnen sie es!" knirschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und drückte Hermine das Buch unwirsch in die Arme. Hermine sah verwirrt zu ihm auf

„ÖFFNEN SIE ESSSSSSSSSS!"

Obschon geflüstert waren seine Worte lauter und bedrohlicher geworden. Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte Hermine die hölzernen Buchdeckel zu öffnen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Das Buch war wie aus einem Stück und schien eine geschnitzte Attrappe zu sein.

„Nun Missss Granger?"

Aus Snapes Stimme glomm triefender Sarkasmus und Gehässigkeit.

„Es geht nicht," antwortete Hermine verzagt.

„Es geht also nicht?"

Snapes Gesicht war ein einziger Triumph.

„Miss Hermine **ichweissundkannalles** Granger kann das Buch also nicht öffnen!"

Er lehnte sich erhaben an die Fensterbank und hielt den Zauberstab etwas höher um sich an Hermines verschämtes Gesicht besser weiden zu können.

„War es das wert, Miss Granger, ein Schulverweis für ein Buch das sie nicht einmal in der Lage sind zu öffnen?"

Snape badete in Hermines Unwohlsein.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen. Ich hätte erwartet dass sie besser recherchiert hätten bevor sie dieses strafbare Unterfangen angemaßt hätten. Wenn sie nicht nur in der Lage gewesen wären, stupide aus einem Lexikon abzuschreiben, sondern auch die Wahrheiten zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, dann hätten sie gewusst dass sie das erste Buch der Ronkowa nur mit der - Hingabe ihrer Hände - öffnen können!"

Hermine sah verwirrt auf und folgte der Bewegung von Snapes Lippen die nun forderten:

„Und nun öffnen sie das verdammte Buch!"

Hermine drehte das Buch irritiert in ihren Händen...

"Mit der Hingabe ihrer Hände," fauchte Snape erneut.

Als Hermine ihn wiederum irritiert ansah drehte sich Snape betont verzweifelt zum Fenster und sagte zu ihr in einem Ton als hätte er es mit einer kompletten Vollidiotin zu tun: „Sie – müssen – es- streicheln!"

Hermine schaute verblüfft auf das Buch in ihren Händen und strich dann vorsichtig über den Buchrücken.

Doch nichts geschah, außer das Snape theatralisch seinen Kopf an das Fensterglas drückte und dabei unüberhörbar schnaubte. Hermine rubbelte nun mit der rechten Hand hektisch über den Einband, worauf ihr Snape gereizt das Buch wieder entriss und sie anfuhr:

„Dies Miss Granger, ist das erste Buch der Ronkowa und nicht Aladins Wunderlampe".

Er griff energisch nach Hermines linker Hand und hielt diese eisern fest, als er das Buch erneut hineinlegte. Dann nahm er mit undurchsichtigem Blick ihre rechte Hand und legte sie von der anderen Seite auf das Buch. Seine langen und schmalen Hände lagen nun auf den ihrigen und nun knurrte er sie erneut an: „Mit der Hingabe ihrer Hände, Misss Granger," und ließ ihre Hände, geführt durch seine über die Buchdeckel streichen.

Hermine war zum Zerreißen gespannt und wagte nicht, sich dem Griff ihres Lehrers zu entziehen. Trotz aller Angst bemerkte Hermine , dass seine Hände nicht kalt und hart waren, sondern warm und von angenehmer Stärke und für einen kurzen Augenblick entspannte sich die Muskulatur ihrer Arme und Hände.

Augenblicklich erschien ein rötliches Licht zwischen den Buchdeckeln und aus dem Holzeinband war wie durch Geisterhand ein Ledereinband geworden.

Problemlos ließ sich das Buch nun aufschlagen. Sofort ließ Snape ihre Hände los.

„Anscheinend gibt es eine Menge unbedeutend scheinender Dinge, die ich Ihnen noch beibringen kann, Miss Granger!" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch und wieder genoss er

Hermines verschämtes Schweigen.

„Sagen sie mir was sie sehen," forderte Snape Hermine nach für sie unendlichen Sekunden des Schweigens.

Hermine zögerte, sah auf die erste Seite des Buches.

„NUN?"

Hermine zögerte nochmals kurz, dann flüsterte sie kaum hörbar: „Ich sehe ein Portrait von Nadjeschda Ronkowa".

„Beschreiben sie es!"

Aus Snapes Stimme sprach Ungeduld.

Hermine drehte das Buch zaghaft zu Snape herum und erwiderte: „Schauen sie doch bitte selbst, Professor!"

Snapes Reaktion war von erschreckender Heftigkeit: „Verdammt, Granger, was für eine Närrin sind sie eigentlich? Sie sollten inzwischen wissen dass es ein Weiberbuch ist, von einem Weib geschrieben...," er schritt langsam um Hermine herum, „....für Weiber geschrieben, und nur ein verdammtes Weib kann die Schriften lesen und die verdammten Bilder ansehen.... UND JETZT SAGEN SIE MIR WAS SIE SEHEN!!!!"

Snapes Stimme vibrierte vor Wut. Hermine war zusammengezuckt und begann mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen: „Ich sehe eine Frau!"

„Ach was?!" Snape fixierte sie böse.

„Ich sehe eine Frau," begann Hermine erneut.

„Sie steht vor einem Kessel und hält ihre Arme darüber...."

"WEITER!"

Hermine stockte, "...und.....!"

„WEITER!!!"

„Sie sticht mit einem Messer in ihren Finger....,"

Hermine stockte erneut.

Snape beugte sich nun ebenfalls über das Buch. Sein Gesicht war Herminees jetzt so nah dass sie seinen Atem riechen konnte.

„Und?"

„Ihr Blut fließt in den Kessel!"

Snape richtete sich auf und stieß ein leises Keuchen aus.

„Dann ist es also echt!" Aus seiner Stimme sprach Erleichterung.

„OK Miss Granger, gehen wir!"

Er leuchtete den Weg vor ihr mit seinem Zauberstab aus und wies sie an, vor ihm her zu gehen.

„Professor," begann Hermine zaghaft und drehte sich vorsichtig zu Snape um.

„Professor ich wollte wirklich nur einmal ein gute Note von Ihnen bekommen!"

Mit dem Mut der Verzweifelung hatte sie zu ihm gesprochen doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts Gutes.

„Gehen sie schon," raunzte er sie an.

Mit hängenden Schultern lief Hermine da vor ihm her. Nun würde er sie bei McGonagall melden, diese würde ihren Eltern eine Eule schicken dass sie abgeholt werden müsse.

Und morgen würde sie ihre Koffer packen und ihr Leben hinter sich lassen.

Keine Zauberei mehr, keine Freunde mehr, ein Leben in der Muggelwelt. Wahrscheinlich würde sie Zahnmedizin studieren und die Praxis ihres Vaters weiterführen. Ihre Eltern würde das vielleicht sogar freuen, aber alles was ihr bedeutet hatte, war nun zunichte gemacht worden. Allein durch ihre Eitelkeit, durch ihren Wunsch es dem verhassten Snape zu zeigen war sie in die Situation gekommen, war dem verhassten Lehrer auf den Leim gegangen. Wahrscheinlich in der Absicht, sie um ihren Abschluss zu bringen und ein für Allemal aus der Zaubererwelt zu verbannen. Tränen waren ihr in die Augen gestiegen und wie ferngesteuert ging sie vor Snape her in Richtung McGonagalls Büro.

„HIER ENTLANG MISS GRANGER!"

Snapes Stimme riss sie unsanft aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. Irritiert blieb Hermine stehen. Snape deutete auf die Treppe die hinunter in die Kerker führten.

„Aber...!"

„Nun gehen sie schon," schnauzte Snape und Hermine gehorchte widerstrebend.

Was kam nun auf sie zu?

Was sollte sie jetzt nachts im Kerker?

Unsicher schritt sie die Treppe hinunter, dicht gefolgt von Snape der sie im unteren Gang schnell überholte und schwungvoll die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufstieß.

Zögernd folgte ihm Hermine und blieb abwartend stehen, während Snape mit einer einzigen, wütenden Gebärde sämtliche Fackeln und Kerzen entzündete.

Mit einem Schlag war es fast taghell in dem Gewölbe.

Snape trat dicht an sie heran und schnarrte: „Und jetzt Miss Granger...," Hermine zuckte zusammen und schloss unwillkürlich ob seiner unangenehmen Nähe die Augen, „....werden sie mir vorlesen!"

Snape wirbelte mit rauschendem Umhang herum, knallte das Buch der Ronkowa laut aufs Lehrerpult und ließ sich hinter einem Schultisch in der ersten Reihe nieder.

Hermine riss vor Erstaunen die Augen auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich soll bitte was, Sir?"

„Sie werden mir jetzt vorlesen, das ganze verdammte Buch!"

Hermine war zögernd an den Lehrerpult herangetreten und hatte das Buch erneut aufgeschlagen.

„Ich kann ihnen jetzt unmöglich das ganze Buch vorlesen, Sir," protestierte sie schwach.

„Nicht das ganze Buch, aber einige Kapitel schaffen wir bis zum Morgengrauen!"

Snape legte langsam und nachdrücklich ein Bein nach dem anderen auf den Tisch vor ihm und lehnte sich bequem zurück.

„Und morgen werden sie wiederkommen und mir wiederum vorlesen, und übermorgen, und überübermorgen, die ganze verdammte Woche lang, und die Woche danach und die Woche nach der Woche.......!"

Wiedereinmal weidetet sich Snape an Hermines Unbehagen.

„Dann werden sie mich also nicht verraten?" Hermines Frage sollte nicht so verzagt klingen wie sie es tat und innerlich ärgerte sie sich über sich selber.

„Solange wie sie mir vorlesen, werde ich Minerva nicht über ihren Fehltritt berichten!"

„Ein Handel?"

„Miss Granger, ich mache keinen Handel mit Ihnen!"

„Dann ist es Erpressung!?"

„Ich bevorzuge den Ausdruck Interessensgemeinschaft!"

Snape grinste gehässig.

„Ich könnte das Buch auch für Sie abschreiben!"

Snape schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und warf den Kopf theatralisch in den Nacken.

„Kind, das würde doch nichts nützen, ich könnte es doch dann auch nicht lesen. Es funktioniert nur so, sie lesen mir vor und ich mache mir selber Notizen. Auf die Art und Weise kommen Sie doch noch zu ihrem Schulabschluss und ich kann mit dem ....Weiberkram... mein Wissen komplettieren. Damit hätte ich dann endlich alle einschlägigen Werke durchgearbeitet!"

Seine Stimme bekam etwas träumerisches, „dann wäre ich endlich mit allen Studien fertig und könnte mich ganz auf meine Forschung konzentrieren. UND JETZT FANGEN SIE ENDLICH AN ZU LESEN SONST ÜBERLEGE ICH MIR DAS NOCH ANDERS!!!!!!!!"

TBC


	4. Lesestunde

4. Lesestunde

Hermine schlug das Buch auf und begann, an Snapes Lehrerpult stehend, zögernd die ersten Seiten aus dem Buch vorzulesen.

Es handelte sich hierbei um einfache und grundlegende Sachverhalte der Zaubertrankbraukunst, die zuweilen von Snapes gelangweilten Gähnen kommentiert wurden.

Dennoch ließ er sie immer und immer weiter lesen.

Nach dem Einführungskapitel begann eine endlose Abhandlung über Frauenleiden und ihre Beseitigung, da die Autorin anfänglich klar gestellt hatte, dass sie die studierenden Zauberinnen zuallererst von ihren geschlechtsspezifischen Wehwehchen zu lösen hätten. Snape spielte derweil mit seinem Zauberstab und ließ kleine Rauchwölkchen aufsteigen die sich spielerisch gegenseitig anrempelten.

Sein Gesicht war säuerlich verzogen.

Im Dritten Kapitel führte die Ronkowa sehr spezifische Liebeszauber auf um sich jedweden Mann gefügig zu machen. Snapes Gesicht hatte einen einzigen gequälten Ausdruck angenommen. Das vierte Kapitel beinhaltete dann endlich allgemeine Tränke. Teilweise waren sie Hermine bereits aus dem Unterricht bekannt, allerdings gab es hier unzählige Varianten und Ergänzungen. Snape hörte ihr inzwischen aufmerksamer zu, nickte zwischendurch immer wieder zustimmend. Anscheinend schien die Ronkowa ihr Handwerk doch zu verstehen. Kapitel für Kapitel arbeitete sich Hermine durch das dicke Buch, ihre Augen tränten inzwischen und ihr Mund war vom vielen Sprechen trocken.

Endlich ließ Snape sie aufhören.

„Sie haben noch eine Dreiviertelstunde Zeit bis ihr Unterricht beginnt, Sie sollten sich frisch machen und etwas trinken. Ihre Stimme hat doch sehr gelitten und kling wie das Quaken einer Kröte."

Hermine sah in sprachlos an.

Unterricht??????? Durch die Kerkerfenster drang dämmriges Tageslicht herab; er hatte sie die ganze Nacht vorlesen lassen.

„Ich nehme das Buch an mich und erwarte sie heute nach dem Abendessen!"

Sprachs, und rauschte aus dem Klassenzimmer ohne auf eine Erwiderung von Hermine zu warten.

Hermine war total erledigt!

Sie kroch in ihren Turm, nahm eine heiße Dusche und verzichtete aus Zeitmangel aufs Frühstück. Wenigstens hatte sie nicht auch noch Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunde sondern konnte in „Geschichte der Zauberkunst" vor sich hindösen. Nach der dritten Stunde hielt sie es jedoch nicht mehr aus und meldete sich krank. Fast auf allen Vieren kroch sie in ihr Bett und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Um kurz von sechs erweckte sie ihr knurrender Magens und so eilte sie nach einer Katzenwäsche in den Speisesaal.

Ein kurzer Blick auf den Lehrertisch zeigte ihr, dass Snape ziemlich ausgeruht aussah und sogar für seine Verhältnisse recht guter Dinge zu sein schien.

Gewöhnlich hielt er sich nur mürrisch an seiner Kaffeetasse fest.

Heute jedoch sah sie ihn sogar genüsslich einige Stücke Kuchen verzehren, bevor er abrupt aufstand.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes und mit wehendem Umhang rauschte er aus dem Saal, nicht ohne Hermine mit einem auffordernden Blick zu streifen, der dieser augenblicklich einen Kloß im Hals bescherte.

Er hatte seine Malzeit beendet, sie, Hermine hatte gefälligst das gleiche zu tun und so beeilte sie sich, ihm in den Kerker zu folgen.

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer stand offen, als sie ankam und zögernd blieb sie in der Tür stehen.

„Miss Granger?"

Seine Anrede war keine Begrüßung, sie war eine Aufforderung!

Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am großen Kessel, den er für Demonstrationen im Unterricht benutzte. Langsam ging Hermine zum Lehrerpult und schrak fürchterlich zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihr mit lautem Knall ins Schloss fiel. Snape hatte dies bemerkt und grinste hämisch. „Knallen Sie doch nicht so die Tür zu!" schnarrte er und grinste über seinen eigenen, mageren Witz. Er drehte sich halb zu Hermine um und musterte sie eingehend. Hermine kam sich fürchterlich verloren vor und fröstelnd zog sie die Schultern unter seinem kalten Blick hoch.

Snape rauschte ungerührt an ihr vorbei, ließ sich auf einem Tisch nieder und sagte:

„Wir werden von nun an nicht mehr so schnell voran kommen! Ich möchte den ein oder anderen Trank prüfen und selber zubereiten. Manche Dinge scheinen mir nicht absolut schlüssig zu sein!"

Innerlich stöhnte Hermine doch sie nickte nur stumm und begann zu lesen.

Inzwischen hörte Snape nicht einfach nur zu, sondern er hatte angefangen sich Notizen in ein kleines Buch zu machen. Irgendwann, nach zwei bis drei Stunden so schätzte Hermine, ließ er sie mit der Lesung stoppen. Gerade hatte sie ein Kapitel über das Veritasserum beendet. Zwar war ihr die konventionelle Rezeptur nicht besonders geläufig, doch merkte auch sie, dass die Ronkowa es verstand, die Tränke auf das Wesentliche zu reduzieren. Bei ihr gab es keine Floskeln, kein unnötiges Getue, keine Linksherum und Rechtsherum, bei ihr gab es effektive Substanzen, Wirkung und Gegenwirkung! Und sonst nichts.

Das Rezept für das Veritasserum interessierte Snape so sehr, dass Hermine es dreimal vorlesen musste und dann begann Snape es mit ungläubigem Gemurmel nachzubrauen.

Fast vergaß er Hermine dabei, die langsam schläfrig wurde und müde über dem Lehrerpult zusammensank. Kurz nach Mitternacht entließ Snape sie barsch, nicht ohne sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie am morgigen Tage wieder nach dem Abendessen zu erscheinen hätte.

tbc.... soon

_Danke für Euren lieben Reviews!!!!!!!_


	5. Das zweite Buch der Ronkowa

_Danke für Eure Reviews und fleißigen Hits! _

_Weiter geht es und einen schönen Start in die Woche!_

**5. Das zweite Buch der Ronkowa **

Die nächsten zwei Wochen erschien Hermine regelmäßig abends im Klassenzimmer. Inzwischen hatten diese Lesungen beinahe den Schrecken verloren.

Snape war immer viel zu sehr in Gedanken, als dass er sie gequält hätte.

Sie war für ihn nur das Sprachrohr für ein Buch, das er mit seinen eigenen Augen nicht zu lesen vermochte.

Eifrig machte er sich Notizen, hatte inzwischen drei Bücher vollgeschrieben, einige Tränke nachgebraut und etliche Versuchsreihen aufgebaut.

Hermines Gedanken waren beim Lesen eigene Wege gegangen. Selten war sie ob der späten Stunden in der Lage, den Ausführungen der Ronkowa zu folgen.

Mit unglaublicher Erleichterung hatte sie irgendwann das Buch zugeschlagen, nachdem sie die letzte Seite zuende gelesen hatte.

„Kann ich dann gehen, Professor?" Sie hatte sich artig neben ihm aufgestellt und sah ihn treuherzig an. Wenn sie jetzt Absolution bekam, dann konnte sie endlich wieder zu ihrem gewohnten Tagesablauf zurückkehren.

Snape blickte irritiert von seinem Kessel auf.

Er rührte die Substanz fahrig noch zweimal um und baute sich dann vor Hermine auf.

„Nein, sie können jetzt noch nicht gehen und ob sie morgen wiederkommen müssen hängt ganz von Ihnen ab!"

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Wieso, äh, was meinen Sie, ich habe doch meinen Teil erfüllt."

Snapes Stirn kräuselte sich genauso streng wie seine Lippen zum Spott.

„Das Werk der Ronkowa besteht aber aus ZWEI Büchern! Sie erinnern sich?!"

Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Sie erwarten nicht ernsthaft dass ich weitere drei Wochen jeden Abend hier die Märchentante spiele?"

Scheppernd schmiss Snape da den Rührlöffel auf den Arbeitstisch und kam wieder wie ein Racheengel auf Hermine zu.

Statt des von ihr erwarteten Crescendos säuselte er aber nur böse:

„Ich kann sie immer noch der Schule verweisen lassen, Miss Granger!"

„Das ist unfair!" wütete Hermine, „Sie erpressen mich!"

„Richtig! Gut erkannt!"

Snape grinste fies. „Aber seien sie getröstet. Ich fürchte dass sie das zweite Buch sowieso nicht öffnen können, wenn ich die Ronkowa richtig verstanden habe."

Hermines Temperament ging schon wieder mit ihr durch.

„Wieso sollte ich das dämliche Buch nicht öffnen können. Ich weiß nicht was sie wieder meinen gelesen bzw. gehört zu haben, aber ich wüsste nicht warum ich........."

Kalt lächelnd drückte Snape Hermine das Buch vor die Brust und unterbrach damit ihren Protest.

„Dann öffnen sie es doch, Misssss Granger!"

Hermine starrte ihn an, sie verstand seinen Spott und seine Wut nicht, aber sie hatte aufgegeben seinen komischen und ständig wechselnden Launen folgen zu wollen.

Unschlüssig drehte sie das Buch in ihren Händen.

„Mit der Hingabe ihrer Hände!" Snape schnarrte spöttelnd den letzten Satz.

Wie beim ersten Mal strich Hermine sanft über den Buchdeckel. Ihre Hände waren vor Aufregung schwitzig geworden.

Nichts passierte!

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet!" Snape war blass geworden vor Verachtung.

Hermine wendete sich halb von Snapes unangenehmen Anblick ab und wischte sich verstohlen die rechte Hand an ihrer Bluse ab.

Dann schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Sie ließ ihre Hand zärtlich über das kühle Leder des Einbandes streicheln. Augenblicklich erglomm das bekannte rote Leuchten zwischen den Seiten und das Buch ließ sich problemlos öffnen.

Snapes Unterkiefer sackte herab und eine Sekunde sah er sie ungläubig an.

„Victor Krum ist ein Idiot!" entfuhr es ihm.

Hermine blickte irritiert auf.

„Und Ron Weasley ist ein vollkommener Schwachkopf!"

Hermines Gesicht war der Inbegriff vollkommener Ahnungslosigkeit.

„Haben sie die letzten Sätze nicht verstanden, Miss Granger?"

Große, braune Augen, verständnislos aufgerissen, ersetzten eine Antwort.

Snape gab die Deckung hinter seinem Kessel auf, fingerte genüsslich das kleine, schwarze Buch mit seinen Aufzeichnungen aus den

Falten seines Umhanges, während er durch den Kerker schritt und dabei rezitierte:

„.... SOVIEL GEBE ICH AN WISSEN ALLEN MEINEN TÖCHTERN, DOCH WER TIEFERE ERKENNTNIS ERLANGEN WILL; DER BLEIBE KEUSCH BIS ZUM ENDE..........."

Snape ließ seine Worte auf Hermine wirken. In ihrem Kopf setzte sich ihre Denkmaschinerie träge in Bewegung. War sie sonst so blitzgescheit und von rasanter Auffassungsgabe, so langsam und schwerfällig war sie nun, sein eben Gesagtes zu verstehen.

Sie hatte die Zeilen auch gelesen, vorgelesen und überlesen.

Doch schlagartig wurde ihr klar, was gemeint war und die dunkle Röte überkam ihr Gesicht.

Nur eine Jungfrau konnte das zweite Buch öffnen, und sie hatte soeben bewiesen dass sie eine war. Sein leicht erhabenes Grinsen zeigte ihr überdeutlich, was er von ihr dachte: „Dummes, kleines Mädchen!"

Hermine kam es in diesem Augenblick vor, als hätte Sie Snape beim Schnüffeln in ihren Tagebüchern erwischt. Sie war kurz vorm Explodieren.

„Es gibt genug Dinge die man tun kann, ohne dass es zu physiologischen Veränderungen führt, Professor!" Ihre Augen gifteten ihn an. Was dachte er von ihr? Dass sie die einfältige Unschuld vom Lande war? Etliche Jungs hatten bei ihr angeklopft! Was konnte sie dafür dass keiner dabei war der ihr intellektuell das Wasser reichen konnte.

Snape blinzelte amüsiert.

„Oh, vielleicht kann ich ja dann sogar von Ihnen noch etwas lernen."

Es viel ihm offensichtlich schwer, seine Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Hermine hingegen wurde feuerrot.

„Können wir jetzt hier weitermachen, SIR?"

Ihr war diese Thematik sehr unangenehm und zu privat, als dass sie es mit Snape diskutieren wollte.

„Es ist ein gutes Zeichen wenn man in ihrem Alter noch rot werden kann!"

Snape ließ nicht locker.

„Trotzdem bin ich überrascht, dass sie den Vorzügen des Herrn Krum so standhaft nicht erlegen sind. Sie waren damals Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 im Kollegium.

Und den Feuermelder Weasley.... nun gut, das kann ich gut verstehen."

„Bei allem gebührenden Respekt, Professor, ES GEHT SIE NICHTS AN!"

Hermine kochte inzwischen mit dem Kessel um die Wette.

Er hatte einen sehr, sehr wunden Punkt bei ihr berührt.

Ihr Sexualleben ging niemanden etwas an, selbst mit ihrer besten Freundin hatte sie nicht über das Thema gesprochen, und wollte es auch nicht.

Snape schwieg nun, doch er betrachtete sie mit einem offensichtlich zu Schau gestellten spöttischen Vergnügen.

„Darf ich dann bitten dass Sie mir weiter vorlesen, FRÄULEIN Granger!"

Snape wirkte als müsse er an sich halten um nicht laut loszulachen.

Hermine starrte ihn eine Winzigkeit hasserfüllt an, dann begann sie mechanisch die Zeilen runterzurasseln.

Ihr hitziges Gemüt hinderte sie daran, sich voll auf die Seiten zu konzentrieren und sie verlas sich oft. Bereits nach einigen Minuten ließ Snape sie entnervt stoppen.

„Ich glaube wir werden besser morgen fortfahren, Miss Granger. Anscheinend fehlt ihnen die nötige Konzentration."

Hermine hatte wütend das Buch zugeschlagen und schritt zügig zur Tür.

„Miss Granger?"

Hermine wirbelte herum, im Geiste wieder gegen eine erneute verbale Attacke gerüstet.

Snape stand am Kessel, ihr halb den Rücken zukehrend.

„Es ist in Ordnung!" Seine Stimme war leise, fast sanft. Nachdenklich hatte er den Finger auf die tiefe Falte seiner Stirn gelegt.

Auch Hermine runzelte die Stirn, aber sie suchte fragend seinen Blick.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass bei ihnen der Eindruck entsteht, Jungfräulichkeit sei ein Makel."

Er drehte sich komplett zu ihr um. Hermine war wieder rot geworden, hielt seinem Blick aber stand.

„Sie haben selber heute festgestellt, dass es auch Vorteile haben kann! ----- Bei seltenen Gelegenheiten!" Und seine Augenbraue zuckte mehrfach bis er ihr letztendlich doch gestattete sich zusammen mit einem Mundwinkel amüsiert zu heben.

Das Krachen der von Hermine zugeworfenen Kerkertür übertönte sein leises Lachen!

TBC ....soon


	6. Eine böse Drohung

**6. Eine böse Drohung**

Abend für Abend erschien Hermine in Snapes Kerker und las aus dem zweiten Buch vor.

Je mehr sie vorlas und je mehr sie Snape beim Brauen der Tränke beobachten konnte, je mehr verstand sie von den Tiefen dieser Kunst. Es war schlichtweg faszinierend.

Zaubertränke waren immer eines ihrer Lieblinsfächer gewesen, wenn ihr hier auch die Anerkennung in Form von besonders guten Noten beständig fehlte.

Snape vergaß beim Brauen Zeit und Stunde, jedoch war er so gnädig geworden, sie meist kurz nach Mitternacht zu entlassen.

Kapitel für Kapitel arbeitete er verbissen durch; doch irgendwann kamen sie an einen Punkt, an dem Snape nicht mehr alleine weiterbrauen konnte.

Zu Beginn des letzten Drittels des Buches, wurden Tränke beschrieben, deren Zutaten ihre Wirksamkeit verwehrten, so sie denn von männlichen Zauberern zugefügt wurden.

Snape hielt sich zwei Tage damit auf und versuchte durch etliche Zauber und Umkehrzauber

diesen Umstand aufzuheben. Er wurde unglaublich wütend darüber, wirbelte durch das Labor, schmiss Kessel an die Wand und zertrümmerte Reagenzgläser und Kolben, jedoch waren seine Wutausbrüche von keinerlei Erfolg gekrönt, außer das Hermine dieses mit stillem Vergnügen beobachtete.

„Anscheinend sind Sie hier an ihre Grenzen gekommen, Sir!"

Sie war nicht umhin gekommen ihm diesen Seitenhieb nach einem erneuten erfolglosen Zauber zu verpassen.

Snape war sofort aufgebraust wie ein wütender Stier und hatte sie rausgeworfen. Noch am Ende des Ganges hatte sie Glas zerbrechen hören, was ihr nach den Wochen der Quälerei eine innere Genugtuung war.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie Zaubertrankunterricht. Snape war mürrisch und von ungekannter Übellaunigkeit. Sein Gesicht war übernächtigt, unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich schwarze Ringe ab.

Als Hermine nach dem Unterricht das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte, rief er sie zurück.

„Miss Granger!"

„Sir?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an in der Hoffnung dass er das endlose Nachsitzen nun aufheben würde.

„Sie werden weiterhin nach dem Abendessen hier erscheinen, haben wir uns verstanden!"

Hermines Gesichtszüge entglitten durch die Enttäuschung, aber sie fing sich schnell.

„OK, Sir, bis heute Abend dann!"

Snapes Laune war immer noch auf dem Nullpunkt, als Hermine abends die Kerkertür öffnete.

Ein Kessel stand bereit, das Feuer loderte auf der Feuerstelle und Snape ging wie ein Panther im Käfig auf und ab.

„Nicht schon wieder" seufzte Hermine innerlich.

Ergeben ging sie zum Lehrerpult um zum achtunddreißigsten Mal das Braurezept für den Wetterwechseltrank vorzulesen. Immer wenn es um Tränke ging, die mehr bedeuteten als ein simples Vergiften, scheiterte Snape an seiner Männlichkeit. Tränke die zu grundlegenden Veränderungen führten, waren Dank der Genialität der Ronkowa ausschließlich Frauen vorenthalten. Und dies begann sogar schon beim Wetter.

Gerade als Hermine das Buch aufgeschlagen hatte, hieb Snapes Hand hart auf die für ihn leere Seite.

„Es erfolgt nun eine kleine Änderung, Missss Granger!" Snapes Stimme war das altgewohnte Zischen

„SIE werden Brauen UND dabei vorlesen!"

„Aber, Sir, ich......!"

„KEIN ABER VERDAMMT! SIE TUN GEFÄLLIGST DAS WAS ICH IHNEN SAGE ODER SIE WERDEN BEREUEN JEMALS EINEN FUSS IN DEN KERKER GESETZT ZU HABEN!"

Es lag Hermine auf der Zunge zu sagen dass sie das wohl schon tausend mal bereut hatte, aber wahrscheinlich wäre er dann wirklich nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne gewesen. Ein Reagenzglas an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen, hielt sie für nicht ausgeschlossen, wenn Snape in diesem Zustand tobte.

Deshalb schluckte sie ihren Widerstand herunter und machte sich an die Arbeit. Sie las einen Satz vor und führte ihn aus. Snape stand konsequent neben ihr und starrte auf ihre Hände und den Kessel.

Die Arbeitsanweisungen der Ronkowa waren präzise und effizient und dadurch einprägsam und leicht verständlich. Keine Stunde später brodelte der Trank, fertig zum Abziehen im Kessel.

Hermine hatte vor Freude an ihrer Arbeit rosige Wangen bekommen. Das war eher nach ihrem Geschmack.

Snapes Gesicht hingegen hatte die Ausstrahlung einer sauren Gurke. Dennoch musste er sich eingestehen, dass die Tränke genial konzipiert waren. Resigniert nahm er diese Studie jetzt als das was sie für ihn noch war, die Gelegenheit eine Reihe hochwirksamer Tränke herzustellen. Die Rezepte hatte er sich in seinen Büchern notiert und wenn die Granger eines Tages nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand, nun, dann konnte er sicher auf eine andere Schülerin zurückgreifen. Er betrachtete Hermine. Eigentlich schade dass sie kein Mann war. Sie hatte Talent zum Brauen und dumm war sie auch nicht. Als Frau würde sie keinen Studienplatz für Zaubertränke bekommen können, da war er sich sicher.

Wirklich schade, dass sie eine Frau war!

Obwohl, bei genauerer Betrachtung sah sie recht niedlich aus. Die zarte, schlanke Gestalt, ihr hübsches Gesicht mit den wuschigen Haaren....Besonders göttlich fand er ihre Mimik, wenn sie kurz davor war ihm Widerworte zugeben und dabei mit sich selber ringend auf der Unterlippe kaute.

Er beschloss das Nachsitzen auf jeden Fall nicht so schnell aufzuheben.

„Strafe muss sein, Du kleines, besserwisserisches, nervtötendes Geschöpf!" dachte er, sich an ihr Gezappel in seinen Unterrichtsstunden erinnernd.

Ständig war ihre Hand in die Höhe geschossen, ständig gab sie Antworten bevor er noch die Frage ausgesprochen hatte.

Jetzt sah er ihr zu wie sie den Trank abfüllte, die Glasfläschchen sorgfältig verkorkte und beschriftete.

„Fertig!" flötete sie vergnügt und bekam dafür von ihm einen tödlichen Blick.

„Dann können Sie ja mit dem nächsten Trank beginnen!" sagte er angesichts der vorgerückten Stunde gehässig.

„Gerne, Professor, wenn ich selber Brauen darf kommen wir ja auch ziemlich schnell voran!" fauchte Hermine schlagfertig zurück.

Snape brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm der Inhalt ihres letzen Satzes als die kleine Unverschämtheit bewusst wurde, als die diese gemeint war.

Sein Gesicht zuckte leicht bevor er sie anbrüllte: „SEHEN SIE SICH VOR MISS GRANGER, ICH KANN AUCH ANDERS!"

„So?" entgegnete Hermine spöttisch, „womit wollen sie mir drohen, mit Nachsitzen?"

Wahrscheinlich lag es an den vielen gemeinsamen Stunden, die sie im Labor zugebracht hatten, dass sich ihre Augenbrauen in der ihm aus seinem Spiegelbild vertrauten Weise zynisch hoben.

Sie gab ihm also Widerworte? Sie wagte es, sich über ihn lustig zu machen?

Zeit seine soeben in Frage gestellt Autorität zu untermauern.

„Wie Sie wissen, Miss Granger, habe ich in meinem Leben bisher auch ganz andere Dinge getan als Schüler nachsitzen zu lassen. Und glauben sie mir, manche Dinge erscheinen mir auch weiterhin wichtig genug um gewisse Grenzen zu überschreiten. Zwingen sie mich also nicht, bei Ihnen eine gewisse Grenze zu überschreiten. ICH BIN KEIN UNREIFER KNABE!"

Er stand direkt vor ihr und hatte seinen Zeigefinger bei diesen Worten langsam über ihr Gesicht gleiten lassen, war mit einer leichten kreisenden Bewegung um ihren Kehlkopf gefahren und ließ seinen Finger dann einen Moment oberhalb ihres Ausschnittes verweilen. Er sah wie sie trocken schluckte und in ihren Augen blankes Entsetzen erschien. Unglauben und Fassungslosigkeit lösten einander ab. Hermine war wie versteinert. Diese Drohung hatte die Grundmauern ihres Selbstbewusstseins erschüttert und sie zweifelte keinen Augenblick, dass er diese Drohung auch in die Tat umsetzen würde, so wie er sie anstarrte.

„Ich will von Ihnen nicht ein einziges Widerwort mehr hören, oder es wird ihnen wahrhaftig leid tun bis ans Ende ihrer Tage!"

Leise war seine Stimme wieder geworden, leise aber nicht minder drohend.

Hermine konnte nur noch schwach nicken, ihre Körper hatte begonnen zu zittern. Snape hatte ihr immer Furcht eingeflößt aber seine offene Drohung ihr körperliche Gewalt anzutun. schockierte sie so sehr, dass sie sich schwor jetzt und in Zukunft widerspruchslos alles zu tun was er verlangte, nur damit sie niemals wieder seine Berührung über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Severus Snape konnte sicher sein. Diesen Kampf hatte er gewonnen.


	7. Die Essenz

_Hi ihr Lieben!_

_Sorry, dass Ihr mal wieder so lange warten musstet!_

_Bald geht es schneller weiter!_

_LG_

_Sirisa_

**7. Die Essenz**

Folgsam erschien Hermine weiterhin im Kerker. Ihr Körper und ihr Geist hatten sich an die Doppelbelastung gewöhnt, doch in ihrem Bewusstsein manifestierte sich eine fürchterliche Angst vor Snape.

Bei jeder Bewegung die er machte, bei jedem Blick den er ihr zuwarf, fühlte sie sich bedroht. Besonders schlimm empfand sie seine Gegenwart, wenn er in den Endstadien der verschiedenen Tränke direkt hinter ihr stand und über ihre Schulter hinweg in den Kessel starrte.

Sie hasste den Ausdruck seines Gesichts mit den geweiteten Nasenlöchern, den aufgerissenen Augen und seinem Mund, der gierig geöffnet seinen heißen Atem in ihren Nacken stieß.

Nur der Umstand, dass sie jeden Abend einige weitere Seiten des Buches durchgearbeitet hatte, gab ihr die Kraft diesen unangenehmen Menschen zu ertragen. Oft hatte sie daran gedacht, McGonagall zu beichten. Fast wäre es ihr lieber gewesen die Schule zu verlassen, als Snape weiterhin Abend für Abend zu erdulden.

Doch auch für sie kam der Tag, an dem ihr Märthyrium ein Ende haben sollte.

Das letzte Kapitel und der letzte Trank des Buches hatte den Titel „Die Essenz!"

Schon während der Lektüre des Buches war dieser letzte Trank als der wichtigste und schwierigste genannt worden, als die Krone aller Tränke.

Erstaunlich hierbei war es, dass Nadjeschda Ronkowa erstmalig hierbei zwingend die Präsens eines Mannes erwähnte, der die Zutaten im Wechsel mit ihr zu dem Trank geben sollte.

Dennoch musste Hermine innerlich schmunzeln, als die Ronkowa keinen Zauberer von geringerer Herkunft als direkt vom großen Merlin persönlich abstammend, verlangte. Anspruchsvoll war sie gewesen, ohne Frage.

Auch die Zutatenliste war lang. Viele der Präparate waren Hermine gänzlich unbekannt.

28 verschiedene Substanzen waren aufgezählt.

Ausgehend von einem kleinen Kelch gefüllt mit dem Blut einer jungfräulichen Nachkommin der Ronkowa, führte die lange Liste über die Schalen von Dracheneiern, Einhornhaaren, getrockneten Fledermausaugen, über diverse Kräuter und Wurzeln, hin zu Feenzähnen und Maulwurfspfoten.

Tag für Tag musste eine weitere Zutat beigefügt werden. Die Kette endete mit einem weiteren Becher vom Blut der Zauberin nach, und hier stockte Hermine leicht schockiert, Vereinigung mit dem großen Merlinsohn.

„......und nur so, meine Töchter, wird unsere Welt gerettet werden können, denn nur wenn es gelingt die Essenz durch die Venen unseres größten Feindes gleiten zu lassen, wird seine Seele vertrocknen und zu dem Staub zerfallen, aus dem er einst gekrochen ist!"

Hermine klappte das Buch zu, nachdem sie diesen letzten Satz gelesen hatte und atmete tief

durch.

Snape rannte aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Wissen Sie was das bedeutet?" Seine Frage war rein rethorisch, denn er redete gleich weiter.

„Dies ist der Schlüssel, der Schlüssel um Voldemort zu töten! Wenn er diese Essenz verabreicht bekommt, dann ist er endlich und unwiderruflich des Todes."

Hermine nickte.

„Aber die Essenz kann nur von 2 bestimmten Personen zubereitet werden, und ein Nachkomme Merlins, Sir, mir ist nicht bekannt dass es den überhaupt geben sollte!"

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an. „Das ist mir auch nicht bekannt, ebenso wenig wie mir bekannt ist dass es Nachkommen der Ronkowa geben soll. So oder so ist dies eine Sache die dem Ministerium unterbreitet werden muss. Ich werde die Direktorin umgehend von dem Ergebnis unserer Arbeit unterrichten!"

Hermine stutzte und sah Snape misstrauisch an. Dieser lächelte gönnerhaft.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Granger, ihre kleine Verfehlung bleibt selbstverständlich unter uns."

Er deutete vor ihr spöttisch eine kleine Verbeugung an.

„Ich bedanke mich bei Ihnen für ihre kooperative Mitarbeit!"

„Dann darf ich jetzt gehen, Sir?" Hermine hielt den Atem an.

„Ja sie dürfen gehen, und sie brauchen nicht wieder zu kommen, es sei denn sie haben Sehnsucht!" Snape grinste launig und Hermine verlies eilig den Kerker, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Die Stufen hinauf zum Turm hüpfte sie mehr als dass sie stieg und ihr Herz war endlich befreit. Nie wieder würde sie mit Snape alleine in einem Raum sein müssen. Sie hatte ihre Schuld gesühnt, ihre Sünde teuer bezahlt. Gut dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, welches Kreuz ihr das Schicksal noch auferlegen würde.

Snape war ohne Verzögerung mit seinen Aufzeichnungen zum Büro der Direktorin gegangen und froh Minerva dort anzutreffen.

„Severus, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines späten Besuches?"

Minerva McGonagall hatte nach ihrer Ernennung zur Direktorin Albus Dumbledores altes Büro bezogen, dieses jedoch so gut wie unverändert gelassen.

Zu sehr war sie durch den Schmerz seines Verlustes betroffen, als dass sie es übers Herz gebracht hätte, nur ein Buch anders zu sortieren oder einen Stuhl von seinem angestammten Platz zu verrücken.

„Guten Abend, Severus!" Auch Dumbledore winkte freundlich von seinem Portrait hinunter.

„Lass dir von Minerva von den Marshmellows geben, vor allem die Gelben sind ganz ausgezeichnet!"  
Snape sah zu Dumbledore empor und wieder zog sich sein Herz beklemmend zusammen um dann vor Wut schneller zu schlagen, vor unbändiger Wut auf Voldemort.

„Guten Abend!" begann Snape gefasst. „Ich freue mich Euch mitzuteilen, dass ich vielleicht, und ich betone vielleicht, eine Waffe gegen Voldemort gefunden habe."

Dumbledore beugte sich soweit vor dass Minerva fast Angst hätte er könne aus seinem Bilderrahmen fallen, aber auch ihre Augen blitzen kurz auf.

„Eine Waffe gegen Voldemort? Severus, wenn es da wirklich etwas geben sollte, müssen wir darüber sprechen!"

Und nach einem kurzen wie schmerzvollen Blick in Dumbledores Richtung lud sie Snape mit einer Handbewegung ein, Platz zu nehmen.

Snape kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

„Bei der Studie einer alten Schrift bin ich auf das Rezept für dieses Gift gestoßen. Es wird nur die Essenz genannt. Die Zutaten sind nicht schwer zu beschaffen, die Zubereitung kompliziert jedoch für einen geübten Potionmaster kein Problem, allerdings ist dies dann doch ein Problem!" Snape geriet etwas ins Stocken.

„Welche Art von Problem gibt es?" Minerva versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen doch ihr ungeduldiges Fingertippen auf ihrer Stuhllehne verriet ihre Angespanntheit.

Snape räusperte sich, „nun ich habe das Rezept in dem zweiten Buch der Ronkowa gefunden in dem sie eine direkte weibliche und jungfräuliche Nachfahrin ihrer Familie und einen echten männlichen Nachkommen des Merlin fordert."

„Oh" Minerva war überrascht. „Die Ronkowa bezieht einen Mann in ihr Rezept mit ein, erstaunlich?"

„Nun," sagte Severus gedehnt, „das muss sie auch denn am 28sten Tag muss aus dem jungfräulichen Blut.... nun ja nicht mehr jungfräuliches Blut gewonnen werden."

Minerva hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen an. „ Du meinst.....?"

Severus schaute auf seine Hände. „Ja, genau das meine ich!"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun bin ich schon so alt geworden und dennoch gibt es immer wieder Dinge in der Hexerei, die mich erstaunen. Aber sag Severus, wie kommt es dass Du ihre Schriften lesen konntest? Nach meinem Wissen sind ihre Bücher zwingend nur von Frauen bzw. von Jungfrauen zu öffnen und zu lesen. Und zumindest das eine trifft auf dich ja wohl nicht zu!" Minerva kicherte.

Snape machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

„Eines der Mädchen musste eine Strafarbeit bei mir verrichten!"

„Und das war nicht rein zufällig Hermine Granger?" McGonagalls Augen bohrten sich forschend in Snapes Gesicht, doch dieser hatte seine gewohnte Maske auf.

„Kann schon sein!"

„Und du bist nicht der Ansicht, dass du mich über den Fehltritt von Hermine Granger hättest unterrichten müssen?"

„Nein, wozu auch!"

„Nun gut!" Minerva hob die Hände, „Ich gehe davon aus dass du sie adäquat bestraft hast und da ich von ihr keine Klagen gehört habe, gehe ich ebenso davon aus, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte."

Snapes Gesicht blieb undurchdringbar, Dumbledore kicherte in seinem Bild.

„Um auf die Essenz zurück zukommen, was schlägt du nun vor?" Snape wechselte rasch das Thema, die überdimensional harte Strafarbeit der Granger sollte nicht das Thema dieser Unterredung werden.

„Ich werde die Ministerin für Zauberei umgehend in Kenntnis setzen. Sollte es Personen geben, die den Anforderungen der Ronkowa entsprechen, wird sie diese aufspüren. Ich danke dir für diese Informationen und werde dich selbstverständlich über alles auf dem Laufenden halten."

Damit war Snape entlassen und er war zufrieden. Wieder einmal hatte er dem Ministerium und dem Orden zu Diensten sein können, er hatte das letzte ihm bislang verschlossene Werk über Zaubertränke durcharbeiten können und nun würde er sich weiteren Studien widmen.

Er wollte doch mal sehen ob er nicht ähnlich gute Tränke wie die Ronkowa zustande brächte, und diese würden dann nur Männern zugänglich sein. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm so gut, dass er sich spontan in seinem Privatlabor einschloss und die Welt um sich herum vergaß.

tbc


	8. Der Vertrag

8. Der Vertrag

Hermine war sehr erstaunt, als sie eine Woche später eine Nachricht von Professor McGonagall erhielt, dass sie sich nach dem Abendessen im Schulleiterbüro einzufinden habe. Noch erstaunter war sie, als sie feststellte, dass Snape ebenfalls anwesend war, mit säuerlichem Gesicht am Kaminsims lehnte und ihr Eintreten mit keinem Blick zu würdigen gedachte.

Im Sessel am Fenster saß eine elegante Dame, die Hermine als Mrs. Scarf, die neue Ministerin für Zauberei, erkannte.

„Bitte setze dich doch, Hermine!"

McGonagall trat hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und deutete auf einen weitern Sessel. „Severus? Ich darf dich zu uns bitten?"

Snape stieß sich mit einem wütenden Knurren vom Kamin ab und ließ sich ergeben in den ihm angebotenen Sessel fallen.

„Was gibt's Minerva, mach es kurz, ich habe noch zu tun."

Die Schulleiterin wirkte etwas betreten und unsicher schaute sie von einem zum anderen.

„Der Grund warum ich euch hergebeten habe ist Folgender:

Ich habe die Ergebnisse deiner Studien ans Ministerium weitergeleitet, und die Ministerin hat weitere Recherchen veranlasst. So unmöglich die Herstellung des Trankes uns zunächst erschienen ist, es scheint einen Weg zu geben."

McGonagall hielt inne und sah hilfesuchend zur Ministerin.

Snape hatte sich während der kleinen Ansprache interessiert nach vorne gebeugt. Es ging um Tränke, aha, um den Trank der Ronkowa, sehr interessant!!!!

Mrs. Scarf räusperte sich. „Ich werde versuchen das Ganze fortzuführen. Unser Problem war, wie sie sich erinnern, dass der Trank nur für die weibliche Nachkommenschaft der Ronkowa konzipiert worden ist und nur durch die jungfräuliche Vereinigung mit einem männlichen Nachkommen von edelstem Zaubererblut seine Wirkung erhält. Wir haben nun die Stammbücher Europas durcharbeiten lassen und haben tatsächlich zwei und nur zwei Personen gefunden, die von ihrer Abstammung her in der Lage wären die Anforderungen zu erfüllen."

Snape war aufgestanden und wieder zu seinem Platz am Kamin zurückgekehrt.

Ohne sich umzudrehen schnarrte er gleichgültig:

„Sehr interessant und wer sind die Glückspilze?"

Der Ton seiner Stimme ließ keinerlei Gefühlsregung ahnen.

Hermine rutschte jedoch unbehaglich in ihrem Sessel hin und her. Was hatte das alles mit ihr zu tun? Sie hatte doch nur die Bücher vorgelesen.

Mrs. Scarf nippte an ihrer Teetasse. „Nun unsere Recherchen haben ergeben, dass es tatsächlich einen männlichen Nachkommen des Merlin gibt. Es sind bei Ausgrabungen der Muggel im letzten Jahr Pergamentrollen aufgetaucht, die bestätigen dass Merlin nicht kinderlos war. Seine Kinder waren Reinblüter und obschon in den Generationen danach der ein oder andere Muggel angeheiratet wurde, waren die Nachkommen durch allerhöchste Fähigkeiten in Sachen Magie ausgezeichnet. Mit den Jahrhunderten wurde die Nachkommenschaft aber immer seltener und inzwischen," Scarf tupfte sich mit einer Servierte die Lippen, „inzwischen ist diese Linie dabei auszusterben. Es gibt nur noch einen männlichen Nachkommen!"

Hermine war beeindruckt. Ein lebender Nachkomme Merlins!

Ehrfürchtig fragte sie: „Ein wirklicher Nachkomme Merlins, wie viel Macht und Magie muss er haben?"

McGonagall sah ernst in die Runde.

„Ja das hat er wohl!"

Snape war zum Tisch zurückgeschritten und trank einen Schluck Tee.

Spöttisch fragte er: „Und wo finden wir diesen überaus edlen, reinblütigen, mächtigen und vor Magie strotzenden Vorzeigezauberer?"

Alles an seinem Gesicht zeigte nun Ärger.

Er wollte sich damit nicht auseinandersetzen. Und mit welchen staunenden Kuhaugen die Granger in die Welt schaute. Ein Nachkomme Merlins, ja verdammt was hießt das schon. Verdammter Weiberkram!

„Schau in den Spiegel, Severus!"

Mit diesen Worten von McGonagall entglitt Snape die Teetasse, die klirrend auf dem Boden zerschlug.

„Reparo!" sagte McGonagall trocken und ließ die Teetasse mit ihrem Zauberstab wieder auf den Tisch schweben.

Snape war kreideweiß geworden.

„Das ist ein Witz!" stieß er hervor.

McGonagall seufzte und erwiderte: „Leider nein, Severus, ich bedaure sehr aber leider nein!"

und zu Mrs. Scarf gewand: „Fahren sie fort meine Liebe"

Mrs. Scarf seufzte ebenfalls tief und warf Minerva einen vielsagenden Blick zu als sie weitersprach.

„Die Recherchen über die Nachfahren der Ronkowa waren erstaunlicherweise weniger kompliziert als erwartet. Es gibt deren mehrere, doch leider sind alle verheiratet, steinalt oder liegen noch im Kinderwagen. Mit einer Ausnahme...."

Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich aus. McGonagall fixierte einen Punkt über ihrem Schreibtisch, Mrs. Scarf rührte in ihrer Teetasse, Snape starrte in die Flammen und Hermine sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Wer?" schnarrte Snape vom Kamin her.

„Bitte Severus, reg dich nicht auf und komme her und setze dich!"

„WER?" brüllte Snape während er herumwirbelte und McGonagall wütend anstierte.

„WER VERDAMMT?"

Sein Gesicht hatte die Farbe von kalkweiß zu feuerrot gewechselt.

„Professor Snape, ich muss Minerva zustimmen, es ist besser wenn sie sich setzen!"

Mrs. Scarf wirkte ehrlich besorgt.

Langsam und drohend kam Snape wieder zum Tisch und betont langsam stütze er seine Hände auf dem Tisch auf, beugte sich zu Minerva hinüber und zischte leise: „Wer?"

Minerva schluckte schwer. „Hermine, Severus, es ist Hermine!"

Die Stille die sich nun des Raumes bemächtigte hatte etwas Unwirkliches.

Hermine sagte nichts, sie schluckte nur schwer und versuchte das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Was hatten sie eben gesagt? S

Sie sollte eine Nachkommin der Ronkowa sein und Snape ein Nachfahre des Merlin.

Sollte das etwa bedeuten dass sie und Snape........ Snape und sie...? Nein niemals, das konnte nur ein Traum sein.

„NEIN!"

Snape stieß das Wort hervor das sie dachte.

„NEIN, NIEMALS, VERGESSEN SIE DASS!!"

„Bitte Severus, beruhige dich und dann lass uns vernünftig darüber reden!" Minerva hatte begütigend ihre Hand gehoben.

Snape sank in seinen Sessel zusammen und massierte seine Schläfen. Eine Geste die bei ihm ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er angestrengt nachdachte.

„Das kann nicht sein!"

Mrs. Scarf erhob wieder die Stimme: „Professor Snape seien sie sich sicher, dass wir alle Ermittlungen mit allergrößter Sorgfalt erledigt haben und um Irrtümer auszuschließen die Ergebnisse nochmals und nochmals von anderen Mitarbeitern haben prüfen lassen."

Snape war wieder aufgesprungen und lief im Raum hin und her wie ein Raubtier im Käfig.

„Und wie stellen sie sich das jetzt vor, dass ich mit diesem...... diesem Kind da Unzucht treibe? SEHE ICH WIE EIN VERDAMMTES PEDOPHILES ARSCHLOCH AUS???????"

Snape brüllte die letzten Worte und seine Halsschlagader war angeschwollen.

„Von Unzucht kann keine Rede sein Professor Snape, ich erwarte natürlich dass sie Miss Granger vorher ehelichen!" Mrs. Scarf lächelte mütterlich.

„WAAAAAAAS????" Diesmal war es Hermine die aufgesprungen war und entsetzt aufschrie: „UND SEHE ICH ETWA SO AUS ALS HÄTTE ICH EINEN VERDAMMTEN ÖDIPUSKOMPLEX!"

Stille!!!

„Setzten sie sich hin und halten sie die Klappe Miss Granger!" blaffte Snape.

„Das hier müssen Erwachsene regeln."

„Severus bitte, es ist möglich das die Zukunft unsere Welt von Euch beiden abhängt." Minervas Stimme bebte: „Es fällt mir nicht leicht Euch darum zu bitten aber ich hoffe sehnlichst, dass ihr zustimmt".

Snape und Hermine saßen inzwischen gemeinsam wieder in den Sesseln, Hermine nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, Snape massierte seine Schläfen.

Nach einer Weile sah Snape auf. „Minerva, Mrs. Scarf, ich bitte Sie, bei allem nötigen Respekt, aber diese Idee ist komplett schwachsinnig. Sie können nicht allen Ernstes verlangen, dass ich dieses......", er rang nach Worten, „dieses....dieses Mädchen hier heirate, und auch noch...," er zog scharf die Luft ein, „auch noch die Ehe vollziehe, mit diesem, diesem Kind da!"

Er deutete wütend auf Hermine, die nach wie vor zusammengekauert in ihrem Sessel hockte.

„Dieses Kind ist 17 Jahre alt und somit volljährig. Hermine, können wir auf dich zählen?" McGonagall sprach Hermine direkt an die nun schüchtern aufsah und ihren Blick erwiderte. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln nahm sie Snape war der sie anglotzte, wie ein wütender Stier das rote Tuch.

„Ich.....," begann Hermine, „ich bin natürlich zu allem bereit was dem Wohle der Allgemeinheit dient, aber die Vorstellung..," hier machte sie eine Pause und sah verschämt auf ihre Hände herab, „die Vorstellung dass Professor Snape und ich, dass wir... dass wir, ich meine dass wir....."

„VÖGELN!" schnauzte Snape sie an. „Das ist es doch was sie sagen wollen, oder Miss Granger?"

„SEVERUS!!!!"

Minerva war empört aufgestanden. "Manchmal zweifele ich an deiner Erziehung und gerade ganz gewaltig an deiner edlen Abstammung."

Snape schwieg eingeschnappt und Hermine fuhr fort: „Ich meine ich würde ja alles tun, aber gibt es denn wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit, oder eine andere Frau die das üvernehmen könnte?"

Hilfesuchend sah sie Mrs. Scarf an, die sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Snape traurig und mitleidig anlächelte.

„Leider nein Hermine, ich wünschte es wäre so aber es ist so wie ich bereit sagte, die einzig verfügbare Jungfrau im heiratsfähigen Alter aus der Linie der Ronkowa sind Sie. Ich bitte Sie hiermit offiziell im Namen des Zaubereiministeriums und der ganzen Zaubererschaft, dieses Opfer zu erbringen. Ich meine, vielleicht gibt es ja eine Möglichkeit, dass Sie das Ganze nicht so wirklich wahrnehmen!?."

„Sie meinen ich kann eine Vollnarkose haben?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll und keiner der Anwesenden zweifelte an der Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Frage.

„DIE WERDEN SIE BEKOMMEN, MISS GRANGER, UND EIN TUCH ÜBER DEN KOPF NOCH DAZU!" Snape raunzte sie so fürchterlich an dass sie in ihrem Sessel zusammenzuckte.

„SEVERUS!!! Noch einmal bitte, bewahre hier etwas Contenance!"

Snape funkelte McGonagall böse an.

„So und wie stellst Du dir das vor, dass ich Miss Granger heirate, ihr einen K.O.-Trank verpasse und dann über sie herfalle? Du hast Vorstellungen, ich zweifele an deiner Intelligenz!"

„Nein Severus," entgegnete McGonagall ruhig. „Leider geht das so einfach nicht! Erstens darf das Blut nicht durch fremdartige Substanzen verfälscht werden, also scheidet der Einsatz jeglicher Narkotika aus, und zweitens benötigt die Vorbereitung der Essenz 28 Tage. Wenn ihr also gleich heiratet, dann habt ihr 28 Tage Zeit Euch aneinander zu gewöhnen und Euch mit dem Gedanken zu arrangieren. Ich schlage deshalb DRINGEND vor, dass Hermine direkt heute bei dir einzieht damit ihr anfangen könnt euch gegenseitig zu beschnuppern!"

„So, Du schlägst das also einfach vor. Ist dir vielleicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich das absolut nicht will. Wie kommst Du darauf, dass ich gewillt bin für den Rest meines Lebens an dieses Gör gebunden zu sein?" Snape hatte sich in feinster Racheengelmanier vor ihr aufgebaut als Mrs. Scarf ihm eifrig ins Wort fiel.

„Für diesen Fall, Mr. Snape, habe ich natürlich vorgesorgt und einen entsprechenden Ehevertrag vorbereitet. Wir haben heute den 15. Dezember. Wenn Sie heute die Ehe schließen und bis zum 15. Januar, nun sagen wir mal den Trank vollenden, dann können wir eine Klausel einbringen die die Ehe zum Ende des Folgemonats, also zum 28. Februar hin scheidet. Sie brauchen nichts tun. Nur am 28. Februar die Papiere unterzeichnen. Sie brauchen keine weitere Erklärungen abgeben und werden somit zum 01.03. wieder geschieden sein."

Snape starrte sie an. „Sie sind ja nicht ganz dicht!"

„Dann ist es also abgemacht?" freute sich Mrs. Scarf. Snape gab nur ein Schnauben von sich.

„Ich habe die Eheschließungspapiere gleich mitgebracht."

Mrs. Scarf nestelte einige Bögen Pergament aus ihrer Aktentasche.

„Wenn Sie beide bitte hier unterschreiben würden!"

Sie hatte eine Feder gezückt und drückte sie Hermine in die Hand, die panikartig von einem zum anderen blickte. Verzweifelt sah sie McGonagall an, flehentlich war ihr Blick. McGonagall sah ihr ernst in die Augen und nickte leicht. Mit diesem Blick bat sie ihre Schülerin einzuwilligen. Da schrieb Hermine mit zitternden Händen ihren Namen unter das Pergament.

„Severus?!" Minerva schob Snape das Papier hin.

„Ich werde das nicht unterschreiben." sagte Snape ruhig.

„Doch Du wirst!" Minerva war aufgestanden und ihm energisch gegenüber getreten. „Oder Du wirst hier und jetzt und für alle Zeit eingestehen müssen, dass Du mit dem Mut einer jungen Gryffindor nicht mithalten kannst!"

Snape starrte sie an. Sekunden vergingen, Minuten verstrichen, Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper. Plötzlich beugte sich Snape zum Tisch herunter und schrieb mit kratzender Feder „Severus Snape" unter den Vertrag.

In diesem Moment schloss Hermine die Augen und wünschte sich nicht sehnlicher als aus diesem Albtraum wieder zu erwachen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. und Mrs. Snape!" Mrs. Scarf war ehrlich erleichtert.

Snape sackte in seinem Sessel zusammen.

„Wie, wie geht es jetzt weiter?" seine Stimme klang heiser und tonlos. Minerva sprach wieder ruhig und sachlich: „Die Hauselfen bringen Hermines Sachen in deine Räume, Du wirst ihr behilflich sein sich einzurichten. Der Schülerschaft erzählen wir, dass Hermine wegen einer Erkrankung ihres Vaters vorrübergehend die Schule verlassen hat. Bis zu den Ferien ist es nur eine Woche, solange darf sie deine Wohnung nicht verlassen. Ich denke, dass sollte kein Problem sein denn Hermine darf sicherlich deine Privatbibliothek benutzen und ich werde sie persönlich weiter unterrichten, damit sie nichts versäumt. Außerdem wird sie dir sicher gerne im Labor zur Hand gehen, nicht wahr Hermine?"

Doch Hermine sagte gar nichts mehr, Hermine blickte nur noch mit großen Augen in die Runde und fragte sich wiederholt, wann sie endlich aufwachen würde.

„Wie gut dass ihr alles so gut geplant habt. Meine Gegenwart ist jetzt sicher nicht mehr von Nöten, oder?" Mit diesem Worten schickte sich Snape an zu gehen doch Mrs. Scarf räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Professor Snape, Sie haben da was vergessen?"

„Was denn noch???" Snape funkelte sie wütend an worauf Mrs. Scarf vielsagend auf die stumme Hermine deutete.

Snape stöhnte auf als wäre er geschlagen worden.

„Mrs. Snape," blaffte er Hermine an die zum tausendsten mal an diesem Abend zusammenfuhr. „Darf ich dann wohl bitten?"

Und mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck zerrte er die erschrocken aufquietschende Hermine aus dem Sessel und schob sie vor sich her durch die Tür, die er nachdrücklich und laut knallend hinter sich zuschlug.

„Uff", sagte Mrs. Scarf erleichtert zu Minerva,

„das ging ja besser als erwartet aber das arme Ding tut mir aufrichtig leid!"

Minerva seufzte tief auf und sah zu Dumbeldores Portrait hinüber der ihr vergnügt zwinkernd zuwinkte.

„Ich hoffe sehr mein Vorgänger hat Recht mit seinem -Hunde die bellen beissen nicht-" und im Stillen fügte Minerva noch hinzu: „Wehe dir, Severus Snape, wenn es anders ist!"


	9. Eingekerkert

_...und weiter geht es! Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Worte und Reviews!_

9. Eingekerkert

Die Tür von McGonagalls Büro war lautstark ins Schloss gefallen.

Ohne sich umzusehen lief Snape im Sturmschritt die Stiegen hinab. Binnen weniger Sekunden konnte Hermine ihn schon nicht mehr sehen. Nur von den Wänden hallte sein Schritt noch wider und wurde durch das Echo verstärkt, was Hermine wie das Donnern der Apokalypse erschien.

Immer zögerlicher folgte sie Snape, bis sie schließlich stehen blieb und seinen davoneilenden Schritten lauschte. Nein, nein und nochmals nein, sie konnte nicht mit ihm in seine Kerker gehen.

Ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt und es kostete sie alle Kraft, ihren Weg langsam fortzusetzen. Als sie die Treppe zu den Kerkern passieren wollte, trat plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt hinter einem Pfeiler hervor.

„Hier entlang, Miss Granger!"

Snapes Gesicht war mürrisch verzogen und kommentierte Hermines erschrockene Quietschen nur mit einem Runzeln der Stirn.

„Sie wollten doch nicht etwa in Ihren Turm und sich den ehelichen Pflichten entziehen, Miss Granger?"

Ohne Hermines Antwort abzuwarten trat er beiseite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung Kerker.

„Also hier entlang, Miss Granger, pardon, Mrs. Snape!"

Snape zog mit diesen Worten ironisch seine Augenbrauen hoch und schien sich mit schiefem Mund über seinen eigenen Scherz zu amüsieren.

Ergeben ging Hermine nun mit hängenden Schultern voraus.

Der Gang hinab in die Kerker war ihr in den letzten Wochen immer schwerer gefallen, doch heute hatte sie das Gefühl als würde sie aufs Schafott geführt.

Im unteren Gang angekommen zögerte sie. Wo wohnte Snape überhaupt?

Ratlos blieb sie vor seinem Büro stehen.

„Sie verzeihen mir, dass ich Sie nicht über die Schwelle trage?"

Snape war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und öffnete die Bürotür mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes.

Oft genug hatte Hermine hier ihre Strafarbeiten abholen müssen. Sie kannte seinen wuchtigen Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz, die Regale mit ekligem eingelegtem Gewürm, die bedrohlichen Schränke mit allen erdenklichen getrockneten Kräutern und Giftpflanzen, aber wohnte er etwa in seinem Büro?

Zögernd folgte sie Snape, der zielstrebig den dunklen Raum durchquerte und einen Schrank öffnete. Hermine erkannte mit Verblüffung, dies war kein Schrank, dies war eine gut getarnte Tür die den Blick auf eine steile Steintreppe freigab.

Ungeduldig winkte Snape sie durch die Tür und schob sie energisch die dunkle Wendeltreppe hinauf, die etwa 2 Stockwerke nach oben führte. Eine weitere, schwere, eisenbeschlagene Holztür öffnete sich durch einen kurzen Schenk von Snapes Zauberstab.

„Wohnzimmer!" schnarrte Snape und schob Hermine in den Raum.

Hermine hatte kaum Zeit sich umzusehen, denn Snape zerrte sie unsanft zu einem schmalen Durchbruch, der den Blick auf einen verwinkelten Raum freigab.

„Bibliothek!" erklärte Snape emotionslos und schon zog er sie durch den Raum und zu einer weiteren Tür.

„Dies hier ist mein persönliches Labor und ich rate ihnen dringend sich hiervon fern zu halten. Das Labor werden sie nur mit meiner Begleitung betreten."

Seine Stimme war eine einzige, eisige Drohung und Hermine fröstelte. Eingeschüchtert nickte sie sacht.

Snape fasste sie unsanft am Ärmel und zog sie zurück in das verschachtelte Wohnzimmer. Im Vorbeirauschen nahm Hermine einen großen Erker, einen Kamin, einen Tisch, einige Sessel und dunkle Schränke wahr. Wie in Trance fühlte sie sich in einen weiteren Raum gezogen.

„Schlafzimmer," fauchte Snape und glotze missbilligend auf Hermines Koffer, die vor seinem Bett standen.

Auf eine Tür neben dem gewaltigen Kleiderschrank deutend murrte Snape: „Bad!"

Und eine Schranktür aufreißen blaffte er: „Hier können sie ihren Krempel verstauen."

Dann drehte er sich mit wehendem Rockschößen um und spöttelte noch über seine Schulter zurück:

„Fühlen sie sich wie zuhause, Miss Granger. Ich für meinen Teil habe noch zu arbeiten. Gute Nacht!"

Hermine hörte Sekunden später die Tür zu seinem Labor zuschlagen.

Wie betäubt stand sie einige Momente regungslos im Raum. Dann sackten ihr die Beine weg und sie ließ sich zitternd auf der Bettkante nieder.

Sie zwang sich selber, ihre Situation ruhig zu überdenken und kämpfte die aufsteigenden Panikattacken nieder. Sie war immer stolz darauf gewesen, einen kühlen Kopf bewahren zu können, egal wie turbulent es um sie herum zuging. Gewöhnlich löste sie jedes Problem durch einige Minuten angestrengten Nachdenkens. Heute jedoch fühlte sie sich von ihrer Denkmaschinerie schmählich im Stich gelassen. Es musste sich doch ein Weg finden lassen, der sie aus dieser misslichen Lage führen würde. Das gab es doch nicht, das hier konnte doch nicht wirklich ihr Schicksaal sein!

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich soweit gefangen, dass sie ihre Taschen ausräumen konnte. Die Hauselfen hatten sorgfältig ihre Habe eingepackt, die sich jetzt in der Tiefe von Snapes Kleiderschrank verlor.

Und verloren kam sich auch Hermine vor. Zaghaft hatte sie ins Badezimmer geäugt und erfreut festgestellt, dass es doch etwas luxuriöser war als die Waschräume der Schüler.

Außer seinem Rasierzeug, einer Zahnbürste und einem Stück Seife fand Hermine keinerlei persönliche Gegenstände von Snape.

Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es schon nach Mitternacht war. Langsam forderte ihr gestresster Körper seinen Tribut. Bleierne Müdigkeit kroch ihr in Arme und Beine.

Sie musste schlafen. Aber wo?

Sie konnte sich unmöglich in sein Bett legen, oder doch?

Darüber nachgrübelnd hatte Hermine eine schnelle Dusche genommen und war in einen bequemen Jogginganzug geschlüpft. Zögerlich war sie in das Wohnzimmer geschlichen hielt mit ängstlich angehaltenem Atem im spärlichen und flackernden Licht nach Snape Ausschau, doch der Raum schien verwaist. Hermine ließ sich aufseufzend in einen Sessel am Kamin sinken, zog die Knie an ihren Körper, starrte eine kleine Weile ins Feuer, bis sich ihre Augen in einem erschöpften Schlaf schlossen.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, als sie fröstelnd erwachte. Das Feuer brannte beständig im Kamin und sie stand auf um den Sessel näher an diese Wärmequelle heranzuschieben als sie der Gestalt gewahr wurde, die ihr gegenüber saß und sie stumm betrachtete.

Snape war in seine Robe gehüllt, seine Arme ruhten ruhig auf den Lehnen.

„Ist mein Bett nicht standesgemäß, Mrs. Snape?"

Snapes Stimme war müde.

„Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen," Hermines Antwort klang wie eine Entschuldigung.

„Wir sollten jetzt beide schlafen!" Snape hatte sich erhoben. „Wir erholen uns nicht wenn wir beschließen unser nun gemeinsames Bett zu meiden, es bleiben nur noch wenige Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang und ich muß unterrichten." Müde strich sich Snape durchs Gesicht.

„Darf ich also bitten?"

Wortlos folgte Hermine ihm ins Schlafzimmer und huschte schnell unter die dicke Decke, peinlichst darauf bedacht an der alleräußersten Kante zu liegen. Sie hörte Snape noch im Bad rumoren und hielt den Atem an, als er ebenfalls in das Bett stieg.

„Hermine?"

„Mm?" Hermines überlegte ob sie erstaunt sein sollte, weil er sie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach.

„Das Bett ist breit genug, es besteht keine Notwendigkeit auf der Kante zu balancieren."

Hermine bewegte sich nicht.

Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand an ihrem Bauch und mit einer kräftigen Bewegung hatte er sie in eine bequemere Position gezogen.

Erschrocken stieß sie die Luft aus um sie direkt wieder anzuhalten.

„Atmen, Hermine, atmen!" Schon im Halbschlaf hatte Snape noch Spott auf den Lippen und als seine Atemzüge gleichmäßig und tiefer wurden, da entspannte sich auch endlich Hermine und fiel in einen leichten Schlaf.

TBC


	10. Eine Welt stürzt ein

_......und weiter geht es!_

**10. Eine Welt stürzt ein**

Hermine erwachte dadurch, dass Snape sie vorsichtig schüttelte. Mit schreckenweiten Augen fuhr sie quietschend hoch, ihre Hände zogen schützend die Bettdecke bis ans Kinn.

Snape bedachte ihre Reaktion mit einem missbilligendem Anheben der rechten Augenbraue..

„Frühstück!" sagte er trocken, drehte sich um und warf die Tür des Schlafzimmers beim Verlassen desselben hinter sich zu.

Hermine lag noch einen Moment schwer atmend auf dem Rücken und starrte die Decke an.

Obwohl sie eine Nacht über die schreckliche Heirat geschlafen hatte, vermochte sie es nicht an diesen Umstand, oder eher Zustand gelassen heranzugehen.

Im Gegenteil, je länger sie darüber nachdachte, je schwerer fiel es ihr die aufsteigenden Panikattacken wieder zu bekämpfen.

Dennoch brachte sie es fertig ihren Körper ins Bad zu befehligen um sich für das Frühstück mit Snape, ihrem Ehemann Snape, frisch zu machen.

Die Versuchung sich einfach dort einzuschließen um einen langsamen Hungertod zu sterben war groß, größer als ihr Appetit auf frischgebackenes Brot.

Trotzdem betrat sie wenig später und sehr zögernd das Wohnzimmer.

Am gedeckten Frühstückstisch saß ein lesender Snape, in der einen Hand eine Tasse Kaffee, in der anderen den Tagespropheten.

„Guten Morgen!"

Hermine grüßte vorsichtig. Snape sah kurz auf, nickte ihr kaum merklich zu und erwiderte: „Minerva meinte es wäre besser wenn Du nicht alleine frühstücken musst, also.." er machte eine flüchtige Bewegung mit seiner rechten Hand die auf den üppig gedeckten Tisch deutete"...Guten Appetit!"

„Kann er eigentlich auch Nettes in einem netten Ton sagen?" fragte Hermine sich angesichts seiner säuerlichen Miene und goss sich vorsichtig eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

Jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie tatsächlich großen Hunger hatte, doch in Snapes Gesellschaft traute sie sich nicht zu essen. Lieber nippte sie schweigend an ihrer Kaffeetasse. Es würde sie nicht umbringen eine Malzeit ausfallen zu lassen und falls doch, dann war es sicherlich besser als das, was ihr sonst bevorstehen würde.

Verstohlen sah sie sich in dem Raum um.

Draußen war es noch dunkel. Einige Kerzen und Leuchter erhellten den Raum, der überraschender Weise eher freundlich und wohnlich gewirkt hätte, wäre da nicht ihr gegenüber ein mürrischer Snape gewesen.

Nie hätte sie gedacht dass seine Wohnung überirdisch liegen würde. Sie und ihre Freunde hatten immer geglaubt, er würde wie ein Vampir in einem fensterlosen Gewölbe wohnen.

„Es dämmert!" durchbrach Snape das eisige Schweigen.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass sie ihren Sarg noch rechtzeitig finden!" platze Hermine unbedarft heraus.

Schon tat es ihr leid, dass sie ihre vorlaute Klappe nicht hatte halten können.

Snape ließ die Zeitung mit Nachdruck auf den Tisch klatschen, die Kaffeetasse fiel mehr, als dass sie auf die Untertasse gesetzt wurde. Mit hasserfülltem Gesicht fixierte Snape Hermine und seine Stimme fiel so eisig wie Schnee über sie her.

„Miss Granger, dies hier ist MEIN Quartier und sie werden sich hier an die grundlegenden, höflichen Umgangsformen erinnern, die ihnen ihre Eltern hoffentlich beigebracht haben. Ansonsten werde ich sie ihnen beibringen und glauben sie mir, dass wird ganz und gar nicht lustig für sie!"

Damit nahm zog er die Zeitung wieder vor sein Gesicht und Hermine schwieg eingeschüchtert.

Sie traute nicht mal mehr, ihren Kaffee auszutrinken. Wenigstens konnte sie den Sonnenaufgang durch das Fenster sehen. Langsam aber unaufhaltsam kroch die tiefe Wintersonne über den Horizont.

„Ich bin mit Snape verheiratet und die Sonne geht trotzdem noch auf!" wunderte sich Hermine.

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zum Erker. Hinter den großen Fenstern wogten die blätterlosen Äste einer der riesigen Pappeln, die an der Südseite von Hogwarts standen.

Ein fuchsrotes Eichhörnchen sprang gerade zwischen den Ästen umher und spähte vorwitzig durchs Fenster.

Hermine entfuhr spontan ein verzücktes „OOOOOCH" als sie das niedliche Tierchen sah. Snape hatte aufgesehen und war Hermines verzaubertem Blick gefolgt.

„Verdammtes lästiges Vieh!" stieß er böse durch die Zähne und stand auf um das Fenster aufzureißen. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab zielte sein ausgestreckter Arm auf das Eichhörnchen, das ihn mit seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen arglos entgegenblickte.

Hermine sprang entsetzt auf. „Professor Snape, bitte....."

Sie stürzte in den Erker. „Bitte Professor Snape, lassen sie doch das Tier!"

Hermine war schon immer sehr tierlieb gewesen. Dass der Professor anscheinend dem harmlosen Eichhörnchen einen tödlichen Fluch zukommen lassen wollte, dass konnte sie trotz ihrer Angst vor Snape nicht zulassen.

An Snapes Haltung änderte sich nichts, außer dass er seinen Kopf kurz zu Hermine wandte und sie seinen spöttisch gehässigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dann fixierte er wieder das Eichhörnchen und streckte den Arm mit dem Zauberstab weiter aus. Hermine stürzte allen Mut zusammennehmend auf ihn zu und zerrte an seinem Arm. „Professor Snape, bitte, Sir, lassen sie es leben!" Tränen waren in ihre Augen getreten.

„Weg vom Fenster du törichtes Geschöpf," fauchte Snape sie an und mit seinem freien Arm drückte er sie fest an die Wand. Hämisch grinste er Hermine an und zielte ein drittes Mal auf das Eichhörnchen. Hermine erwartete nun einen Fluch von seinen Lippen zu hören doch stattdessen vernahm sie ein leises Schnalzen und verfolgte ungläubig mit ihren Augen, wie das Eichhörnchen mit einem beherzten Sprung auf Snapes Zauberstab sprang um dann zutraulich bis hinauf auf seine Schulter zu klettern.

Snape fixierte Hermine mit kaltem Blick.

„Ist es das was sie von mir denken, Miss Granger? Dass ich meine sadistischen Neigungen an harmlosen Eichhörnchen auslebe? Ich kann Ihnen versichern das ist nicht der Fall!"

Er war dicht an Hermine herangetreten. Das Eichhörnchen war von seiner Schulter auf seine Brust geklettert und hing nun dort kopfüber wie eine rote Brosche an seiner Robe.

„Ich quäle ab heute keine Tiere mehr, Miss Granger. Ich habe ja jetzt Sie!"

Snape fuhr sich fast genießerisch mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen und grinste böse.

Hermine stand regungslos an die Wand gelehnt, an die Snape sie gedrückt hatte und traute sich nicht sich zu rühren. Snape wandte sich brüsk ab, ging hinüber zum Kaminsims und setzte das Eichhörnchen dort ab, was sich sofort an eine Schale mit Nüssen heranmachte.

Er betrachtete das Tierchen noch einen Moment und schnappte sich dann einen Stapel mit Schulheften. Kurz wandte er sich noch zu Hermine um und schnarrte: „Lasse das Fenster offen bis Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh gefressen hat!"

Damit schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und Hermine war mit dem Eichhörnchen alleine.

Sie musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen um sich wieder zu fangen. Wie überaus töricht hatte sie sich benommen. Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh! Wie hätte sie darauf kommen können dass dies der Name des Eichhörnchens sein könnte. Snape fütterte ein Eichhörnchen, unfassbar das ein Lebewesen auf dieser Welt freiwillig zu ihm kam!

Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh trug inzwischen eine große Nuss in seinem Mäulchen nach draußen, , verhielt einen Moment auf der Fensterbank, machte dann einen gewagten Satz in die Äste der Pappel und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden. Seufzend schloss Hermine das Fenster und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Der Appetit war ihr vergangen.

TBC


	11. Miteinander und gegeneinander

_Hallo zusammen! Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews, leider habe ich nicht soviel Zeit jedem einzeln zu antworten. Mein neuer Job und mein neues Leben hält mich ganz schön auf Trab! Eine Frage die mir ganz oft gestellt wurde, ob die Geschichte so bleibt wie sie ist oder ob sich etwas geändert hat, will ich kurz beantworten. Die ersten beiden Teile werden im Wesentlichen so bleiben wie sie sind! Dendritten Teil habe ich komplett geändert. Wenn sich private Konstellationen ändern, dann beeinflusst das auch den Ort wohin wir unseren Geist zur Erholung schicken. _

_Gefährlicher als die Tat des heißen Gemütes ist die Tat des kalten Blutes, herangereift über viele Jahre wie ein guter Wein, gekeltert im Keller der Seele, vorsichtig bewegt von wissender Hand und aufgespart für einen besonderen Tag......._

**11. Miteinander und gegeneinander**!

Hermine war, statt sich am Frühstück zu laben, hinüber in Snapes Privatbibliothek gegangen. Mit großem Interesse glitt ihr Blick über Reihen kostbarer Bücher.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten waren es antiquarische Bücher, überwiegend in Griechisch und Latein verfasst. Die wenigen Werke in englischer Sprache waren Hermine leider schon aus der Schulbücherei geläufig.

„Na toll," fluchte sie innerlich, „nicht einmal gescheiter Lesestoff ist mir vergönnt!"

Aus lauter Verzweifelung nahm sie sich ihre Schulbücher und versuchte zu lernen, aber ihre Gedanken glitten immer ab. Ob ihre Freunde sie vermissen würden und ob sie die Geschichte von der plötzlichen Erkrankung ihres Vaters glauben würden? In einer Woche würden alle Schüler in die Winterferien abreisen.

Alle bis auf sie.

Sie würde alleine im Schloss zurückbleiben und sich dann wenigstens wieder frei bewegen dürfen. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

Immer wieder packte sie die Erkenntnis, dass sie nun mit Snape verheiratet war.

Mrs. Hermine Snape! Hermine wurde wieder übel bei dem Gedanken an ihren Ehemann.

Wenigstens brauchte sie ihn nicht tagsüber ertragen, er quälte gerade wohl wieder einige Erstklässler und würde einen wahnsinnigen Spaß dabei haben. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass die Mittagspause gerade begonnen hatte und nun alle zum Essen in die große Halle gingen.

In diesem Moment nahm sie die beiden Hauselfen wahr, die in rasanter Geschwindigkeit den Tisch deckten. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass es wieder zwei Gedecke waren.

Also würde Snape mittags in seine Wohnung zurückkehren.

Der Duft von Braten hing in der Luft und Hermines Magen begann zu knurren. Das versäumte Frühstück rächte sich nun.

Noch ehe sie sich etwas von den Speisen vom Tisch nehmen konnte erschien ein überaus übellauniger Snape in der heftig aufgestoßenen Tür. Mit einer wütenden Bewegung pfefferte er seinen Umhang auf das Sofa und schmiss einen Stapel Hefte hinterher. Hermine würdigte er keines Blickes und diese zog es vor, in ihrem Sessel in der Bibliothek in Deckung zu bleiben.

Doch Snape wurde ihrer sofort gewahr und baute sich wutschnaubend vor ihr auf.

„Ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Vormittag!" blaffte er sie an.

„Ich konnte mich mit Horden von Schwachköpfen auseinandersetzen und in deiner Klasse habe ich einen Test schreiben lassen den du gefälligst auch schreiben wirst und zwar JETZT!"

Hermine nickte ergeben worauf Snape ihr einen Zettel mit Fragen hinschmiss und ihr gleichzeitig ihre Schulbücher entriss.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schaute Hermine sehnsüchtig auf den mit appetitlichen Speisen gedeckten Tisch, dann griff sie zu ihrer Feder und zog das Blatt an sich heran.

Snape war ihrem Blick gefolgt und stand einen Moment unschlüssig vor ihr, dann nahm er den Aufgabenzettel wieder an sich.

„Nach dem Essen!"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger," entgegnete Hermine bockig.

„Sie haben...DU hast seit gestern nichts gegessen und du wirst es gefälligst jetzt tun!"

Snape hatte sie dermaßen angeschnauzt, dass Hermines Gesichtszüge wieder entglitten. Im selben Moment tat es ihm fast leid, dass er sie so angeschrieen hatte und in einem etwas neutralerem Ton fügte er hinzu: „Wäre doch jammerschade wenn die armen Haushelfen sich ganz umsonst abmühen würden, das wäre doch ganz gegen Deine Überzeugung, oder?"

Hermine stand mit bockigem Gesicht auf, nur um sich nicht anmerken lassen dass sie vor Hunger fast umkam und setzte sich an den Esstisch. Ohne Snape nur eines Blickes zu würdigen schaufelte sie sich mit trotzig vorgeschobener Unterlippe einen Berg Fleisch und Gemüse auf den Teller und wartete nicht darauf das Snape Platz nahm, sondern fing eilig an zu essen.

Snape setzte sich ihr gegenüber und betrachtete sie.

Ihre Stirn war zu einem ärgerlichen Runzeln verzogen, der Blick störrisch auf den Teller gesenkt. Stumm stopfte sie das Essen in sich hinein und doch bemerkte Snape amüsiert, dass es ihr gut zu schmecken schien.

„Dafür dass du keinen Hunger hast legst du eine atemberaubende Essgeschwindigkeit an den Tag," kommentierte Snape ihre Futterei trocken.

PENG!!

Hermine hatte wütend ihr Besteck hingeschmissen und war aufgesprungen.

„Kann ich jetzt bitte den Test haben, Sir?"

Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. Zum ersten Mal loderte ihr Temperament wieder in ihr auf.

„Nein!"

Snape schenkte sich gelassen ein Glas Wein ein und betrachtete sie spöttisch über den Rand seines Glases hinweg.

„Setze Dich wieder hin und warte gefälligst, bis ich auch meine Malzeit beendet habe. Ein Glas Wein, Hermine?" Er hielt ihr fragend die Flasche hin doch Hermine schüttelte bockig den Kopf und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir uns unterhalten!"

Snape nippte nachdenklich an seinem Wein und nahm sich etwas von dem Braten.

Wir sind beide in einer Situation die wir nicht mögen!"

„Wie wahr," bemerkte Hermine schnippisch.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, fuhr aber unbeirrt fort: „Ich kann mir vorstellen dass für Dich die Situation genauso belastend ist wie für mich aber anscheinend sind wir hier die Spindel, in der die Schicksalsfäden von allen Zauberern unserer Welt zusammenlaufen und deshalb haben wir die Pflicht die uns auferlegte Bürde zu tragen!"

Snape nippte nach diesem geschwollenen Satz wieder an seinem Weinglas und sah Hermine, die augenrollend umher blickte, auffordernd an.

Diese nickte nur kurz, betrachtete aber angelegentlich einen imaginären Fleck auf der Wand.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich jemals so schweigsam erlebt zu haben, im Unterricht bist du immer durch störende und besserwisserische Kommentare aufgefallen." Snape kaute genüsslich an einem Stück Fleisch und ließ Hermine die an ihrer Unterlippe nagte, nicht aus den Augen.

„Sir?"

Hermine sah zögernd auf, senkte aber sofort wieder ihren Blick als sie Snapes bohrenden Augen begegnete.

„Ja Hermine?"

Seine Stimme klang sachlich und nicht unfreundlich, weshalb Hermine sich ein Herz fasste

und die Frage stellte, die sie den ganzen Tag beschäftigt hatte.

„Wann....wann werden wir diese...diese Sache da hinter uns bringen?"

Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und endete in einem zaghaften Flüstern.

Snape erstickte fast an dem Bissen den er noch im Mund hatte. Bedächtig stand er auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Vor Hermine blieb er stehen und sah auf sie hinunter.

Unglücklich und zusammengekauert hockte sie auf dem Stuhl und wagte vor Angst nicht ihn anzusehen. Snape widerstand der Versuchung seine Hand tröstend auf ihren Kopf zu legen, denn die offensichtliche Furcht des Mädchens vor ihm, ließ ihn nicht kalt. Er war es gewohnt dass man ihn nicht mochte, dass man ihn einen dreckigen Bastard nannte oder die alte Fledermaus oder, oder, oder, aber das was sich in Hermines Augen widerspiegelte, das war blankes Entsetzen und nackte Angst.

Jemandem zu drohen war das Eine, aber etwas tatsächlich zu tun oder tun zu müssen, das war etwas ganz Anderes.

Er wandte sich ab und ging langsam zum Kamin rüber, legte einen Arm auf den Sims und starrte ins Feuer. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Ich werde morgen anfangen die Basis für den Trank herzustellen. Wie du weißt nehmen alle Vorbereitungen 28 Tage in Anspruch. Die letzte Zutat..." Snape holte tief Luft, „ die letzte Zutat muß am 28 sten Tag hinzugegeben werden. Also nur Geduld! Du wirst irgendwann während dieser Zeit, spätestens aber am 13ten Januar zu deinem Vergnügen kommen!"

Hermine krümmte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und Snape verfluchte sich innerlich für diese Spitze. Stumme Tränen liefen über Hermines Gesicht und sie zog ihre Arme wie zum Schutz an den Körper.

Zum tausendsten Mal innerhalb der letzten 20 Stunden verfluchte Snape die ganze Situation.

Jetzt stand er hier in seiner eigenen Wohnung und hatte diesen Backfisch am Bein, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte ob er heulte oder rotzigfrech war. Das wäre ein Fall für einen Pädagogen. Aber verdammt, er war kein berufener Lehrer. Er war promovierter Meister der Zaubertränke und kein Doktor für gestresste Teenagerseelen. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und das machte ihn wütend. Und dass er darüber wütend war, das machte ihn noch wütender.

„Du hast noch einen Test zu schreiben und später habe ich noch eine Hausaufgabe in Verwandlung für dich !"

Snape Stimme traf Hermine so wie sie klang, eiskalt und steinhart.

Snape rauschte quer durch den Raum, zog den Zettel mit den Testaufgaben aus der Tasche und knallte ihn neben Hermines Teller.

„60 Minuten und keine Sekunde länger, und wehe Dir, wenn du versuchst aus einem Buch abzuschreiben!"

Hermine schluckte, wischte ihre Tränen ab und las kurz die Fragen durch. Dann entgegnete sie gehässig: „Diese Fragen sind lächerlich einfach, Professor, dabei habe ich es gewiss nicht nötig zu mogeln!"

„Sehr schön meine Liebe, dann verkürzen wir doch die Zeit auf, nun sagen wir 30 Minuten? AB JETZT!!"

„Sehr gut," dachte er bei sich, „wenn ich ihren Ergeiz wecke, dann hört sie wenigstens auf mich anzusehen wie das Kaninchen die Schlange!"

Hermine nahm wütend die Feder zur Hand und begann die Fragen zu beantworten.

Flüssig schrieb sie Antwort für Antwort auf das Pergament nieder.

Snape hatte sich ein weiteres Glas Wein eingeschenkt und betrachtete sie. Ihr blasses Gesicht hatte vor Eifer wieder etwas Farbe bekommen und ihre Augen leuchteten. Anscheinend hatte sie die Welt um sich herum vergessen. Snape war neugierig, wie sie mit der letzten Frage klarkommen würde.

Er liebte es, Fangfragen in harmlose Aufgabenstellungen zu verpacken. Eine der letzten drei Aufgaben seiner Klassenarbeiten hatte es immer besonders in sich.

Schon wähnte sich der arglose Schüler am Ziel, gab sich schon der Hoffnung auf eine gute Zensur hin und wurde nachlässig. Und in diesem Moment der nachlassenden Konzentration traf er auf das im Verborgenen schlummernde Problem. Der durchschnittliche Schüler überlas dies in der Regel, wurde dumpfbackig nicht einmal der Falle bewusst in die er tappte.

Nur drei von Hermines Klassenkameraden hatten überhaupt die Fragestellung verstanden aber natürlich waren alle drei Antworten falsch gewesen. Jetzt las Hermine gerade diese Frage durch und ihre Stirn runzelte sich dabei. Snape grinste innerlich. Hatte er doch eine Wissenslücke erwischt?

„Noch 4 Minuten," blaffte er sie an.

Hermine sah einen Moment gedankenverloren auf, doch sofort zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen wieder konzentriert zusammen. Dann glitt ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und lächelnd schrieb sie eine Antwort auf das Papier.

Snape riss ihr den Bogen unter den Fingern weg.

„Zeit ist um!" bellte er. Hermine lehnte sich entspannt zurück und sah ihn triumphierend an.

Snape überflog die Antworten. Wie erwartet war alles richtig. Als er die letzte Antwort las, musste er Hermine ungewollt Respekt zollen. Er hatte auf die Problematik der Gewinnung von Schlangengiften nur einmal im Unterricht hingewiesen. Das Gift der Klapperschlangen war allgemein als Trankzutat ungeeignet, es sei denn, die Schlange würde bei Mitternacht gemolken. Nur dann ist das Klapperschlangengift ein hinlänglicher Ersatz für das der Brillenschlange. Hermine hatte diese Frage fehlerfrei beantwortet und noch zusätzlich darauf hingewiesen, dass Klapperschlangen zwar um Mitternacht, keinesfalls aber bei Neumond gemolken werden dürfen. Woher wusste sie das alles nur?

Hermine wartete erwartungsvoll auf seine Bewertung.

„Genügend, Hermine!" murrte Snape.

Hermine lächelte, sie wusste dass das gemurrte „Genügend" aus Snapes Mund ein großes Lob war.

Für einen Moment war er nur der ungeliebte Lehrer gewesen, nicht der gefürchtete Ehemann. Trotzdem war sie mehr als froh, als er zum Nachmittagsunterricht davon rauschte.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte sie alleine mit einem Aufsatz in Verwandlung. Am späten Nachmittag schaute Professor McGonagall vorbei.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kindchen?"

Sie war ehrlich besorgt.

„Geht schon!" sagte Hermine und lächelte gequält.

„Severus ist kein schlechter Mensch, Hermine, ich mag ihn nicht sonderlich, aber er ist kein schlechter Mensch! Versuche dich mit ihm zu arrangieren. Dann wird Eure gemeinsame Zeit schon nicht so schlimm. Vielleicht ist er ja ..... ganz nett..... erträglich, meine ich."

Damit ließ Minerva Hermine wieder alleine und diese konnte nichts anderes tun, als auf Snape zu warten.

Als er dann am Abend die Wohnung betrat, war seine Laune gemäßigt und er verbrachte noch einige Stunden in der Bibliothek damit, die Tests vom Vormittag zu korrigieren.

Hermine konnte ihn laut schimpfen und fluchen hören.

Irgendwann schmiss er die Feder hin und setzte sich mit einem Buch zu Hermine an den Kamin. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Hermine hätte sich am liebsten unsichtbar gemacht.

„Geh schlafen!" sagte Snape eine Stunde später und Hermine war glücklich, so der gezwungenen Atmosphäre im Wohnzimmer zu entkommen.

Wie am Vortag kroch sie unter die Decke und wie am Vortag achtete sie darauf, auf der alleräußersten Kante zu liegen.

Schlaf fand sie keinen.

Sie lauschte auf die Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer, zuckte zusammen wenn ein Holzscheit im Kamin knackte und spürte eine kleine Erleichterung, wenn sie Snape eine Buchseite umblättern hörte. So lange er las, kam er nicht ins Bett.

Doch leider wurde auch ein Severus Snape müde, wie sie einsehen musste als er sich gähnend zu ihr legte.

„Hermine!"

„Mmm?"

„Du balancierst doch nicht etwa wieder auf der Kante?"

Hermine rückte einen halben Zentimeter in seine Richtung.

Blitzschnell schoss seine Hand unter der Bettdecke durch wie eine zubeißende Schlange. Hermine hatte diese Reaktion erwartet und wich seiner Bewegung aus. Unsanft fiel sie aus dem hohen Bett und landetet mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden.

„VERDAMMT!" brüllte Snape. „Glaubst du ich kann bei deiner Polterei ein Auge zu tun?

Jetzt lege dich gefälligst ganz ins Bett. Wenn ich nachts nicht schlafen kann habe ich am nächsten Morgen eine Scheißlaune!"

„Achwas!" dachte Hermine und beeilte sich ins Bett zu kommen.

Wenigstens machte Snape keine Anstalten mehr sie anzufassen und als sie seine Atemzüge tief und gleichmäßig wurden, da döste auch sie endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinweg.

TBC


	12. Die erste Zutat!

**12. Die erste Zutat**

Hermines Schlaf war in dieser Nacht sehr leicht. Vielleicht lag es an dem schneidendkalten Winterwind, der jaulend an den Fenstern rüttelte, viel wahrscheinlicher war es aber Snapes Gegenwart, weniger als 50 cm von ihr entfernt.

Nach nur zwei Stunden erwachte Hermine wieder, frierend in ihrem eigenen, kalten Schweiß.

Wie gerne wäre sie nun einfach aufgestanden um einen frischen Pyjama anzuziehen, doch viel zu groß war ihre Furcht, dass Snape durch ihre Bewegungen erwachen könnte.

Angstvoll betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, das nur durch ein mageres Feuer im Kamin in ein bizarres Halbdunkel getaucht war. Selbst im Schlaf stand die unangenehm vertraute, steile Falte auf seiner Stirn, die fast ebenso tief war wie die Falten um seine Augen. Seine linke Hand lag ruhig und scheinbar entspannt auf der Bettdecke, doch dieser widersprechend krallte sich seine Rechte in ein Kissen. Ein tiefer und gleichmäßiger Atemzug folgte dem Nächsten, er schien fest zu schlafen.

Plötzlich begannen die Pupillen unter den geschlossenen Lidern zu flattern, rollten hektisch hin und her und forderten die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen zu einem grotesken Tanz auf. Schneller und schneller wurde sein Atem bis dieser nur noch ein gehetztes Keuchen war.

Gehetzt waren nun auch seine Hände, die an unruhig um sich wedelnden Armen stumme und unwirksame Flüche zu schleudern schienen.

Mit kehligem Schrei bäumte er sich plötzlich in eine gekrümmte Sitzposition auf und gewährte Hermine den Blick auf seinen freien Nacken. Unter feuchten Haaren perlte der Schweiß auf einer von deutlicher Gänsehaut gezeichneten Haut.

Dem ersten Impuls folgend wollte Sie ihn ansprechen, doch dann stellte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schlafend.

Snape atmete einige Male tief durch bevor er sich leise erhob. Hermine hörte ihn eine Weile im Bad rumoren.

Mit einem kleinen, erleichtert klingenden Seufzer ließ er sich kurze Zeit später wieder ins Bett fallen und als Hermine schon bald darauf seine ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atemzüge vernahm, wähnte sie ihn erneut in tiefem Schlaf.

Hermine jedoch konnte sich nicht entspannen. Snapes Albtraum und die Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion erfüllten sie mit Furcht. Ihre sich selbst auferlegte Bewegungsunfähigkeit versetzte sie in Panik, das was ihr durch Snape bevorstand noch viel mehr.

„So muß es sich anfühlen wenn man verrückt wird;" dachte Hermine, als ihre Phantasie aus Snapes Kopf Hörner wachsen ließ.

Keine Sekunde länger konnte sie neben diesem hässlichen, grausamen Menschen verweilen.

Sie floh mehr aus dem Schlafzimmer als dass sie schlich und blieb keuchend an die behutsam geschlossen Tür gelehnt stehen.

Ihr Herz raste und ihre Glieder zitterten wie unter Schock. Ihr rationaler Geist zwang sie zur Ruhe, dennoch schaffte sie es kaum sich von der Tür weg und hinüber in die Bibliothek zu bewegen, wo sie entkräftet in einen der Sessel sank.

Dies hier ging einfach nicht! Das was das Zaubereiministerium von ihr erwartete kam ihr wie eine Hinrichtung durch den Kuss der Dementoren vor. Alles in ihr wurde eiskalt und freudlos bei dem Gedanken an Severus Snape.

Fröstelnd wechselte sie in einen Sessel der näher am Kamin stand. Auf dem seitlichen Kaminsims stapelten sich einige Bücher. Mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus Leselust ergriff Hermine das kleine Buch, welches zu oberst lag. Es war ein schmaler Gedichtband und beim

halbherzigen Blättern der Seiten fielen diese an einer Stelle auseinander, die wohl oft gelesen worden war.

**Einst folgte ich der Jungend Torheit,**

**verlor in Schuld und Sünde mich.**

**Hart wurde ich und grausam und mit der Zeit,**

**wandte ich mich gänzlich ab vom Licht!**

**Eingehüllt in samtige Versprechen**

**nannte er mich seinen Sohn!**

**Was kümmerten mich da Verbrechen,**

**bei diesem unermesslich hohen Lohn!**

**Ruhm und Reichtum, unheilvolle Macht,**

**ließen mich innerlich verwesen.**

**Éisige Stimme Nacht für Nacht**

**sagt: Du kannst niemals mehr genesen!**

**Auf fluchbeladenen Schwingen**

**und mit rabengleichem Schrei,**

**kommen Dämonen um mit mir zu ringen**

**Ach wär ich doch endlich wieder frei**

**Noch schreckt mich sehr die Klinge**

**und ich fürchte arg den Schmerz!**

**Doch wenn ich den Tod mir selber bringe,**

**so rette ich vielleicht mein Herz!**

„Ein hübscher, kleiner Vers, nicht wahr?"

Hermine, aufgeschreckt durch Snapes plötzliche Anwesenheit, war aufgesprungen. Das Buch fiel zu Boden und mit ihm ein kleiner, schmaler Dolch dessen Klinge im Schein des Kaminfeuers rötlich zu glühen schien.

Snape griff das Buch vom Boden, warf es mit einer nachlässigen Gebärde zu den anderen auf den Kaminsims, dann hob er den Dolch auf.

Hermine war angstvoll einen Schritt zurückgewichen während Snape gedankenvoll auf das Messer schaute. Den schlanken Griff drehte er mit spitzen Fingern seiner rechten Hand, während er das scharfe Ende der Klinge mit der Kuppe seines linken Zeigefingers sanft streichelte.

„Manche Bücher sollte man niemals aufschlagen, Hermine…….niemals!"

Etwas in seiner Stimme gab Hermine die Kraft, sich seinem Blick zu stellen und in seine Augen zu sehen. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war eisig und eisig war auch seine Hand die nun Hermines Handgelenk fest umschloss und sie hinter ihm her in das benachbarte Labor zog.

„LUMOS!"

Auf einen Schlag waren alle Kandelaber entzündet, das Feuer im Kamin brannte lichterloh und unter zahlreichen Kesseln und Kolben züngelten blaue Flammen.

Hermines Augen brauchten etwas Zeit um sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.

Snape hielt sie immer noch an ihrem Handgelenk, dann wurde sie des kleinen Kessels gewahr, den er mit der anderen Hand bereit stellte.

Schlagartig wusste sie, was Snape nun tuen würde.

Zu plötzlich kam der Schnitt des Dolches durch die Haut ihres Unterarmes, als dass sie sich hätte wehren können. Entsetzt sah sie ihr eigenes hellrotes Blut pulsierend in den Kessel spritzen. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal….. Snapes Finger hielten ihren Arm gnadenlos fest.

Viermal, fünfmal, sechsmal und ein siebtes Mal pumpte ihr angstvoll schlagendes Herz ihr Blut aus der Wunde, dann goß Snape aus einer Phiole eine bläuliche Flüssigkeit auf den tiefen Schnitt, der sich augenblicklich zu schließen begann. Die Blutung stoppte ebenfalls sofort.

„Dein Blut ist die erste Zutat, Hermine!"

Snape gab Hermines Arm frei und ließ es zu, dass sie zurückwich.

Und mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht fügte er hinzu: „Und dein Blut wird auch die letzte Zutat sein!"

tbc


	13. Im Labor des Tränkemeisters

_.... und weiter geht es...._

**13. Im Labor des Tränkemeisters**

Mit gemischten Gefühlen ließ Snape sie am nächsten Tag in sein Labor eintreten. Einerseits war es ihm überhaupt nicht recht, dass jemand und dazu noch ausgerechnet eine dämliche Gryffindor auch nur ein Auge auf seine kostbaren Apparaturen, auf seine liebevoll zusammengetragenen Substanzen und peinlichst sauberen Geräte werfen durfte. Andererseits erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz sie jetzt herumzuführen und ihr alles detailliert zu erklären.

Keiner von Beiden erwähnte die Geschehnisse der vorangegangenen Nacht.

Respektvoll hielt Hermine Abstand von ihm, trat nur so nahe wie es eben erforderlich war.

Wenigstens hatte er bei ihr nicht das Gefühl Perlen vor die Säue zu werfen, denn Hermine wusste um die Kostbarkeiten, die er hier gesammelt hatte.

Er wies sie an, alle benötigten Glasgefäße und Tiegel sorgfältig zu reinigen und auszukochen, denn er wollte sicher gehen, dass nichts den Trank verunreinigen konnte. Er selber begann die Substanzen für die Basislösung abzuwiegen und vorzubereiten. Ein langwieriger Vorgang. Jeder arbeitete konzentriert vor sich hin, keiner sprach ein Wort. Hermine hielt den Blick konsequent gesenkt, was Snape durch verstohlene Seitenblicke feststellte. Erst als sie alle Gefäße gereinigt hatte fragte sie schüchtern was sie als nächstes tun könne.

„Sieh mir hier bei der Arbeit zu und versuche etwas zu lernen, aber verkneife dir sinnloses Geplapper!"

„Ich plappere nicht sinnloses Zeug!"

Snape sah sie gereizt an.

„DAS war jetzt sinnlos!"

Hermine holte Luft um etwas zu erwidern, aber seine eisigen Augen ließen ihre Zunge am Gaumen kleben.

„Wie kann ein Mensch nur so eisig gucken," dachte sie bei sich und zog fröstelnd die Arme näher an ihren Körper.

Snapes Fingerschnippen riß sie aus ihren Gedanken und seine Hand deutete auf ein Schneidebrett, dass auf einer anderen Arbeitsplatte lag. Schnell holte Hermine es ihm, was ihr zwar einen düsteren Blick einbrachte aber einen scharfen Kommentar ersparte.

Er forderte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Er lehrte sie in diesen Stunden, auf jede seiner Bewegungen zu reagieren, jeden Fingerzeig richtig zu deuten, ohne dass er erst erklären musste. Aber sie machte noch Fehler.

„Verdammt wie soll ich Federn entkielen wenn du mir ein Messer bringst mit dem man einen Mann erdolchen kann. Denk gefälligst mit."

Solche Kommentare hagelten unablässig auf Hermine herab, was sich letztlich auch in dem zarten Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn niederschlug.

„Tollkirschen presst man zwischen zwei Silberlöffeln aus, weißt du denn gar nichts?"

Hermine kam sich vor wie eine Erstklässlerin.

Sie wusste viele Rezepte auswendig, aber wie sie jetzt feststellte gehörte mehr dazu die nötige Wirkung zu erzielen, als die richtigen Mittel in der richtigen Dosierung zu mischen. Das Wie spielte eine größere Rolle als sie vermutet hatte.

„Das ist was anderes als einen Vielsafttrank in einem schmierigen Kessel auf dem Mädchenklo zu brauen!" wütete Snape als sie ihm keinen Holzspatel sondern eine Porzellankelle reichte. Und so ging es Stunde um Stunde weiter, bis Hermine ein nervliches Wrack war. Ihr Rücken schmerzte vom Stehen, ihre Füße brannten und sie sehnte sich nach einer Dusche und einem Becher heißen Kakaos.

„Schon müde?" Snape grinste gehässig.

Hermine antwortete nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

„Stures Weib," dachte Snape bei sich, war aber doch erfreut über ihre Lernfähigkeit, denn sie reichte ihm kein zweites Mal ein falsches Besteck.

Seine bissigen Kommentare und Demütigungen bereiteten ihr körperliche Schmerzen, obwohl dazu seine alleinige Gegenwart schon ausreichend gewesen wäre.

Zum wiederholten Male fragte sie sich, wie ein Mensch so verhärmt und gehässig werden konnte.

„Das ist genetisch," dachte sie, „ich könnte niemals so gemein, herrschsüchtig und grob sein."

Vorsichtig riskierte sie einen Blick in sein Gesicht, der verkniffene Zug um den sich spöttisch kräuselnden Mund, seine viel zu große und leicht schiefe Nase, seine stechenden Augen und seine zotteligen, unfrisierten schwarzen Haare………

Merlin sah auf alten Abbildungen aber ganz anders aus. Merlin hatte ein gütiges Gesicht und schöne lange Haare. Und Merlin sollte der Vorfahr dieses unseeligen Miesepeters sein?

„Wahrscheinlich hat er viel von der Mutter!" spekulierte Hermine im Stillen.

„Kann ich dann BITTE einen mittleren Glaskolben haben." Seine Hand schlug unwirsch neben ihr auf die Tischplatte und Hermine war entsetzt, dass er sie bei einer Unaufmerksamkeit erwischt hatte.

Eine weitere Stunde später war die Basislösung angesetzt und blubberte unter einer spärlichen Gasflamme vor sich hin.

„Du wirst jetzt alles reinigen und natürlich von Hand. Wir wollen nicht durch ungeübtes Zauberstabgewedel den Erfolg unserer Arbeit riskieren. Danach bist du hier für heute fertig."

Hermine nickte ergeben.

„Achja," er zog ein Pergament aus der Tasche seiner Robe.

„Dieser Brief kam heute Morgen für dich an. Er ist von Potter. Anscheinend hat er wenigstens Schreiben gelernt."

Er ließ angewidert den Brief auf den Boden fallen und verließ mit versteinerten Gesichtszügen das Labor.

Sofort hob Hermine den Brief auf. Wenigstens war das Siegel nicht zerbrochen, stellte sie erleichtert fest. Mit fliegenden Fingern riß sie den Umschlag auf.

„_Meine liebe Hermine!_

_Ich habe nur wenig Zeit Dir diesen Brief zu schreiben, denn alles deutet darauf hin, dass wir in den nächsten Stunden einen weiteren Hocrux finden und zerstören werden._

_Allerdings müssen wir dazu England verlassen._

_Betrachte diesen Brief deshalb als vorgezogene Weihnachtsgrüße._

_Wenn alles gut geht werden wir trotzdem nächsten Monat in Hogwarts sein. _

_Ich hoffe es geht Dir gut und die alte Fledermaus ist erträglich oder besser noch inzwischen am eigenen Gift erstickt._

_Ich freue mich, Dich endlich wiederzusehen._

_Fühle Dich innigst umarmt und geküsst_

_Harry"_

Hermine seufzte laut.

Der gute Harry. Er und der Orden hatten von McGonagall erfahren, dass sie und Snape an einem Gift für Voldemort arbeiteten und dass dies streng vertraulich war.

Von der Hochzeit und der gewissen Zutat wusste allerdings niemand etwas.

Ob sie Snape den Brief zeigen sollte? Das mit den Hocruxen ging ihn schließlich auch etwas an. Aber das mit der alten Fledermaus........

Hermine gruselte schon beim Gedanken an seinen explosionsartigen Wutausbruch.

Vorsichtshalber riß sie den Brief in zwei Stücke. Den oberen Teil würde Snape ja lesen dürfen, aber die letzten Sätze eher nicht. Verbrennen mochte sie den Brief auch nicht. Eine Nachricht von Harry war wie ein Fenster zu einer anderen Welt. Zu ihrer Welt, und deshalb viel zu kostbar.

Sie schob den unteren Teil des Briefes daher hinter einen Vorratsschrank und vergewisserte sich, dass dieser auch nicht zu sehen war. Später würde sie ihn wieder an sich nehmen wenn ihr ein geeignetes Versteck eingefallen war.

Den anderen Teil steckte sie in ihre Tasche.

Dann begann sie ergeben das Labor zu putzen, nur um eine Stunde wieder das Vergnügen von Snapes Gesellschaft ihm Wohnzimmer haben zu dürfen.

Sie hatte wirklich schon bessere Tage erlebt.

tbc


	14. Wenn ich könnte wie ich wollte

_Entschuldigung für die lange Wartezeit und vielen Dank für Eure vielen Klicks. Ich staune wo ihr überall herkommt!_

_Wer von Euch sind die Leser aus Mexico, Ungarn, Italien, China (!!!!??), Südafrika etc.._

_Ich würde mich echt freuen etwas über Euch zu erfahren!_

_Lieber Gruß in die weite Welt!_

_Sirisa_

**14. Wenn ich könnte wie ich wollte oder Schlagabtausche trauter Zweisamkeit**

„Nun, was schreibt PPPPotter?"

Snape hatte das P so angewidert ausgesprochen dass mit diesem Konsonanten ein Gutteil seiner verfügbaren Spucke über den Tisch geschmettert wurde.

Hermine sah ihn angeekelt an und wich demonstrativ zur Seite aus.

„Sie werden einen weiteren Hocrux vernichten, im Ausland!" antwortete Hermine.

„In Deutschland!" belehrte sie Snape.

„Deutschland ist Ausland!" murrte Hermine.

Snape ging über ihre Entgegnung hinweg.

Der Tag war lang gewesen und er hatte keine Lust sich zu streiten.

„Sonst schreibt er nichts?"

„Sir, er kann nicht so gut schreiben!" Hermine grinste ihn mit schiefen Lächeln an und dachte an seine Gehässigkeit, mit der er Harrys Brief hatte auf den Boden fallen lassen.

Snapes Augenbrauen hoben sich halb. Hatte das vorlaute Geschöpf noch nicht genug?

„Gib mir den Brief!" Er hatte ihn gar nicht sehen wollen, diesen dummen Brief von Potter.

Er hatte selber schon alle Neuigkeiten bezüglich des Hocruxes und seines Aufenthaltsortes in Deutschland von Minerva erfahren. Er freute sich, als er Hermine schlucken sah. Das hatte sie anscheinend nicht erwartet. Es wäre für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen das Siegel vorsichtig zu öffnen, schließlich war es sein gutes Recht die Post seiner Frau zu kontrollieren, zumal sie von einem jungen Mann kam. Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Wäre sie wirklich seine Frau, überlegte er, dann hätte er in den Brief reingeguckt, aus lauter Misstrauen, aber sie war nicht seine Frau, deshalb respektierte er das eingeschränkte Briefgeheimnis seiner Wohngemeinschaft mit ihr.

Hermine machte keine Anstalten ihm den Brief auszuhändigen.

„Gib mir den Brief!" knurrte Snape deshalb noch mal.

Mit trotzigem Gesicht zog Hermine die eine Hälfte des Briefes aus ihrer Tasche und schleuderte das Pergament über den Tisch.

„_Meine liebe Hermine!_

_Ich habe nur wenig Zeit Dir diesen Brief zu schreiben, denn alles deutet darauf hin, dass wir in den nächsten Stunden einen weiteren Hocrux finden und zerstören werden._

_Allerdings müssen wir dazu England verlassen._

_Betrachte diesen Brief deshalb als vorgezogene Weihnachtsgrüße._

_Wenn alles gut geht werden wir trotzdem nächsten Monat in Hogwarts sein."_

Snape hatte die kurzen Zeilen laut vorgelesen. Dann fuhr er prüfend mit dem Finger über die abgerissene Unterkante.

„Verfügt Potter nicht über intaktes Briefpapier oder kann er seine Eule nicht ausreichend füttern, dass sie sich an der Post vergreifen muss?_"_

Langsam wurde ihm die Sache zu dumm. Er war hier nicht im Klassenzimmer wo er Zettelchen auf denen „Snape ist doof" stand aus angstvoll verkrampften Schülerhänden riss.

„Potter," antwortete Hermine gereizt, „ verfügt auf jeden Fall über genug Anstand das Briefgeheimnis zu wahren!"

„Eine Frau hat gegenüber ihrem Mann lt. Zaubereiverordnung keinen Anspruch auf ein Briefgeheimnis!"

Hermine brauste auf.

„Laut Muggelgesetz hat JEDER Mensch Anspruch auf das Briefgeheimnis und ich bin muggelstämmig!"

„Dann nimm doch dein Muggelgesetz und verklage mich beim Zaubereiministerium!" antwortete Snape schlagfertig. Die Sache begann ihm Spaß zu machen, zumal Hermine von Minute zu Minute hitziger wurde.

„Ich habe es nicht nötig Sie zu verklagen. Mir steht ein Briefgeheimnis zu, denn ich bin NICHT ihre Frau!"

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert.

„Seit wann?" fragte er.

„Seit wann was?" antwortete Hermine irritiert.

„Seit wann bist du nicht mehr meine Frau!" Snape schien ehrlich interessiert an einer Antwort, denn er hatte den abgerissenen Brief wieder auf den Tisch gelegt und tat so als sei er betroffen.

„Ich,... ich war es noch nie und werde es auch nie!"

„Aha!" Snape wandte sich wieder seinem Buche zu doch Hermine war auf 180.

Wütend schnappte sie sich den Brief und wollte ihn einstecken.

„Den zweiten Teil," forderte Snape ruhig.

Hermines Kinnlade sackte herab.

„Bitte?"

„Den zweiten Teil!" wiederholte Snape geduldig und hielt ihr ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen die Hand hin.

„Hab ich nicht mehr!"

Hermine kam etwas ins Schwitzen. Lügen war nie ihr Ding.

„Lüg – mich – nicht – an!"

Snape hatte den typischen Schulmeisterton angeschlagen, der jedes Lügengebilde einzureißen pflegte. Auch Hermine merkte wie ihr Herz schneller klopfte.

„Verbrannt!" presste sie zwischen den Lippen hervor.

„Warum?"

„Darum!"

Snape legte aufseufzend das Buch beiseite, faltete seine Hände auf der Tischplatte und sah Hermine streng an.

„Wenn ich jetzt könnte wie ich wollte, würde ich dich übers Knie legen!"

„Und wenn ICH könnte wie ich wollte, dann wäre ich gar nicht erst hier!" fauchte Hermine zurück.

Langsam löste sich Snapes friedfertige Abendstimmung in Luft auf und wich ernsthaftem Ärger.

„Wir können diese Farce sofort beenden, wenn Du es wünscht!" Snape deutete vielsagend Richtung Schlafzimmer und sah beeindruckt zu, wie schnell die Farbe aus Hermines Gesicht wich.

„In Anbetracht der verfahrenen Situation erhältst Du deshalb ausnahmsweise meine volle Zustimmung!"

Damit war er aufgestanden und ging um den Tisch herum.

„Komm!"

Er hatte eine Hand unter ihren Ellenbogen gelegt und versuchte sie zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.

Hermine hielt sich am Stuhl fest. Alles in ihr ging auf Abwehr.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!"

„Das wird schwierig!" entgegnete Snape gelassen.

Hermines Trotz schmolz dahin wie Schnee in der Sonne. Die plötzliche Nähe Snapes, sein fester Griff um ihren Arm und seine Strenge fochten ihren Aufstand nieder noch ehe er richtig begonnen hatte.

Angstvoll sah sie zu ihm auf mit Panik in ihrem Blick.

„Bitte, Sir!" wimmerte Hermine.

„Bitte, was?" fragte Snape betont sanft.

„Bitte, nicht!" Hermines Stimme zitterte.

„Sprich in ganzen Sätzen!" Snape übte gnadenlos stärkeren Druck auf ihren Arm aus um sie zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.

„Bitte, ich will jetzt nicht mit Ihnen ins....Schlafzimmer gehen.....Sir!"

„Nicht?" Snape ließ seine Stimme überrascht klingen und zog übertrieben erstaunt seine Augenbrauen hoch.

Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sah auf ihre Schuhe.

„Schade!"

Snape ließ sie los.

„Vielleicht später?"

Er hielt den Kopf schief.

Erneutes und noch heftigeres Kopfschütteln von Hermine.

„Morgen?"

Sein Kopf ging noch mehr in Schräglage.

Hermine sah auf und ihm in die Augen.

„Warum tun Sie das?"

„Ich weiß nicht was Du meinst?"

„Warum quälen Sie mich?"

„Weil verdammtes lästiges Vieh eine Pause verdient hat!"

Damit ließ er von Hermine ab, ging um den Tisch zurück zu seinem Stuhl und nahm wieder sein Buch zur Hand. Hermine starrte auf ihre Hände.

„Sir?"

Verdammt, hörte das denn nie auf?

Snape lehnte sich aufseufzend zurück und betrachtete Hermine die nun sichtlich verlegen hin und her rutschte.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken forderte er sie auf zu sprechen.

„Verdammtes lästiges Vieh, das Eichhörnchen, wieso haben Sie es?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Weil ich es gefunden habe, weil es aus seiner Höhle gefallen ist und weil es zu jung war um alleine zurecht zu kommen!"

Hermine wartete ein Minute.

„Und warum haben Sie es nicht zu Hagrid gebracht!"

„Ach Hermine!" Snape klang wirklich empört.

„Weil Hagrid es zwischen seinen riesigen Pranken zerdrückt hätte, nur bei dem Versuch es vom Boden aufzuheben."

Hermine schwieg, Snape blätterte eine Seite um.

„Professor?"

Diesmal war Snapes Seufzer lauter und genervter.

„Was?"

„Und warum hätte Ihnen das etwas ausgemacht!"

Snapes Mund klappte auf, dann klappte er wieder zu, man sah wie sehr er um eine Antwort sann.

„Du fragst zuviel, geh lieber ins Bett und....schlafe!"

Hermine stand auf. Sie lächelte scheu.

„Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht; Hermine!"

Sie legte sich ins Bett und rollte sich behaglich an ihrer Kante zusammen. Sie fühlte dass er ihr heute nichts tun würde. Erstmalig war sie so entspannt, dass sie sofort einschlafen konnte.

Ihr Schlaf war endlich wieder erholsam und tief, so tief, dass sie die Hand nicht bemerkte, die sie etwas von der Bettkante wegzog, eine Winzigkeit auf ihrem Bauch verweilte, um sich dann schuldbewusst unter den Kopf eines angestrengt nachdenkenden Zaubertränkemeisters zurückzuziehen.

tbc


	15. Profesor McGonagall setzt sich durch

**15. Professor McGonagall setzt sich durch**

Snape schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht und erwachte am nächsten Morgen viel zeitiger als er es gewohnt war.

Er betrachtete Hermine, die eingerollt wie ein Kätzchen neben ihm lag.

Zum Schlafen trug sie immer einen Jogginganzug. Kein ansprechendes Neglige oder wenigstens einen hübschen Pyjama, nein immer einen dicken Jogginganzug, und dieser hier hatte zu allem Übel noch kleine Bärchenmotive aufgestickt.

Er stand auf.

Das hier ging nicht.

Das hier ging überhaupt nicht!

Rasch kleidete er sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Minerva McGonagall.

Es war erst halb sechs, trotzdem klopfte er so lange an die Tür zu ihren Privaträumen, bis sie ihm öffnete. Zwar war sie schon wach gewesen, aber noch nicht komplett angekleidet und trug nur einen dunkelgrünen Morgenmantel.

Ihr langes, leicht ergrautes Haar hing offen und war teilweise noch von der Nacht zerzaust.

Sie war sehr erschrocken, Snape in einem aufgewühlten Zustand in aller Herrgottsfrühe vor ihrer Tür stehen zu sehen.

„Du lieber Himmel, Severus, ist etwas passiert!"

„Nein, nicht wirklich!" knurrte Snape und schritt an ihr vorbei um sich ohne Aufforderung in einen Sessel fallen zu lassen.

„Es geht also um Hermine!" Minerva seufzte.

Früher oder später hatte sie Snape erwartet.

„Minerva!" begann Snape nach geeigneten Worten ringend.

„Minerva, das geht nicht! Das geht einfach nicht! Miss Granger, Hermine…. Sie ist… sie ist…."

„Deine Frau?" half Minerva, worauf Snape laut aufstöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken schmiss.

„Sie ist ein Kind! Ich kann das nicht!"

Minervas Mund zuckte.

„Tee, Severus?"

Eine Weile saßen sich beide schweigend gegenüber und rührten in ihren Teetassen.

„Wo genau ist dein Problem, Severus?"

Snape setzte seine Tasse ab.

„Ich finde keinen Zugang zu ihr. Sie ist entweder verstockt und bockig oder in Tränen aufgelöst."

„Arbeitet sie etwa nicht gut mit im Labor?" Minervas Ton entbehrte nicht einen leichten Sarkasmus, was Severus veranlasste loszupoltern.

„Minerva, verdammt ich rede hier nicht von der Laborarbeit. Im Labor ist sie eine traumhafte Assistentin. Ich rede davon, dass ich unmöglich mit ihr schlafen kann. Sie ist ein Kind und sieht mich an, als wollte ich sie umbringen."

Minerva grinste.

„Und das liegt nicht zufällig an deinem Blick? Ich wage mir nicht vorzustellen wie ich als junge Frau reagiert hätte, wenn mich mein potentieller Liebhaber mit DEINEM Blick angesehen hätte!" Amüsiert lehnte sie ihren Kopf zurück an ihren Sessel und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich dabei.

Snape rollte mit den Augen und ihm viel sein vorabendlicher Ausbruch wieder ein.

Er hatte ihr wohl wirklich Angst gemacht.

Minerva nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Du solltest die Sache langsam angehen lassen und sie nicht jeden Tag bedrängen!"

Snape schnappte nach Luft, dann explodierte er fast.

„Sie bedrängen? Minerva, ich bitte dich, ich bedränge sie nicht. Ich lasse ihr höchstens ein Mindestmaß an Erziehung angedeihen."

„fffffffffffff" Minerva hatte höhnisch die Luft durch die Zähne gestoßen.

„Ich glaube du hast mehr Erziehung nötig als sie!"

Snape guckte säuerlich.

„Wie auch immer, ich kann das nicht!"

„Ach, findest du sie nicht attraktiv?"

Minerva grinste nun mehr als höhnisch.

„Du willst mir nicht erzählen dass du dieses hübsche und junge Ding nicht ansprechend findest. Aber…." Sie hob ergeben die Hände, „auch dafür gibt es einen Trank, zur Not sogar Muggelmedizin!"

„Minerva," brauste Snape auf. „Ich bin nicht hier weil ich ein Potenzproblem habe. Ich habe ein emotionales Problem."

„Ein emo…..?" Minerva schnaubte.

„Also tut mir Leid Severus, aber ich kann dir da nicht ganz folgen! Du willst mir erzählen dass DU ---- Skrupel hast?"

Severus sah auf seine Hände und seufzte, dann sagte er leise und seine Stimme klang verletzt: „Die Bestie aus dem Keller hat Skrupel, genau!"

Und traurig fuhr er fort. „Minerva, Hermine ist eine wunderschöne junge Frau, aber sie, sie ist noch so unschuldig!"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war das die Grundvoraussetzung!" bemerkte Minerva trocken.

Snape machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Ich will dass sie wieder in ihr eigenes Zimmer zieht. An mich wird sie sich nie gewöhnen und die andere Sache…"

Snape sah ins Feuer,

„die andere Sache werden wir dann irgendwie hinter uns bringen müssen."

Minerva überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte sie entschieden: „Nein Severus. Ich glaube, dass dann das Trauma für Hermine noch größer würde. Gib ihr doch die Chance dich kennen zu lernen. Zeige ihr deine Gute Seite!" und nach einem fragenden Blick auf Snape, „Du hast doch eine, oder!"

Snape bedachte sie zur Antwort mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Minerva fuhr ernsthaft fort: „Mein lieber Severus, vielleicht solltest du dir vor Augen führen, was in Hermine momentan vorgeht. Alles in ihr ist in Aufruhr. Sie weiß nicht, was sie erwartet, was sie von dir erwarten muß."

Severus Gesicht zeigte vollkommenes Unverständnis.

„Herrgott ich habe doch nicht vor sie umzubringen!" murmelte er.

„Rational betrachtet weis Hermine das auch, aber emotional steht sie vorm Kollaps. Hast Du dich schon mal gefragt, wieso sie noch Jungfrau ist?"

Snape zuckte gespielt gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Nun dann will ich es dir sagen. Einige unserer Schülerinnen betrachten ihre Jungfräulichkeit als unnötigen Ballast, den es so schnell wie möglich abzuwerfen gilt. Egal wann, egal mit wem. Teilweise machen sie sich in den einzelnen Jahrgängen einen Sport daraus, wer wohl als Erste damit fertig ist. Hermine gehört zu der anderen Sorte. Zu denen, die an Liebe und Zuneigung glauben. Sie hat Angst an den Falschen zu geraten, Angst ausgenutzt zu werden. Sie hat nur eine Unschuld und die kann sie nur einmal verschenken."

Minerva machte eine kleine Pause. Snape sah betreten ins Feuer. Dass er sich noch mit diesem pubertären Mist auseinander setzten musste, war ihm mehr als lästig.

Minerva sah an seinem Gesicht, dass er nicht viel Verständnis aufbringen konnte. Er hatte wohl schon zuviel Pärchen der letzten Jahrgänge aus diversen Büschen und Nischen gezogen, als dass er noch an die Tugendhaftigkeit des weiblichen Geschlechtes glauben konnte.

Sie seufzte. „Also bitte, Severus, versuche sie ein wenig zu verstehen!"

„In Ordnung Minerva, ich werde es noch mal versuchen, aber erwarte keine Wunder von mir. Ich bin nicht geübt im Zusammenleben mit anderen Menschen!"

Damit war er aufgestanden. Den guten Tag den er Minerva dann noch wünschte, meinte er sogar ehrlich.

Als er wenig später sein Wohnzimmer betrat, stand Hermine fertig angezogen im Raum.

„Alles in Ordnung, Professor?"

Dem Augenaufschlag ihrer braunen Augen begegnete er mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln. Konnte dieses Gör nicht anders aus der Wäsche gucken?

„Ja Hermine, alles in Ordnung!"


	16. Bitte lass mich doch gehen

_Na Mädels, das war ja wohl mal schnell!_

_LG Sirisa_

_*gutgelaunt*_

**16. Bitte lass mich doch gehen.**

Am Abend des folgenden Tages ertappe Snape Hermine beim Betreten des Labors dabei, dass sie sein Aufzeichnungsbuch eingehend studierte.

„Darf ich erfahren was Du da zu finden gedenkst?"

Er herrschte sie ohne Vorwarnung an und Hermine ließ augenblicklich wie ein geschlagener Hund von den Unterlagen ab.

Snapes Nerven lagen blank.

Der heutige Unterricht war so nervtötend gewesen wie kaum an einem anderen Tag zuvor. Angesichts der nahen Ferien glaubten die Schüler den Professoren auf der Nase herumtanzen zu dürfen und mit einem nachsichtigen „es sind ja bald Ferien" von etwaigen Strafen verschont zu bleiben. Er hatte hingegen mit ungebremsten Eifer Hauspunkte abgezogen, Strafarbeiten verhängt und grimmig ausgesehen. Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Und nun kam er in sein eigenes Labor und sah Hermine, wie sie ungebeten ihre kleine, niedliche Nase in seine Aufzeichnungen steckte.

Oh ja, er hatte versucht freundlich zu sein. Nicht nur dass er seine Lautstärke bei den zahlreichen Rüffeln reduziert hatte, nein, er hatte sich sogar einige böse Kommentare verkniffen. Und schon wurde ihm diese Freundlichkeit damit gedankt, dass sie glaubte in seinen persönlichen Aufzeichnungen schnüffeln zu dürfen.

Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen so an sein Gekeife im Labor gewöhnt, dass sie seine Frage auch in die Sparte „Rethorisch" einstufte und gar nicht erst über eine Antwort nachdachte.

Statt dessen filterte sie weiter den Fliegenpilzabsud.

Snape kam zu ihr rüber, das Buch in seiner Hand. Schnell wurde Hermine bewusst, dass er mehr als nur leicht verärgert war. Sie hatte unerlaubt seine Schriften gelesen. Ein gewaltiger Frevel. Sie schluckte hart.

„Ich – habe – dich – etwas – gefragt!"

Jede einzelne Silbe betonend beugte er sich zu ihr herab.

Scheu sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Ich habe nur geschaut, welche Arbeiten an den Weihnachtstagen anstehen, Sir!"

Ihre Antwort war so leise gekommen wie die Ahnung die Snape beschlich.

„Weihnachten?"

Er starrte Hermine an. In 5 Tagen würde Weihnachten sein. Sein erstes Weihnachten ohne Albus, seit er in Hogwarts lebte. Sein erstes Weihnachten mit Hermine, fiel ihm ein. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte sie heim, zu ihrer Familie. Noch während er überlegte ob er ihr gegebenenfalls diesen Wunsch gewähren würde, begann Hermine vorsichtig zu sprechen.

„Heiligabend muss die Essenz morgens nur einmal abgezogen werden und für ein erneutes Destillat umgefüllt sein. Das braucht dann mind. 48 Stunden. Am 1. Weihnachtstag ist nichts zu tun, außer der üblichen Kontrolle und erst am müssen wieder frische Zutaten bereitet werden………"

Snape sah finster auf sie herab.

„UND?"

„Und da wollte ich sie fragen, Sir, ob…ob…"

„OB WAS?" Snape kräuselte genervt den Mund. „Komm endlich zur Sache!"

„Bitte, Sir, darf ich Weihnachten nach Hause?"

„Nein!" antwortete er schnell.

Hermine drehte sich um und ihm den Rücken zu, er sollte nicht schon wieder Zeuge ihrer Tränen werden.

Snape war etwas verwundert.

Was war das? Sie gab schon auf?

Dabei hatte er bereits beschlossen sie gehen zu lassen. Fast zwei ganze Tage ohne die Nervensäge würden ihm gut tun.

Kein weiterer Versuch? Unschlüssig betrachtete er ihren Rücken. Sie wienerte stur an der Arbeitsplatte herum. Dann schien es ihr ja nicht so wichtig zu sein.

Hermine sagte an diesem Abend keinen Ton mehr. Sie aß mit ihm zu Abend, wie er es wünschte, knabberte aber nur an einem trocken Stück Brot herum.

„Möchtest du Wein?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Snape schenkte nur sich ein und stellte die Flasche lauter als nötig zurück auf den Tisch.

Eine kleine Weile später:

„Käse?"

Hermine sah ihn gequält an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Auch der Teller wurde deutlich gereizt auf die Tischplatte zurückgesetzt.

„Nun mach schon, mach schon," dachte Snape. „Frag mich noch mal!"

Doch Hermine stand auf und ging zu Bett und ließ den verblüfften Snape im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Eine Stunde und eine weitere Flasche Wein später stand er auf und ging mit schwerem Schritt hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Es bot sich ihm das gewohnte Bild einer Hermine, auf der äußersten Kante liegend.

„Dieses kleine, sture Frauenzimmer!" dachte Snape. Der Wein hatte sein Gemüt erhitzt..

Er ging auf Hermines Seite des Bettes und sah sie an. Ihr Gesicht lag versteckt unter den dichten Locken. Ohne Vorwarnung schob er sie mit einer Hand zur Mitte des Bettes hin und registrierte ihren erschrocken beschleunigten Atemzug.

Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und beugte sich über sie. Durch den Alkohol fühlte er sich enthemmt. Er wusste, er hatte zuviel getrunken heute!

„Du möchtest also nach Hause?" säuselte er ölig. Hermine drückte ihr Gesicht in die Kissen und nickte kaum merklich.

Er beugte sich tiefer hinab über sie, so dicht dass sie seinen Atem spüren musste.

„Wasssss bisssst du denn bereit mir daffffür zu geben!"

An der leichten Bewegung der Haare die über ihrem Mund hingen, konnte er sehen dass sich ihr Atem noch mehr beschleunigte.

„Nun, ich warte!" Mit einer Hand strich er ihre Locken aus dem Gesicht und blickte direkt in ihre schreckensweiten Augen und auf ihren Mund, der zu trocken war um etwas zu erwidern.

Keine 20 Zentimeter trennten ihn von ihren Lippen die er mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers angelegentlich nachzog. Sie fühlten sich weich an und zart und zitterten unter seiner Berührung. Er spürte ihre Angst und überaus deutlich ihre Abneigung gegen ihn. Sein Finger strich über ihr Kinn und hinunter zu ihrem Hals. Er fühlte den beschleunigten Puls an ihrer Schlagader, mit den kleinen explosionsartigen Wellen unter der hellen Haut und mit ihnen sein köstliches Verlangen nach Genugtuung für alle Unbequemlichkeiten der letzten Tage.

Mit jedem Millimeter den er seinen Lippen den ihrigen näher brachte, spürte er ihre Abneigung stärker. Doch immer weiter beugte er sich herab bis die empfindlichen Nerven seiner Lippen ihre Wärme spüren konnten, und als sich ihre Augen vor unsäglichem Entsetzen schlossen, da sagte er:

„Wenn du für mich einen Eimer Flubberwürmer ausnimmst, sind wir im Geschäft!"

Hermine war kurz davor die Besinnung zu verlieren, bis sie diesen Satz vernahm.

„Bastard!" dachte sie und „Natürlich, gerne Sir!" antwortete sie, als ihr ihre Stimme wieder gehorchte.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine!" sagte Snape friedlich, stand auf und legte sich auf seine Seite.

„Gute Nacht, Sir!" kam es etwas zögerlich von Hermine.

„Immerhin hat sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden!" dachte Snape und kicherte stumm. Er fand dass er auf seine Art einen ausgezeichneten Humor hatte und mit einem zufriedengrinsenden Mund schlief er ein.

TBC


	17. Weihnachtseinkäufe

**17. Weihnachtseinkäufe**

Zwei Tage schafften Hermine und Snape in mehr oder weniger friedlicher Koexistenz.

Zwei Tage in denen Hermine im Labor schuften musste, nicht nur für die Zubereitung der Essenz, sondern auch für diverse andere Tränke, die in Hogwarts benötigt wurden. (Ganz zu schweigen von dem Riesenbottich Flubberwürmer den Snape ihr als normalen Eimer verkaufen wollte.)

An den Abenden musste sie dann zusammen mit Snape am Wohnzimmertisch sitzen und lernen. Gnadenlos schmiss er sie mit Fachbüchern zu und verzieh ihr nicht den kleinsten Fehler bei der Beantwortung seiner immer anspruchsvolleren Fragen. Wieder saßen beide über Bücher gebeugt und wieder war jeder tief versunken in der jeweiligen Lektüre.

Hermine war den Tag über etwas unruhig gewesen. Zwar hatte Snape ihr gestattet am Heiligabend ihre Eltern zu besuchen, allerdings fehlte ihr noch das ein oder andere Geschenk und an ihre Freunde würde sie auch nur zu gerne ein kleine Aufmerksamkeit schicken, so wie in den Jahren zuvor.

Hermine brauchte trotz der friedlichen Stimmung all ihre Überwindungskraft das Wort an Snape zu richten.

„Professor?"

Snape antwortete nicht, er ließ nur seine Augen über den Rand seines Buches klettern und sah sie fragend an, ohne auch nur seinen Kopf einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Sein Gesicht strahlte sofort die übliche Übellaunigkeit aus.

„Professor?" begann Hermine erneut und nicht weniger zaghaft.

„WAS?" seine harsche Antwort überraschte sie inzwischen nicht mehr, jedoch war er nach wie vor furchteinflößend und der Gedanke ihn um einen Einkaufsbummel zu bitten, kam ihr jetzt geradezu absurd vor.

„Schon gut!" flüsterte sie deshalb und tat wieder so, als würde sie angestrengt lesen.

„Ich würde es vorziehen eine Antwort auf meine Frage zu bekommen, wenn du schon die Unverschämtheit besitzt mich bei meinen Studien zu stören!" Snapes Augenbrauen waren zu einem drohenden Gewitter zusammengezogen.

Zögernd blickte sie ihn an und sagte leise: „Ich würde gerne noch ein paar Weihnachtseinkäufe machen!"

Snape starrte sie an, seine Augen funkelten unter seinen Brauen.

„Gut, wo ist das Problem?"

Hermines Gesicht entglitt vor Überraschung in den Ausdruck von Dümmlichkeit, ihre Kinnlade sackte ihr herab und sie ertappte sich einige Sekunden später dabei, dass sie ihren Mann sprachlos anstarrte.

Snape hatte sich innerlich sehr belustigt seinem Buche wieder zugewandt. „Wäre es dir morgen recht? Ich habe selber einige Dinge in der Nocturngasse zu erledigen. Ich denke du kannst gefahrlos 2-3 Stunden im Muggellondon verbringen. Allerdings wünsche ich es nicht, dass du dich in der Winkelgasse herumtreibst und letztlich wohl noch von einem der Schwachköpfe gesehen wirst!"

Hermine nickte, noch immer sprachlos und ihr Gesicht begann zu strahlen. Sie würde dem Kerker für einige Stunden entkommen können.

Am nächsten Tag reisten sie mittels Kaminnetzwerk direkt in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Hermine hatte vor Freude rote Wangen bekommen, als sie von Snape ins Muggellondon entlassen wurde. Er befahl ihr, sich pünktlich 3 Stunden später wieder vor einem Geschäft einzufinden, dass sich in einer nicht ganz so belebten Seitenstrasse befand. Dann verschwand er wieder im Eingang zur Winkelgasse.

Hermine dachte ernsthaft einen Moment an Flucht, als sie durch die festlich geschmückten Strassen lief, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder denn die Vorstellung eines vor Wut rasenden Snapes behagte ihr überhaupt nicht.

Da sie ziemlich genau wusste was sie einkaufen wollte, kam sie schnell voran und trug binnen Kürze mehrer Einkaufstaschen mit sich. Für ihren Vater hatte sie die Neuerscheinung seines Lieblingsautors erstehen können, ihrer Mutter kaufte sie eine der Porzellanfiguren, die sie leidenschaftlich sammelte.

Für Ron erstand sie einen ganz und gar unmagischen riesigen Schokopralinenkasten und lächelte bei der Vorstellung, dass es für Ron eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung sein müsste nicht in der Furcht zu leben, dass ihm seine Schokolade davonhüpfte wie die dämlichen Schokofrösche die er pausenlos in sich reinstopfte..

Für Harry war es nicht so einfach etwas zu finden. Nach einigem Stöbern fand sie aber in ein wirklich sehr pfiffiges Kapuzenshirt, dass er sicher gerne beim Quidditchtraining tragen würde. In ihrer Kauflaune fragte sie sich plötzlich, ob sie für Snape auch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk erstehen müsste. Musste sie? Nein, sie musste nicht! Aber würde er sich darüber freuen und WOLLTE sie ihm eine Freude machen? Hermine war sich nicht sicher, kam aber zu dem Entschluss, dass es ihn wohl eher milde stimmen würde und überhaupt, Weihnachten ohne Päckchen war schließlich doof. Aber was nur? Ein Blick auf eine Turmuhr sagte ihr, dass sie noch eine gute Stunde Zeit hatte, bevor sie Snape wieder treffen musste.

Angestrengt überlegte sie, Hobbies hatte er nicht, Hermine musste grinsen als sie sich Snape beim Golfen oder Angeln vorstellte. Seine einzige Leidenschaft waren seine Bücher und seine Giftmischereien. Beim Gedanken an seine endlosen Bücherregale kam ihr eine Idee. Sie lief die Einkaufsstrasse zurück zu einem Geschäft, wo mittels Laser 3D Bilder in Glasquader gebrannt wurden. Hier hatte sie wuchtige Buchstützen aus dunklem Rauchglas gesehen. Ihr gefiel besonders eine Buchstütze, die nur aus einer glatten Kugel bestand, einfach schlicht und schön. Sie fragte den jungen Mann der den Laser bediente, ob er auch bei den größeren Stücken Bilder einbrennen könnte.

Der junge Mann schaute Hermine interessiert an. „Klar, haste mal ein Foto?"

Hermine trug nur einige Zauberfotos mit sich herum. Eines zeigte Hogwarts, aufgenommen von einem Besenflug aus. Etwas zögernd zeigte sie es dem jungen Mann der leise durch die Zähne pfiff.

„Wow, wozu die neuen Digicams schon fähig sind!"

Hermine sagte nichts dazu und beobachtete, wie er das Bild einscannte. Kurze Zeit später begann der Laser zu arbeiten. Nach wenigen Minuten war die erste Buchstütze fertig.

Von weitem konnte man wegen der dunklen Farbe kaum etwas erkennen. Trat man näher heran und hatte das entsprechenden Licht, war das Schloss wunderbar gut zu erkennen und erschien in der Mitte der Buchstütze vollkommen plastisch und geheimnisvoll.

„Fast zu schön zum verschenken," dachte Hermine und wählte das Wappen Slytherins für die zweite Buchstütze aus. Auch hier gelang der Scan und das Lasern tadellos.

Jetzt würde wenigsten „Pickens Gewinnung von Gegengiften" nicht ständig umfallen, wenn Snape seine über alles geliebte „Enzyklopädie der verwertbaren Körperflüssigkeiten von magischen Geschöpfen" aus dem Regal zog.

Sehr zufrieden mit ihren Einkäufen machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zurück. Ihre Laune war ziemlich gut und sie gönnte sich sogar einen Hamburger und ein Milkshake, als sie durch die weihnachtlichen Straßen schlenderte. Da sie noch etwas Zeit hatte, betrachtete sie die hell erleuchteten Schaufenster. Ein wunderschöner Umhang hielt ihren Blick für eine Weile gefangen. Er war lang, tiefschwarz und die dicken und weichen Stoffe waren so kunstvoll ineinander gearbeitet, dass auf der Rückseite ein dezentes Muster aus Sichelmonden und Sternen zu erkennen war.

„Einfach toll" dachte Hermine und wunderte sich, dass ein solcher Umhang in einem Muggelgeschäft ausgestellt war. Sie hätte ihn eher bei einem der Edelschneider in der Winkelgasse vermutet.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ sie zum Treffpunkt eilen. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis Snape erschien. Ziemlich belustigt schaute er auf die Unmenge von Einkaufstaschen und schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf.

„Weiber!" knurrte er abfällig. Hermine schwieg beleidigt und überlegte ob sie die schönen Buchstützen nicht lieber McGonagall schenken sollte, aber die hätte das Slytherin Wappen wohl auch nicht auf ihrem Regal haben wollen.

Ohne weitere Verzögerungen reisten sie durch den Kamin zurück und da Snape an diesem Abend noch auswärts zu tun hatte, wie er es nannte, konnte sie diesen Tag friedlich und ohne Störung ausklingen lassen.

TBC


	18. Hermines Weihnachten daheim

_Hallo zusammen!_

_Es ist erschreckend wie die Zeit vergeht! Beruflich als auch privat mal wieder im positiven Vollstress!_

_Liebe Grüße_

**18. Hermines Weihnachten daheim**

Am Morgen des 24sten Dezembers erwachte Hermine noch früher als gewöhnlich.

Noch während sie die Augen aufschlug, drehte sie ihren Kopf wie immer beunruhigt in Snapes Richtung, doch seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten ihr, dass er noch schlief.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie in Bad und machte sich für den Tag fertig.

Während sie sich die Spuren des Schlafes aus dem Gesicht wusch, verschwand auch ihre bedrückte Stimmung. Der Gedanke an zwei unbeschwerte Tage mit ihren Eltern ließ ihr Herz vor Freude hüpfen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mehr an den Trank denken und schon gar nicht an Snape und am allerwenigsten an das, was ihr noch bevor stand.

Snape hatte versprochen mit ihr vor das Haus ihrer Eltern zu apparieren und sie zwei Tage später wieder abzuholen.

Zwei lange Tage mit ihren Eltern, zuhause in ihrem gemütlichen Zimmer, Weihnachtsbraten, Geschenke, einfach herrlich!

Ein Weihnachtslied bohrte sich als Ohrwurm in ihren Kopf und vergnügt konnte sie nicht anders, als dieses leise vor sich hinzusummen, selbst als sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging.

Ein lautes Stöhnen verriet ihr, dass ihr Gatte nun doch wach war.

„Verschone mich mit deinem dämlichen Gesumme!" knurrte es unter der Bettdecke hervor.

Hermine hatte einfach zu gute Laune um sich diese verderben zu lassen.

„Mein Gesumme ist nicht dämlich, das ist Kunst!" entgegnete sie frech und summte weiter, worauf sich Snape das Kissen über den Kopf zog.

Hermine begann mit dem Packen ihrer Sachen, wobei sie immer fröhlicher wurde. Bald wäre sie endlich weg.

„Meine Liebste!" keifte Snape endlich unter seiner Decke her. „Hättest du wohl die überaus große Güte meine Nerven nicht mit deinem monotonen Singsang zu strapazieren?"

„Ach mein Liiiiebster, „ flötete sie zurück, „heute ist doch Weihnachten, da darf man doch wohl gute Laune haben," kicherte vergnügt und summte umso lauter weiter.

Das Lachen verging ihr aber sofort, denn Snape war mit einer weichen Bewegung aus dem Bett gestiegen.

Barfuss und mit verstrubbelten Haaren kam er auf sie zu, drohend wie ein Raubtier. Seine schwarze Pyjamahose hing auf halb acht und Hermine sah, dass er das dazugehörende Oberteil falsch und versetzt zugeknöpft hatte. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Lachen und Angst, hörte sie auf in ihrem Schrank zu kramen, hielt aber vorsichtshalber einen Kleiderbügel fest in der Hand.

Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen und griff mit den Fingerspitzen das Ende einer ihrer Haarsträhnen und zwirbelte diese zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Ich bin also dein Liiiiebster?"

Seine Hand streichelte vorsichtig über ihre Wange und er beugte sich zu ihr herab, als wolle er sie küssen. Die Sanftheit seiner Berührung verwirrte Hermine.

„Das ist jetzt sehr neu und auch überraschend für mich!" Snape sah Hermine tief in die Augen

„Sir", hauchte diese, „bitte das war nur ein Scherz!"

Snape zog gekünstelt erstaunt seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ein Scherz? Wie bedauerlich, dann habe ich mir jetzt wohl falsche Hoffnungen gemacht?"

Sein zuvor fast sanftes Gesicht hatte augenblicklich den hämischen und vertraut spöttischen Ausdruck angenommen und ohne weitere Worte lies er die verstörte Hermine stehen und wandte sich ab Richtung Badezimmer.

Über die Schulter warf er ihr jedoch einen amüsierten Blick zu und sagte: „ Das, meine liebste Hermine, war übrigens auch nur ein Scherz!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht eine ausfallende Bemerkung über seinen Aufzug zu machen und beeilte sich daraufhin sehr, ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Das Geschenk für Snape gab sie Dobby und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, es ihm erst am späten Abend zu bringen.

Sie wollte nur noch weg. Wenigstens schien Snape es nun genauso eilig zu haben sich ihrer zu entledigen.

Im Sturmschritt eilte er bis hinter die Appariergrenze. Hermine hatte ihre liebe Not, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Ohne großes Aufhebens umfasste er ihre Taille und mit einem leisen Plopp kamen sie vor dem Haus der Grangers an. Snape löste augenblicklich seinen Griff um Hermine. Diese lächelte verlegen.

„Danke!"

„Nicht dafür!"

„Sie holen mich dann übermorgen um drei Uhr ab?"

„So etwas in der Art habe ich wohl vor!"

Snape wandte sich zum gehen.

„Professor?"

Er sah sich um.

„Frohe Weihnachten!"

Seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte.

„Dir auch Hermine!"

PLOPP

Er war verschwunden.

Im nächsten Moment standen ihre Eltern um sie herum und konnten sich nicht einigen, wer sie als erstes umarmen durfte.

„Komm rein meine Süße, du musst uns soviel erzählen...."

Ihre Mutter war regelrecht aus dem Häuschen und die nächsten drei Stunden saß sie mit ihren Eltern im Wohnzimmer, trank Tee und aß eine Unmenge von selbstgebackenem Kuchen.

Gespannt lauschten ihre Eltern den Geschichten von Hogwarts, von den Lehrern und dem geheimnisvollen Projekt, an dem ihre Tochter teilnahm und das so unendlich wichtig war.

Stolz sahen sie sich an. Ihre Tochter würde es noch weit bringen, da waren sie sich einig.

Rasend schnell war der Abend gekommen.

„Zeit für die Bescherung, meine Damen!"

Hermines Vater zündete gerade die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum an, als es klingelte.

Vor der Tür stand ein junger Mann, ein Paketbote, der eine große Schachtel trug.

„Miss Hermine Granger?" fragte er Hermines Mutter zögernd.

„Nein, das ist meine Tochter," und Hermine, die neugierig näher kam sagte: „Ich bin Hermine!" Sie war mehr als erstaunt.

„Ein Paket für Sie, Miss, und fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Hermines Vater gab dem Burschen rasch ein Trinkgeld und Hermine nahm das Paket an sich.

Verwundert trug sie es ins Wohnzimmer.

„Von wem ist es?" wollte ihre Mutter wissen. Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Schauen wir einfach mal was drinnen ist, ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung wer mir mittels Muggelkurier was schicken könnte. Harry oder Ron schicken gewöhnlich Eulen."

Vorsichtig zerschnitt Hermine die Klebestreifen, mit denen die Schachtel verschlossen worden war und hob den Deckel ab.

Der Inhalt war in grünes Seidenpapier eingeschlagen.

Zögernd schlug sie die Papierbögen um. Der Inhalt ließ ihr den Atem stocken. Andächtig nahm sie den schwarzen Stoff aus dem Karton. Es war der wunderschöne Umhang den sie in London im Schaufenster gesehen hatte. Der Stoff war ein Traum, wunderbar weich und fließend und doch warm und dick. Gerade richtig für einen Spaziergang bei Eiseskälte und doch so herrlich elegant. Strahlend warf sich Hermine den Umhang um. Sofort fühlte sie sich wie in einer warmen Umarmung darin geborgen. Anerkennend pfiff ihr Vater durch die Zähne.

„Unglaublich, Töchterchen, du siehst darin aus wie eine Filmdiva!"

Hermines Mutter untersuchte noch mal die Schachtel.

„Es steht kein Absender drauf, wer hat dir den denn wohl geschickt?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Auf ihrer Stirn erschien eine tiefe Falte und die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass ihr wohl Snape dieses kostbare Geschenk gemacht haben musste, riß ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Sie musste sich erst einmal setzen.

Snape? Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Es könnte sein, dass der Umhang von meinen Lehrern kommt," sagte sie gedehnt, „vielleicht so als Dankeschön für die viele Extraarbeit die ich am Projekt leiste...."

Ihre Mutter betrachtete sie prüfend. „Na wenn da mal nicht ein heimlicher Verehrer dahinter steckt. Aber dieses Cape ist einfach unbeschreiblich schön!"

Anerkennend streichelte sie über den Stoff. „Es muß ein Vermögen gekostet haben!"

Hermine schluckte schwer und bemühte sich rasch um einen Themenwechsel.

„Na dann schaut doch mal was ich euch mitgebracht habe...."

Und schon waren sie dabei lachend Pakete auszupacken und sich über ihre Geschenke zu freuen. Der Abend verlief traumhaft schön und Hermine fühlte sich so geborgen und geliebt im Schoße ihrer Familie, wie niemals zuvor.

Viel zu schnell waren die zwei Tage herum und ehe sie sich versah, war es wieder Zeit ihre Tasche zu packen.

tbc


	19. Snapes Weihnachten allein

**19. Snapes Weihnachten allein **

Snape war unverzüglich in seine Räume zurückgekehrt. Pflichtbewusst prüfte er zunächst den Trank, gab die nötigen Substanzen hinzu. Eine leichte und effektive Arbeit. Die Ronkowa hatte den Trank so simpel und effizient aufgebaut, dass man schon von Genialität sprechen konnte.

Im filigranen Glaskolben blubberte die Essenz nun vor sich hin. Snape wusste, er konnte seiner Arbeit unbesorgt bis zum nächsten Tag den Rücken kehren.

Aufseufzend ließ er sich mit einem Buch am Kamin nieder.

Verdammtes lästiges Vieh erschien, um sich sein Abendbrot zu holen. Lächelnd öffnete Snape das Fenster.

„Komm rein mein Freund, wir sind alleine heute!" Das Eichhörnchen hoppelte zum Kamin hinüber und bediente sich an den Nüssen.

Snape beobachtete es still.

Irgendwie kam ihm seine Wohnung verlassen vor, ohne Hermine. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

Er beschloss den Abend mit seiner Flasche Wein zu verbringen, sich dann früh schlafen zu legen um den morgigen Tag komplett mit Laborarbeit zu verbringen. Dann würde er wieder eine Flasche Wein trinken und übermorgen würde er Hermine heim holen.

„Heim holen?" Leise sprach er die Worte aus. Grübelnd rieb er seine Schläfen. Was war eigentlich mit ihm los? Die letzten Tage war er nie alleine gewesen, hatte nie Gelegenheit gehabt wie gewohnt stundenlang vor sich hin zu brüten. Entweder hatte er unterrichtet, im Labor gearbeitet oder lesend mit Hermine vorm Kamin gesessen.

Hermine! Da war sie wieder. Erneut massierte er seine Schläfen. Besser er würde mit dem Wein anfangen. Energisch stand er auf und ging in den Vorratsraum neben seinem Labor. Zwischen den vielen Regalen auf denen Zutaten sorgfältig aufgereiht standen, war auch ein Weinregal mit einer kleinen, erlesenen Auswahl. Spontan griff sich Snape eine verstaubte Flasche Rotwein und kehrte in seinen Lieblingssessel zurück.

Gedankenverloren strich er den Staub von dem Etikett. Von diesem Wein hatte ihm Dumbledore noch im letzten Jahr einige Flaschen zukommen lassen. Augenblicklich zog sich die stählerne Kette der Erinnerung wie eine Schlinge um sein Herz. Fast fühlte er sich wie in ein Denkarium hinabgestoßen, so plastisch waren die Bilder, so real die Stimmen die er hörte.

„Niemals!" hatte er geschrien als Albus ihm von seinem Plan erzählte. Der Alte Teufel hatte alles bis ins Detail vorausgesehen. Den Besuch von Narzissa und Bellatrix, den unlösbaren Schwur, Dracos erbärmliche Versuche den Erwartungen seines Vaters gerecht zu werden, und seine, Snapes, Versuche, das Schicksal abzuwenden. Trotz allem kam es wie Albus es prophezeit hatte.

„Mache dir keine Sorgen um mich, mein Junge. Was gibt es Schöneres nach einem erfüllten Leben, als durch die Hand eines Menschen zu sterben, der einen liebt? Ist dies nicht besser als Alter und Siechtum, als Krankheit und Gebrechen? Meine Zeit ist um, junger Freund, und nehmen wir dies als eine willkommene Gelegenheit, Voldemort äußerst glaubwürdig deine Treue vorzugaukeln!"

So hatte er sich damals gefügt, in sein Schicksal und das von Albus. Die anderen Todesser hatten ihm gehuldigt deshalb, Voldemort war begeistert von ihm, dennoch war er es selbst, der mit seiner Tat und seinem Gewissen fertig werden musste.

Harry Potter hatte seine Aussage widerrufen, nachdem er Dumbledores Botschaft erhalten hatte, das Ministerium hatte ihn rehabilitiert und Voldemort hatte diese Entwicklung auf den Vergessenszauber zurückgeführt, den er angeblich auf das Goldene Trio gelegt hatte.

So kam es, dass er nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt in Askaban wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren durfte. Zwar war er dem Ministerium verpflichtet, aber die Absprachen die er damals mit Fudge getroffen hatte, waren der alten Schrabnelle Scarf nicht bekannt, denn bedingt durch Fudges plötzliches Ableben hatte er sicher nichts von diesen Dingen an seine Nachfolgerin weitergeben können.

Scarf!

Snape entkorkte missmutig den Wein. Sie hatte ihm den ganzen Mist eingebrockt. Sie war Schuld dass er jetzt hier saß, in Erinnerungen schwelgte, mit Hermine verheiratet und mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden war.

Hermine! Ja da war sie schon wieder. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach abschalten?

Immer und immer wieder drängte sie sich in seine Gedanken, dieses besserwisserische, nervtötenden Gör. Ob sie sein Geschenk wohl schon ausgepackt hatte? Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Dobby nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war. Und er, Snape, hatte Dobby aufgetragen ihm genau zu berichten, was Hermine sich ansehen würde. Snape schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an ihr verblüfftes Gesicht. Ob sie wusste das es von ihm kam? Wenn nicht war es auch egal, Hauptsache sie würde sich freuen und sie sah bestimmt hübsch aus in dem Umhang. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein.

Nein, wunderschön würde sie aussehen darin, vor allem wenn sie ihr langes Haar offen trug und nicht zu diesem idiotischen Zopf zusammenraffte. Wenn sie ihn nur nicht immer so ansehen würde, als wollte er sie fressen. Aber wen wunderte es. ER selber war Schuld daran. ER hatte schließlich verlernt oder besser gesagt aufgegeben, freundlich zu sein. ER war ein Scheusal.

Plötzlich spürte er neben seinem Sessel eine Bewegung und mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung war er herumgeschnellt und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf die kleine Gestalt gerichtet die um seinen Sessel herumschlich.

„Neiiiin, bitte, Sir!" quiekte Dobby entsetzt. „Ich bin es nur, der Hausdiener Dobby, und Dobby ist schon wieder weg!" und sich immer in Snapes Richtung verbeugend kroch Dobby rückwärts bis er durch den Kamin davonhuschen konnte.

Snape setzte sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurecht und setzte das Weinglas an seine Lippen, als sein Blick auf das Paket fiel, das plötzlich auf dem Tisch neben ihm stand.

Sprachlos starrte er es an. Woher...? Dobby? Dobby! Verdammter Gnom, er hatte ihn ausgetrickst.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. Wer schickte ihm ein Paket zu Weihnachten?

Die einzigen Pakete zu Weihnachten hatte er von Dumbledore bekommen, doch Dumbledore war tot.

Grundsätzlich war Snape nicht neugierig, zwar wollte er immer alles wissen, aber neugierig war er eigentlich nicht.

Kurzentschlossen öffnete er das Paket. Er nahm eine Buchstütze in die Hand. tief im Innern sah er Hogwarts. Erstaunt drehte er die schwere Kugel in den Händen. Erstaunlich! Er nahm die andere Stütze aus der Schachtel. Das Wappen Slytherins sah er in ihrem Innern, plastisch und überaus deutlich. Ein Zauber? Mit seinem Zauberstab untersuchte er die Kugeln. Kaum konnte er glauben dass sie bar jeglicher Magie waren und eindeutig aus Muggelhand!

Hermine? Ungläubig drehte er die Kugel in der Hand. auf der Unterseite klebte ein Aufkleber des Londoner Glasladens. Zuweilen doch sehr erstaunlich diese Muggel, was sie mit Technik und ganz ohne Magie hinbekamen!!!!

Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn. Sie hatte ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht, ohne zu wissen, dass er auch etwas für sie ausgesucht hatte. Vielleicht würde sie ja doch noch ihre Angst ablegen.

Er platzierte die Buchstützen direkt in dem Regal mit der niederträchtigen Enzyklopädie, die ihm mit steter Hartnäckig entgegenfiel.

Dann trank er seinen Wein aus und gähnte. Zeit für die Nachtruhe. Morgen hatte er einiges zu arbeiten. Das Calidokraut musste gehackt und mit der Amorinawurzel zusammen ausgekocht werden, bevor sie es tropfenweise dem Trank zuführen durften. Eine schweißtreibenden Angelegenheit, denn das Kraut war zäh und mit dem Messer war ihm kaum beizukommen. Keine Arbeit für Frauen, eigentlich. Und mit dem Gedanken an zarte Frauenhände schlief er ein.

Was er spürte als er erwachte waren keinen sanften Frauenhände, sonder ein kratzbürstiger Kater der sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte. Eine ganze Flasche Wein war wohl doch zuviel des Guten gewesen. Gelegentlich trank er ein Glas, manchmal auch zwei aber die komplette Flasche gestern....stöhnend rieb er sich die Stirn. Missmutig kroch er in sein Bad und betrachtete sich eingehend im Spiegel. Scheusal! Die Nase zu groß, die Haare strähnig, Falten um Augen, Mund und Nase. Kein Wunder das er keine Frau abbekommen hatte.

„Mit dem Gesicht nützt dir deine edle Abstammung auch nichts!" Er verhöhnte noch einen Weile sein Spiegelbild, dann begann er mit der Laborarbeit. Wenigstens kam er hier auf andere Gedanken. Tatsächlich vergaß er Zeit und Stunde und wunderte sich sehr viel später, dass sein knurrender Magen nach Nahrung verlangte.

Missmutig ließ er sich durch die Hauselfen ein einfaches Abendessen bringen. Den Plan sich mit einer Flasche Wein erneut vorm Kamin niederzulassen hatte er angesichts seiner Kopfschmerzen schnell verworfen. Statt dessen gelüstete es ihm nach frischer Luft.

Er stieg aus den Kerkern empor, durchquerte die Eingangshalle und verließ das Schloss. Die Luft war kalt und kristallklar, genau wie der Himmel an dem mit blosem Auge alle Sternbilder zu erkennen waren. Er schritt durch den Schnee und kletterte auf eine Anhöhe. Vor ihm lag der verbotene Wald wie eine dunkle Mauer. Lange stand er hier und starrte in die Ferne.

Die Stille und die Düsternis berauschten ihn in seiner Einsamkeit und ließen ihn die aufsteigende Kälte in seinen Beinen nicht spüren.

Das hier war das, was er begehrte!

Weisheit und Offenbarung fanden sich nun mal nicht in Weihnachtsbraten und Pudding, oder bei geselliger Begleitung in Festbeleuchtung.

Was sollte da nur aus Hermine werden?

Hermine?

Von einer plötzlichen Sorge gepackt apparierte er in den Garten von Hermines Eltern.

Die Fenster im Erdgeschoß waren erleuchtet. Er schlich sich an das Wohnzimmerfenster heran. Hermine saß mit ihren Eltern am Tisch und spielte Karten.

Ihre Augen strahlten und ihr Mund lachte wie er nie gelacht hatte, solange sie bei ihm wohnte. Fast schien sie ein anderer Mensch zu sein. Ihr Anblick tat ihm weh. Sie sah so glücklich aus. Sie wirkte so jung und so behütet in der Gegenwart ihrer Eltern. Er betrachtet ihre Mutter. Eine schöne stolze Frau. Aus Hermines Schulakte wusste er dass sie eine Muggelzahnärztin war, genauso wie ihr Vater. Dieser wirkte ruhig und gelassen und studierte immer mit überlegenem Gesicht sein Kartenblatt obwohl er anscheinend ständig gegen seine beiden Frauen verlor, was diese mit unverhohlenem Gelächter dokumentierten. Diese Menschen da waren eigentlich seine Familie, überlegte Snape. Seine Frau und seine Schwiegereltern. Er grinste hämisch. Na die wären sicher überaus erfreut wenn er jetzt anklopfen würde.

Er warf noch einen langen Blick auf Hermine und apparierte zurück nach Hogwarts.

Nun brauchte er doch noch einen Schluck Wein. Morgen würde er Hermine wieder abholen und dann konnte sie erst mal Waldfeenzähne mahlen bis ihr die Arme abfielen. Vielleicht wäre das dann ja ein Grund, ihre Arme mit einer Mixtur einzureiben. Morgen würde er sie berühren.

Das nahm er sich fest vor!

TBC


	20. Laborarbeiten

_Hallo Ihr Lieben, danke fürs Lesen und Reviewen._

**20. Laborarbeiten**

PLOPP!!!

Snape apparierte neben der Haustür von Hermines Eltern.

Missmutig stellte er fest dass Hermine nicht parat stand.

So würde er dann wohl anklopfen müssen, was seiner Laune nicht gerade Auftrieb gab.

Übellaunig schlug er gegen die Tür, die sich fast augenblicklich öffnete.

Hermine stand vor ihm. Sie trug ihren neuen Umhang und sah kurzgesagt bezaubernd aus. Die 2 Tage bei ihren Eltern hatten wieder etwas Rot auf ihre Wangen gezaubert. Scheu lächelte sie.

„Wollen sie einen Moment hereinkommen, Professor?"

Auch das noch!

Snapes Mundwinkel folgten dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft gen Boden.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, der Trank muss bedient werden" knurrte er.

Hinter Hermine erschien Mr. Granger.

„Professor Snape, nehme ich an?" Mit diesen Worten griff Hermines Vater Snapes Hand und schüttelte diese.

„Meine Frau und ich wollten doch nur mal schnell diesen unglaublichen Zaubertränkemeister kennenlernen, von dem unsere Lieblingstochter pausenlos spricht!"

„PAPA!"

Hermine war rot angelaufen

Snape räusperte sich umständlich und sah Hermine an, die seinem Blick sehr gekonnt auswich.

„Professor!" Hermines Mutter kam nun ebenfalls an die Tür. „Wollen sie nicht auf einen schnelle Tasse Tee hineinkommen?"

Snape schüttelte auch Hermines Mutter artig die Hand und kam sich dabei vor wie ein dressierter Pudel.

„Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, sehr erfreut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, allerdings werden ihre Tochter und ich umgehend in Hogwarts zurückerwartet. Bei nächster Gelegenheit komme ich gerne auf ihr Angebot zurück!"

Mit diesen Worten hatte er Hermine kurzerhand aus dem Haus gezogen, ihren Eltern höflich zugenickt und ehe noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, waren sie schon appariert.

„Huhuuu", sagte Mrs. Granger, „da war mir damals mein Mathelehrer ja noch lieber!"

Mr. Granger starrte noch einen Moment sprachlos auf die Stelle, wo kurz zuvor noch seine Tochter gestanden hatte, dann schloss er stirnrunzelnd die Tür.

„Irgendwas ist da im Busch, da kann ich drauf wetten, nur weiß ich noch nicht was.....!"

PLOPP!

Hermine und Snape apparierten kurz vor Hogwarts. Snape hatte den Arm und Hermines Taille gelegt und sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an sich gedrückt.

Er hoffte sie würde nicht bemerken, dass er seine Nase rasch in ihr Haar getaucht hatte.

Er hatte sie wieder!

Hermine löste sich rasch von ihm.

„Professor?"

„Mm?"

„Danke für das Geschenk!"

„Ich habe auch zu danken!"

„Keine Ursache!"

Rasch wandte sie sich ab. Die Situation behagte ihr nicht.

Schweigend betraten sie ihre Wohnung, Hermine brachte ihre Sachen ins Schlafzimmer, Snape wartete in der Bibliothek. Er fühle so was wie Erleichterung, dass er Hermine wieder bei sich hatte. Eine erstaunliche Entwicklung, wie er sich selber eingestand.

Scheu kam Hermine in die Bibliothek.

Wie süß sie war! Sie trug einen hellen Angorapulli, ihr Haar war zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengebunden. Unschlüssig war sie stehengeblieben.

Snapes Blick verunsicherte sie noch mehr. Die Art wie er sie ansah machte sie nervös. Während des Appariervorganges hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sie regelrecht an sich gedrückt und in ihr Haar gepustet hatte.

Sie schauderte noch etwas nach, beim Gedanken daran.

Und jetzt stand er da und starrte sie an mit einem undurchsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck. Was ging in ihm vor?

Angst kroch ihr wieder durch die Venen.

Er würde es doch nicht wagen, oder?

Sein Gesicht verzog sich gerade zu etwas, das manche als Lächeln bezeichnet hätten.

„Können wir dann an die Arbeit, gehen, Hermine?" Seine Stimme schnarrte sanft.

Was war mit ihm los?

Hermines Alarmglocken läuteten Sturm. Das war nicht der Snape den sie kannte.

„Natürlich, Professor." Folgsam ging sie mit ihm ins Labor.

„Leider obliegt es Dir dank deiner genialen Verwandten die Waldfeenzähne zu pulverisieren.

Ich fürchte diese Arbeit wird sehr schweißtreibend sein."

Innerlich grinsend schüttete er eine Handvoll der großen weißen Zähne in den Tiegel, der vor Hermine stand. Er suchte ihr einen schönen, schweren Mörser aus.

„Wie du weißt sind die Zähne hart wie Granit, du wirst einiges an Kraft aufwenden müssen."

Hermine nickte, „kein Problem Sir!"

Mit Feuereifer begann sie die Zähne zu bearbeiten. Snape beschäftigte sich mit der Essenz. Er zog einige Proben auf und dokumentierte den Braufortschritt in seinem Studienbuch. Äußerst sorgfältig übertrug er die Werte in seine Tabellen. Hermine warf er verstohlene Blicke zu.

Auf ihrer Stirn glänzte bereits etwas Schweiß. Mit einem stummen Zauber hob Snape die Raumtemperatur um 4 ° C an. Langsam natürlich damit sie nichts merkte. Er selber legte seine Arbeitsrobe ab, beim Schreiben war sie ihm eh hinderlich. Mit Genugtuung registrierte er, dass Hermine sich öfter über die Stirn zu wischen begann. Diese verfluchte inzwischen ihren dicken Pullover. Sollte sie ihn einfach ausziehen? Schließlich trug sie ein T-Shirt darunter. Snape war beschäftigt mit seinen Zahlen und würdigte sie keines Blickes. Rasch legte sie den Mörser beiseite und zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und schon fühlte sie seinen bohrenden Blick auf sich. Sofort ergriff sie wieder den Mörser und bearbeitete die hartnäckigen Zähne mit aller Kraft. Snape war aufgestanden und kam zu ihr herüber. Schweigend beobachtete er ihre erfolglosen Versuche. Sein Gesicht war undurchdringbar und Hermine wünschte ihn in das Land wo der Pfeffer wächst. Sie fühlte sich wie eine absolute Versagerin, aber diese Zähne waren auch zu hart. Da nahm Snape ihr den Mörser aus der Hand. Seine Finger streiften zufällig ihre Handfläche. Erschrocken ließ Hermine den Mörser fast fallen.

„Ich glaube, ich verfüge über ein geeigneteres Arbeitsgerät!" Snapes Stimme umschmeichelte samtig Hermines Ohren.

Was zum Teufel sollte das?

Er holte ihr einen noch größeren und schweren Mörser. Sie musste diesen fest mit beiden Händen halten aber sie stellte fest, dass sich von den Waldfeenzähnen langsam ein weißer Staub zu lösen begann. Snape stand neben ihr und sah ihr kritisch zu. Seine Nasenlöcher waren gebläht wie die eines Pferdes. Sein Mund leicht geöffnet und er zog zeitgleich die Luft durch Nase und Mund ein. Sie wusste, er tat dies zuweilen wenn er die Qualität eines Trankes prüfte. Die Geschmacksnerven in seinem Mund waren so empfindlich, dass sie auch auf Gerüche ansprachen. Nur wusste sie nicht, was es hier zu schnuppern gab. Ihre Arme taten ihr bereits weh und die Luft erschien ihr wesentlich wärmer als zuvor.

Snape beobachtete sie fasziniert. Eine Haarsträhne hatte sich gelöst und hing in ihr Gesicht, bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen hin und her schwingend. Ihr T-Shirt lag eng an ihrem schlanken Körper an und zeichnete ihre zarten Rundungen nach. Hier und jetzt musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sie begehrte und die Tatsache, dass er sie haben durfte, wenigstens für ein einziges Mal, erregte ihn von Minute zu Minute mehr.

Hermine legte genervt den Mörser beiseite. Die Zähne waren zu einem feinen weißen Pulver zermalen doch in ihren Händen zeigten sich deutlich Blasen und die Sehnen ihrer rechten Hand schmerzten. Snape stand immer noch bei ihr und starrte sie an.

Missmutig rieb sie sich den Arm.

„Tut es weh?" Er hatte ihren Arm genommen und strich mit einem Finger über die Innenseite. Hermine war zu überrascht um sich zu erschrecken. Sie nickte stumm. Snape ließ sie los und brachte eine kleine Glasflasche aus einem der Wandschränke herbei.

Einige Tropfen in seine Handfläche schüttend begann er mit kreisenden Bewegungen Hermines Arm einzureiben. Dabei sah er sie permanent an. Er massierte ihren Unterarm und ließ seine Hände langsam höher gleiten.

Wie er es genoss, ihre Haut zu berühren und er fragte sich, was sie wohl dabei empfinden würde.

Hermine hingegen empfand nur den Drang schnell wegzurennen.

Aber sie rechnete mit einem weiteren, geschmacklosen Scherz. Diesmal nicht, schwor sie sich, diesmal falle ich nicht darauf herein. Sie kämpfte gegen ein gewaltiges Unbehagen. Zwar tat die Einreibung bereits ihre Wirkung und sie spürte ein kühlendes Prickeln auf der Haut aber seine Hände auf ihrem Arm beunruhigten sie stark. Das was sie demnächst tun musste war eine Sache, aber hier und jetzt brauchte sie sich gewiss nicht von Snape befingern lassen.

„Kann ich dann meinen Arm wieder haben, Sir?"

Das Sir hatte sie bewusst scharf durch die Zähne gestoßen um ihn ihre Abneigung fühlen zu lassen. Snape nahm ungerührt ihre Hand und führte diese mit der Handfläche nach oben in die Nähe seines Gesichts.

„Gegen diese hässlichen Blasen müssen wir noch etwas tun."

Angelegentlich betrachtete er ihre Hand, dann spürte sie wie er leicht über die offenen Stellen blies. Spontan sah sie auf und er erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Zum Teufel, was will er jetzt?" Hermines Gedanken jagten sich gegenseitig von einem Horrorszenario ins nächste.

Zaghaft versuchte sie ihre Hand zu befreien, doch Snape zog sie näher an seinen Mund und ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, küsste er die geschundene Innenseite ihrer Hand.

Hermine war kurz davor zu kollabieren und machte einen halben Schritt rückwärts als ein deutliches Zeichen ihrer Abneigung.

Kalt lächelnd ließ Snape sie da los.

„Anscheinend ist dir ein Pflaster lieber!" Bedrohlich war er einen großen Schritt näher gekommen. Hermine wich nochmals einige Zentimeter zurück, dann stand sie mit dem Rücken an den Vorratsschrank gequetscht.

„Mir wäre es sogar lieber wenn sie mir die Hand abschlagen würden!" presste sie mühsam hervor und sie nahm ein kaum merkliches Zucken von Snapes Augenliedern war.

„Volltreffer!" dachte sie.

„Leider geht es hier nicht darum was uns lieber wäre!" entgegnete Snape gehässig und wickelte mit einem boshaften Lächeln ihre lose Haarsträhne um seinen Finger.

„Aber es ist jetzt sehr offensichtlich dass ich mehr Spaß daran haben werde als Du!"

Er hätte sich selber für diesen Satz ins Gesicht schlagen können. Was tat er hier eigentlich wieder? Er spielte den Bösewicht, den Bastard. Mit unsichtbarer Bestürzung sah er Hermine zusammenfahren wie unter einem elektrischen Schlag. Ihre Augen waren vor Angst geweitet und ihre kleine Brust hob und senkte sich wieder wie der Flügelschlag eines Kolibris.

Abrupt wandte er sich ab und ermöglichte ihr so, haltlos schluchzend an ihm vorbei und aus dem Labor zu stürmen.

Snape holte mehrmals tief Luft! Aus lauter Wut auf sich selber hätte er sich gerne selber die ärgste Folter angehext.

Er griff fahrig nach einem Scheuerschwamm, wienerte damit halbherzig an seinem Lieblingskessel herum. Doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden pfefferte der den Schwamm genervt zurück an seinen Platz.

Dann ging er Hermine mit energischen Schritten hinterher.

tbc


	21. Wo ist der Mut des Löwen?

**21. Wo ist der Mut des Löwen? **

Hermine saß zusammengesunken in einer Ecke des Erkers.

Die Beine waren eng an den Körper und die Arme wie zum Schutz über ihren Kopf gezogen. Das Gesicht hatte sie fest auf ihre Knie gedrückt und ihr Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung, die tiefen Schluchzer die aus ihrer Seele wollten, zu verbergen.

Snape blieb vor ihr im Erker stehen.

„Steh auf!" sagte er ruhig und als sie nicht reagiert nochmals lauter: „STEH AUF!"

Hermine kauerte sich nur noch mehr zusammen. Unbeherrscht fasste er ihren Oberarm und zerrte sie auf die Füße.

„Meine Frau wird nicht hier sitzen und sich in Selbstmitleid auflösen, verstanden?"

Hermine konnte nicht antworten, neue Schluchzer saßen ihr wie eine dicker Klos in der Kehle und machten sie stumm, aber ihre angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen sprachen Bände.

Für eine Sekunde konnte sie Snape in die Augen sehen, sein undurchdringbarer Blick schreckte sie nur noch mehr und verzweifelt versuchte sie sich seinem festen Griff zu entziehen.

Dieser jedoch zog die widerstrebende Hermine mit sich und zwang diese, sich neben ihn auf die Couch zu setzen.

Sein Griff lockerte sich etwas, als er leise sagte: „Wenn ich Dir jemals hätte Gewalt antun wollen, dann hätte ich es zu jeder Zeit tun können!"

Er schwieg einen Moment, suchte nach geeigneten Worten um fortzufahren.

„Ich hätte gegen keines unserer Gesetze verstoßen, niemand hätte mich dafür belangen können!"

Behutsam lockerte er seinen Griff um Hermines Oberarm und ließ seine Hand auf ihr Handgelenk herabsinken.

„Entgegen der Meinung meines Umfeldes habe ich doch noch so etwas wie Ehre und Anstand in diesem, allerseits verhassten Körper!"

Aus seiner Stimme sprach nun die Bitterkeit langer Jahre des Alleinseins.

Hermine wagte einen halbherzigen Versuch sich von ihm zu befreien und seine Hand abzuschütteln.

Da zog er sie plötzlich an sich, umschloss ihren zitternden Körper mit seinen Armen.

Snape grub sein Gesicht in ihre Haare und hoffte, dass wenn er sie nur lange genug festhielte, ihre Angst vor ihm endlich nur etwas Zuneigung weichen würde.

Aber es war, als hielte er eine Katze über ein Fass mit Wasser, so sehr schien sich alles in dem Mädchen gegen ihn zu sträuben.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht anrühren werde, nicht eher als es unbedingt sein muß!" murmelte er und entließ sie aus seinen Armen.

„Versprochen?" Hermines Stimme klang zaghaft und voller Unglauben.

Sie war müde, ihre Lieder waren schwer und geschwollen vom Weinen, hinter ihrer Stirn hämmerte ein dumpfer Schmerz.

„Versprochen!" knurrte er und stand schnell auf.

Hermine wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Wie wäre es nun mit Abendessen?" fragte Snape freundlich.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, gleichgültig sah sie auf ihre Hände.

Snape hingegen rief laut nach den Hauselfen und binnen weniger Sekunden war der Tisch gedeckt.

Aus seinen Vorräten holte Snape extra für Hermine eine Flasche süßen Elfenwein und schenkte ihr ein.

Er selber bevorzugte trockenen Rotwein aber er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass die Mädchen in seiner Jungendzeit auf den wenigen Partys zu denen er eingeladen war, Elfenwein getrunken hatten und danach sehr entspannt gewesen waren.

„Trink das!"

Hermine nippte vorsichtig an dem Getränk. Es schmeckte köstlich. Der Wein war kühl und klar und legte sich wie Balsam auf ihr geschundenes Gemüt.

Gierig trank sie das Glas rasch leer.

Lächelnd schenkte Snape ihr erneut ein.

Mit jedem Schluck fiel die Angst mehr und mehr von ihr ab.

Sie aß sogar etwas Brot und kalten Braten und das Feuer im Kamin verbreitete eine gemütliche Wärme,. die ihr erst jetzt wirklich bewusst wurde.

Das Erlebte hatte sie ziemlich verwirrt, doch wollte sie heute nicht mehr über sich und ihren Ehemann nachdenken.

Der Wein hatte ihre Glieder schwer gemacht und sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett.

Snape bemühte sich nicht grosartig Konversation zu betreiben.

Stattdessen beobachtete er sie nur, trank genüsslich von seinem Rotwein und aß ausgewählte Happen des Abendessens.

Er versuchte sogar, Hermine freundlich zuzublinzeln.

Diese schenkte ihm ein entspanntes Lächeln.

„Er hat tolle Augen," schoss es ihr durch den Kopf aber schon im nächsten Augenblick , „ich muss betrunken sein, DAS ist Snape!"

Ein weiteres Glas Elfenwein perlte über ihre Zunge und schmiegte sich warm an ihre Magenwände.

„Ich bin müde!"

Hermine stand schwankend auf.

Snape grinste süffisant.

"Dann wünsche ich eine gute Nachtruhe!"

Hermine taumelte beim ersten Schritt und musste sich an der Stuhllehne festhalten.

„Oh Mrs. Snape, haben wir dem Gegorenen zu sehr zugesprochen?"

Snape grinste nun unverhohlen.

Vor Hermines Augen verschwamm er zu einem schwarzen Klecks.

Sie machte zwei schwankende Schritte Richtung Schlafzimmer, dann wurde ihr speiübel und sie sank in die Knie. Alles drehte sich, alles bewegte sich und bevor es komplett dunkel wurde um sie, spürte sie noch zwei Hände die sie auffingen.

„Nein nicht," schrie alles in ihr, dann dachte sie nichts mehr und entglitt in einen wirbelnden Strudel.

Snape hatte es kommen sehen und er schämte sich etwas, dass er ihren Vollrausch nicht verhindert hatte. Elfenwein war übel, sehr übel sogar wenn man nichts gewohnt war.

Elfen verstanden mehr vom Keltern als die Muggel, ohne Frage und den hohen Alkoholgehalt schmeckte man kaum. Den Elfen war es egal, sie konnten nicht betrunken werden aber auf Sterbliche hatte der Wein fatale Auswirkungen. Hermine würde 1 bis 2 Tage außer Gefecht sein, soviel war klar.

Er trug ihren erschlafften Körper ins Schlafzimmer, legte sie auf das Bett und setzte sich einen Moment zu ihr auf die Bettkante. Er schaute sie an. Ihr Gesicht war friedlich und sie schlummerte entspannt. Die Wangen waren rosig, die Haare zerzaust, die Unterlippe im Schlafe etwas schmollend vorgeschoben.

„Warte ich mache es dir etwas bequemer," murmelte er, und zog ihr ihre Jeans aus. Ihr T-Shirt ließ er lieber unangetastet. Sicher war sicher. Er dachte an seinen Moment der Schwäche, wo er sie umarmt hatte. Das durfte nicht mehr passieren. Sie war seine Schülerin und würde es auch weiterhin sein. Keinesfalls durfte er sich zum Narren machen.

Mit einem Finger fuhr er die Konturen ihres Mundes nach, dann streichelte er sacht ihren Oberschenkel.

„Severus du bist ein Schwein!" schalt er sich leise, dann deckte er Hermine fürsorglich zu, streichelte ihr nochmals übers Haar und ging ins Labor.

Er nahm sich vor solange zu arbeiten, bis er seine unredlichen Gedanken vertrieben hatte, und das würde lange dauern.

tbc


	22. Gut oder böse?

**22. Gut oder Böse? **

Hermine erwachte von den zwanzig Bienenschwärmen, die in ihrem Kopfe brummten.

Sie musste lange geschlafen haben, denn die schräge Wintersonne fiel schon durch das schmale Schlafzimmerfenster uns kitzelte ihre Nase.

Stöhnend griff sie sich an die Stirn und versuchte sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern. Langsam kam ihr die Episode im Labor wieder ins Gedächtnis, dann Snapes Versprechen ihr nichts zu tun und ihr Abendessen....... und der Wein.

Was war dann geschehen?

Sie erinnerte sich noch schwach daran, dass sie auf den Boden gesunken war und er sie angefasst hatte, und dann????

Erschrocken fühlte sie an sich herunter, wenigstens trug sie noch Unterwäsche und sie schien ansonsten auch noch „heil"zu sein.

Langsam schlug sie ihre Augen auf, deren Lieder noch bleiern vom Alkohol waren.

Sie lag allein im Bett, ein Umstand der sie gleichermaßen erleichterte wie auch beunruhigte.

Sie fühlte sich so jämmerlich, dass sie am liebsten wieder einschlafen wollte, aber eine quälende Übelkeit trieb sie aus dem Bett und zwang sie ins Bad, wo sie ihren Mageninhalt spontan der Toilette überantwortete. So schlecht hatte sie sich noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Ihre Beine waren wie aus Pudding und sie glaubte nicht den Weg zurück ins Bett aus eigener Kraft zu schaffen.

Sie fror auf dem kalten Steinfußboden, die Tür war unendlich weit entfernt und in ihrem Kopf hämmerte ihr Puls wie Paukenschläge.

Nach einigen Minuten glaubte sie soviel Kraft zu haben, den Rückweg anzutreten, doch ihre Beine trugen sie nur bis zur Tür, dann versagte ihr Kreislauf und sie brach im Schwindel zusammen.

Auf allen Vieren kroch sie wieder ins Bett und blieb dort kreidebleich liegen.

Snape betrat in diesem Augenblick den trug seinen Laborumhang und in seiner Hand eine Phiole mit einem Trank gegen Elfenweinkater.

Er selber hatte sich schon mehrfach an dem Wein vertan, er kannte die Nebenwirkungen!

Eine Weile hatte er überlegt Hermine die Nachwirkungen hilflos erleiden zu lassen, aber er würde sie im Labor brauchen und außerdem gefiel er sich in seiner großmütigen Helferrolle.

„Mrs. Snape, nehme ich an?"

Mit spöttisch gekräuseltem Mund stand er im Raum und sah auf Hermine herunter.

Diese warf ihm nur einen tödlichen Blick zu, bevor sie ihre Augen wegen des starken Schwindels wieder schließen musste.

Er trat näher ans Bett und trotz geschlossener Augen fühlte Hermine seinen Blick auf sich.

„Wa-has?"

Eine solche harsche Erwiderung war nicht Hermines Art, aber diese hässliche Fledermaus die um ihr Bett herum flatterte machte sie in Anbetracht ihres körperlichen Gesamtzustandes aggressiv.

Ungebeten setzte sich Snape auf die Bettkante.

„Sie müssen meine Frage verzeihen, meine Liebe, aber ihr Antlitz erscheint mir heute anders als gewohnt, sie sehen so ----- grün aus."

Obwohl Hermine gerne eine gepfefferte Antwort gegeben hätte, zog sich gerade ihr Magen wieder schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie rollte sich gequält auf die Seite und zog die Beine an in der Hoffnung, in dieser gekrümmten Stellung etwas Linderung zu erfahren.

„Hauen sie ab!"

Zu mehr als diesen drei Worten fehlte ihr die Kraft.

„Das würde deine Situation nicht verbessern Hermine!"

Seine Stimme klang wieder sachlich.

„Ich schlage vor du nimmst etwas von der Medizin, die ich dir gegen die Nachwirkungen deines exzessiven Alkoholmissbrauches zur Verfügung stelle."

Er stellte die Phiole neben ihren Kopf.

„Ich werde nichts mehr anrühren was von Ihnen kommt!" presste Hermine zwischen ihren Zähnen her und krümmte sich in einem erneuten Magenkrampf.

Severus Snape seufzte innerlich. Dieses verdammte, sture Frauenzimmer.

„Doch du wirst, und zwar JETZT!"

Er stellte die Phiole direkt vor ihre Nase. Hermine griff danach in der Absicht, diese an die Wand zu schmeißen. Doch Snape war schneller. Ihm wurde das Ganze mal wieder zu bunt.

„Du möchtest sicher nicht dass ich Dich zwinge, nehme ich an?" Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch mehr und seine Hand, die Hermine plötzlich im Nacken spürte, verlieh ihm den nötigen Nachdruck. „Du wirst jetzt artig sein und das tun was ich Dir sage!"

Damit schraubte er die Phiole auf.

„Ist ja gut, ich schluck das Zeug!" murrte Hermine.

Behutsam stütze er Hermines Kopf und setzte ihr den Trank an die Lippen.

„Hier, danach fühlst du dich besser!" seine Stimme war leiser geworden und hatte plötzlich einen warmen Unterton.

„Alter Giftmischer!" presste Hermine zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Doch sie spürte die Heilkraft des Trankes binnen Sekunden. Ihre Magenwände beruhigten sich schlagartig, ihr Kreislauf erholte sich rasant. Wenige Augenblicke später war sie in der Lage sich aufzusetzen.

Snape grinste sie offensichtlich schadenfroh an.

„Der alte Giftmischer könnte Deine Hilfe im Labor gebrauchen!"

Hermine nickte. „Geben Sie mir noch ein paar Minuten um mich anzuziehen."

Snape betrachtete sie mit verschränkten Armen, dann kam ihm eine Idee. Etwas unkonventionell wie er fand, aber dafür sehr slytherin.

Er ging an ihren Kleiderschrank und zog nach einem kritischen Blick eine grüne Bluse und eine schwarze Hose heraus.

„Hier!" Er blieb abwartend stehen. Hermine wartete ebenfalls.

„Ich würde mich jetzt gerne anziehen, Sir!"

Hermines Ton war leicht gereizt.

„Dann tue das doch!"

Snape erlaubte seine Lippen ein halbes Lächeln. Er strich besonnen über die Bettdecke und fügte mit einem überlegenen Grinsen hinzu: „Diese Decke verbirgt nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe!"

Hermine wich wieder alles Blut aus dem Gesicht und Snape befürchtete, sie würde wieder umfallen. Deshalb sagte er schnell: „Fünf Minuten!" und ging rasch in sein Labor, sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Hermine stöhnte laut auf, als er endlich gegangen war.

Was war denn gestern überhaupt passiert. Warum musste sie sich auch so abschießen. Das war alles er schuld. Er hatte ihr den Wein gegeben und er hatte solange und freudig nachgeschenkt bis sie umgefallen war. Und jetzt hatte sie nicht eine Erinnerung mehr an den gestrigen Abend, ab dem Zeitpunkt wo sie vom Tisch aufgestanden war.

Mit trotzig vorgeschobener Unterlippe machte sie sich wenig später im Labor an die Arbeit.

Snape hingegen war für seine Verhältnisse glänzender Laune und tat unausstehlich vertraut.

Er lächelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und wenn er Hermine ansah, dann wurde sein Lächeln breiter. Hermine war total verunsichert. Was hatte er getan und vor allem, was hatte sie getan?

Als Snape im vorbeigehen auf ihre Arbeitsplatte mit den zerkleinerten Zutaten schaute, da legte er kurz vertraut seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Mit größtem inneren Vergnügen registrierte er ihren verstörten Blick.

„Professor?" Es hatte eine Weile gedauert bis sie sich traute ihn anzusprechen.

Er sah sie an.

„Severus!"

„Bitte?"

Hermine war peinlich berührt.

Snape kam wieder zu ihr herüber und trat ihr näher als sie es ertragen konnte und wollte.

„Severus!" wiederholte er trocken und fügte noch hinzu, „nach letzter Nacht erachte ich es als unangemessen, dass Du mich noch mit „Professor" ansprichst!"

Hermines kleine Welt fing an sich zu drehen, drehte immer schneller und schneller und wurde zu einem Quirl, der ihre noch gestressten Magenwände zwickte und reizte, bis sie keine andere Wahl mehr hatte als mit fest vor den Mund gepressten Händen aus dem Labor und in Richtung Bad zu stürzen.

In welchen Albtraum war sie hier nur gelandet?

Nach einer ausgiebigen Inspektion der Toilette schleppte sie sich wieder ins Schlafzimmer, warf eine äußerst beunruhigten Blick auf das Bett und entschied spontan, sich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch nieder zu lassen.

Im Labor saß ein sehr verdrießlicher Zaubertränkemeister an seinem Schreibtisch. Die Tatsache, dass sich Hermine hatte spontan übergeben müssen, machte ihm sehr zu schaffen. Viel mehr als es gut für ihn war. Viel mehr als er es mit einem zynischen Augenbrauenlupfen hätte abtun können. Nein, er Severus Snape war nun doch zutiefst verletzt. Dass er nicht der Traum schlafloser Mädchennächte war, hatte er schon vorher gewusst. Aber Hermines Reaktion beruhte offensichtlich nicht auf Angst oder Unsicherheit wie er gehofft hatte, sie basierte auf gnadenlos nacktem Ekel.

Er schaffte das nicht, er stand das nicht durch. Hermine würde nun tagelang verstört durch die Gegend wandern, dabei hatte er gedacht sie nach dem gestrigen Tag halbwegs wieder in die Bahn bekommen zu haben.

Seufzend schloss er sein Studienbuch. Es half nichts, wenn er nicht im Labor schlafen wollte, musste er ihr wieder gegenübertreten.

Er sah sie auf der Couch liegen, auf seiner Couch. Sie hielt ein Buch vor ihr Gesicht und tat so als würde sie lesen. Einen Moment war er geneigt, einfach an ihr vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer zu gehen, doch dann klangen Minervas Worte in seinem Kopf. „Zeig ihr deine gute Seite, du hast doch eine, oder?"

Jaaaaaaaa verdammt, er hatte eine gute Seite. Er war doch kein Unmensch. Vielleicht war er etwas launisch zuweilen, aber doch durchaus umgänglich. Nicht gerade gesellig, aber doch umgänglich. Sein Humor war sehr speziell aber alles in allem war er doch umgänglich. Oder?

Zögernd schlich er zum Kamin, Hermine starrte ins Buch. Er schlenderte zum Fenster, Hermine starrte ins Buch. Er dankte dem Himmel dafür, dass in diesem Moment Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh vor dem Fenster erschien. Er ließ das Eichhörnchen hinein, das sich sofort vertrauensvoll auf seine Schulter setzte. Snape nahm im Sessel Platz und fütterte das Tierchen mit einer Nuss. Nun schau schon her, Hermine, sieh doch nur wie nett ich bin. Doch Hermine starrte ins Buch.

„Hermine?" Er hielt eine Nuss zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh zog und zerrte mit seinen Zähnen daran und stütze sich mit den Pfötchen an Snapes Hand ab. Die strampelnden Hinterbeinchen schoben vor Anstrengung seine Robe in kleine Falten.

Er bot schon ein etwas drolliges Bild, der dunkle Herr der Gifte, verlegen auf seinem Sessel hockend und mit einem Eichhörnchen auf den Knien, das respektlos um sein Futter kämpfte.

Etwas in seiner Stimme hatte Hermine veranlasst einen vorsichtigen Blick zu riskieren, und das was sie sah, hätte früher ausgereicht um sich in Lachkrämpfen auf dem Boden zu wälzen.

Snape räusperte sich. „Hermine, ich habe mir erlaubt einen kleinen Scherz zu machen, als ich sagte..." er druckste etwas herum. „als ich sagte ich hätte „alles" gesehen. Ich möchte nicht dass du denkst ich hätte die Situation ausgenutzt."

Man konnte sehen wie Hermine aufatmete.

Himmelherrgott was tat er hier eigentlich? Abbitte leisten bei Hermine Granger?

Er musste seine Würde bewahren, durfte keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Es gibt genug Dinge die man tun kann, ohne dass es zu physiologischen Veränderungen führt!" Spontan war ihm dieser Satz eingefallen, den Hermine ihm während der Lesestunde um die Ohren geknallt hatte und spontan hatte er ihn ausgesprochen, noch ehe sich sein ansonsten messerscharfer Verstand zwischen seine Zunge und seinen Emotionen schieben konnte.

Hermines Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Sie sind ein solch widerlicher, alter Fiesling, so ein abartiges, niederträchtiges Schwein. ICH HASSE SIE!" und damit war sie aufgesprungen und ins Schlafzimmer gestürzt.

Und er, Severus Snape, Großmeister der Zaubertränke, engster Vertrauter des dunklen Lords, Folterknecht des Bösen, er saß mit einem Eichhörnchen auf dem Schoße in seinem Wohnzimmer und hatte zu große Angst um ihr zu folgen.

TBC


	23. Schnee

**23. Schnee**

Die nächsten Tage waren für Snape und Hermine gleichermaßen belastend.

Ihre Konversation beschränkte sich auf äußerst knappes „Guten Morgen" oder ein „Gute Nacht".

Im Labor ging es etwas besser. Hermine war Snape in Gedanken immer einen Arbeitsschritt voraus. Sie wusste, welches Gerät er als nächstes benötigen würde, welche Substanzen bereit stehen mussten. Und er, der Zaubertränkemeister, musste nur noch selten sein energisches Fingerschnippen hören lassen, da Hermine es auf ihre unauffällige Weise schaffte, ihm ein angenehmes und immer wohlpräpariertes Arbeitsfeld zu bereiten.

Parallel zur Essenz hatte er einige Heiltränke angefangen, die auf der Krankenstation zuweilen benötigt wurden. Eine leichte Routinearbeit, bei der ihm Hermine gleichermaßen zuarbeiten konnte.

Dennoch, es blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass Hermine unglücklich war.

Doch fühlte er sich außerstande, an diesem Zustand etwas zu ändern. Sein Repertoire war durch die Aneinanderreihung seiner misslungenen Scherze und Hermines letzte überaus heftiger und eindeutiger Reaktion auf ihn erschöpft.

Er flüchtete in seine Arbeit, wie es seine Art war und Hermine tat es ihm gleich, wie es auch ihre Art war.

Einen Tag bevor die Ferien beendet waren und die Schüler zurück ins Schloss kehren würden, war nächtens sehr viel Schnee gefallen.

Hermine sah aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster hinaus, sehnsüchtig glitt ihr Blick über die schneebedeckten Berghänge und den strahlendblauen Himmel. Welch wunderschöner Tag für einen Spaziergang! Wie immer bemächtigte sich ihrer ein unwohles Gefühl, als sie Snape das Schlafzimmer betreten hörte, doch sie wagte nur einen kurzen Seitenblick als er neben ihr stehen blieb und ebenfalls hinaussah.

„Etwas frische Luft würde unserer Arbeit zuträglich sein!"

Hermine war mehr als erstaunt, das von Snape zu hören. Dem Herren der Dunkelheit gelüstete es nach blauem Himmel und Frischluft?

Snape drückte ihr einen Umhang in den Arm und sagte nur knapp: „Komm mit!"

Fast fühlte sie sich heiter und beschwingt, als sie hinter Snapes rauschendem Umhang herlief.

Gemeinsam traten sie hinaus ins Sonnenlicht. Während Hermine einen Moment verharrte und die frische Luft genießerisch einsog, war Snape schon einige Meter vorgelaufen und hatte den Weg zu den Feldern eingeschlagen. Hermine musste sich beeilen ihm zu folgen.

Mit energischen Schritten stapfte er durch den Schnee und wurde erst etwas langsamer, als sie die letzten Mauern passiert hatten. Auf einer kleinen Anhöhe blieb er stehen und wartete auf Hermine, deren Wangen sich ob der ungewohnten Anstrengung leicht rötlich verfärbt hatten.

Snape sah sie ausdruckslos an und Hermine fand die Kraft, hier in der Sonne und im gleißenden Tageslicht, seinem Blick für einen Moment standzuhalten. Doch dann senkte sie wieder resigniert den Blick denn schlagartig kam ihr wieder ins Bewusstsein, was ihr bevorstand. 8 Tage noch! Ihr Herz begann in der aufkeimenden Panik zu rasen und sie unterdrückte den Wunsch, einfach fort zu rennen, weg von diesem Ort und fort von diesem Mann. Diesem schrecklichen, furchteinflößenden, übellaunigen Mann, der sie nun mit seinem Blick nicht loslassen wollte. So stand sie da, mit gesenkten Augen und wartete darauf das Snape weitergehen würde.

„Die verdammte Sonne lässt den Schnee wohl bald wieder schmelzen".

Hermine war sich nicht sicher ob Snape mit sich selber gesprochen hatte oder das Wort an sie gerichtet hatte, doch zog sie es vor zu schweigen, zumal Snape bereits den Rückweg eingeschlagen hatte.

An der Art wie er durch den hohen Schnee stapfte, erkannte sie dass er mal wieder sehr gereizt war. In den 3 Wochen ihres Zusammenlebens hatte sie schnell ein Gespür dafür entwickelt, welcher üblen Laune er gerade nachging, und jetzt schien er mal wieder überaus übellaunig.

„Verdammter Schnee" hörte sie ihn zischen.

Normalerweise hätte diese Situation eine gewisse Komik gehabt. Snape der sich wütend durch den Schnee arbeitet und dabei leise vor sich hinflucht. Verstohlen musste Hermine grinsen. Als hätte Snape im Hinterkopf Augen wirbelte er herum und funkelte sie böse an.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen?" seine Stimme war wie immer kalt wie dieser Wintertag und Hermine wich erschrocken zurück, da sie fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. Mittlerweile waren sie an den Gewächshäusern angekommen, die Sonne hatte diese offensichtlich aufgeheizt denn Tauwasser lief in kleinen Rinnsälen von den Dächern. Hermine suchte noch nach einer schnellen Erklärung als die Luft von einem leisen Grollen und dann von einer gewaltigen Dachlawine zerrissen wurde. Direkt vor Hermines Augen wurde Snape von herabstürzendem Schnee fast begraben. Sein Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Bestürzung und Empörung und gerade als er sich anschickte aus der Schneemenge herauszukrabbeln, da folgte eine weitere kleinere Ladung Schneematsch. Bei aller Furcht und allem Respekt war es jetzt um Hermines Fassung geschehen und sie prustete los. Ihr verhasster Ehemann bis an die Hüften im Schnee und mit einer Schneematschhaube auf dem Kopf ließ sie für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Ängste vergessen. Furchteinflößend wirkte Snape in diesem Moment wahrhaftig nicht.

„Nun lach auch noch so frech" Wütend griff Snape eine Handvoll Schnee und schleuderte sie auf Hermine, die sich ihrerseits in Lachkrämpfen wand. Die Anspannung der letzten Wochen, ihr Bestreben sich diszipliniert und ruhig zu verhalten, alles was ihrem quirligem Naturell so zuwider war, das alles forderte nun seinen Tribut und es war als würde ein Damm in ihr brechen. Quietschend wich sie dem Schneebombardement aus und nutzte Snapes temporäre Unbeweglichkeit aus um ihm noch rasch einen Schneeball an den Kopf zu schmeißen, was sie kaum dass sie es gemacht hatte, innerlich bereits bitter bereute, denn Snape der jetzt mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht auf sie zusprang, verhieß nichts Gutes. Instinktiv ergriff Hermine die Flucht doch diese endete in einer Schneeverwehung, in die sie kopfüber fiel. Augenblicklich war Snape über ihr und ehe sie noch Atem holen konnte, hatte er ihr zwei Hände voll Schnee ins Gesicht gedrückt.

Kreischend versuchte sie sich zu wehren doch je mehr sie zappelte, je mehr Schnee schaufelte er auf sie und drückte sie mit seinem rechten Knie unnachgiebig zu Boden. Plötzlich traf sich ihr Blick. Hermine hatte seine Wut gefürchtet doch diesmal fand sie einen komplett neuen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Nicht Ärger, nicht Wut, nicht Verachtung, dieser Snape war absolut vergnügt. Hermine war so überrascht. dass sie aufhörte sich zu wehren und sie verdutzt sein Gesicht erforschte. Einen heiteren Snape hatte sie in den 7 Jahren ihrer Schulzeit nie gesehen. Snape verhielt ebenfalls augenblicklich und das Lachen erlosch und wich seinem gewohnt säuerlichen Ausdruck. Er ließ den letzten Schnee aus seinen Händen gleiten und wie beiläufig strich er Hermine die Eiskristalle aus dem Gesicht, ließ seine Finger eine kurze Sekunde in ihren Locken verweilen um dann angelegentlich einige Strähnen von Schneematsch zu befreien. Fast verlegen stand er auf und klopfte sich den Schnee vom Umhang und griff Hermines Arm um sie nicht allzu vorsichtig aufzurichten.

„Unverschämtes Gör!" raunzte er sie an, doch um seine Augen tanzten einige verspielte Falten.

„Mein Gott er hat Lachfältchen" Hermine starrte ihn wieder an.

„Los jetzt, wir holen uns hier den Tod!"

Snape hatte Hermine wieder am Arm gefasst und zog sie mit sich. Hermine stieß noch so was wie ein verhaltenes Kichern aus, als sie beide der Gestalt bewusst wurden, die sie seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Minerva!" stieß Snape wütend durch die Zähne doch McGonagall lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„Severus, ich muss sagen, die Ehe scheint deinem Teint gut zu bekommen!"

Damit wandte sich McGonagall um, nickte Hermine noch freundlich zu und rauschte davon.

Hermine kicherte wieder lauter. Das Ganze war einfach zu komisch.

„Hör auf zu gackern du dummes Huhn," murrte Snape doch er hörte sich in Hermines Ohren verhältnismäßig friedlich an.

Im Kerker ließ Snape unverzüglich heißen Kaffee kommen und Hermine nahm die Tasse dankbar an, die er ihr anbot. Das unfreiwillige Schneebad hatte sie doch mehr ausgekühlt, als sie bereit war zuzugeben. Snape selber trank nur zwei kurze Schlucke und verschwand dann hektisch im Labor, um nach dem Versuchsaufbau zu schauen. Hermine verspüre nur wenig Lust ihm zu folgen. Sie sehnte sich nach einem heißen Bad. Seit sie bei Snape wohnte hatte sie sich immer nur kurz geduscht, aus Angst er könne plötzlich im Bad auftauchen. Doch so verfroren wie sie war rückten ihre Bedenken in den Hintergrund. Snape war im Labor und wenn er erst einmal angefangen hatte, die diversen Fläschchen und Reagenzgläser zu schütteln und kritisch im Licht zu betrachten, dann war er vorerst beschäftigt. So ließ sich Hermine mit einem wohligen Seufzer in eine heißes Schaumbad gleiten. Der kleine Spaziergang im Schnee hatte ihr gut getan und wieder hatte sie Snapes Bild vor Augen, als ihm der Schneematsch auf den Kopf klatschte, und dann sein vergnügtes Lächeln bei der Rangelei im Schnee.

Für einen Moment hatte er fast nett ausgesehen. Energisch schob Hermine diesen Gedanken beiseite. Snape und nett?! Pah, er war ein Ekel, furchteinflößend und böse!

Der Mann der Dumbledore getötet hatte. Auch wenn er durch Dumbledores Testament rehabilitiert worden war, er hatte getötet! Und so ein Mann konnte nicht nett sein.

Hermine schauderte trotz des heißen Wassers und wohl zum tausendsten Mal in den letzten Tagen fragte sie sich, womit sie diese Bürde nur verdient hatte, die ihr ihr Schicksal auferlegt hatte.

TBC


	24. Der Tag davor

**24. Der Tag davor**

Unaufhaltsam strichen die Tage dahin.

Beide, Hermine als auch Snape, wünschten sich, sie könnten die Zeit anhalten, oder umkehren, oder besser noch, ein gewisses Datum einfach überspringen.

Snape war so, wie sie ihn kannte, wie ihn jeder kannte.

Ernst und nach außen komplett verschlossen. Oft fragte er sich, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, Hermine versuchsweise hinter seine Maske blicken zu lassen, denn jedes Mal hatte dies in einem Fiasko geendet.

Er sah Hermine gerne bei der Arbeit zu, genoss ihre Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit im Labor, die sie ihm auch nur dort schenkte, denn auch sie hatte sich verschlossen. In den ersten Tagen hatte sie ihm gelegentlich ein scheues Lächeln geschenkt. Seit dem verfluchten Vorfall am zweiten Weihnachtstag und dem Tag darauf, hatte er es vermieden, Hermine auch nur schief anzusehen. Sie würde ihn nie mögen, das war für ihn so sicher wie Tollkirschen rot waren.

Bei ihrem Spaziergang im Schnee, da hatte er sich vergessen, da war er der Versuchung doch wieder erlegen, sie zu berühren. Was bildete er sich auch ein? Er war ein alter Narr wenn er glaubte, dass sich ein junges Mädchen zu ihm hingezogen fühlen konnte. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann hätte es ihm gereicht, wenn sie ihm nicht mit dem offen zur Schau gestellten Ekel begegnet wäre. Sie fand ihn zum Erbrechen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, wie er sich schmerzlich erinnerte.

Und morgen würde es soweit sein.

Morgen würde er mit ihr schlafen müssen. Wohl an die tausend Mal, wenn er nachts wach gelegen hatte, ihr seinen gleichmäßigen Atem vorgaukelnd, hatte er die Situation im Geiste durchgespielt.

Wie sollte er sich ihr nähern, wie sollte er sein? Brutal und egoistisch wie sie es zweifelsfrei von ihm erwartete? Fürsorglich und zärtlich, wie er es gerne wäre oder doch lieber sachlich und emotionslos? Die erster Variante hatte er so schnell verworfen, wie sie ihm in den Kopf kam. Nur um sie in ihren Erwartungen zu bestätigen und ihr Gelegenheit zu geben ihn in ihre eigens für ihn eingerichteten Schublade mit der Aufschrift „überalles gehasstes Oberarsch" zu stecken, würde er sein Gewissen nicht belasten. Er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass sie ihren Schmerz so besser verarbeiten konnte.

Die zweite Variante wäre ihm am liebsten. Aber wo blieb er dabei wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht spuckte und ihn ihre Verachtung und Abscheu spüren ließ. Er wollte um nichts in der Welt, dass sie merkte, wie sehr ihn ihre Verachtung verletzte. Die letzte Alternative, eine kühle Sachlichkeit schien ihm am besten geeignet, seine eigene Seele und ihre zu schützen.

Sie arbeiteten bis in den späten Abend im Labor. Die Essenz war in den letzten Tagen sichtlich gereift. Die Basislösung von anfänglich 5 Litern durch ständiges destillieren zusammengeschrumpft auf 500 ml. 1 Tropfen tötet einen Menschen, Voldemort würde 100 Tropfen oder 5ml brauchen um seinen letzten Atemzug zu tun. Noch wusste Snape nicht, wie das Gift Voldemort verabreicht werden würde. Aber das war nicht seine Aufgabe, das war Aufgabe der Auroren. Sollte sich doch Potter darüber den Kopf zerbrechen.

5 ml würden seinen Peiniger zur Hölle schicken. Vielleicht hätte er, Severus Snape, dann die Chance auf ein friedliches Leben, auf ein wenig Glück. Er seufzte schwer und bemerkte zu spät, dass Hermine kurz zu ihm herübergesehen hatte. Es entging ihm nicht, ihre leicht fahrigen Bewegungen, ihre Nervosität die sie vor ihm verbergen wollte. Er dachte noch mal daran ein Gespräch mit ihr zu führen, verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder, griff ihn wieder auf um ihn erneut zu verwerfen. Nein, er würde sich in Schweigen hüllen, und morgen um diese Zeit, da würde es vorbei sein.

Für Hermine war jeder Tag der vergangenen Woche ein Qual gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam, ja allein wenn er nur den Raum betrat in dem sie sich aufhielt, da wurde ihr übel. Sie ertrug ihn nicht und sie ertrug nicht, dass sie sich in ein Schicksal fügen musste, auch wenn sie wusste wie wichtig ihr persönliches Opfer war. Wenigstens hatte er keinen seiner extravaganten Scherze mehr mit ihr getrieben. Als ob sie nicht schon genug leiden würde. Alles in allem waren die vergangenen 4 Wochen eine Tortour, die sie ihr Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würde.

Sie sah Snape beim Umfüllen des Essenz zu. Schweigend, wie sie es die letzte Woche zusammen gearbeitet hatten. Durch sein Schweigen hatte sie angefangen, selbst seine Atemgeräusche als bedrohlich zu empfinden. Ein harmloses Niesen seinerseits, ließ sie zusammenzucken, seine sich nähernden Schritte brachten sie an den Rand des Wahnsinnes.

Wenn er wenigstens mit ihr reden würde, doch er hüllte sich in Schweigen. Er verachtete sie, die kleine dumme Gryffindor Göre, deren Mithilfe er erdulden musste.

Oft hatte sie sich gefragt, in den Nächten wo sie wach lag und auf seine gleichmäßigen Atemgeräusche lauschte, wie es wohl sein würde mit ihm zu schlafen. Das heißt eigentlich hatte sie nur vor es irgendwie über sich ergehen zu lassen und doch hatte sie Angst vor seiner Kälte und Brutalität. Schaudernd erinnerte sie sich an die zahlreichen Wutausbrüche, die sie miterlebt hatte, wie er Gläser an die Wand geworfen und Schalen auf dem Boden zertrümmert hatte. Sie war nur eine Zutat, die es zuzubereiten galt. Er seufzte. Sie sah hinüber zu ihm. Seine Miene zeigte kein Gefühl außer Kälte, seine Haltung war steif Ob sie ihn um ein Gespräch bitten sollte? Sich feiwillig nochmals seinem peitschenden Zynismus stellen, seiner arroganten Überlegenheit. Sollte sie ihm sagen dass sie vor Angst fast verging, ihn um Rücksichtnahme bitten, nur dieses eine Mal?

Es war schon spät, deshalb verwarf sie den Gedanken, griff ihn kurz noch mal auf um ihn nach einem weiteren Blick auf seinen verkniffenen Mund doch wieder zu verwerfen.

Morgen um diese Zeit würde es vorbei sein, so oder so.

tbc


	25. Im Angesicht des Morgengrauen

_Auf besonderen Wunsch hin habe ich mich beeilt, dass es weiter geht!_

_:-)_

**25. Im Angesicht des Morgengrauen**

Von wachem Verstand gesegnet zu sein ist ein kostbares Geschenk der Schöpfung. Die Gabe zu haben, diesen Verstand auch zu nutzen eine weitere Kostbarkeit.

In dem Bewusstsein aufzuwachsen, dass die Macht des Geistes und des Verstandes als Kleinod in die Wiege gelegt wurde, als unerschöpfliche Ressource, kann dazu verleiten sich in der trügerischen Sicherheit zu wiegen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass es kein Problem auf dieser Welt geben mag, dass nicht durch die intensive Nutzung des Intellekts gelöst werden kann.

„Es gibt immer eine Lösung!" war Hermines Wahlspruch gewesen, seit sie denken konnte.

Doch mit dem ersten Augenaufschlagen diesen Tages musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie erstmalig im Leben an ihre Grenzen gestoßen war.

Machtlos dem Unvermeintlichen gegenüber zu stehen erfasste sie mit eisenharter Hand und raubte ihr den Atem. Ehe sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reiben konnte, war ihr Körper schon in Schweiß gebadet.

Snape war wie immer schon lange aufgestanden und hantierte wohl wieder in seinem Labor herum.

ermine hingegen war wie gelähmt. Nur schwer konnte sie sich dazu bewegen unter die Dusche zu dehen.

Angstvoll zählte sie die Stunden bis zum Sonnenuntergang ab.

Die letzten Stunden ihrer Jungfräulichkeit?

Mit dem heißen Wasser der Dusche versuchte sie den bangen Schauer zu vertreiben, der ihr beim Gedanken an Snape über den Rücken lief.

Snape!

In Gedanken versuchte sie die Situation durchzuspielen, wieder und wieder!

Snape! Ungläubig schüttelte sie immer wieder still ihren Kopf.

Es konnte, durfte nicht wahr sein!

Gerechterweise musste sie ihm zugestehen, dass er sie in der letzten Zeit ihres Zusammenlebens nicht übertrieben grausam behandelt hatte. Sie hätte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt.

In ihrer Verzweiflung klammerte sie sich an den einen Gedanken, der ihr in den letzten Tagen Kraft gegeben hatte.

Es würde vorüber gehen und bald würde es vorbei sein.

Bald würde sie in ihr Zimmer in den Turm zurückkehren dürfen.

Bald würde sie wieder geschieden sein.

Geschieden von Snape.

Nachdenklich rubbelte sie sich trocken und hüllte sich rasch in ihren Bademantel. In der Absicht sich rasch anzuziehen betrat sie wieder das Schlafzimmer.

Sie erstarrte im Türrahmen.

Snape stand mitten im Zimmer. Er trug seine Arbeitsrobe und sah sie ruhig an.

„Ich habe die Essenz kontrolliert, sie ist kristallklar."

Er schwieg einen Moment.

Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Es fehlt jetzt nur noch – dein Blut."

JETZT?

Etwas in Hermine krampfte sich zusammen. Sie war der festen Überzeugung gewesen dass sich Snape ihr erst am Abend nähern würde.

Wieso war es in ihrer Vorstellung immer Abend oder Nacht gewesen?

Jetzt stand er ihr gegenüber und es war früher Morgen.

Hermine sah auf Boden und nickte verstehend. Sie fühlte sich wie versteinert und um einen Tag ihres Lebens betrogen.

Snape hatte in der vergangenen Nacht kaum schlafen können. Vergeblich hatte er sein Hirn zermartert, wie er Hermine diesen letzten Schritt ersparen oder wenigstens erträglich machen konnte.

Die Essenz duldete keinen Aufschub. Sie hatten nur Zeit bis Mitternacht.

Als er sich noch vor dem ersten Morgengrauen ins Labor aufmachte, da war er ratloser als zuvor. Er wusste nur eines, es musste ein Ende haben und das so schnell wie möglich.

Alles musste ein Ende haben. Sein Blick in die Schale, in der er die Essenz aufbewahrte, offenbarte ihm die Schönheit und Reinheit der Substanz. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so etwas Vollkommenes gesehen zu haben.

Es fehlte nur noch Eines!

Ihr Blut!

Nur ihr Blut konnte sein Werk vollenden.

Nur ihr Blut würde es gelingen lassen, die sagenhafte Ronkowa Essenz zum Leben zu erwecken.

Er musste es tun!

Für sich und die Welt, aber vor allem für sie!

Entschlossen ging er ins Schlafzimmer und hörte gerade noch, dass sie das Duschwasser abstellte. Er brauchte nur noch einen Moment zu warten, dann sah er sie in der Tür stehen.

Ihre Locken wellten sich wegen der Feuchtigkeit in ihren Haaren und sie trug nichts, außer dem Bademantel, den sie keusch zugezogen hatte.

Mit einigen Schritten war er bei ihr und stand ihr still gegenüber.

Hermine schloss die Augen.

Seine Nähe war ihr unerträglich.

Nach einer Weile spürte sie seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn, die sie zwang den Kopf anzuheben. Angstvoll öffnete sie die Augen und sah direkt in seine. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck war keine Gefühlsregung anzumerken, er schaute sie nur an und Hermine wich unter seinem Blick alles Blut aus den Lippen. Ihre Knie zitterten, ihre Hände waren kalt und die Kehle trocken und wie ausgebrannt.

„Bitte....!" ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht.

Snape legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund, schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf.

Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie ihn nicht zu bitten brauchte, er wollte ihr doch nicht weh tun. Wenn sie ihn nur gelassen hätte, wenn sie ihm nur erlaubt hätte in den letzten Tagen in ihrer Nähe zu sein, er hätte alles für sie getan damit sie ihn nicht so ansah wie sie es jetzt tat.

Ruhig und bestimmt fasste er sie am Ellenbogen und führte sie zum Bett. Ergeben ließ sich Hermine auf der Bettkante nieder. Sie hatte es versucht. Sie hatte versucht ihn zu bitten vorsichtig zu sein, doch er wollte es nicht hören. Es war ihm wahrscheinlich egal.

Snape setzte sich neben sie. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm, nur sein Daumen streichelte sie zögernd. Er wartete ab und studierte ihr Gesicht, das aschfahl geworden war. Dann begann er mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig ihr Knie zu streicheln.

Sie war so jung, so zart so zerbrechlich. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass sie seine Berührung als das empfand, als das sie gedacht waren.

Als Liebkosung, als Beruhigung, als Zeichen seiner ständig wachsenden Zuneigung.

Doch alles in Hermine verkrampfte sich. Seine Berührungen wirkten für sie so aufgesetzt, dass ihr übel wurde.

Plötzlich hatte sie die Kraft ihn anzusehen, Wut und Verzweifelung loderten in ihr auf. Verzweifelung ob ihrer Situation und Wut über ihr Schicksal.

„Halten Sie sich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten auf, lassen Sie es uns einfach hinter uns bringen." Ihre Stimme hatte fest klingen sollen, doch sie war ein heiseres zittriges Krächzen.

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas zusammen, seine Falte auf der Stirn wurde für einen Moment noch tiefer und Hermine glaubte fast, er würde sie schlagen. Doch er ließ sie los und massierte kurz seine Schläfen als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. Dann sah er sie erneut an.

„Es tut mir leid", mit diesen überraschenden Worten war er aufgestanden. Fahrig legte er seine Arbeitsrobe ab. Er ging zum Fenster und blickte lange hinaus. Ihm wurde klar, niemals würde sie ihn freiwillig in ihrer Nähe dulden. Nur heute und nur weil so unendlich viel auf dem Spiel stand, da würde sie ihm erlauben sie zu berühren. Sie wollte seine Zärtlichkeit nicht. Sie wollte nur, dass es aufhörte.

Hermine saß noch immer zusammengesunken auf der Bettkante, unfähig klar zu denken und zu handeln. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, sie müsse ersticken, wenn sie nicht sofort an die frische Luft käme. Ihr war als würde ihr mit einer eisernen Hand die Kehle zugepresst. Alles in ihr schrie: „Raus hier, Raus hier, lauf um dein Leben, was sie dann auch tat. Ehe Snape sich auch nur zu ihr umdrehen konnte, war sie aufgesprungen und schon halb durch das Wohnzimmer, die Hand zur rettenden Tür ausgestreckt.......

„_**FERMETO!"**_ ..... und ihre Hände zerrten vergebens aber umso verzweifelter an der Tür, die sie ohne Zauberstab nicht öffnen konnte.

Kraftlos rutschte sie an dem Holz herunter als würde alles Leben aus ihr weichen.

Ihr war klar dass nun nicht nur Snape erdulden musste, sondern einen jähzornigen Snape, was noch ungleich viel schlimmer war. Schützend zog sie sich die Arme über den Kopf, als seine gefürchtete dunkle Gestalt direkt neben ihr war. Endlose Sekunden der Angst, endlose Sekunden in denen sie fürchtete brutal gepackt zu werden. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Snape setzte sich neben sie auf den Fußboden, den Rücken an die Tür gelehnt, sorgfältigst bedacht sie nicht zu berühren. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens nahm er ihren verkrampften Körper in den Arm und zog sie an sich. „Es tut mir leid!" murmelte er wieder, und nach einer Weile:

„Wir können jetzt nicht mehr zurück!"

„Fermeto!" hatte er gebrüllt, als sie vor ihm davon lief. Hermine lief davon, lief weg vor ihm. Dieses unglaubliche tapfere Mädchen, das sich Trollen, mehrköpfigen Hunden und Todessern gestellt hatte und ausgerechnet vor ihm lief sie jetzt davon.

Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wie leid es ihm tat. Aber er konnte die Zeit nicht umdrehen. Er konnte nicht zurück.

Er nahm sie hoch und trug sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Ohne seine Arme von ihr zu nehmen legte er sich mit ihr aufs Bett, hielt sie vorsichtig, gerade eben fest genug um sie eventuell am Aufstehen zu hindern obwohl Hermine unfähig war sich zu bewegen.

Es drängte sich noch in ihr Bewusstsein, dass er anders war er als sie es erwartet hatte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er ohne Umschweife zur Sache kommen würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass er keine Zeitverschwendung tolerieren würde. Eine schnelle und effektive Gewinnung der benötigten Substanz, keine Floskeln, keine Zärtlichkeit.

Seine Hand schob sich in ihren Bademantel und blieb auf ihrem Bauch liegen. Sein Daumen strich leicht über ihren Rippenbogen. „Du bist so dünn geworden", die leise Feststellung klang wie ein Vorwurf.

Hermine wusste nicht ob sie darauf etwas erwidern sollte, ob er erwartete dass sie mit ihm sprach. Nie hatte er in der Vergangenheit wert darauf gelegt, dass sie das Wort an ihn richtete und tat sie es doch, wurde sie mit Stirnrunzeln und bösen Kommentaren bestraft.

Die Situation war so grotesk. Sie wollte nicht hier im Bett liegen, zusammen mit ihm, aber sie musste das Unvermeidbare wohl über sich ergehen lassen. Snape machte keinerlei Anstalten die Sache hinter sich zu bringen. Ruckartig setzte sich Hermine auf, es sollte endlich vorbei sein, dieser Albtraum sollte beendet werden. Entschlossen und ohne Snape dabei anzusehen streifte sie den Bademantel ab und warf ihn mit einer wütenden Geste auf den Boden. Dann ließ sie sich zurück auf das Bett fallen, die Augen stur auf die Decke gerichtet. Sie fühlte Snapes Blick auf sich ruhen, spürte wie seine Augen über ihren nackten Körper streiften.

„Bitte, können wir das jetzt endlich beenden, ich möchte mein Leben wieder haben."

Ihre Stimme klang jetzt so kalt und hart, dass sie selber überrascht war.

Snape sagte nichts, er hatte sich zu ihr gedreht, starrte sie an und begann wortlos sein Hemd auszuziehen.

Zögernd beugte er sich über sie, streichelte vorsichtig mit seiner Hand über ihre Stirn. Hermines Gesicht verriet ihm keinerlei Gefühlsregung. Sollte er sie küssen? Fast fragend näherten sich seine Lippen ihrem Gesicht, doch Hermine presste ihren Kopf zurück auf die Kissen. Eine eindeutige Ablehnung. Kurz erwiderte sie seinen fragenden Blick und er sah die Panik in ihren Augen.

„Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass ich dich berühre." Verdammt, wieso fiel ihm jetzt nichts Liebevolleres ein als seine verfluchte Ironie.

Er hasste diese Situation, er hasste das verdammte Buch, den verdammten Trank der im Labor vor sich hinbrodelte, er hasste das Ministerium und er hasste sich selber. Er war kein verdammter Vergewaltiger. Hermine war attraktiv, ohne Frage, die schmale Taille, ihre langen, schlanken Beine, die wohlgelungenen Rundungen ihres jungen Körpers, das alles empfand er als sehr erbaulich. Was ihn abstieß war die unglaubliche Angst in ihren Augen. Zu oft hatte er in solche gepeinigte Augen gesehen, zu oft hatte er diese blanke Angst und das schiere Entsetzen zu seinen Todesserzeiten in den Augen derer Opfer gesehen, die dem dunklen Lord durch ihren schlussendlichen Tod ihre Ehrerbietung angedeihen lassen mussten. Wieso musste er dieses Leben nun verderben? Er wusste, dass seine Tat Narben hinterlassen würde, Narben an ihrer Seele. Doch wie hätte er sie schützen können? Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Er drückte ihre Schenkel auseinander, sie leistete keinen Widerstand. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller und er spürte ihren Puls rasen.

„Bitte ziehe Dir etwas Warmes an!"

Unglauben und Hoffnung entgegneten ihm in ihrem Blick!

Es tat ihm weh, ihre Hoffnung direkt zerstören zu müssen.

„Lass uns erst einmal von hier verschwinden!"

Er versuchte ein Lächeln!

„Es gibt schönere Orte als diesen hier..... sehr viel schönere Orte!"

tbc


	26. und nur durch Dein Blut

_Hallo Ihr Lieben! Es hat dann doch wieder länger gedauert als geplant. Deshalb hoffe ich sehr, dass sich das Warten gelohnt hat!_

_Liebe Grüße zum Jahresende_

_Sirisa_

**26. .... und nur durch Dein Blut**

Hermine stand rasch auf und schlüpfte in ihre Kleider.

Es war ihr mehr als zuwider, Snape nackt gegenüber zu stehen.

Dieser war ebenso schnell in seinem Rock wie an der Tür!

Unaufgefordert folgte Hermine ihm, wenn auch ihrem Schicksal ergeben doch nicht ohne Neugier, wohin er sie führen würde.

Ohne Umwege verließen sie die Gewölbe und gingen durch die menschenleere Halle und ungesehen durch das Tor hinaus.

Die Kerker hinter sich zu lassen und plötzlich im gleißenden Licht der Wintersonne zu stehen, erschien Hermine surreal.

Die Äste der Tannen bogen sich unter der Schneelast, die Eisdecke auf dem zugefrorenen See funkelte und glitzerte durch die losen Eiskristalle, die ein leichter Wind gemächlich zum Tanz vor sich hertrieb.

Der Himmel war so herrlich blau, wie er schöner an einem warmen Sommertag nicht hätte sein können. und ließ sie die Kälte vergessen, die mit kalter Zunge an ihrer Haut leckte.

Da legte sich Snapes Hand an ihren Ellbogen und übte einen leichten Druck aus.

„Bitte komm mit!"

Fast geflüstert waren die Worte über seine Lippen gekommen und als Hermine ihm bis zur Appariergrenze folgte, kam ihr das knirschende Geräusch seiner Schritte im tiefen Schnee wie der Auftakt eines Requiems vor.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte er den Arm um ihre Taille und nahm sie mit im Strudel des Apparierens.

Zwar kannte Hermine den Vorgang schon, doch als plötzlich salziger Wind mit Urgewalt durch ihr Haar fuhr und an ihrem Umhang so stark zerrte, dass sie fast die meterhohen Klippen hinabgestürzt wäre, da klammerte sie sich angstvoll an Snape

„Wo sind wir?" jappste sie entsetzt.

Snape legte schützend den Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Weit weg von Hogwarts, an einem Platz den ich immer aufgesucht habe, wenn ich der Realität entfliehen wollte. Sieh ihn Dir an, bitte.....!"

Hermine musste erst den Kopf aus dem Wind drehen, da ihr langes Haar ihr die Sicht nahm.

Sie standen direkt am tosenden Meer.

Gischt tanzte auf den Wellen zu ihren Füßen und krönte diese mit schaumigem Weiß.

In Ufernähe schlug das dunkle Blau des Meeres in eine leuchtendes Türkis um, umspülte kraftvoll die in Jahrtausenden glattgewaschenen, gewaltigen Steine, die die Zufahrt zum schmalen Strand für Boote unpassierbar machten.

Eine spärliche Vegetation schien in den Sommermonaten dem steifen Wind zu trotzen, der direkt auf den Felsen stand.

Nun im Winter waren nur einige Mooskissen zu erkennen und betonten die Ungastlichkeit der Klippen mit welken, bräunlichgrünen Tupfen.

Fröstelnd zog Hermine ihren Umhang fester.

„Komm, ich bringe dich ins Warme!"

Entschieden zog Snape Hermine mit sich und fort von den Klippen. Sie kletterten eine Weile über Felsen und große Gesteinsbrocken, bis sie sich auf einem schmalen Pfad unterhalb der Klippen direkt am Wasser wiederfanden.

Mit energischen Schritten lief Snape ihr nun voraus und als sie wenige Minuten später um eine Uferbiegung liefen, öffnete sich vor ihnen der Eingang zu einer kleinen und ruhigeren Bucht.

Sanft eingebettet zwischen zwei gewaltigen Gesteinsformationen schmiegte sich eine kleine Holzhütte an die Felsen und fand dort Schutz vor den Unbilden des nahen Meeres.

Snapes Schritte wurden noch schneller und er erreichte die Hütte einige Sekunden vor Hermine, so dass sie das leise gemurmelte Passwort nicht hören konnte.

Das Innere der Hütte war erstaunlich behaglich, wie Hermine feststellen musste.

Durch einen Schlenker von Snapes Zauberstab entzündet, verbreitete das Kaminfeuer rasch eine wohlige Wärme.

Überall lagen Bücher, neben dem Kamin auf einem schmalen Arbeitstisch einige verschlossene Zutatengläser und einfache Instrumente.

Spärliches, bunt zusammengewürfeltes Mobiliar lud zum Sitzen ein und unaufgefordert sank Hermine in einen schwülstigen Ohrensessel, der so durchgesessen war, dass er ihre zarte Gestalt fast verschluckte.

Wortlos bereitete Snape ihnen einen Kräutertee und er schwieg auch noch, als sie schon beide an dem heißen Getränk nippten.

Wie selbstverständlich hatte sich Snape auf einem Hocker, nahe bei ihr niedergelassen.

„Sie sind oft hier, nicht wahr?"

Hermine durchbrach die unangenehme Stille.

Snape nickte leicht.

„Und zuletzt vor wenigen Tagen!"

Nun schaute Snape sie direkt an.

„Woher weißt Du dass?"

Hermine kämpfte sich etwas aus dem Sessel.

„Nun, die Bücher sind nicht eingestaubt, die Tinte im Tintenfass ist nicht eingetrocknet und die Kräuter dort sind noch nicht einmal ganz durchgewelkt!"

Triumphierend deutete sie hinüber zur Arbeitsplatte.

„Nun, Fräulein Neunmalklug, was schließt Du daraus? Warum ist Dein Professor wohl zuweilen irgendwo im Nirgendwo statt sich am Lehrertisch in Hogwarts in Positur zu setzen wie zum Beispiel dieser Laffe Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Snape schnaufte verächtlich durch die Nase.

Hermine zögerte mit ihrer Antwort, doch dann sagte sie:

„Wir haben doch alle irgendeinen Platz an den wir uns gerne zurückziehen, oder?"

Snape nickte.

„Und wo ist deiner, Hermine? Wo ist der Ort an dem Du Vergessen suchst, wo Du die Wirklichkeiten aussperren kannst?"

Hermine zögerte mit ihrer Antwort.

„Es ist der Dachboden im Haus meiner Eltern!

Dort haben sie all jene Dinge gelagert, die nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Mein altes Spielzeug, Kisten mit alten Fotos und Porzellan, Truhen mit Kleidern....!"

„Und was tust Du dann auf dem Dachboden?" fragte Snape leise.

Hermine sah für einen Moment auf ihre Hände.

„Manchmal nehme ich nur einen Gegenstand in die Hand und dann versinke ich in der Vergangenheit........ finden Sie das jetzt albern?"

Fragend sah sie zu ihm hin und sie stellte irritiert fest, dass sie die zynische Art seine Antwort fürchtete. Sie wollte nicht albern wirken. Nicht auf Severus Snape oder sonst jemanden auf dieser Welt.

Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen und ihrer Erleichterung lächelte Snape nur aufrichtig amüsiert.

„Nein Hermine, ich finde dich alles andere als albern. Es wundert einen alten Mann wie mich nur, dass eine junge, attraktive Frau ihre Zeit damit verbringt, sinnierend zwischen verstaubten Antiquitäten zu sitzen und über ihr Leben nachzudenken, das gerade erst begonnen hat!"

Hermine war ob dieses unerwarteten Kompliments verlegen und sanfte Röte überpuderte sofort ihr Gesicht.

„Sie, ..... Sie finden mich.....attraktiv?"

Große, braune Augen schauten Snape erstaunt an. Dieser lächelte wieder.

„Sicher! Was dachtest Du?"

Und nach einer kurzen Gedankenpause ergänzte er:

„Der Umstand dass ich alleine lebe ist nicht einer Abneigung gegen das weibliche Geschlecht geschuldet!"

Abwesend führte er seine Tasse an die Lippen, ohne aus ihr zu trinken. Seine Pupillen hatten sich geweitet, starrten emotionslos über den Rand der Tasse hinweg und ließen erkennen, dass er diese Welt geistig verlassen hatte.

„Sondern?"

Hermine sah ihn nun fest an und holte ihn mit ihrer Frage aus weiter Ferne zurück!

Ruhig entgegnete er ihrem Blick.

„Manchmal zerstört man das was man liebt alleine dadurch, dass man es schützen und bewahren will. Gefühle jedoch lassen sich nicht festhalten oder konservieren für einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Ein Gefühl muß frei schwingen dürfen wie die Saite einer Geige. Nur dann entfaltet sie ihren vollen Klang.

Kein Lied klingt schöner dadurch, dass man das Instrument wegsperrt!"

Aus seiner Stimme sprach nun soviel Wehmut und Einsamkeit, dass Hermine spontan ihre Hand auf die seinige legte. Eine Geste die sie noch vor wenigen Stunden für sich als ausgeschlossen betrachtet hätte.

Snapes Rechte stellte die Tasse ab und unsäglich vorsichtig ließ er die Kuppe seines Mittelfingers sanft über Hermines Wangenknochen bis hinunter zum Kinn gleiten.

Abrupt zuckte seine Hand zurück und ballte sich für einen Moment zur Faust!

„Ich brauche etwas stärkeres als Tee!"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und entkorkte eine leicht eingestaubte Flasche Rotwein, die auf dem Kaminsims stand!

„Ich würde Dir gerne etwas anbieten, aber das verbietet leider das Rezept!"

Bitternis klang aus seiner Stimme und er stürzte das erste Glas hinunter um sich direkt ein Zweites einzuschenken.

Hermine fühlte sich nun elender als am Morgen.

„Bitte, Professor, können.... können wir es hinter uns bringen?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Warum?"

Snape drehte sich nur halb zu ihr herum, trank mit großen Schlucken das Glas leer.

Er betrachtete sie eine Moment bevor er zynisch sagte:

„Haben Sie heute noch etwas Anderes vor, Miss Granger?"

Mit spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue drehte er sich wieder zum Kamin, um sich nachzuschenken. Der Rotwein tat bereits seine Wirkung und breitete sich mit wohliger Wärme in seinem Magen aus.

Und wie er dort stand, eine Hand auf dem Kaminsims, die andere das Weinglas fest umklammernd, da begann Hermine zu verstehen.

Mit einem Mal verstand sie, dass Snape die Situation ebenso scheute wie sie, dass er kein alternder Lustmolch war, der nur darauf wartete sich ungestraft an ihrem jungen Fleisch ergötzen zu können. Dieses hätte er bereits am Morgen und ohne Umschweife tun können, ohne ihr zuvor seinen Lieblingsplatz und sein geheimes Refugium zu zeigen.

Ruhig stand sie auf und trat vor ihn hin.

„Ja, Professor, es gilt noch die Essenz fertig zustellen!"

Snape bewegte sich nicht. Nur die Knöchel seiner linken Hand wurden langsam weiß ob der Anstrengung, sich am Kaminsims festzuhalten!

Er trank das dritte Glas leer und sah Hermine in die Augen, die seinen Blick ruhig und offen entgegnete.

Diese junge Frau war einfach unglaublich. Nicht nur intelligent und tapfer, auch noch auf eine natürliche Art wunderschön.

Er schaffte es, sich von seinem Glas zu lösen und es zurück auf den Kamin zu stellen.

Stattdessen berührte er Hermines Arm, vorsichtig und ihre Reaktion abwartend.

Sie kam ihm einen halben Schritt entgegen.

„Ich will dir nicht weh tun".

Mit seiner linken nahm er ihre Hand, vorsichtig, zärtlich, verzweifelt!

Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Ich weiß!"

Da schlang Snape seine Arme um sie, drückte sie an sich und presste sein Gesicht in ihre Haare. Sie wehrte sich nicht!

„Komm.....!"

Er nahm ihren Arm und führte Sie in die Schlafkammer nebenan.

Mit beiden Händen umfing er ihr Gesicht, sah in ihre rehbraunen Augen und hätte gerne ihren Mund geküsst. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit, ihre Stirn mit seinen Lippen zu berühren.

Er schämte sich, dass sie ihn erregte, trotz ihrer Abneigung, trotz ihrer Furcht.

Ohne sich zu wehren, sank sie mit ihm auf das Bett und duldete, dass er ihren Körper

streichelte.

Der Wein tat seine Wirkung, er hatte Snape auf angenehme Art enthemmt. Seine Wangen glühten als er mit nur mühsam im Zaum gehaltener Gier Hermines Pullover und ihr T-Shirt in einem hochschob und mit einer zweiten Bewegung über ihren Kopf zog.

Ihr junger Körper war zart und warm, andächtig strich seine Hand über ihre Brüste, glitt hinunter zu ihren Schenkeln.

Hermine war wie erstarrt. Sie spürte keine Furcht vor diesem Mann mehr, dennoch waren ihr seine Berührungen zuwider.

Als er den Knopf ihrer Hose nebst Reisverschluss öffnete, schaltete ihr Geist ab.

Dass er sich selber auch seiner Kleider entledigte, nahm sie mit scheinbar stoischer Gleichgültigkeit hin.

Dann schloss sie die Augen vor dem was nun kam.

Snapes Hände fuhren gierig über ihren Körper und obwohl er sich bemühte die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten, fiel es ihm schwer ihr nicht seine Küsse aufzudrängen.

Sein leicht umnebelter Geist wusste noch sehr wohl, dass sie nicht freiwillig in seinen Armen und halb unter ihm lag. Prüfend glitten seine Hände weiter hinab.

Dass ihr Schoß nicht bereit war ihn zu empfangen überraschte ihn nicht.

Er wusste, es würde ihm nicht gelingen ihren Körper umzustimmen.

Was sollte es auch?

Er war bereit genug, bereit genug für sie beide.

Sein Eindringen kommentierte die junge Frau mit einem zischenden Einziehen der Luft durch ihre Zähne. Ihm war klar dass dies keine Äußerung der Lust gewesen war.

Hermine hatte lange still gehalten, nun war es genug. Entschieden schoben ihre Hände seinen Körper von sich weg. Für einen Wimpernschlag leistete Snape Gegenwehr, dann wich er von ihr zurück.

Was getan werden musste war getan.

Er war von einem Augenblick zum nächsten stocknüchtern. Seine Leidenschaft löste sich ebenso schnell auf, wie Hermine die Bettdecke über sich gezogen hatte.

Dennoch streichelte er ihr rasch übers Haar.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

Die echte Besorgnis, die aus seiner Stimme klang versöhnte Hermine etwas mit ihrem Schicksaal.

Stumm nickte sie, der Klos in ihrem Hals hatte ihr jede Stimme genommen.

Rasch drehte sie den Kopf beiseite.

Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen müssen und Snape hatte genug Taktgefühl, sie mit ihren Tränen allein zu lassen.

TBC


	27. Die Magie der Frauen

_Frohes Neues!!!!!_

_Und ich habe mich voller guter Vorsätze wirklich beeilt!_

27. Die Magie der Frauen

Hermine brauchte noch eine Stunde, bis sie in der Lage war, das Erlebte weit genug zu verdrängen um Snape wieder gegenüber zu treten.

Dieser saß ruhig am Feuer und starrte in die Flammen.

In seinen Händen drehte er ein volles Weinglas. Ein kurzes Aufblicken, ein angedeutetes Lächeln und schon verbarg er sich wieder hinter seiner undurchdringbaren Maske.

„Bist Du soweit?"

„Ja, Sir, wenn Sie es sind!"

Überrascht ob ihrer forschen Entgegnung sah er sie nochmals an, suchte nach Tränen in ihren Augen, doch Hermine schien gefasst!

Dumpf brütend kehrte er wieder in sich, starrte ins Feuer und fragte seinen benebelten Geist was um alles in der Welt er getan hatte und was ihn nur dazu gebracht hatte, sie hierher zu bringen. Würde sich seine stille Hoffnung erfüllen, dass sie das Geschehene schneller vergessen würde wenn es nicht in vertrauter Umgebung passiert war?

Der Wein machte ihn sentimental. Seine Schultern sackten herab.

Hermine trat umsichtig hinter ihn. Dieser Snape hier berührte etwas in ihrem Inneren. Wie er dort saß war er so ganz anders als sie ihn kannte.

Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Durch den Stoff seiner Robe spürte sie noch mal seinen Körper, doch dieses Mal schlug ihr nur Kälte entgegen. Noch bevor sie die Hand zurückziehen konnte, fasste Snape rasch ihr Handgelenk als wolle er ihren Arm von sich schleudern. Doch seine Finger entkrampften sich sofort und mit zärtlicher Behutsamkeit gab er sie frei.

„Dann lass uns aufbrechen, Hermine, wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns!"

Draußen starb die Sonne gerade einen blutroten Tod, pflanzte lange Schatten unter die Klippen und nahm im Sterben die letzten Sonnenstrahlen mit sich!

Es war stockfinster, als sie endlich das Schloss wieder erreichten.

Nachdem Snape sie nach dem Apparieren aus seiner Umarmung entlassen hatte, hielt er einen großen Abstand von ihr, als sei ihre Nähe Gift.

Während er in seiner Wohnung angekommen mit einem: „Ich erwarte Dich im Labor...!" in selbigem verschwand, nutze Hermine die Gelegenheit, eine kleine Weile für sich zu sein und für einen Moment auf das Sofa im Erker zu sinken. Würde ihr Blut nun die Substanz ergänzen und zu der begehrten Essenz verwandeln. Innerlich schüttelte Sie den Kopf.

Dieses kurze „Zusammentreffen" mit Snape sollte sie so verändert haben?

Die Neugierde scheuchte sie schließlich auf und war ihr Antrieb, sich der letzten Herausforderung zu stellen.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch, als sie das Labor betrat. Nur ein kurzes Aufblicken, dann vertiefte er sich wieder in seinen Aufzeichnungen.

Hermine ging schweigend zur Kristallschale hinüber. In ihr befand sich die Essenz.

Im Laufe der letzten Tage und Wochen hatte sie alle erdenklichen Farben gehabt, doch jetzt war sie klar und von diamantener Reinheit. Snape war neben sie getreten.

„Beeindruckend, nicht war?"

Er sah verträumt in das Gefäß hinab. Hermine entgegnete nichts. Ihr Mund war trocken geworden, als er sich neben sie stellte.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und sah sie an.

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Lächeln, ihr Herz klopfte etwas schneller, als sie die Wärme seiner Hand spürte.

Snapes Gesicht jedoch war undurchdringbar.

Er hob ihre Hand und zog sie damit näher an sich heran. In Erwartung einer Umarmung schloss Hermine die Augen, wunderte sich selber über ihre Nachgiebigkeit.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz rief sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit und entsetzt sah sie auf ihren Unterarm, in den Snape mit einem scharfen Messer einen tiefen Schnitt getan hatte.

Rasch fing er ihr Blut mit einem Porzellantiegel auf und versorgte die Wunde sofort umsichtig.

„Verzeih mir!"

Sein Mund hatte sich spöttisch gekräuselt.

„Ich hoffe sehr dass dieses die letzte Wunde war, die ich dir zufügen musste!"

Hermine war von ihm zurückgewichen, fühlte die altvertraute Abscheu und mit böse funkelnden Augen sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er die Essenz für die letzte Zutat vorbereitete.

Dann hielt er ihr den Tiegel hin.

„Zwei Tropfen! Sei vorsichtig!"

Als wenn Hermine dieses nicht selber gewusst hätte.

Grimmig entnahm sie mit einer Pipette den ersten Tropfen Blut und ließ ihn vorsichtig in die Schale fallen.

Langsam sank er auf den Grund des Gefäßes, ohne seine Form zu verlieren oder sich mit dem ihm umgebenden Medium zu vermischen.

Sie ließ den zweiten Tropfen folgen.

Auch dieser folgte dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft und trieb träge am Boden neben seinem Vorgänger.

Nichts geschah.

Hermine und Snape starrten angespannt auf die Flüssigkeit hinunter. Die kleinen Wellen, die die Bluttropfen beim Hineinfallen verursacht hatten, verebbten schnell und es bildete sich wieder eine glatte, leicht spiegelnde Oberfläche.

„Es passiert nichts!"

Hermine wisperte die Worte mehr zu sich als zu Snape. Snapes Gesicht zeigte fassungslose Spannung, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr zu ungläubiger Verzweiflung wurde.

„Haben wir einen Fehler gemacht?"

Flehend sah Hermine den Professor an. Ihr Ärger war der Angst versagt zu haben gewichen.

Snape war zu seinem Schreibtisch herumgewirbelt und hatte hektisch seine Aufzeichnungen durchwühlt.

Auf seiner Stirn stand kalter Schweiß, sein Gesicht war aschfahl geworden.

Bitte lass es nicht umsonst gewesen sein, betete Hermine still vor sich hin.

Noch immer starrte sie auf ein Wunder hoffend in die Schale. Da schien es ihr, als würden die Tropfen anschwellen und in sich pulsieren, und von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde sie sicherer, dass etwas vorging.

„Professor!?" vor Aufregung versagte ihre Stimme fast. Snape war mit einem Schritt wieder an ihrer Seite und beide betrachteten nun staunend das Schauspiel, welches sich ihnen bot.

Die Bluttropfen schienen zu explodieren, die Essenz nahm in unglaublich rascher Folge hintereinander alle Farben in dem pulsierenden Gefäß an. Dann beruhigte sich die Flüssigkeit wieder und fand sich letztendlich in perlmuttartigem Glanz und in leicht zäher Konsistenz.

„Fertig?" hauchte Hermine. Snape nahm die Schale in seine Hände und schwenkte sie vorsichtig.

„Hast du schon mal so etwas Schönes gesehen, Hermine?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verklärt. Das Licht der Laborleuchter spiegelte sich in der Substanz und brach sich wie in den Fassetten eines Diamanten.

„Wir halten hier in unseren Händen das tödlichste Gift und zugleich die letzte Hoffnung unserer Welt!"

Behutsam stellte er die Schale wieder ab.

„Wir sollten alles sofort abfüllen und sicher verkorken!"

Konzentriert machten sich Snape und Hermine an die Arbeit, beständig bemüht dass kein Tropfen der Kostbarkeit verloren ging.

Inzwischen war es tiefe Nacht geworden, als Snape im Labor das Licht löschte.

Friedlich waren sie gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und hatten sich still am Kamin niedergelassen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach bis Hermine die Ruhe durchbrach.

„Professor?"

Er sah fragend auf.

„Danke!"

Statt einer Antwort war er zu ihr herüber gegangen und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. Bestürzt nahm er ihr Hände in seine.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass sie... dass sie..."Hermine brach ab Wie hätte sie das auch in Worte kleiden können. Die letzten 4 Wochen hatten sie fast Tag und Nacht zusammengelebt und wider Erwarten hatte er sie nicht umgebracht. Er hatte sie geärgert, aus der Reserve gelockt, sie zum Explodieren und Weinen gebracht aber der Erfolg im Labor heute war einfach überwältigend gewesen.

Auch wenn sie außer sich vor Angst gewesen war, ihr war nicht entgangen dass Snape sich nicht an ihr befriedigt hatte.

Snape blickte sie an. Er spürte ihre Verwirrtheit und war bei aller Notwendigkeit der Geschehnisse von Schuldgefühlen beladen. Er rettete sich aus dieser emotionalen Notlage mit seinem beißenden Sarkasmus.

„Keine Ursache, gern geschehen..... falls du noch mal Bedarf hast....!"

Hermine sah ihn an, auf ihrer Stirn war eine tiefe Falte. Sie schaute prüfend in seine Augen, doch er wandte brüsk seinen Kopf ab.

„Ich werde jetzt zu Minerva gehen und alles Weitere regeln!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren machte er ich auf den Weg zur Schulleiterin.

tbc


	28. Zurück

**28. Zurück**

Es war, als hätte Minerva ihn bereits erwartet.

Prüfend sah sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Snape fühlte sich unter ihrem Blick wie einst als ungezogener Schulbub und um ihrem unangenehmen Gestarre zu entkommen, blaffte er sie an: „Glaube mir Minerva, meine Nase ist noch da wo sie gestern auch war!"

Minerva zog die Augenbrauen hoch und imitierte Snapes blasierten Tonfall:

„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass Deine Augen auch noch da sind wo sie hingehören und nicht vielleicht ausgekratzt wurden!"

Snape knurrte unwillig.

„Nein Minerva, alles bestens!"

„Alles?"

„Ja ALLES!" fuhr Snape sie an und dann leiser, „und die Essenz ist auch fertig!"

Minerva atmete tief durch und schritt langsam durch den Raum zu Dumbledores Portrait. Dumbledore machte gerade ein Nickerchen, sein Atemgeräusche waren von der Lautstärke her gerade an der Grenze dessen, was man vielleicht als Schnarchen bezeichnen könnte.

Minerva legte eine Hand an den Bilderrahmen, ihr Daumen streichelte zärtlich über Dumbledores Gesicht der im Schlafe kicherte und sich leicht umdrehte. Das Schnarchen verstummte dadurch. In ihren Augen lag eine Sehnsucht, die Snape nie zuvor bei ihr bemerkt hatte.

„Und wie geht es Euch?"

Snape war überrascht, dass sie sich auch nach ihm erkundigte und nicht nur nach ihrer Lieblingsschülerin.

„Ich denke wir kommen klar!"

Minerva ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, ihre Gestalt war gebückt und sie wirkte auf Snape plötzlich alt und müde. Sie ordnete fahrig einige Papiere.

„Das Leben ist zu kurz um einfach nur klarzukommen, Severus."

Wieder blickte sie zu Albus hinüber. „Ich bin viel zu lange auch einfach nur klar gekommen!"

Snape sah betreten zu Albus Gemälde, dann zu Minerva und wieder zurück.

Er hatte es nicht gewusst! Die Schuldgefühle die ihn überkamen, machten ihn stumm, froren sein Blut ein und ließen sein Hirn vereisen. Er fühlte nur noch Schuld..

Minerva lächelte ihn bereits wieder warm an.

„Lasse es gut sein mein Junge! Du hast diesen Weg nicht selber gewählt!" und sie tätschelte seine Hand.

„Geht Hermine heute zurück in ihr Zimmer?"

Minerva wechselte das Thema. Sie hatte ihm nicht offenbaren wollen, dass er sie zur Witwe gemacht hatte, nun war es in einem Anflug von Melancholie doch passiert.

Snape zuckte nachlässig mit den Schultern.

„Heute oder morgen, nehme ich an!"

In Wirklichkeit war es ihm nicht gleichgültig.

In Wirklichkeit hätte er sie gerne noch eine Weile um sich gehabt bis sich ihr Verhältnis wieder halbwegs normalisiert hätte. Sie war ihm nicht unähnlich, hatte er festgestellt. Ihre Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke, ihr Streben nach Perfektion und ihre Vorliebe sich lesend stil vor den Kamin zu setzen, waren ihm sehr vertraut. Aber auch für ihn musste das Leben nun normal weiterlaufen und je eher sie damit anfangen würden, je besser.

„Ich werde Mrs. Scarf darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass die Essenz fertig ist. Sie wird alles Weitere veranlassen, sobald der Aufenthaltsort von Voldemort bekannte ist!"

Minerva hatte die Traurigkeit gekonnt aus ihrer Stimme gefiltert doch Snape war es nicht entgangen, dass sie sich verstellt hatte.

In all den Jahren war es ihm nie aufgefallen, dass der Direktor und Minerva ein Paar waren. Und nun hatte sie sich ihm in einer Minute der Schwäche offenbart. Er hatte auch ihr Leben ruiniert und heute noch das von Hermine. Eine junge Frau, die nun an ihr erstes Mal mit Ekel und Abscheu zurückdenken würde, mit Ekel und Abscheu an ihn, Severus Snape, Ex-Todesser, Zaubertränkemeister verhasster Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

Er verabschiedete sich schnell von Minerva. Er brauchte dringend Ruhe, seine Ruhe vor all den Erinnerungen und Emotionen die ihn beschäftigten.

Zeit für einen gedanklichen Aderlass.

Zeit einige Gedanken ins Denkarium zu legen um seinen Kopf vorm Platzen zu bewahren.

Und dann war da auch noch Hermine. Er verhielt unterwegs seine Schritte und blieb nachdenklich vor einem Fenster stehen.

Er würde sie fortschicken, noch heute. Sie würde froh sein ihr Leben wieder weiterleben zu können und er würde es auch versuchen. Versuchen mit all seiner Schuld fertig zu werden.

„Wie viel kann ein Mensch eigentlich ertragen?" fragte er sich als er mit schleppendem Schritt die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hinaufschritt.

Hermine saß lesend vorm Kamin, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und wohl gebadet, denn die Spitzen ihrer Locken waren noch nass. Sie sah ihn an, lächelte: „Hallo!"

Er konnte nichts erwidern, bedachte sie nur mit einem stummen Nicken. Sie sah wieder ins Buch. Das Kaminfeuer ließ ihr Haar rötlich schimmern, es spiegelte sich in dem Glanz ihrer Augen, die beständig Zeile für Zeile der „Dickenschen Abhandlung über Transformationsgenetik" in sich aufzusaugen schienen.

Er setzte sich ebenfalls vor den Kamin. Hermine hatte ihre Beine über die Sessellehne gelegt.

Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Es musste sein. Es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Er gab sich einen Ruck.

„Hermine?"

Sie sah von ihrem Buch auf und ihn an. In ihrem Blick loderte noch immer das Feuer des Kamins und nahm ihm damit fast den Atem.

„Hermine", begann er erneut. „Du wirst heute Abend noch in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehren können."

Wieso war das nicht das was er sagen wollte?

Wieso formten sich in seinem Mund Sätze die er nicht sagen wollte?

Sie wollte etwas sagen doch er kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich hoffe Du kannst die letzten 4 Wochen aus deinem Gedächtnis streichen. Ich werde es ebenfalls tun. Die letzten 4 Wochen hat es nicht gegeben!"

Er konnte nur mit Mühe Hermines Augen ertragen, die ihn ansahen. Still und verletzt.

Was hatte er ihr nur angetan!

Hermine hatte sich ohne ein Wort zu verlieren erhoben und war zur Tür gegangen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und sagte wie jeden Abend : "Gute Nacht, Professor!" doch diesen Abend ging sie nicht in sein Schlafzimmer sondern zurück in ihr ganz normales Leben.

tbc

_Denkt an die Worte einer alten Frau:_

_**Das Leben ist zu kurz um einfach nur klarzukommen! **_


	29. Das ganz normale Leben

_Hallo Mädels! Danke wieder für Eure Reviews!_

_Da macht das Schreiben ja doppelt Spaß!!!!!_

**29. Das ganz normale Leben!**

Hermine konnte lange nicht einschlafen. Mehrmals stand sie auf, ging zum Fenster und starrte durch die von Eisblumen geschmückten Glasscheiben hinaus auf den See.

Sie hätte froh und glücklich sein müssen, dennoch stellte sich dieses Gefühl nicht ein.

Ihr Schlaf kam spät und wenig erholsam und als am nächsten Morgen ihr ganz normales Leben wieder begann, war sich Hermine sicher, dass es nie wieder so normal sein könne wie zuvor.

Dennoch saß sie bald wieder am Tisch der Gryffindors und nahm ihr Frühstück ein.

Ihre Freunde und Freundinnen hatten sie stürmisch begrüßt und sie mit dem Klatsch und Tratsch der letzten vier Wochen versorgt. Himmel, wer wollte schon diesen Mist wissen!?

Einzig Ginnys Erzählungen konnte sie Interesse entgegenbringen, aber ein Auge hatte sie immer auf dem Lehrertisch. Genauer gesagt auf Snapes Platz, der noch verwaist war.

Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie so unruhig war. Er konnte ihr doch eigentlich egal sein. Doch wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selber war, da wusste sie nun, dass er nicht so schlecht war wie sein Ruf.

Am Abebben des Stimmengewirrs merkte sie sofort dass er die Halle betreten hatte. Ihre Augen verfolgten seine Gestalt, die wie ein schwarzer Vogel an dem Slytherintisch vorbeiglitt, ohne nach rechts oder links zu schauen. Seine Lehrerkollegen nur mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken begrüßend, ließ er sich gewohnt mürrisch auf seinem Platz nieder.

Hermine sah zu ihm hin. Würde sie einen Blick von ihm bekommen, ein Zucken seiner Augenlieder zum Gruß. Aber er hielt den Blick gesenkt, starrte in seine Tasse, aß nichts.

Seine ganze Haltung signalisierte das übliche "Sprich mich nicht an, sprich mich ja nicht an!"

Nur wenige Minuten später sprang er unvermittelt auf und rauschte wortlos mit unbewegter Miene aus der Halle.

Hermine spürte fast so was wie Enttäuschung in sich. Bei ihren gemeinsamen morgendlichen Mahlzeiten hatte sie ihn oft dabei ertappt, dass er sie belustigt über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg angesehen hatte. Sie hatte sich immer sehr unsicher gefühlt, unter diesem Blick, doch jetzt fehlte er ihr. Verloren saß sie zwischen ihren Freunden, in ihrem normalen Leben und kam sich verlassen vor, ohne seine Augen die auf ihr ruhten.

Nach zwei langweiligen Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei und zwei ebenso langweiligen Theoriestunden in Kräuterkunde, hatte sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

Mit langen Gesichtern schlichen ihre Klassenkameraden in den Kerker. Auch Hermine war still, aber ihr Herz klopfte.

Als Snape mit lautem Türeknallen und ihm Sturmschritt durch die Klasse fegte, da spürte sie den Saum seiner Robe an ihrem Bein entlang streifen und den Windzug seiner Bewegung in ihrem Gesicht. Jener Windzug trug Geruchsfragmente aus seinem Wohnzimmer mit sich, machte die Erinnerung an seine Bibliothek lebendig. Auch roch sie das Feuer seiner Laborkessel, gemischt mit einem leichten Hauch seiner Seife.

Betroffen schloss sie einen Moment die Augen. Ein kleines Gefühl der Wehmut machte sich in ihrer Brust breit, schlug leicht mit den Flügeln wie ein Rabe und pickte mit seinem krummen Schnabel an ihr Herz.

Wenigstens durfte sie ihn jetzt ansehen, ganz ungeniert. Schließlich war er ihr Lehrer, er gab ihnen Unterricht dem sie artig zu folgen hatten.

Snape stand neben seinem Lehrerpult.

Der linke Arm ruhte lässig auf der Tischplatte. Seine rechte Hand unterstrich mit kleinen Bewegungen seine Ausführungen über die Wirksamkeit von diversen Pilzgiften und ihre Einsatzmöglichkeiten.

Langweilige Wiederholung aus der sechsten Klasse. Monoton schnarrte seine Stimme durch das Gewölbe.

Vereinzelt stellte er Fragen, niemand meldete sich, nur ihre Hand schoss wie gewohnt nach oben.

Früher hatte er sie dann angesehen mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Wut und nur wenn wirklich niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand ihrer Klassenkameraden die Antwort wusste, dann hatte sie sprechen dürfen.

Doch heute bekam sie nicht einmal den abfälligen Blick, so sehr sie die Hand auch in die Luft hielt. Als sie später einen einfachen Trank zubereiten mussten, hatte Snape alle Schüler paarweise zusammengestellt. Da es eine ungerade Schülerzahl war, blieb Hermine alleine übrig. Sie arbeitete konzentriert an ihrem Kessel. Nicht einmal kam er zu ihr herüber um auf ihren Trank zu schauen, nicht einmal sah er naserümpfend zu ihr hin.

Beim Abfüllen der Proben trödelte sie absichtlich und stellte die kleine Flasche als Letzte

Vor ihm ab.

„Bitte schön, Professor!"

Sie wartete einen Augenblick, doch Snape sah nicht einmal von seinen Unterlagen auf.

Wortlos war sie dann gegangen.

Sie sah ihn beim Abendessen, er sah sie nicht. Sie sah ihn in der Bibliothek, er sah sie nicht. Vielmehr war es ihr schnell klar, dass Snape sie nicht sehen wollte.

Als sie beladen mit Büchern zurück zum Regal ging, fiel ihr ein schweres Lexikon hin. Mit einem lauten BUMM schlug es auf dem Boden auf.

Sofort wirbelte Snape mit jähzornig verzogenen Mund herum, aufs äußerste gereizt, den Mund schon halb geöffnet um Schimpftiraden abzusetzen, dann sah er Hermine die gerade das Buch aufheben wollte. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Snapes Mund klappte zu und er drehte sich weg. Rauschte durch die Bücherregale und fand in der nächsten Abteilung ein Opfer, das er wegen eines im Buch hinterlassenen Eselsohres lautstark niedermachen konnte.

„Die letzten 4 Wochen hat es nie gegeben, Hermine!"

Seine Worte hallten in ihren Ohren nach.

Aber es hatte diese Zeit sehr wohl gegeben und eingebracht hatte es ihr die Verachtung von Severus Snape. Nur was hatte sie denn erwartet? Dass er ihre Arbeit im Labor, ihre Anwesenheit in seiner Wohnung schätzen gelernt hätte. Wohl kaum, ein Mensch wie er.

Hatte sie erwartet, dass er sie nach ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit mit anderen Augen betrachtete als vorher? Nicht mehr als Miss Granger die Gryffindor-Besserwisserin sondern vielleicht als Hermine, die Frau mit der er die Ronkowa-Essenz hergestellt hatte?

Doch! Sie musste sich eingestehen dass sie es sehr wohl erwartet hatte. Umso größer war ihre Enttäuschung. Und auch Professor McGonagall hatte mit ihr nicht mehr über ihre Zeit bei Snape und über die Essenz gesprochen. Es interessierte niemanden wie es ihr ging. Sie war nur ein einfaches Werkzeug gewesen, das Mittel zum Zweck.

Diese Erkenntnis traf Hermine eisenhart und ein schwerer Klumpen bildete sich ihn ihrem Bauch.

Dieses Gefühl besserte sich auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht. Statt dass sie sich wieder in die Gemeinschaft der Schüler einfand, verschloss sie sich immer mehr. Fast wünschte sie sich in die Abgeschiedenheit von Snapes Wohnung zurück.

Was sie aber wirklich vermisste war die Arbeit im Labor. Hier hatte sie wenigstens kreativ sein können, mit ihren Händen und ihrem Geist arbeiten dürfen. Hier hatte abends auf den Tag zurückblicken können und wusste, sie hatte etwas geschafft. Und sie hatte so viel gelernt bei ihm. Wenigstens war ihr eines klar geworden, sie liebte den Umgang mit den Tränken, das Gebrodel in den Glaskolben, das umsichtige Handtieren mit gefährlichen Substanzen, die kleinen Gaswölkchen über kochenden Kesseln, hierzu war sie berufen. Doch was nützte die größte Begabung. In England konnte sie nicht Zaubertränke studieren. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte nur sehr wenige Studienplätze bewilligt. Samt und sonders gingen die in steter Regelmäßigkeit an reinblütige, männliche Nachkommen der alten Zaubererfamilien. Als Frau hatte man so gut wie keine Chance einen Studienplatz zu bekommen. Auf dem europäischen Festland schon eher, aber diese Hochschulen waren total überlaufen und es kostete viel, viel Geld dort zu studieren.

Nein, es ging ihr wirklich nicht gut!

tbc


	30. Begegnung am See

_ein kurzes Kapitel, dafür geht es schnell weiter...._

**30. Begegnung am See**

So sehr sich Hermine auch bemüht hatte, der Alltag wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen.

Die Zeit bei und mit Snape war prägend für sie und ihr junges Leben gewesen.

Eine 4 wöchige Tortour, eine permanente Stresssituation, die jetzt ihre Nachwirkungen zeigte.

Viele Nächte hintereinander fand sie wenn überhaupt nur einen leichten Schlaf und wenn sie fast zu jeder vollen Stunde erwachte, meinte sie bang auf die Atemgeräusche des Mannes neben ihr zu lauschen zu müssen, bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer lag.

Dann kamen die Erinnerungen an ihn zurück, und wieder und immer wieder dachte sie an den letzten Tag ihres Zusammenlebens.

Die Mahlzeiten waren eine Qual, nicht nur dass ihr Blick verstohlen ständig zu Snape glitt um sich einerseits der sicheren Distanz zwischen ihr und ihm zu vergewissern, andererseits sie aber hoffte, dass er aufhören würde sie zu ignorieren.

Das Gelächter und das Geplapper der Mitschüler raubte ihr den letzten Nerv und sie wünschte sich sehnlichst, ihr Essen in weniger anstrengender Kulisse einnehmen zu können.

Der Zaubertrankunterricht machte ihr noch mehr als alles andere zu schaffen. Snape behandelte sie wie Luft. Zuvor war er ihr immer unfreundlich, ja fast feindselig gegenüber getreten, jetzt vermied er es, sie auch nur anzusehen. Er schaute nicht in ihren Kessel, er stellte ihr keine unlösbaren Fragen, er ignorierte sie komplett. Soviel war sie ihm jetzt also wert, nicht mal soviel wie eine normale Schülerin.

Ihre Mitschüler führten sein Verhalten auf Hermines lange Abwesenheit zurück und glaubten, Snape würde ihr erst Gelegenheit geben wollen, dass Versäumte aufzuholen.

Hermine aber kam sich missbraucht und verachtet vor. Sie hatte wenigstens gehofft, dass er sie für seine Verhältnisse normal behandeln würde. Offensichtlich waren seine wenigen Nettigkeiten während ihres Zusammenlebens nur eine aufgesetzte Farce gewesen.

Wieder lag sie eine Nacht wach und wälzte sich von der einen Seite auf die andere, bis sie es letztlich im Bett nicht mehr aushielt. Sie hatte einen Anfall von Platzangst und brauchte dringend frische Luft. Das geöffnete Fenster brachte ihr nur wenig Linderung, deshalb nahm sie ihren Umhang, schlüpfte in ein Paar warme Stiefel und schlich sich aus dem Schloss.

Vor dem großem Eingangsportal konnte sie erstmalig wieder befreiter atmen. Die Nacht war klar und kalt, der Schnee knirschte sacht unter ihren Füßen und wie von selber suchte sie sich ihren Weg im Lichte des sanften Halbmondes zum Seeufer hinab.

Eine gewaltige Welle der Wehmut überkam sie. Hier am See hatte sie mit Harry und Ron unbeschwerte Stunden verbracht, hatten Pläne geschmiedet und die Köpfe wegen zahlloser Abenteuer zusammengesteckt. Hier hatte sie Victor das erste mal geküsst und ein Jahr später Ron. Wie naiv war sie damals gewesen, hatte geglaubt, das Leben ginge so weiter.

Dann der Überfall der Todesser, Dumbledores Tod und plötzlich war alles anders.

Auf dem Anlegesteg verharrte sie und sie spürte wie die Sehnsucht nach vergangenen Zeiten sie mit aller Gewalt überkam.

Noch ehe sie ihren Tränen erlauben konnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen zu suchen, da sah sie erschrocken eine dunkle Gestalt den Hügel vom Schloss herunterkommen.

„Auch das noch!" dachte sie spontan. Hier auf dem Anlegesteg, ausgeleuchtet vom freundlich scheinenden Mond, war sie weithin sichtbar. Noch während sie überlegte, wer in dieser Nacht wohl die Aufsicht führte, änderte die Gestalt die Richtung, da diese offensichtlich Hermine wahrgenommen hatte.

Ergeben ging Hermine der Gestalt entgegen. Strafarbeit, abgezogene Hauspunkte, Nachsitzen.... es war ihr so egal.

_SNAPE!_

„Bitte, bitte nicht das!" Alles in ihrem Innerstes schrie in Schmerzen auf doch es änderte nichts daran, dass er schweigend vor sie hintrat.

Hermine hatte den Kopf gesenkt, machte einen Schritt zur Seite um ebenfalls schweigend um ihn herumzugehen, doch sie spürte seine Hand, die plötzlich ihren Arm festhielt.

„Guten Abend Hermine!"

Sie blicke auf.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape!"

Ein Moment der Beklemmung machte sich zwischen ihnen breit bis Hermine jäh die Stimme erhob und sie Snape fast anbrüllte: „Und wollen sie mir jetzt Hauspunkte abziehen und sämtliche Gryffindors kollektiv bestrafen, oder fällt ihnen etwas ein, dass sie mir persönlich noch antun können?"

Als hätte sie ihm einen Schlag versetzt, ließ Snape Hermines Arm fahren und nach einem kurzen Zögern fragte er leise: „Wie geht es Dir?"

Hermine musste schlucken. Niemand hatte sie gefragt wie es ihr ging, niemand wusste überhaupt wie es um sie stand. Nicht einmal Professor McGonagall hatte wissen wollen, ob sie mit der Situation klar kam. Und ausgerechnet Snape wollte nun mitten in der Nacht wissen, wie es ihr ging?

„Sehr gut!" fauchte sie ihn schnippisch an, „und selber?"

„Zufriedenstellend!" antwortete er nach einer kurzen Gedankenpause.

„Das freut mich für Sie!" fügte sie zynisch an und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Hermine?" Die plötzliche Sanftheit seiner Stimme ließ Hermine nochmals stehen bleiben und sich umdrehen.

„Mmm?"

Er machte zwei zögernde Schritte auf sie zu.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, dass es mir leid tut!"

Hermine ging ihm ebenfalls einen Schritt entgegen.

„Und deshalb behandeln Sie mich wie Abschaum, wie eine Dirne die das Schwarze unter Ihrem Nagel nicht wert ist? Deshalb gehen Sie grußlos an mir vorbei, deshalb bin ich Luft für Sie, weil es Ihnen leid tut?" Hermine lachte ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen.

„Wirklich Professor, es stimmt was man über Sie sagt, man sollte Sie nicht zum Feind haben!" und wieder wandte sie sich zum gehen.

„Bitte bleib noch einen Moment!" seine Stimme war leiser geworden aber Hermine setzte ungerührt ihren Weg zum Schloss fort.

Nach wenigen Metern hatte er sie eingeholt und fasste von hinten ihre Schultern um sie festzuhalten.

„Hermine, bitte!"

Hermine ließ sich widerstandslos zu ihm umdrehen, aber nur um ihm böse in die Augen funkelnd ein: „Was wünschen Sie, SIR?" entgegen zu schmettern.

„Können wir reden?"

Im fahlen Mondlicht vermisste Hermine seine sonst so harten Züge, seinen sarkastischen Ausdruck um den Mund.

Sie seufzte tief, dann nickte sie zustimmend.

„OK, Professor Snape, reden wir!"

tbc


	31. Deine Zukunft, Deine Träume

_Soooooo da habt ihr...._

_lg_

_Sirisa_

**31. Deine Zukunft, deine Träume**

Behutsam zog er sie zu einem umgestürzten Baumstamm, wischte umsichtig Schnee und Reif beiseite und bot Hermine Platz an.

Schweigend saßen sie ein Weile nebeneinander.

Snape hatte in den letzten Tagen Zeit gehabt nachzudenken.

Abends hatte er vor seinem Kamin gesessen, in die Flammen gestarrt und versucht, sich mit seiner Schuld auseinander zu setzten.

Rational betrachtet hatte er sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Aber immer, wenn ihm Hermine begegnete, im Unterricht, in der großen Halle, in der Bibliothek, da setzte sein rationales Denken aus.

Sie ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Wenn er sie heimlich beobachtete, wie deplaziert war sie in der Schar der gackernden Hühner um sie herum, und glücklich, nein glücklich wirkte sie wirklich nicht.

Er hatte geglaubt, je weniger er sie mit seiner Person konfrontieren würde, je eher würde sie wieder in der Gemeinschaft der Schüler Fuß fassen. Aber als er sie heute aus dem Schloss hatte schleichen sehen, da war er sich sicher dass dies nicht der richtige Weg war. Besorgt war er ihr nachgegangen. Ein unglückliches Mädchen nachts alleine am See......

Und heute hatte er durch einen persönlichen Boten eine Nachricht erhalten, die ihn auf eine Idee gebracht hatte. Und diese Idee würde er in die Tat umsetzten.

Er hoffte nur, dass er die Sache nicht wieder vermasselte.

Er musste behutsam vorgehen, ganz behutsam und Hermine auf den richtigen Weg bringen.

„Hast Du dir überlegt, was Du nach der Schule machen willst?"

Hermine schwieg. Inzwischen kannte ihr Misstrauen ihm gegenüber kaum noch Grenzen.

Sie entschloss sich zu einem unverfänglichen Schulterzucken.

Was ging es ihn an. Sie würde einen Teufel tun ihm auch noch ihre Träume zu offenbaren.

Es reichte dass er ihre Realität vergiftet hatte.

„Würdest Du über einen Rat deines Lehrers nachdenken?"

Wieder bekam er als Antwort nur ein Schulterzucken.

Hermine starrte bockig auf ihre Füße und drückte mit der Spitze ihres Stiefels ein Muster in den Schnee.

„Dann überlege, ob Du nicht Zaubertränke studieren möchtest."

Hermine sah ihn jetzt doch an.

„Wie bitte?" Sie glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

„Zaubertränke, die Sachen die man so in einen blubbernden Kessel wirft!"

Wenn Hermine nicht schon gesessen hätte, dann hätte sie sich spätestens jetzt setzen müssen.

„War das gerade ein Scherz aus ihrem Mund?"

Er lachte, und es klang wirklich amüsiert.

„Man kann auch still vergnügt sein, Hermine!"

Er schlug den Kragen seines Umhanges hoch und rieb frösteln seine Hände.

„Aber Sie wissen noch, dass man als Frau keinen Studienplatz in Zaubertränke bekommt?"

Hermine fragte sich allen ernstes ob Snape eine Substanz zu sich genommen hatte, die ihm nicht bekommen war.

Snape zog seinen Umhang fester um sich herum.

„In England nicht!" gab er zu, „aber auf dem Kontinent! Es gibt einen neuen Lehrstuhl in Deutschland, an der Zweiburgenuniversität für Zauberei und Magie…….."

„……..bei Prof. Dr. G. Nicemeadows, ich weiß, Sir!"

„Oh Du hast dich bereits beworben?"

Er war ehrlich erstaunt.

„Nein, aber ich habe mich erkundigt!"

Hermines Stimme war leise geworden und traurig fügte sie hinzu: „Vergessen sie's!"

„Warum?"

Snape suchte ihre Augen, aber sie hielt ihren Blick wieder gesenkt.

„Ich müsste die Prüfung mit einem O abschließen und dann käme ich höchstens auf die Warteliste, und die ist schon sehr lang. Außerdem kostet dieses Auslandsstudium ein Vermögen und ich möchte meine Eltern nicht um so viel Geld bitten."

Snape lachte leise.

„Du willst mir jetzt nicht erzählen dass Du nicht beabsichtigst ausgerechnet diese Prüfung mit weniger als einem O zu bestehen!"

Hermine wurde wieder etwas lauter, ihre Wut kam kochte wieder hoch.

„Wissen Sie Sir, ich habe einen gemeinen und niederträchtigen Lehrer der mich aller Voraussicht nach in die Pfanne hauen wird."

„In die Pfanne hauen kann man nur den, der sich in die Pfanne hauen lässt!"

Wieder lachte Snape leise.

„Hermine, du bist die beste Schülerin die ich je in diesem Fach hatte.

Du arbeitest diszipliniert und präzise und bist von überdurchschnittlicher Intelligenz.

Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, Du hast das richtige Fingerspitzengefühl!"

Dieses Lob hatte sie nicht erwartet und es hauchte ihr etwas Röte über die Wangen.

„Bleibt noch das Problem mit dem Geld, Professor. Meine Eltern sind zwar keine armen Muggel, aber eine Ausbildung an der Zweiburgenuniversität ist fünfmal so teuer wie ein Studium in England!"

„Es besteht die Möglichkeit ein Stipendium zu bekommen!"

Hermine horchte auf.

„Das wusste ich nicht!"

„Es soll doch etwas geben, das Hermine..... Snape nicht weiß?!"  
Snape kicherte als er ihren Namen aussprach.

„Es freut mich Sie so zu erheitern, Professor, aber es bleibt noch das Problem mit der Warteliste. Es sind mindestens noch 3 Jahrgänge vor mir dran."

„Und wenn ich da eine Idee hätte?"

„Und wenn Sie mir diese auch verraten würden?"

Hermine äffte respektlos seine tiefe Stimme nach.

„Wenn Du mich freundlich bitten würdest anstatt Laienspiele abzuhalten, könnte ich dich morgen mit Prof. Dr.G. Nicemeadows bekannt machen!"

Hermine hielt es nicht mehr auf dem Baumstamm und sie sprang auf.  
"Sie könnten mich wirklich mit ihm bekannt machen?"

„G. Nicemeadows ist eine…….eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke!"

Snape war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„Und zufällig hält diese Koryphäe morgen einen Vortrag im Ministerium.."

„Und sie kennen ihn?"

Snape schmunzelte.

„Ja ich kenne _ihn_. Ziemlich gut sogar! So gut, dass ich bereits eine Verabredung zum Essen habe .Wir könnten gemeinsam hingehen."

Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Professor, das wäre, das wäre….."

Snape unterbrach sie mit einem unwirschen Handschlenker.

„Du hast mich noch nicht höflich gebeten!"

Hermine kicherte nervös.

„BITTE!"

„Sprich in ganzen Sätzen!"

Er war auch aufgestanden und nahm seine strenge Lehrerpose ein.

Hermine wartete einen Augeblick, doch er schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

„Bitte, Professor Snape, würden Sie mich bitte Professor Nicemeadows vorstellen,....bitte?"

Snape gab ihr die Hand.

Um seinen Mund kräuselte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

„Morgen nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht in meiner Wohnung!"

Hermine lächelte.

„Danke Professor, und gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht Hermine!"

Ungläubig ging sie zurück ins Schloss und auf ihr Zimmer.

Sollte ausgerechnet Snape ihr ihren Traum erfüllen?

tbc


	32. Das geheime Denkarium

**32. Das geheime Denkarium **

Hermine erwachte erstmalig seit Wochen mit einem Gefühl der Vorfreude im Bauch.

Heute würde sie Professor Nicemeadows vorgestellt werden und wer weiß, mit etwas Glück und Vitamin B bekam sie eventuell einen Studienplatz und ein Stipendium.

Sie war regelrecht zappelig und im Unterricht schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab.

Als sie nach dem Mittagessen zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen unterwegs war, da kam ein kleiner Erstklässler angelaufen und teilte ihnen mit, die Frau Direktorin hätte gesagt, dass Hagrid gesagt hätte, Firenze hätte gesagt dass im verboten Wald ein Einhorn gefohlt hätte, und deshalb Madame Sprout unbedingt Kasettenblütensaft zu Hagrid bringen müsse und deshalb der Nachmittagsunterricht bei Hagrid als auch bei Madame Sprout und bei Firenze ausfallen würde. Allgemeiner Jubel machte sich breit.

Hermine aber stand unschlüssig auf dem Gang herum. Die unerwarteten Freistunden lockten sie nicht wie ihre Mitschüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie war viel zu aufgeregt um sich jetzt die Zeit mit Kartenspielen oder „Snape explodiert" zu vertreiben.

Hin und hergerissen zwischen Bibliothek und ihrem Zimmer entschied sie sich für Ersteres. Es könnte nicht schaden wenn sie etwas über die Zweiburgenuniversität nachlesen würde. Vielleicht würde sie auch noch mehr über Professor Nicemeadows herausfinden.

Als sie die schwere Tür einen Spalt aufgedrückt hatte, vernahm sie Snapes wütende Kommentare.

„Miss Williger, ich wünsche hier absolute Ruhe, das gleiche gilt für sie Mr. Socks und ebenso für sie Miss Telbreight und jeweils 5 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor……"

Hermine zuckte zurück, es würde reichen den Abend mit ihm zu verbringen.

Freiwillig wollte sie ihm nicht begegnen wenn er in einer solchen Laune war. Dafür war ihre letzte Begegnung zu gut gelaufen!

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer sah sie dann schon von weitem Ginny und Padma auf der Fensterbank neben ihrer Zimmertür sitzen.

„Och nö!" dachte sie spontan und wehrte sich gegen die Vorstellung, drei Stunden Lachen und Schwatzen zu müssen.

Unschlüssig schlenderte sie über die Treppen.

Sie sollte nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht in Snapes Räume kommen.

Jetzt war es gerade mal 13 Uhr. Snape würde bis mindestens 15.30 Uhr Aufsicht in der Bibliothek haben und dann noch bis 17 Uhr unterrichten müssen.

Die verlockende Erinnerung an Snapes private und gut sortierte Bibliothek bemächtigte sich immer mehr ihres Geistes und wie von selber fanden ihre Füße den Weg in den Kerker und hinauf in seine Wohnung. Er hatte das Passwort noch nicht geändert.

„Was solls denn auch," dachte sie, „immerhin sind wir noch verheiratet und was Dein ist soll auch mein sein!"

Dieser Gedanke war sehr slytherin, wie ihr bewusst wurde und sie grinste innerlich über ihren eigenen Scherz.

Inzwischen strichen ihre Hände über die vertrauten Buchrücken, doch noch hatte sie kein Werk über die namhaften Fakultäten für Zaubertränke gefunden. In einem Schrank neben dem Fenster, dort wo Snape seine Bücher in Lateinischer Sprache verwahrte, stand ein Schuber mit mehreren Büchern nicht in der akkuraten Reihe, wie sie es gewohnt war. Fast tadelnd schob sie den Schuber mit einer 10 teiligen Enzyklopädie zurück an seinen angestammten Platz. Doch der Widerstand den sie spürte als sie die Bücher zurückschob, ließ sie stutzen.

Erneut zog sie den Schuber heraus und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass dieser auf einer Art Scharnier angebracht schien. Neugierig geworden zog sie den Schuber bis zum Anschlag heraus und erkannte, dass es sich hierbei um eine getarnte Schublade handelte.

Das Sicherheitsschloss hatte beim Zurückschieben wohl nicht eingerastet.

Diese Bücher hier hatte sie nie angetastet.

Hermine sah prüfend zur Tür, bevor sie sich ein Herz fasste und den Deckel der Schublade öffnete. Eine Schale mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit offenbarte sich ihres Blickes und schlagartig wurde Hermine klar, dass sie hier Snapes geheimes Denkarium gefunden hatte.

Sie war peinlich berührt und im ersten Augenblick war ihre Reaktion, den Schuber schnell wieder an seinen Platz zu schieben und fluchtartig die Bibliothek zu verlassen, doch der kleine Teufel in ihr wies sie an, sich langsam über die Schale zu beugen, bis sie von einem weißen Strudel mitgerissen wurde und in die Untiefen von Snapes Erinnerungen stürzte.

Als sich ihr Geist halbwegs geklärt hatte, erkannte sie Snape, der vor einer dunklen Gestalt mit böser Aura kniete. Diese hielt seinen Arm fest und mit dem Schlenker seiner Hand brannte er langsam das dunkle Mal auf seine Haut. Die Luft war angefüllt von dem Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch und Blut. Snapes Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

„Ertrage nur noch diesen einen Schmerz, mein Freund, und niemals wieder wirst Du Schmach und Demütigungen ertragen müssen. Du wirst Dir nehmen können was Du willst und wann immer Du es willst!"

Und mit diesen Worten hatte Voldemort von Snape abgelassen und die Gestalten lösten sich auf, wurden wieder zu einem weißen Strudel der Hermine mitriss.

Plötzlich stand sie in der großen Halle, ihr gegenüber an eine Säule gelehnt ein junger Mann in etwa ihrem Alter. Er trug Festkleidung, seine Hose führte etwas Hochwasser, die Ärmel seines Festumhanges waren eine Spur zu lang, durch sein markantes Gesicht als der junge Severus Snape zu erkennen.

„Na Schniefelus?"

Harry war an ihn herangetreten und stieß ihn absichtlich mit der Schulter von der Säule weg. Hermine wollte rufen um Harry an der Ungezogenheit zu hindern, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen und dann wurde ihr klar, dass es James Potter, Harrys Vater sein musste, der hier wieder seine Überlegenheit ausspielte. Ein weiterer, kleinerer und dicklicher Bursche war dazugekommen und rempelte Snape von der anderen Seite an.

Peter Pettigrew, wie Hermine erkannte, verspottete ihn mit seiner typisch leicht lispelnden Stimme.

„Na Keine abbekommen. Schniefelus? Welches Mädchen will sich schon mit Dir sehen lassen?"

Da rannte Snape ohne Kommentar nach draußen.

Hermine eilte sich, hinter ihm zu bleiben. Anscheinend war es der Tag des Winterballes denn überall auf den Gängen waren Pärchen in festlicher Kleidung. Snape stürzte weiter und den Hang hinab. Kurz vor der heulenden Hütte ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen, barg sein Gesicht in den Händen und Hermine sah seine Schultern unter Weinkrämpfen beben. Mitfühlend trat sie neben ihn doch als sie ihre Hand begütigend auf seine Schulter legen wollte, da löste sich seine Gestalt wiederum auf und sie war gefangen in dem weißen Strudel, der sie dieses Mal in Albus Dumbledors Büro wieder entließ.

Ein erwachsener Severus Snape stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore blickte ernst und Betroffenheit sprach aus seiner Haltung.

„Severus, mein Sohn, Du hast schwere Schuld auf dich geladen!"

Snape nickte stumm und Hermine sah wieder Tränen über seine Wangen laufen.

Dann sagte er mit bebender Stimme: „Ich bitte Sie, Professor Dumbledore, bereiten sie meinem elenden Leben ein Ende, ich bin es nicht wert weiter zu leben. Ich kann mit dieser Schuld nicht leben und bin doch zu feige, das Gift zu nehmen."

Er hatte eine kleine silberne Phiole an einer Kette aus seinem Hemd gezogen und hielt sie mit geballter Faust Dumbledore hin.

Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Trotzdem hast du nichts getan, womit du dein Leben gänzlich verwirkt hättest. Noch ist es Zeit umzukehren, noch ist es Zeit dem Guten zu dienen, Severus!"

Snape hatte stumm aufgesehen und Hermine erkannte den Hoffnungsschimmer, der über seine Augen glitt.

„Voldemort vertraut Dir, Severus. Diene dem Guten dadurch, dass du dem Bösen dienst.

Ein Spion der seine Position in den Reihen der Todesser festigen kann, ist jedes Opfer wert."

Snape schluckte schwer.

„Dann bekomme ich die Chance dem Orden zu dienen?"

„Ja Severus, aber dein Dienst wird nicht leicht sein, und wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich dich eines Tages wirklich um einen Mord bitten müssen. Wirst Du dann dieses Opfer bringen und mir gehorchen?"

Und Hermine sah wie Snape nickte und vor Albus Dumbledore in die Knie ging, um ihm die Hand zu küssen. Doch der weiße Strudel erfasste sie alle, riß sie fort, tauchte sie in ein silbernes Licht und dann sah sie sich im nächsten Moment selber in Snapes Bett liegen. Sie lag auf der Seite, sie war nackt und sie weinte. Mit Übelkeit erkannte Hermine die Szene wieder.

Und aus ihrer jetzigen Perspektive konnte sie sein Gesicht sehen welches von sanfter Bestürzung und Trauer gezeichnet war, genau wie sie das Zittern seiner Hände wahrnahm, mit denen er sich ein Glas Wein einschenkte.

Dann fühlte sie sich wie durch eine Wolke gezogen und sah ihn, wie er sein Labor betrat, in jener Nacht. Er sank an seinem Arbeitstisch zusammen, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und sein Gesicht spiegelte ihr einen unsäglich Schmerz wider. Immer wieder murmelte er, „es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so unendlich leid," und dann sah sie die Träne, die ihm übers Gesicht rann.

Severus Snape weinte. Er weinte um sie!

Hermine wurde vom Strudel gepackt und unsanft aus dem Denkarium gestoßen. Die Wucht ließ sie bis ans gegenüberliegende Bücherregal taumeln. Benommen lehnte sie sich an einen Schrank. Sie brauchte einige Minuten um zu verstehen, dass sie zurück war. Zurück aus Severus Snapes Denkarium, aus seinen Gefühlen und Erinnerungen.

tbc


	33. Prof G Nicemeadows

_Hallo Mädelzzzzz, habe mich wieder extra für Euch beeilt!_

_LG Sirisa_

**33. Prof. G. Nicemeadows**

Hermine hatte seine Wohnung überstürzt verlassen und sich in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen, wo sie sich zitternd auf der Fensterbank zusammen kauerte.

Das gerade Geschehene musste sie erst einmal verarbeiten.

Snapes Anblick verfolgte sie, der Anblick des weinenden, großen, furchteinflößenden Mannes.

Severus Snape war tatsächlich ein Mensch mit einem Herzen in der Brust, welches fühlen und mitfühlen konnte.

Seine Härte, sein Sarkasmus, seine vor Ironie triefende Stimme, nur Fassade?

Wie tief muss ein Mensch verletzt sein, um einen solchen Panzer um sich zu legen?

Was konnte einen Menschen überhaupt so verletzen?

Während Hermine grübelte, vergaß sie die Zeit und erschrocken bemerkte sie plötzlich die tiefstehende Sonne. Jetzt musste sie sich beeilen um nicht zu spät zu komme.

Entschlossen rutschte sie von der Fensterbank und fasste einen Entschluss.

Sie wollte mehr von ihm wissen, wollte das Gesicht hinter der Maske sehen. Das Gesicht, dass sie damals bei ihrem Spaziergang im Schnee sah. Sie wollte Severus Snape noch mal lachen sehen.

Dann hatte sie energisch ihre Haare gebürstet, bis sie in weichen Locken fielen und sich einen eleganten Hosenanzug aus ihrem Schrank ausgesucht. Er würde gut zu dem Umhang aussehen, den Snape ihr geschenkt hatte und den sie heute wieder tragen wollte.

Außerdem wollte sie erwachsen und seriös wirken. Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüsterte, dass sie Snape auch etwas gefallen wollte. Eigentlich könnte er ihr ja egal sein aber andererseits, wenn er sie schon dem Professor Nicemeadows vorstellen würde, dann sollte er sich nicht für sie schämen müssen.

Snape hatte anscheinend auf sie gewartet. Zwar sah er aus wie immer, aber etwas in seinem Gesicht zeigte freudige Erwartung. Er war in viel gelösterer Stimmung, als sie es von ihm kannte und schaffte es sogar, auf ihrem kompletten Weg nach London nicht einmal ausgesprochen unfreundlich zu sein.

Sie erreichten das Restaurant kurz vor 19 Uhr. Snape hatte Hermine gerade höflich die Tür aufgehalten, als sie hinter sich eine Frauenstimme quietschen hörten.

„SEVERUS!"

Snape wirbelte herum und ließ dabei die Tür los, die hart gegen Hermine prallte.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass diese sich ihre schmerzende Schulter rieb.

„Gina!"

Stürmisch umarmte er eine blonde Dame mit schulterlangen, lockigen Haaren und wirbelte sie eine halbe Umdrehung herum. Strahlend sahen sich beide einen Moment in die Augen, dann küsste er ihre Wange.

Hermine kam sich sehr verloren vor.

In ihr machte sich ein ihr gänzlich unbekanntes Gefühl breit. Argwöhnisch betrachtete sie Gina mit stark gerunzelter Stirn, bis Snape sich lächelnd zu ihr umwandte und mit unüberhörbarem Stolz in der Stimme sagte:

„Hermine, darf ich dir Prof. Dr. Gina Nicemeadows vorstellen.

Gina, dies ist Hermine ---- Granger!"

Wohlerzogen wie sie war trat Hermine vor und gab Prof. Nicemeadows die Hand.

„Guten Tag, Professor!"

„Guten Tag Miss Granger! Sehr erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen!" Sie lächelte freundlich, doch Hermine sah den fragenden Blick genau, den sie Snape zuwarf.

Dieser schob sie aber schnell ins Restaurant.

„Lasst uns erst einmal zu unserem Tisch gehen……!"

Hermine hatte nun noch mehr das Gefühl hier überflüssig zu sein.

G. Nicemeadows!!!!

G. stand also für Gina.

Eine Frau!

Verstohlen musterte sie Gina. Sie schien ungefähr Snapes Alter zu haben, und war kleiner als er. Sie trug einen sehr formell aussehenden schwarzen Gehrock und darunter ein schwarze Spitzenbluse mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt. Der weitschwingende schwarze Samtrock ging ihr fast bis zu den Füßen, die in gewagten Stöckelschuhen steckten.  
Der Hauch eines sehr teuren Parfüms umgab sie, ihr Make-up war perfekt, das Lächeln unter ihren leuchtenden, grünen Augen schien unverbindlich.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen Bewunderung und Abneigung wurde Hermine sehr schnell klar, dass Gina und Snape sich schon lange kennen mussten.

Die Vertrautheit, mit der sie einander begegneten sprach eine eindeutige Sprache.

„Wie geht es Dir?" begann Snape mit blitzenden Augen das Gespräch, nachdem er für sich und die Damen Wein bestellt hatte.

„Du weißt doch, mein Lieber, solange ich nicht mit Dir unter einem Dach leben muss, geht es mir hervorragend!" Gina grinste ihn frech an.

„Aha, und wer lebt derzeit mit Dir unter einem Dach?" fragte Snape interessiert.

„Niemand!"

Ginas Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Das Meer ist leer gefischt, Severus!" Und schon lächelte sie wieder spitzbübisch.

„Unsinn, das Meer ist groß, es gibt überall Untiefen…" grinste Snape worauf Gina schlagfertig antwortete, „ nur Untiefen mit Ungeheuern wie Dir!"

Beide lächelten sich verstehend an.

Hermine fühlte sich noch überflüssiger. Verlegen sah sie aus dem Fenster.

„Meine liebe Gina," wechselte Snape da das Thema, „der Grund weshalb ich Dir Hermine Granger vorgestellt habe ist, dass sie sich sehr für das Studium der Zaubertränke unter deiner Obhut interessiert."

„Aha!" Aufmerksam betrachtete Gina sie jetzt.

„Vielleicht möchtest Du ihr etwas über deinen Lehrstuhl erzählen?"

Auffordernd blickte er zwischen Gina und Hermine hin und her.

Ginas grüne Augen durchbohrten Hermine prüfend, die unangenehm berührt den Blick unter ihrer Autorität senkte.

Gina ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, nippte zunächst an dem Rotwein, den Snape sich bestellt hatte.

„Der Bordeaux ist gut, wenn auch noch etwas jung! Ich bleibe lieber bei meinem Pinotage!"

„Wie gut, dass unsere Geschmäcker doch nicht immer gleich sind!" schmunzelte Snape,

„Denkst Du, Du könntest trotzdem zunächst über deinen Lehrstuhl referieren, bevor ich Dir die Vorzüge dieses jungen Weines anvertraue?"

Ginas Augen verengten sich und für einen Moment schien es, als suche sie nach einer gepfefferten Entgegnung, doch dann wandte sie sich freundlicherem Lächeln Hermine zu.

„Ich leite die Fakultät für Zaubertränke und Transformationsflüssigkeiten an der Zweiburgenuniversität in Deutschland.

Mein Fachgebiet ist die Erforschung internationaler Trankrezepturen. Nach dem Grundstudium erwarte ich von meinen Studenten und Studentinnen, dass sie ihren Studienschwerpunkt auf die Zaubertränke der Nichteuropäischen Kontinente legen.

Nichts gegen dein Fachgebiet, Severus," sie legte ihm vertraut die Hand auf den Arm, „aber vor allem der schwarze Kontinent beinhaltet noch unglaublich viel Potential, was nur darauf wartet zur Verbesserung unserer Zaubertränke ausgeschöpft zu werden.

Deshalb sind im Hauptstudium längere Auslandsreisen erforderlich, die leider nicht ganz durch die Fördermittel finanziert werden können. Ein Studium an meinem Lehrstuhl ist also nicht ganz billig!"

Fragend sah sie von Hermine zu Snape und wieder zurück.

Snape nickte Hermine auffordernd zu.

Hermine bemerkte verlegen:

„Professor Snape meint ich hätte Chancen ein Stipendium zu bekommen!"

Ginas Augenbrauen schossen nach oben.

„Achwas?" entfuhr es ihr und sie blickte Snape irritiert an.

Dieser nickte eilig.

„Ja das kann ich veranlassen!"

„Aber die Warteliste ist trotzdem recht lang!" bremste Gina seinen Eifer.

„Vor allem viele junge Frauen wollen einen Studienplatz bei mir. Wirklich sehr schade dass England da noch nicht nachgezogen hat und endlich Frauen zum Studium zulässt. Aber vielleicht hat mein Vortrag ja heute etwas bei den senilen Greisen eures Ministeriums bewirken können." Und sie sah zuversichtlich von Hermine zu Snape und wieder zurück.

Auf Hermines Gesicht konnte man jedoch die Enttäuschung ablesen.

„Aber schicken sie mir auf jeden Fall ihre Unterlagen, Hermine!" ergänzte Gina freundlich und unverbindlich. Hermine nickte stumm.

Irgendwie lief dieses Treffen nicht so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sie war froh als der Kellner kam um ihre weiteren Bestellungen aufzunehmen.

Danach entschuldigte sie sich um sich die Hände waschen zu gehen und war froh den Tisch für einen Moment verlassen zu können.

tbc


	34. Kuhhandel?

_Hallo und vielen Dank für die Reviews, vor allem auch denen die sich bisher noch nicht gemeldet hatten!_

_Ich bemühe mich redlich um schnelles Weiterschreiben bzw. Überarbeiten! Allerdings gibt es auch im wirklichen Leben einige Tränke zu brauen und Suppen zu kochen! Also weiter geht es...hexhexhex :-)_

34. Kuhhandel?

„Sie ist bezaubernd, Severus!"

Gina hatte ihr hinterher gesehen.

„Sie ist eine Schülerin!" Snapes Gesicht war undurchdringbar.

„Wem glaubst du, kannst du hier was vormachen?"

Gina nahm Snapes Weinglas erneut in die Hand und hielt es prüfend ins Licht!

„Diese Bordeaux passt ausgezeichnet zu jungem Gemüse, nicht wahr?"

spottete Gina!

„SIE IST EINE SCHÜLERIN!"

grollte Snape, jede einzelne Silbe betonend.

„Weiß sie eigentlich dass wir beide.....?"

Gina deutete mehrmals abwechselnd mit dem Zeigefinger auf Snape und sich.

„Nein und sie braucht es auch nicht zu wissen!"entgegnete Snape schroff.

Gina betrachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Soso, das braucht sie also nicht zu wissen.... Du edler Stifter des neuen Severus Snape Stipendiums!"

„Halt die Klappe, Gina!"

Snape nestelte an seiner Servierte herum.

Gina grinste süffisant.

„Ist Dir diese kleine Leidenschaft etwa peinlich? Fällt das in die Sparte „Heimliche Liebe"? Sev, Sev, Sev, dass ich das noch erleben darf!"

„Nenne mich nicht Sev!" brummte Snape gutmütig und musste ob Ginas verschmitzten Gesichts doch auch lächeln.

„Ich will dass sie ihre Ausbildung bei dir macht!"

Gina wurde wieder ernst.

„Das glaube ich Dir, unsere Fakultät ist weltführend, aber die Warteliste ist lang, ich weiß nicht ob ich sie unterbringen kann."

Nachdenklich fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern die Falten der Tischdecke nach.

„Wieviel?" schnappte Snape.

Gina blickte gespielt verwundert auf.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sag schon, nenne mir Deinen Preis!" Snape hatte ungeduldig sein Gesicht verzogen.

Empört sah Gina ihn an.

„Einen Studienplatz bei mir kann man nicht für Geld kaufen, Severus!"

Snape machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Komm schon, Du warst schon immer korrupt!"

In seine Stimme klang bereits ein leichten Anflug von Ärger mit.

„Wenn Du mir sonst nichts zu bieten hast, außer Geld?"

entgegnete Gina verletzt.

„Ich könnte dir 10 ml der Ronkowa Essenz bieten!"

Snape ließ seinen Satz einige Sekunden wirken und genoss es, sein Spiegelbild in Ginas geweiteten Augen zu betrachten.

„Nicht dein Ernst!" platzte sie heraus.

„Mein voller Ernst!" Snape grinste, sie hatte angebissen.

Ginas Blick wurde sofort der eines Pokerspielers.

„Was soll ich mit 10 ml anfangen, Severus, damit kann ich keine einzige Versuchsreihe aufbauen. 150 müssen es schon sein."

„15!"

„140!" Ginas Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Vergiss es!" Snape warf seine Servierte auf den Tisch.

„135!" versuchte Gina es erneut.

„20, und keinen Tropfen mehr!"

Gina verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Severus, ich benötige bereits 15 ml für den ersten Ansatz, weitere 15 ml für den Verspiegelungseffekt wie Du vielleicht weißt, und dann noch mal mindestens 25 ml für Folgeversuche, um die Studie abschließen zu können, und dann darf kein Tropfen verloren gehen."

„Ich habe mit gerechnet, das macht 55 ml."

schnarrte Snape ungerührt.

Gina schnaubte.

„100!"

Severus ließ sie zappeln.

„60 und wir sind im Geschäft!"

Ginas Hand schoß vor: „Abgemacht!"

Severus ergriff diese zärtlich.

„Immer noch meine alte Gina!"

Gina hielt grinsend seine Hand fest.

„Ich hätte ihr auch so einen Platz gegeben, allein ein Empfehlungsschreiben von Dir hätte mir natürlich gereicht!"

Snape griff mit seiner linken Hand in seinen Umhang.

„Ich hätte dir auch so 100 ml für deine Studien zur Verfügung gestellt!"

Damit stellte er die Phiole mit der Essenz auf den Tisch.

„Du bist ein Schakal, Severus!"

Doch Gina lachte und schnell steckte sie die Phiole in ihre Handtasche. Dann legte sie wieder ihre Hand auf seine.

„Wie kam die Essenz in deinen Besitz?"

Snape seufzte tief. „Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte, die ich Dir erzählen kann, wenn wir mal viel, viel Zeit haben!"

Gina streichelte seinen Arm. „Komm mich doch endlich wieder besuchen, dann können wir ausführlich reden."

Snape erwiderte warm ihren Blick. „Gern, Gina, wenn alles vorbei ist!"

„Alles vorbei? Was meinst du?" Gina wirkte bestürzt.

„Voldemort, wieder einmal Voldemort!"

„Der kleine Psychopath ist wieder aktiv, nicht?" Gina rümpfte hoheitsvoll die Nase.

„Ich habe seinen kleinen, schmierigen Handlanger letzte Woche fort gejagt. Er wollte den Voodoo-Seelenverdopplungstrank von mir haben."

„WAAAS?" Snape war abrupt aufgestanden, sein Stuhl fiel fast nach hinten um.

Gina blickte sich verschämt nach den anderen Gästen um und zog Snape an seinem Ärmel wieder auf den Stuhl.

„Nicht so laut, Sev!" murmelte sie mit zusammengekniffenem Mund.

Er funkelte sie an! „Und Du sagst mir das erst jetzt?"

„Was glaubst du warum ich persönlich nach England gekommen bin, um vor den alten, modrigen Ministerböcken einen Vortrag zu halten? Sev, ich bitte dich, ich habe wahrlich Wichtigeres zu tun. Aber ich konnte Dir ja schlecht eine Eule schicken. Und außerdem….

Außerdem hast du mich die ganze Zeit wegen Hermine Granger zugequasselt!"

Snape sah sie liebevoll an.

„Entschuldige!" Er flüsterte nur aber Gina lächelte schon wieder. Dann sprach sie ernst weiter.

„Peter Pettigrew war vor 4 Tagen in meinem Büro, und wollte den Trank kaufen, angeblich für einen Professor in den Vereinigten Staaten. Ich habe ihm gesagt dass ich einige Tage brauche um ihn zuzubereiten und dazu auch Waida Bosswata einfliegen lassen muss. Außerdem habe ich ihm eine horrende Summe genannt."

Sie grinste breit. „Er hat eine üppige Anzahlung dagelassen!"

Snape sah sie ernst an. „Ich muss den Orden zusammenrufen, so schnell wie möglich!"

Auch Ginas Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Bitte, Severus, passe auf Dich auf. Ich könnte nicht ertragen wenn Dir etwas zustößt!"

Zärtlich streichelte sie seine Wange und sah ihn mit leicht schräg geneigtem Kopf an.

Hermine war zurück zum Tisch gekommen. Schon von der Tür aus hatte sie diese liebevolle Geste gesehen.

Verlegen zog Gina die Hand zurück und lächelte Hermine an.

„Professor Snape und ich sind uns inzwischen einig geworden, Miss Granger. Ich freue mich darauf sie im Oktober an unserer Universität begrüßen zu dürfen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke!" erwiderte Hermine knapp. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie sich jetzt freuen sollte.

Das gemeinsame Essen verlief sehr harmonisch und auf fachlich sehr hohem Niveau. Snape und Gina Nicemeadows sprachen über Forschungsergebnisse, über fachliche Größen im Bereich der Zaubertränke. Alles in allem hatte das Gespräch eher einen sachlichen Charakter, wenn Hermine nicht die tausend Vertrautheiten aufgefallen wären. Die Selbstverständlichkeiten mit der Gina Oliven aus ihrem Salat fischte und auf Snapes Teller schob, als hätte sie das schon hundert mal gemacht und im Gegenzug mit gleicher Selbstverständlichkeit die Peperonis von seinem Teller angelte.

Hermine spürte aufkeimende Eifersucht. Das waren Gesten die wenn überhaupt ihr zustehen würden. Sie war schließlich noch seine Frau. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie nicht wusste dass Snape Oliven mochte und Peperoni anscheinend nicht. Wer war Gina, welchen Stellenwert hatte sie in seinem Leben und wieso gab es da auf einmal eine Frau, die ihn besser kannte als sie.

Niemals wäre Hermine auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Snape zuvor so etwas wie eine Beziehung gehabt hätte. Gehabt hätte? Hatte er vielleicht immer noch?

Verstohlen aber nicht weniger intensiv sah sie von einem zum anderen. Was ging zwischen den beiden vor?

Sie war erleichtert, als Gina sich zu mäßig vorgerückter Stunde am Tisch gähnend streckte, Snape ansah und sagte, sie sei müde.

„Wir begleiten Dich noch bis zum Hotel!" bot Snape ihr galant an.

„Nein, lass mal mein Guter!" sie hob abwehrend beide Hände. „Ich werde noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen und morgen muss ich ganz früh zum Portschlüssel apparieren. Ich muss morgen Abend Vorlesungen abhalten."

Sie standen inzwischen vor dem Restaurant.

Gina gab Hermine freundlich die Hand.

„Auf Wiedersehen Hermine, bis zum Oktober dann!" und sie wandte sich Snape zu, nahm seine beiden Hände in ihre. „Lasse nicht wieder soviel Zeit vergehen, bis wir uns wieder sehen!" sagte sie sanft.

Snape nahm sie in den Arm, drückte sie an sich, hielt sie dann wieder etwas von sich ab um sie erneut zu drücken.

Dann gab er ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wir sehen uns bald, alte Hexe!"

Gina lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange zurück.

„Dann auf bald, altes Scheusal!" und mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln und Winken ging sie noch zwei Schritte rückwärts um sich dann mit einer kleinen gehüpften Drehung, die ihre blonden Locken gekonnt springen ließen, auf ihren Weg zu machen.

Snape schaute ihr mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen hinterher, was Hermine mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen realisierte.

Eine Frage brannte ihr auf der Zunge.

„Professor?"

Er sah sie an als würde er sich erst jetzt wieder ihrer Gegenwart bewusst.

„Professor Nicemeadows, ist sie eine..... eine alte Bekannte von Ihnen?"

Snape stutzte, dann lächelte er sehr amüsiert.

„Ja Hermine, so was in der Art ist sie wohl!"

Und damit ließ er das Thema ruhen.

tbc


	35. Das Treffen der Auroren

_Danke für die Bestechungskekse!_

**35. Das Treffen der Auroren**

Noch am gleichen Abend suchte Snape Minerva auf.

Diese hatte schon geschlafen und war sichtlich überrascht, dass er sie noch so dringend zu vorgerückter Stunde sprechen wollte, doch als sie die schlimmen Neuigkeiten von Severus erfuhr, war sie schlagartig hellwach.

„Wir müssen schnell handeln!"

Entgegen ihren sonstigen Gewohnheiten schenkte sie sich und Severus einen ordentlichen Whisky ein. Severus zögerte, bevor er die mulchig schmeckende Flüssigkeit auf seine Eingeweide goss.

„Der Orden muss informiert werden und die Auroren mit der Essenz unverzüglich nach Deutschland reisen!"

Severus nickte, nach außen hin stumm doch innerlich schrie alles in ihm auf als Minerva ihn nach kurzem Zögern fragte: „Würdest Du selber mit Ihnen sprechen?"

Snape schluckte schwer. Er wusste um die Feindseligkeiten, mit denen Auroren und Ordensmitglieder ihm gewöhnlich begegneten.

Dennoch antwortete er:

„Ja, Minerva, ich werde selber mit ihnen sprechen. In unserer jetzigen Situation müssen wir alle zusammenhalten und persönliche Fehden außen vor lassen!"

Minerva sah ihn dankbar an. Sie nickte.

„Ich möchte auch dass Hermine an der Konferenz teilnimmt. sie hat ein Recht darauf!"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, „halte das Mädchen daraus, sie hat genug durchgemacht!"

„Nun Severus, ich sehe das etwas anders. Schließlich ist da auch noch ihre Abstammung. Alles kann wichtig sein, in diesem Kampf."

„Sie ist ein Kind!"murmelte Snape, mehr zu sich als zu Minerva.

„Ach ja?"

In McGonagalls Stimme klang nun unüberhörbar Spott mit.

„Es klingt sehr seltsam ausgerechnet aus Deinem Mund, Severus! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere ist sie verheiratet. Verheiratet mit Dir. Und diese Ehe wurde sogar vollzogen, wie Du mir berichtet hast!"

Snapes Halsschlagader schwoll an. Er konnte sich nur schwerlich im Zaum halten als er mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme antwortete:

„Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, dann wäre diese Ehe schon längst annulliert. Und mir heute vorzuwerfen etwas getan zu haben, zu dem ich regelrecht genötigt wurde erscheint mir über alle Maßen unangebracht!"

Minervas Oberkörper straffte sich in der gleichen Art, in der sie sich gewöhnlich für eine Strafpredigt in Positur zu bringen pflegte.

„In wenigen Tagen ist die Wartefrist verstrichen, dann kannst Du die Scheidungspapiere unterzeichnen und Hermine wird es Dir wohl nur zu gerne gleich tun!"

Snape starrte sie wütend an und es kostete seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung ihr in diesem Moment nicht den dürren Hals umzudrehen. Stattdessen antwortete er ruhig: „Natürlich werden wir das tun. Wenn Hermine im Herbst ihr Studium bei Gina beginnen wird, dann sollte......"

„HERMINE WIRD BITTE WAS?"

McGonagalls Stimme kippte!

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du dieses........, dieses kleine Biest auf sie loslässt!"

Jetzt war es Snape, der amüsiert die Augenbrauen hob und interessiert fragte: „Wen meinst Du genau mit kleinem Biest Minerva, Gina oder Hermine?"

McGonagall schnaubte.

„Gina Nicemeadows Fähigkeiten für die Belange des Ordens zu nutzen erscheint mir legitim, aber ich wehre mich dagegen, ihr einen meiner Schützlinge anzuvertrauen. Hermine ist doch noch.......!"

„mit mir verheiratet, Minerva, richtig! Und als ihr Ehemann darf ich sehr wohl entscheiden bei wem sie ihre Ausbildung macht!"

Snape begann Spaß an dieser Unterredung zu bekommen währen McGonagall scharlachrot angelaufen war.

„Und hast Du deine Ehefrau über deine Vergangenheit und die von Frau Nicemeadows unterrichtet?" konterte Minerva böse.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Minerva, alles zu seiner Zeit! Und deshalb ersuche ich Dich nochmals, Hermine von der Konferenz fern zu halten!"

Damit drehte er sich um und rauschte grußlos zur Tür hinaus.

In dieser Nacht lag er noch lange wach und dachte an den verstrichen Tag, an Gina, an Hermine und ihr bevorstehendes Studium, an die Essenz und er dachte entgegen seinen Vorsätzen darüber nach, wie Voldemort das Gift verabreicht werden könnte.

McGonagall hatte unverzüglich Mrs. Scarf eine Eule geschickt und um eine um eine umgehende Einberufung der Konferenz am folgenden Abend in Hogwarts gebeten..

Hermine nahm sie am nächsten Morgen zur Seite und bat sie auch mit dazu.

Wie zu Beginn war sie der Ansicht, dass Hermine ein Recht auf die Wahrheit hatte, nach der Tortour mit Snape.

Im Laufe des Tages trafen nacheinander die Auroren ein.

Allen voran Harry Potter und Ron Weasley.

Beide Jungen waren im letzten Jahr deutlich gewachsen, hatte breite Schultern bekommen und ihr ganzer Habitus hatte sich sehr gewandelt. Sie waren erwachsen geworden, nicht zuletzt durch die stetigen Gefahren denen sie ausgesetzt waren.

„Mine!" Harry hatte Hermine spontan und herzlich umarmt und wirbelte sie zweimal um sich herum, ehe er Ron das Recht zugestand, sie auch zu umarmen.

Hermine war zur Begrüßung in die große Halle gekommen und auch sie war außer sich vor Freude, Harry und Ron wieder zu sehen.

Arm in Arm gingen die drei zum Büro der Schulleiterin und bemerkten nicht das Paar dunkle Augen, dass sie unter ärgerlich zusammengekniffenen Lidern beobachtete.

Als Snape das Büro betrat, musste Hermine wieder feststellen, wie unglaublich vielschichtig doch dieser Mann war. Wenn sie den Mann, der gestern Gina Nicemeadows liebevoll umarmt hatte, heute mit dem düsteren Zauberer verglich, der jetzt mit unbewegtem Gesicht und knappen Nicken in die Runde blickte, dann konnte sie mit Ausnahme seiner Kleidung und seiner Haarfarbe keine Gemeinsamkeit erkennen.

Wie eine Welle spürte man die Abneigung, die diesem Mann von den Anwesenden entgegengebracht wurde. Es war nicht nur das leise geflüsterte :"Alter Bastard," das Ron zwischen den Zähnen hervor presste, es war auch Moodys magisches Auge das hektisch umher rollte, die Haarfarbe von Tonks, die von Dunkelblau sofort in ein Scharlachrot umschlug und besonders natürlich die diskriminierenden Blicke aller Anwesenden.

Hermine folgte ihm mit den Augen, als er um den Tisch herumging und sich auf den freien Platz neben Mrs. Scarf setzte. Er sah kurz zu Hermine, sein Gesicht drückten Missfallen aus.

Er wollte sie nicht dabei haben, das hier ging sie nichts an. Trotzdem bemerkte sie den warmen Schimmer seiner Augen, mit dem er gestern auch Gina Nicemeadows bedacht hatte.

Ihr Herz klopfte für einen Moment schneller.

Trotz der feindlichen Atmosphäre war Snape absolut souverän, in jeder Hinsicht Herr der Lage. Keinesfalls der Mann, als der er sich in seinem Denkarium offenbart hatte.

„Professor Snape!" Mrs. Scarf saß am Kopf des Tisches neben Minerva McGonagall.

„Vielen Dank für ihr Erscheinen und die wichtige Information bezüglich Peter Pettigrews!

Wie sie bereits wussten, wurde der vermutlich letzte Hocrux in einem Stausee in Deutschland gefunden und vernichtet!"

Der anerkennende Blick von Mrs. Scarf ging hinüber zu Harry und Ron. Ron wurde sofort 10 cm größer und bedachte Hermine mit einem stolzen Augenaufschlag.

„Da Peter Pettigrew die Fakultät für Transformationsflüssigkeiten und Genetik von Prof. Nicemeadows aufgesucht und diese um den Seelendopplungstrank ersucht hat, fühlt sich das Ministerium in der Annahme bestätigt, dass sich Voldemort in unmittelbarer Nähe der Zweiburgenuniversität an der Ruhr aufhält.

Vielleicht schildern sie einmal das dortige Areal, Mr. Moody!"

Moodys Auge rotierte wieder schneller als er sich umständlich erhob.

„Istn sehr magisches Pflaster da, ne Menge verrückte Leute. Selbst die Muggel merken zuweilen, dass da was im Gange ist. Ich bin ein paar Mal da gewesen. Ist ne nette Burg, oben aufm Hügel und ne alte Wasserburg unten am vielleicht 500 Meter. Jedemenge Höhlen und Tunnel, der ganze Berg ist ausgehöhlt, ne Menge Verstecke. Und viel Wald drumherum und mitten drin ein kleines Muggeldorf direkt an der Burg. Es wird nicht einfach sein, da unbemerkt zu bleiben!"

Snape hatte zu Moodys Vortrag gelegentlich genickt, woraus Hermine schloss, dass er Ginas Universität wohl auch persönlich schon besucht hatte. Sie bemerkte wieder einen kleinen eifersüchtiger Stich in ihrem Herzen.

„Also, auf nach Burg Blankenstein, allesamt und dann machen wir ihn fertig!"

Rons Stimme klang fröhlich, als würde er die Anwesenden zu einer Schnitzeljagd einladen.

Snape stöhnte genervt auf.

„Weasley, halten sie den Mund, sie wissen nicht wovon sie reden!"

„Ich weiß genau wovon ich rede, ICH habe mich schließlich schon etlichen Gefahren gestellt und nicht feige in einem Kerker verkrochen um kleine Mädchen zu unterrichten!"

Rons Gesicht war so rot wie seine Haare geworden während aus Snapes eh schon fahlem Gesicht sämtliches Blut wich. Mühsam um seine Fassung ringend antwortete er:

„Halten sie von mir was sie wollen, Weasley, aber glauben sie nicht dass sie Voldemort einfach in einen Hinterhalt locken können um ihn zu ermorden.!"

„Warum? Mit heimtückischen Morden kennst Du dich doch aus, Schniefelus!"

Remus Stimme durchpeitschte den Raum.

Betretendes Schweigen machte sich breit. Snapes Augen schienen vor unterdrückter Wut aus dem Kopf zu quellen.

„Heul doch den Mond an, verdammter Köter!"

Remus wollte aufspringen, aber von Moodys Ellenbogen auf seiner Schulter wurde er auf seinem Stuhl gehalten.

„Meine Herren, bitte!" Mrs. Scarf sah ermahnend in die Runde. „So kommen wir nicht weiter! Was wollten sie genau damit sagen, Professor Snape?"

Snape brauchte einen Moment um seine zornerfüllten Augen von Remus zu nehmen,

dann jedoch fuhr er mit gefasster Stimme fort:

„Voldemort hat eine Art materielle Aura um sich herum. In diesen Kreis können nur die eintreten, denen er vertraut oder von denen er möchte dass sie in seiner Nähe sind.

Der Kreis ist so gut wie undurchdringbar. Nur in den Momenten wo er seine Kraft bündeln muss um sie innerhalb seiner eigenen Aura einzusetzen, können andere durch diesen Schutzschild dringen."

„Was heißt, seine Macht bündeln?" Mrs. Scarf sah zu Snape, dann verwirrt zu den anderen Auroren.

Moody meldete sich wieder zu Wort:

„Wenn er zum Beispiel einen tödlichen Fluch innerhalb seiner eigenen Aura benutzt, dann kann der Kreis für einige Sekunden durchbrochen werden. Wir brauchen also mindestens 2 Personen. Die eine muss gewillt sein, sich seinem tödlichen Fluch zu stellen, die andere muss tapfer genug sein ihm das Gift zu injizieren, genau im passenden Augenblick.

Aber sicher ist, dass den tödlichen Fluch von Voldemort niemand überleben kann."

Eine halbe Minute des Schweigens folgte.

„Ich werde mich seinem Fluch stellen!" Harry war aufgestanden.

Noch ehe Hermine und Ron ihrem Entsetzen Luft machen konnten, hatte Snape ein wütendes

„Einen Teufel werden sie tun, Potter!" durch den Raum geschmettert.

„Sie sind doch gar nicht in der Lage den Fluch solange zu blocken dass er nur eine Winzigkeit von seiner Resistenz gegen äußere Angriffe verliert."

Snape grinste hämisch.

„Sie wären eher tot als sich ihr dummer Freund neben ihnen umgedreht hätte. Glauben Sie Voldemort würde sich ein zweites Mal mit ihnen auf ein Zauberstabduell einlassen. Mit einem Fingerschnipp würde er sie wegputzen, ohne dass es ihn großartig Kraft kosten würde. Außerdem bezweifele ich, dass er sie in seinen Ring lassen wird."

Harry schwieg verstockt, aber er wusste dass Snape Recht hatte. Hermine warf Ron einen erleichterten Blick zu. Ron wurde deshalb Zeuge von dem entsetzten Aufreißen ihrer Augen, als sie im nächsten Moment Snape sagen hörten: „ICH, werde das tun. Ich werde mich seinem tödlichen Fluch stellen!"

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen!" antwortete Mrs. Scarf ernst. „Ich kann nicht zulassen dass auch nur einer, egal wer, sein Leben opfert!"

„Es sei denn er wird nicht sonderlich vermisst!" murmelte Remus und grinste Tonks an.

Snape zuckte mit keiner Wimper. „ Ich kann bis in seinen intimsten Kreis vordringen und ihn dann herausfordern. Aber ich werde nicht so nah an ihn herankommen, um ihm das Gift zu geben. Die Essenz muss von jemand anderem injiziert werden, genau in dem Moment wo er den Avada Kedavra spricht!"

Harry hob die Hand. „Da die Prophezeiung so lautet, werde ich es versuchen!"

Hermine sah von Snape zu Harry und wieder zurück.

„Nein!" schrie sie auf.

„Nein, niemals, ich erlaube das nicht! Ich werde nicht hier tatenlos rumstehen und zusehen wie meine Freunde ihren Selbstmord planen!"

„Freund-eeeeeee?" fragte Ron gedehnt.

„Ja Freunde!" schrie Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ihr könnt von Professor Snape halten was ihr wollt, aber ICH weiß was er für uns und den Orden bisher getan hat. ICH weiß dass er von Dumbledore gezwungen wurde und ICH weiß dass er ein guter Mensch ist. Und wenn ihr nicht so verbohrt währt, dann könntet ihr weiter als bis zu eurer Nasenspitze schauen. Ich verstehe nicht dass ihr einfach zusehen könnt wie er seinen Selbstmord plant……!"

Hermine war aufgestanden und während ihres Ausbruchs quer durch den Raum zur Tür gegangen. Sie blickte sich noch einmal um und alle Anwesenden sahen die Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch aus ihrem Mund kam nur ein Schluchzen.

Schnell war sie durch die Tür, die mit lautem Knall hinter ihr zuschlug.

Remus schaute Hermine verblüfft hinterher. Auch alle anderen im Büro waren ob ihres Ausbruchs bestürzt.

Snape war wie versteinert. Sie hatte für ihn, den Mörder Dumbledores Partei ergriffen und das mit einer Leidenschaft, die alle im Raum berührt hatte.

„Am besten Du gehst ihr nach, Severus!" Minerva hatte leise zu Snape gesprochen.

Wie erwacht aus einer Trance hatte er ihr dann kurz zugenickt und bewegte sich schnell durch den Raum.

„Ja beeile dich Severus, wer weiß wie lange die Wirkung von dem Gift noch anhält, dass Du ihr geben musstest!" Remus Lupin hatte ihm den Satz hinterhergeworfen.

Minerva biss sich auf die Lippen. Remus Lupin hatte also doch mehr von der Ministerin über die Essenz erfahren als gut war.

Wie ein Raubtier war Snape herum geschnellt. Ehe einer der Umstehenden noch etwas unternehmen konnte hatte Snape Remus mit der geballten Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Blut quoll sofort aus seiner gebrochen Nase und Remus hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, noch ehe sein Körper wie ein gefällter Baum auf den Boden schlug.

Wie von Sinnen war Snape schon über ihm und schlug erneut auf ihn ein, so dass sein schlaffer Kopf hin und her gewirbelt wurde.

Arthur Weasley, Harry, Ron, Moody und noch zwei weitere Auroren zogen und zerrten an dem rasenden Snape, bis sie diesen soweit von Remus fortbringen konnten, dass eine zeternde Tonks und eine fassungslose Minerva den Bewusstlosen untersuchen konnten.

„Ist ja gut, alter Junge, ist ja gut!" Arthur Weasley sprach mit Snape wie mit einem kranken Gaul und brachte es damit sogar fertig, dass Snape sich nicht mehr wie ein Wahnsinniger gegen die ihn haltenden Arme stemmte.

Sein Ausbruch endete so plötzlich wie er begonnen hatte. Plötzlich stand er still und schaute nur ausdruckslos auf Remus Lupin, der langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

Dann drehte er seinen Kopf in Harrys Richtung und sagte angewidert: „Nehmen sie ihre kleinen Drecksgriffel von mir, Potter!"

Harry hielt ihn weiter fest, ging aber einen halben Schritt zur Seite. Er war auf der Hut. Zwar hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei, aber die Urgewalt seines Schlages hatte auch ihn beeindruckt. Leicht ließ sich ein Werwolf, wenn auch in Menschengestalt, nicht zu Boden strecken.

Moody deutete den anderen an, Snape loszulassen, dann zog er diesen schnell zur Tür.

„Besser du gehst jetzt, Snape, sonst machst du die Sache noch schlimmer!" Mit diesen Worten schob er Snape nach draußen, schloss nachdrücklich die Tür hinter ihm und baute sich dann selber vor selbiger auf, um etwaige Verfolger aufzuhalten.

tbc


	36. Deine Kälte, deine Wärme

36. Deine Nähe, deine Kälte, deine Wärme

Hermine war einfach hinausgelaufen. Hinaus aus dem Büro, hinaus aus dem Schloss und hinein in eine eisige Winternacht, als könne sie sich so der Wirklichkeit entziehen.

Nicht ein Gedanke an einen Umhang oder wärmenden Mantel, was schert sich das Schicksal auch um ein paar kalter Ohren.

In Hermine war kein Platz mehr frei für ein anderes Gefühl außer Wut und Verzweiflung.

Sie spürte den schneidenden Wind der an ihren Haaren zerrte ebenso wenig, wie die kleinen, spitzen Schneeflocken, die wie eisige Geschosse ihre Wangen trafen.

Ohne sich umzusehen war sie wieder bis zum See gelaufen, der zugefroren und halb vom Schnee bedeckt wie ein trübes Auge ins Dunkel starrte.

Am Ende des Bootsstegs blieb sie stehen, mit pochendem Herzen und keuchendem Atem.

Sie wollte nicht, dass es so endete. Sie wollte nur ihr Leben zurück.

Weiter unbeschwert zur Schule gehen, mit Harry und Ron Spaß haben, hinter Snapes Rücken Grimassen schneiden, und er sollte ungerechtfertigt Hauspunkte abziehen, herumschnauzen und Kinder erschrecken.

Sie wollte seinen Tod nicht, er hatte ihn nicht verdient.

Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem. Ihr Blick war in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel gerichtet. Warum?

Ja warum? Hier in dieser kalten Nacht versuchte Hermine sich ihrer Gefühle klar zu werden. Wenn sie in den letzten Tage und Wochen an Snape gedacht hatte, dann war dies mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Furcht gewesen.

Alles in allem war sie sich sicher gewesen ihn zu hassen, den eisigen, harten und grausamen Mann. Grausam? Eisig ja, hart ja, zynisch, sarkastisch, ironisch, arrogant ja, aber grausam???? Hermine fielen kleine Details der Vergangenheit ein. Sein Zeigefinger der verstohlen über Verdammtes Lästiges Vieh streichelte, seine Strenge mit der er ihr ihre Fehler vor Augen führte, seine Lachfältchen bei ihrem Spaziergang im Schnee, die Wärme, mit der er Gina Nicemeadows in den Arm genommen hatte......

Nein, er war nicht grausam, er war ein verdammter; zynischer, arroganter, stets übellauniger, brillanter Lehrer und ein in sich verschlossener Mann.

Nur zu oft hatten sie und ihre Klassenkameraden ihn in das Land gewünscht wo dem Pfeffer Ohren wachsen.

Aber niemals war jemand so weit gegangen, ihm den Tod zu wünschen.

Severus!

Zum ersten Mal nannte sie ihn in Gedanken beim Vornamen.

„Severus!" Ihr Mund flüsterte vorsichtig seinen Namen, so als müsse sie sich erst an seinen Klang gewöhnen.

„Severus!"

Und lauter nochmals „Se-ver-us", dann wurde ihre Stimme zum Schluchzen.

„Ich bin hier!"

Snape schälte sich aus der Dunkelheit der ufernahen Bäume und trat hinter Hermine die mit bebenden Schultern weiter über den See starrte. Alles in ihr schien erfroren. Ihre Gefühle erstarrt, ihr Körper eisig.

Snape stellte sich hinter sie, so dicht dass sie seinen Körper spüren konnte und seine Wärme, die ihr wie ein vertrauter, warmer Atem vor kam.

Er tat es langsam, vorsichtig, genauso vorsichtig wie sein Vorname über ihre Lippen gekommen war. Endlich hatte sie ihn ausgesprochen und wie zuckersüß klang es in seinen Ohren. _Severus! _Wie sehr hatte er es sich gewünscht, dass aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Und nun zählte sie ihn sogar zu ihren Freunden, wie sie leidenschaftlich bekundet hatte, und als ihr Freund hatte er alles Recht der Welt, sich nun hinter sie zu stellen, genauso wie sie es vorhin für ihn getan hatte.

Und sie ließ es zu. Ließ freiwillig seine Nähe zu.

So wie sie seine Körperwärme spürte, so spürte er den eisigen Wind der durch ihre Haare ging. Wie kalt musste ihr sein.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens hüllte er sie in seine Robe ein, in dem er von hinten seine Arme sacht um sie legte. Ganz allmählich drückte er ihren kalten Körper immer mehr an sich. Als sie sich nicht wehrte ließ er sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf sinken. Hermine bewegte sich nicht, wieder einmal hatte sie Angst, doch diesmal war es die Angst, dass er diese Umarmung lösen würde sobald sie sich bewegte.

Er war so warm, seine Arme so stark wie sie um sie geschlungen waren. Wieso hatte sie dies nicht schon eher haben wollen?

Lange standen sie so da, schauten gemeinsam schweigend über den See. Irgendwann löste Snape seine Umarmung mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Besorgt drehte sich Hermine zu ihm um und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich will nicht dass Du stirbst!"

Snapes Augen glänzten, reflektierten das schwache Mondlicht. Stumm zog er Hermine an seine Brust, umschloss sie wieder mit seinen Armen und deckte sie mit seiner Robe zu. Wieder stützte er sein Kinn auf ihr Haar. Die kleinen Eiskristalle schmolzen unter seinem Atem.

Sie wollte, dass er lebte.

Wie von selbst legte Hermine ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich dann aber entschlossen an seinen Körper.

Snape drückte sein Gesicht in ihr Haar, streichelte ihr über den Rücken und seine Lippen strichen sanft über ihre Stirn, unendlich vorsichtig, fragend, bittend.

Ihre Wange von seiner Brust lösend sah sie zu ihm auf.

Sein Gesicht war weich geworden und von unbestimmter Trauer. Sehr zögernd näherten sich seine Lippen ihrem Mund, berührten ihn aber nicht. Nur seine Nase strich zärtlich über die ihrige.

Unbewusst streckte sie sich etwas, so dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es war kein Kuss, es war nur eine Berührung.

Sofort zog Snape seinen Kopf zurück, schaute sie lange an, dann küsste er sie behutsam auf die Stirn, dann auf ihre Wange und dann unendlich sanft auf ihren Mund. Hermine vergaß das Atmen, ein lange unterdrücktes Gefühl in ihr errang rasant die Oberhand und raubte ihr gleichzeitig fast das Bewusstsein.

Was geschah hier?

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen, dann wandte Snape sich zum Gehen.

„Komm," sagte er schlicht und fasste ihre Hand.

Keiner sprach ein Wort, auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg zurück zum Schloss. Vor dem Portal blieb Snape wieder stehen und zog Hermine langsam in eine Umarmung. Fast war es so, als ob er dem eben Erlebtem nicht traute. Vorsichtig küsste er sie erneut. Hermine wich nicht zurück, auch wenn ihr Herz vor Aufregung raste. Und wieder fragte sie sich, was um Himmels Willen hier mit ihr geschah. Snape Hand spielte mit ihren Haaren, streichelte über ihren Rücken.

„Geh jetzt schlafen!" befahl er ihr leise. Statt einer Antwort drückte sich Hermine an ihn. Sie wollte den Zauber dieser Berührung noch nicht aufgeben.

„Komm!" sagte Snape wieder und führte sie weiter ins Schloss. Hinter dem Portal blieb er nochmals stehen und schnell schmiegte sich Hermine an ihn. Seine Umarmung war fester als zuvor und seine vorsichtigen Küsse fanden Hermines Haut an ihrem Hals. Er seufzte tief und Hermine merkte wie schwer es ihm fiel, weiter zu gehen.

„Jetzt geh endlich schlafen!" Er bemühte sich um Strenge in seiner Stimme und zog sie an der großen Halle vorbei in Richtung ihres Turms.

Als sie an den Treppen vorbei kamen, die zum Kerker führten, war es Hermine die stehen blieb. Snape wandte sich ihr mit einem Ausdruck von Ungläubigkeit und Bestürzung zu.

Einen Kuss auf seine überraschten Lippen hauchend versuchte sie ihn in Richtung der Kerkertreppe zu ziehen. Doch er blieb stehen wie ein Felsen.

„Nein!" sagte er.

Hermine sah ihn an und erstmalig konnte sie wieder etwas lächeln.

„Nein was?"

„Nein!" wiederholte Snape leiser.

„Sprich in ganzen Sätzen!" Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn und genoss das Gefühl, dass sie ihn erstmalig an den Rand seiner Selbstbeherrschung geführt hatte.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass Du etwas tust was Du später bereust!"

Sie legte ihren Kopf schräg und blinzelte ihn an.

„Nicht?"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Später vielleicht? Oder morgen?"

Er schüttelte nochmals stumm den Kopf.

„Schade!" Hermine ließ ihn los, ihre Augen strahlten als sie einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Snape schien unfähig etwas zu entgegnen. Sein Gesicht versteinerte bis auf seine bebenden Nasenflügel. Sekunden hielt er sein Schutzschild noch hoch, dann bröckelte seine Festung und jäh zog er sie mit sich. Wie im Traum folgte Hermine ihm. Er hielt sie fest an der Hand und ließ sie auch nicht los, als sie in seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen waren.

Er nötigte sie auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen.

Durch ein kurzes Fingerschnippen hatte er zwei dampfende Becher mit Tee herbei gezaubert und gab Hermine einen davon in die Hand.

„Trink, das ist gut gegen die Kälte!"

Hermine lächelte ihn an und nippte an dem Getränk.

„Mir ist nicht kalt!"

„Ach nein?"

Prüfend legte Snape seine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Wie kannst Du bei diesem Wetter draußen herumrennen, ohne Umhang, ohne Stiefel? Du hättest Dir den Tod holen können!"

Sein Daumen streichelte zärtlich über ihren Wangenknochen, berührte sanft ihren Mundwinkel.

Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte sich Hermine in seine Hand, genoss die Wärme, die von ihr ausging.

„Und wenn schon!" murmelte sie.

Mit seiner Linken nahm Snape Hermine den Tee aus den Händen um dann ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen zu streicheln.

„Aufsässiges Geschöpf!"

Er scheiterte kläglich in seinem Versuch streng zu klingen. Schnell zog er sie an sich und Hermine leistete keine Gegenwehr.

Wie gut ihr das doch tat. Sie spürte wieder seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn und diesmal hob sie schnell ihren Kopf und hoffte, dass er sofort ihren Mund finden würde.

Sanft begann dieser Kuß, zunächst wieder fragend und zögernd doch als Hermine sich etwas ihm entgegenstreckte und sich an seine Lippen presste, da war es als würde ein Damm brechen. Mit plötzlicher Leidenschaft teilte Snapes Zunge ihre Lippen um ihren Mund zu erforschen.. Hermine stieß einen kurzen Keucher vor Überraschung aus, dann verlor sie sich in diesem Kuss.

Seine Zunge war wie eine Flamme, die in ihr ein Feuer entzündete. Alle Gedanken verschwammen in ihrem Kopf, sie vergaß die permanente Bedrohung durch den dunklen Lord, vergaß das Damokles Schwert des Todes, dass über seinem Kopfe schwebte und fühlte nur noch ihn, wie er sie mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hochhob und in das Schlafzimmer trug.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass dieser Mann zu solchen Zärtlichkeiten fähig sein könnte, mit denen er nun ihren Körper bedeckte.

Und ihre Sanftheit berührte seine Seele und die Küsse, die sie erwiderte, schmolzen das letzte Eis, dass er wie einen Panzer um sein Herz gelegt hatte. In dieser Nacht, in dieser Stunde musste er sich eingestehen, dass er keinen Tag länger ohne Liebe leben konnte.


	37. So gut wie ein Versprechen

_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Erstmal vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews und Eure Ungeduld... (Blick streng zu Kostümfreak) LOL_

_Dieses Mal war es echt höhere Gewalt, erst ging der PC kaputt und ich habe eine Woche geschwitzt ob die Festplatte etwas abbekommen hatte, und dann haben die Doofs von der Telekom wohl ein paar Strippen vertauscht und das Internet war weg. (Ich hasse Sprachcomputer!)_

_Ich hoffe Ihr habt nun beim Lesen soviel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben!_

_LG_

_Sirisa_

**37. So gut wie ein Versprechen**

Das erste was Hermine am nächsten Morgen bewusst wahrnahm, war eine Hand die mit ihren Haaren spielte, dann einen warmen Körper der neben ihr lag und an den sie sich gekuschelt hatte.

Schlagartig fiel ihr ein was sie getan hatte und wo sie sich befand. Freiwillig!

„Guten Morgen!"

Sie hörte seine seidige, tiefe Stimme und spürte seine Lippen, die ihr zärtlich kleine Küsse auf Augen gaben.

Seufzend zog er sie schließlich fester in seine Arme.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie war nicht das erste mal neben ihm aufgewacht, aber dieses mal war alles anders.

Alles war anders, seit gestern.

Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich und schob ihre Hand zaghaft auf seine Brust.

„Morgen!" nuschelte sie leise in die Kissen.

Eigentlich hatte sie es sich immer anders vorgestellt, neben einem Mann aufzuwachen mit dem man die Nacht verbracht hatte. Irgendwie nicht so peinlich, wie ihr die Situation jetzt vorkam. Hatte sie sich wohl dumm angestellt? Die Erinnerung an Severus und einige Details ihrer Liebesnacht schoben sich allmählich wieder in ihr Bewusstsein.

Nur durch die Erinnerung daran wurde sie rot und steckte die Nase tiefer in die Kissen.

Severus schob seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie sanft, ihn anzusehen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme klang ehrlich besorgt.

„Mmm!"

Sie wich seinem Blick nach einem kurzen verlegenen Grinsen aus.

„Hermine?"

„Mmm?"

Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fuhr zärtlich mit seiner Nasen über ihre Wange.

Hermine wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Langsam verlor sich ihre Schläfrigkeit und wich einem eher aufgeregtem Zustand. Ihre kleine Seele war verwirrt ob der Vielzahl der Emotionen, die sie in den letzten 48 Stunden durchlebt hatte. Und auch jetzt wusste sie nicht, was sie eigentlich fühlte, fühlen wollte und fühlen durfte.

Sie beschloss einfach in Deckung zu bleiben. Severus würde wissen, wie es weiter ging, oder auch nicht weiter ging.

„Letzte Nacht warst du lebhafter!" Severus versuchte es erneut.

Hermine grinste verlegen.

Er brauchte nicht zu wissen, was die letzte Nacht für sie wirklich gewesen war.

Severus deutete ihr Schweigen falsch.

„Bereust Du es?"

„Nein!"

Ihre Antwort kam schnell und entrüstet.

„Hat dann auch alles Deinen Erwartungen entsprochen?"

Aufmerksam sah er sie an, wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Njoaar!" antwortete sie gedehnt.

„Njoaar?"

Severus lupfte die Augenbrauen.

„Njoaar heißt genau was?"

Hermine tat als würde sie angestrengt überlegen.

„Genügend!" antwortete sie dann und ergötzte sich an seinem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Genügend?"

Severus bemerkte Hermines vergnügtes Aufblitzen in den Augen und tat entrüstet.

„Nur genügend?"

„Zufriedenstellend würde es auch noch treffen!"

Severus grinste. „Wie beruhigend, dann können wir uns noch steigern!"

Er küsste Hermine sacht auf den Mund.

„Können wir das, uns steigern meine ich?"

Severus erkannte nicht die hintergründige Ernsthaftigkeit von Hermines Frage.

„Das setzt voraus dass wir uns um eine Wiederholung bemühen!"

Severus küsste sie erneut auf den Mund, liebkoste ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge.

Wieder war es Hermine so, als zöge man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg und sie war froh, dass sie schon lag.

Als sie einige Zeit später wieder zu Atem kam, wagte sie ihm die Frage zu stellen, die sie seit ihrem Erwachen beschäftigte.

„Severus?"

„Mmmmmmmmmmmm?"

Er räkelte sich wohlig in den Laken und sah sie verträumt an.

„Was bin ich für Dich?"

Severus stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm und betrachtete sie sichtlich amüsiert.

„Neugierig!" antwortete er süffisant.

Sie piekste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger in die Rippen. Schnell nahm er ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Frech!" fügte er noch hinzu.

Hermine piekste ihn mit der anderen Hand. Auch die schnappte er sich und hielt sie fest.

So zog er die nun wehrlose Hermine wieder an sich und küsste sie.

„Unwiderstehlich!" stöhnte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

Hermine schaute ihn ernst an.

„Bitte," sagte sie, „ich muss das wissen!"

Severus ließ sie los.

„Warum?"

„Es würde mir helfen meine Gedanken zu ordnen!"

„Gibt es dazu nichts in der Bibliothek?" Severus hatte offensichtlich einen Heidenspaß an ihrer kleinen Kabbelei.

„Ich wusste nicht dass Professor Snape so witzig ist!" maulte Hermine.

„Du weißt so Vieles nicht, Hermine!"

Auch Severus war nun ernster geworden. Er zog langsam die Decke beiseite und streichelte vorsichtig ihre nackte Brust.

„Zum Beispiel weißt Du nicht dass Du wunderschön bist und jeden Mann verrückt machst, der Dich ansieht und….den Du ansiehst!"

„Jaja Du bist auch wunderschön Severus," antwortete Hermine ungeduldig.

Severus Lächeln erlosch ganz.

„Was möchtest Du denn jetzt von mir hören, eine Liebeserklärung?!"

Seine Worte klangen gereizt.

Hermine zog sich sofort betroffen in sich zurück. Sie konnte jetzt alles ertragen, nur nicht von ihm verletzt zu werden.

„Es hätte gereicht wenn Du gesagt hättest, dass du mich magst!"

„Nein Hermine, ich mag Dich nicht, ich schlafe ausschließlich nur mit Frauen die ich NICHT mag!"

Er schüttelte augenrollend den Kopf.

„Oh das müssen aber sehr viele sein!"

Hermine hatte vorsichtig die Decke wieder hochgezogen und war instinktiv von ihm abgerückt. Sie war jetzt wirklich verletzt.

„Hermine!" begann er erneut und streichelte ihre Haare.

Wie sollte er nur ausdrücken was er empfand. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen dass er sie liebte.

Er hatte dies bisher zu keinem Menschen gesagt und würde es auch nicht tun, bis er sich ganz sicher wäre, dass seine Liebe erwidert würde. Aber wie hätte er sich heute sicher sein können, nach nur einer Nacht.

„Ich werde morgen in aller Frühe nach Deutschland und zu Gina aufbrechen um mich dort mit den Auroren zu treffen. Keiner weiß, wie diese Mission ausgehen wird. So wie sich die Situation im Moment darstellt, stehen die Chancen eher gegen mich. Ich denke nicht weiter als bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Voldemort vernichtet sein wird."

Hermine schluckte.

„Gina? Ich hoffe Du magst sie!" entfuhr es ihr schnippisch.

Sie dachte an den Abend im Restaurant zurück und die Vertrautheit, die sie zwischen Gina und Severus gespürt hatte. Aber er gehörte doch jetzt ihr, oder? Ihre unausgesprochen Frage war offensichtlich, auch wenn sie sich angesichts der Gefahr, der Severus ausgesetzt sein würde, ihrer Eifersucht schämte. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah an die Decke.

Severus zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Spüre ich da etwa einen Anflug von Eifersucht?"

Hermine richtete sich auf und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Die Bettdecke an sich gepresst hangelte sie nach ihren Kleidern, die verstreut vor dem Bett lagen. Voldemort hin oder her, sie hatte ihm ihre Liebe geschenkt und nun rieb er ihr seine Verflossene unter die Nase und machte Scherze mit ihr. Severus sah ihr mit leisem Spott im Gesicht dabei zu.

„Was ist los, Mrs. Snape, ziehen Sie aus?"

„Nein Mr. Snape, ich ziehe mich an!" fauchte Hermine zurück.

„Außerdem brauchst Du mich hier auch nicht mit Mrs. Snape ansprechen, wo Du mich vorgestern noch als Miss Granger vorgestellt hast!"

Severus lachte nun wirklich laut auf.

„Du bist einfach niedlich wenn du wütend bist!"

„Wie fein dass sich hier wenigstens einer freuen kann, ein schönes Leben noch!" und Hermine wollte aus dem Schlafzimmer stürmen. Severus hatte jedoch gelassen seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet und sagte leise _Fermeto,_ was die Tür veranlasste, sanft vor Hermine zuzuschlagen.

Auch er war jetzt aufgestanden und ging auf Hermine zu.

„Bin ich wirklich so schlimm, dass Du ständig aus meinem Schlafzimmer flüchten willst?" Seine Stimme war wieder leise und samten. Hermine legte abwehrend ihre Hände auf seine Brust und drehte ihren Kopf verstockt zur Seite, was Severus Gelegenheit gab, ihren Hals zu küssen. Es kostete sie einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, nicht unter seinen Lippen dahinzuschmelzen. Statt dessen brachte sie ein eisiges „Bitte bemühe Dich nicht!" zustande.

Severus nahm sanft ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah sie ernst an.

„In der ganzen Zeit, in der wir zusammen hier leben mussten habe ich keinen Atemzug getan, bei dem ich mir nicht gewünscht hätte, dass Du etwas anderes als Hass und Furcht empfinden würdest. Aber Eifersucht ist eine Empfindung auf die ich nicht zu hoffen gewagt hätte."

Er lächelte sie an.

„Aber so sehr mir dies auch schmeichelt, so sehr kann ich Dir versichern dass deine Bedenken bezüglich Gina unbegründet sind!"

Hermine atmete etwas auf und Severus küsste sie wieder.

Sie hätte ihn gerne gefragt, welcher Art die Verbindung war, die er mit Gina hatte, aber sie traute sich nicht. Stand ihr schon das Recht zu ihn auszufragen nach nur einer Nacht? Sie wusste es nicht! Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn wiedersehen wollte.

„Versprichst Du mir etwas?"

Sie sah ihn flehentlich an.

„Alles, meine Kleine!" Hermine hatte sogar das Gefühl dass er es ernst meinte. Selten hatte er sie so offen und klar angesehen wie jetzt.

„Komm zu mir zurück!"

Seine Augen wurden ernst und ein Schatten schien sich über ihn zu werfen.

„Glaube mir, Hermine, ich plane nicht meinen Selbstmord aber es gibt viele Dinge für die es sich zu sterben lohnt, die Vernichtung Voldemorts ist eines davon."

Hermines Blick wurde eindringlich und flehend sagte sie: „Aber es gibt viel, viel mehr Dinge für die es sich zu Leben lohnt!"

Severus nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.

„Nicht jedem ist ein Leben voller Glück und Zufriedenheit vergönnt! Du bist noch so jung, Du solltest später eine Familie gründen dürfen, Kinder haben.......!"

„Ja aber wenn, dann will ich dieses nur mit Dir, Severus!"

Snape lachte laut auf.

„Kinder? Mit mir? Ich verabscheue Kinder! Schon vergessen?"

Und spöttisch stupste er ihre Nase mit dem Zeigefinger an.

Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Würdest Du ein Leben mit mir auch hassen? Ohne Kinder?"

Snape drehte den Kopf weg.

„Nicht direkt hassen, ich glaube mir ginge nur Deine Besserwisserei gewaltig auf die Nerven!"

Verletzt wollte Sie sich von ihm abwenden doch dann sah sie das amüsierte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel und schlug ihm energisch mit der Faust auf die Brust.

„Du....!"

Er umfasste ihr Handgelenk mit festem Griff und hinderte sie an weiteren Attacken.

„Ich komme gewiss nicht wieder wenn Du mir mit Schlägen drohst!"

Schnell zog er sie an sich, überwand ihren Widerstand mit Leichtigkeit.

Und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, verschloss er ihren Mund erneut mit seinen Lippen.

TBC


	38. Alles vergeben

_Hallo Mädels!_

_Die lange Pause tut mir leid aber mein PC war kaputt und ich bangte lange um das Überleben meiner Festplatte und der Daten. *schwitz*_

_Aber nun ist alles wieder gut, der Vorrat an Rotwein aufgefüllt, der Job läßt etwas Zeit zum Verschnaufen. (außer nächste Woche, da bin ich mal wieder im Harry Potter Land)_

_Ich hoffe bis dahin noch wenigstens ein weiteres Kapitel hochzuladen._

_LG und vielen Dank für Eure Mails und Reviews! Ihr seid toll!!!!_

**38. Alles vergeben?**

Es fiel Hermine und Severus unendlich schwer sich voneinander zu trennen. Kaum hatten sie Zeit gehabt, ihre neue Vertrautheit auszukosten.

Irgendwann in den ganz frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages hatte er Hermine aus seiner Wohnung schicken müssen und es brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung sie nicht fühlen zu lassen, dass er glaubte sie niemals wieder zu sehen.

Kaltes Grauen vor dem was ihm bevorstand wechselte sich beständig mit dem warmen Gefühl, dass er für Hermine empfand. Jetzt da sie endlich zu ihm gefunden hatte, da würde er sterben müssen.

Er holte die alte Silberkette mit der Phiole aus dem Schrank und hängte sie sich um. Sicher war sicher. Er wollte nicht unter der Folter sterben. Falls nötig würde er sein Leben selber beenden. Dieses Mal würde er nicht zu feige sein.

Er apparierte nach Sonnenaufgang nach Dover und benutzte dann den Portschlüssel, der ihn direkt nach Blankenstein an der Ruhr brachte.

Er kannte den Weg, der ihn von dem versteckten Portschlüssel unterhalb der Burg an verlassenen und uralten offenen Bergstollen vorbei, durch den Wald hinauf in den kleinen malerischen Ort führte. Winzige Fachwerkhäuser säumten den Weg. Es waren einige Menschen unterwegs. Muggel die einkaufen gingen, Zaubereistudenten mit Büchern unter dem Arm die zur Burg wollten. Severus ließ die Burg hinter sich und bog nach wenigen Metern in Straße eines Villenviertels ein. Kurz drauf hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Hinter einem alten verrosteten Eisenzaun lag eine verwitterte und verfallen wirkende Villa. Einst war sie hochherrschaftlich gewesen und hatte reichen Fabrikanten gehört, die das Haus wegen finanzieller Probleme schließlich aufgeben mussten. Es hatte lange leer gestanden bis Gina hier einzog. Als Tarnung vor neugierige Muggelaugen war die Fassade unverändert geblieben, der Garten so verwildert wie einst, doch das Haus war im Innern unübertroffen wohnlich und von behaglichem Luxus.

Trautchen öffnete ihm die Tür. Sie war Ginas alte Haushälterin und Köchin, eine ältere und eigenwillige Muggel aber von Grund auf zuverlässig.

„Kommen sie herein Herr Professor, schön sie wieder einmal im Hause zu haben!" begrüßte Trautchen ihn freundlich, aber er wusste dass sie ihn nicht mochte.

„Severus!" Gina kam mit wehenden Haaren die Treppe herunter gelaufen und fiel ihm ohne weitere Förmlichkeiten um den Hals.

Snape lächelte, „Wer hätte gedacht dass wir uns so schnell wiedersehen!"

Gina lächelte bezaubernd zurück.

„Trautchen hat Dir das übliche Zimmer fertig gemacht, ... neben meinem!"

Snape nickte. „Ist schon jemand von den anderen eingetroffen?"

„Nein, bisher noch nicht, aber bis heute Abend werden wir wohl komplett sein! Komm, lass uns einen Kaffee trinken."

Sie setzten sich in den Wintergarten auf der Rückseite des Hauses, der ihnen einen Blick über das Ruhrtal und den Stausee ermöglichte. Trautchen brachte ihnen Kaffee.

„Mittagessen um eins?" fragte sie knapp.

Gina nickte. „Das würde passen!" und als Trautchen gegangen war:

„So Severus, wie läuft es bei Dir?"

Severus Gesicht war undurchdringbar.

„Gut nehme ich an."

Gina nippte am Kaffee und nahm sich einen Keks.

„Und sonst?"

„Auch gut, und bei Dir?"

„Gut!"

Snape rollte mit den Augen.

„Schön das wir mal drüber gesprochen haben!"

Gina grinste.

„Du weißt genau was ich hören wollte!"

„So?"

Auch Snape nahm seinen Kaffee und trank einen kleinen Schluck, ließ unbeteiligt seine Augen in die Ferne schweifen.

„Komm schon Sev, Du und die Kleine, was läuft da?"

Severus Gesicht blieb emotionslos.

„Sie ist meine Frau!"

Mit unbeteiligter Miene, als hätte er vom Wetter gesprochen studierte er nun Ginas Gesicht.

Sie sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an, dann stand sie auf und ging zu Fensterfront.

Severus konnte an ihrer Körperhaltung erkennen, dass sie verletzt war.

„Du heiratest und..... und sagst mir das nicht?"

Ihre Stimme bebte und Severus sah wie sie sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischte.

„Komm und setzte dich wieder, Gina, es ist nicht so wie Du denkst, es war keine Liebesheirat die ich planen und feiern konnte."

Und dann berichtete er Gina Nicemeadows davon wie er Hermine ertappt hatte, wie sie ihm die Bücher vorlesen musste, von dem Ehevertrag und von der Essenz.

Gina hörte ihm zu, ihre Augen waren ungläubig aufgerissen.

„Du bist ein Nachkomme Merlins?"

„Ja, allerdings nur über meinen Vater mit ihm verwandt!"

Gina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und die Kleine eine Nachfahrin der Ronkowa, unglaublich, Du kannst sagen was du willst, unsere Wege sind uns vorbestimmt!"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Und jetzt, was empfindest Du für Hermine!"

Snape sah nachdenklich auf ihre Hand herab und wich Ginas Blick aus.

„Viel!" antwortete er knapp.

Gina lächelte. „Das freut mich für Dich!"

Sie stand abrupt auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich habe noch etwas auf der Burg zu erledigen! Ich sehe dich dann zum Mittagessen."

In der Eingangshalle warf sie ihren Mantel über und ging hinaus.

Severus Snape hatte sich in das junge Ding verguckt.

Sie tat einige tiefe Atemzüge. Diesen Umstand würde sie nochmals genau überdenken müssen.

Snape hingegen trank in Ruhe seinen Kaffee aus und sah durch die Fenster zu dem fernen Stausee hinüber. Er hatte in den vergangenen 10 Jahren oft hier gesessen und hinaus geschaut, aber nie wäre es ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass Voldemort einen Hocrux im See versenkt haben könnte.

Dabei hatte er ihn wahrscheinlich selber hier her geführt.

Er hoffte inständig, dass er Gina dadurch nicht in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Um seine trübsinnigen Gedanken zu vertreiben beschloss er auf sein Zimmer zu gehen, um noch etwas zu lesen. Er würde sich eines von Ginas Fachbüchern aus ihrem Schlafzimmer holen. Auf Ihrem Nachttisch lag immer ein ganzer Stapeöel auf ihrem Nachttisch liegen, das wusste er genau.

Um 13 Uhr hörte er die Glocke, die zum Mittagessen läutete.

Inzwischen waren alle eingetroffen. Remus und Tonks, Moody, Ron und Harry, Arthur und Molly Weasley, George Freestorm und Patrick Anderson waren von Trautchen direkt auf ihre Zimmer gebracht worden, die sich alle im Erdgeschoss befanden.

Snape war froh, nicht mit ihnen Tür an Tür schlafen zu müssen.

Er grinste. Dass er das Gästezimmer neben der Hausherrin beziehen durfte, gab gewiss Anlass zu Spekulationen. Aber es störte ihn nicht.

Gina hatte allen durch Trautchen ausrichten lassen, doch bitte zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen zu erscheinen. Ihm kam das nicht so gelegen. Er hätte lieber alleine gegessen, hätte lieber noch auf seinem Zimmer gehockt um die letzten Stunden die ihm blieben an Hermine zu denken.

Missmutig ging er hinunter in das riesige Esszimmer und bemerkte verstimmt, die latente Feindseligkeit, die ihm entgegenschlug. Einzig Ginas zeitgleiches Erscheinen hielt ihn davon ab, sich direkt wieder auf seinem Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren.

Gina betrat das Speisezimmer. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und sah aus wie ein Filmstar.

Sie trug ein schlichtes schwarzes und enges Samtkleid, dass sich perfekt an ihre Figur schmiegte, um ihre Schultern lag eine Seidenstola, ihre Haare trug sie offen, doch hatte sie ihre Locken gebändigt, was ihrer Frisur eine gewisse, aber sehr attraktive Strenge gab.

Remus Lupin und Moody sahen sie an, als wäre sie eine Offenbarung und Snape stellte mit hämischem Grinsen fest, dass Tonks Gesichtszüge sich angesichts der strahlenden Gina verfinsterten.

Gina war die perfekte Gastgeberin und bat alle nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung an den Tisch und Trautchen darum, das Essen zu bringen.

Snape betrachtete die hereingetragenen Schüsseln mit offensichtlichem Misstrauen.

Seine Nase war prüfend gebläht. Diese Kost beunruhigte ihn.

„Was in drei Teufels Namen ist das?" fragte er Gina leise.

„Sauerbraten!" antwortete Gina vergnügt und in normaler Lautstärke.

„Sauerbraten mit Kartoffelklößen und Rotkohl!"

Snapes Gesicht verzog sich unmerklich, als Trautchen anfing die Teller zu füllen.

„Für mich bitte nur eine kleine Portion!" merkte er höflich an und bemühte sich um einen unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck.

Trautchen nahm unbeeindruckt seinen Teller und hebelte ein großes Stück Fleisch hinauf.

„In dieser Stadt, Söhnchen, da wurde mal Stahl gekocht! Wir machen hier keine halben Sachen!" und mit diesen Worten klatschte sie ihm einen riesige Portion Rotkohl auf den Teller und als sie das Gebirge noch mit drei gewaltigen Kartoffelklößen krönte, da kämpfte die komplette Runde mit dem Lachen.

Snape starrte mit inzwischen unverhohlenem Entsetzen auf seinen Teller, fühlte sich aber durch Trautchen steile Zornesfalte im Gesicht veranlasst, wenigstens zu kosten.

Seine Tischnachbarn griffen bereits herzhaft zu und auch er war nach wenigen Bissen von der Schmackhaftigkeit überzeugt. Trotzdem war sein Magen mit den Ausmaßen der westfälischen Kochkunst überfordert und auf Trautchen Frage: „Noch einen kleinen Nachtisch, Professor?" konnte er nur stöhnend den Kopf schütteln, nahm aber gerne den starken Kaffee, den Trautchen ihm brachte, tapfer das Schokoröllchen auf der Untertasse ignorierend.

Die Stimmung am Tisch hatte sich während des guten Essens merklich gebessert, und der leichte Tafelwein hatte Moody und Arthur Weasley sogar veranlasst, einige Scherze zu machen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns heute Abend in meinem Arbeitszimmer auf der Burg treffen."

ergriff Gina das Wort. „Waida Boswata wird heute Nachmittag eintreffen und dann sollten wir einen entsprechenden Ablaufplan festlegen. Pettigrew wird morgen wieder zu mir kommen und nach dem Trank fragen."

Sofort wich die gelöste Stimmung und machte Platz für eine langsam aufkeimende Beklemmung.

Gina stand auf. „Ich werde einen Spaziergang machen!" Sie sah Snape auffordernd an.

„Willst du mich begleiten, Severus?" Alle im Raum hielten überrascht die Luft an.

Snape stand sofort auf. „Mit Vergnügen, Gina!" säuselte er mit bösem Seitenblick auf Remus und Moody und hielt Gina galant den Arm hin.

Gina und Snape verließen die Villa und gingen die wenigen Meter zur Burg hinunter.

Eingebettet in malerische Fachwerkhäuschen trotzte der Burgturm gegen den verhangenen Winterhimmel auf.

Neben einer kleinen Kirche blieben sie stehen und schauten schweigend zu dem alten Gebäude. Snape ließ prüfend seinen Blick über den Burggraben gleiten. Muggel hatten hieraus ein Wildgehege gemacht, in dem zwei übergewichtige Hirsche ihr Dasein fristeten.

Er las das Straßenschild vor. „Freiheit!" sagte er und sah Gina fragend an.

„Früher, „ begann sie, „konnten sich die Sklaven der alten Burgherren durch ihre treuen Dienste freikaufen. Sie bekamen dann etwas Boden und eine Hütte neben der Burg, innerhalb des äußeren Schutzwalles." Sie deutete zu den liebevoll restaurierten Muggelhäuschen. „Deshalb haben sie die Straße so genannt."

„Freiheit!" Snape sagte das Wort noch mal und Gina sah, wie er sich seinen Unterarm rieb.

„Spürst Du etwas!" fragte sie besorgt. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist noch nicht in der Nähe, aber er wird kommen. Wenn Pettigrew, die kleine Ratte ihm entsprechend berichtet, dann wird er kommen!"

Sie gingen weiter durch das mächtige steinerne Portal bis hinein in den Burghof.

Alte Kastanien standen hier als Zeugen der letzten Jahrzehnte. Liebespärchen hatten vereinzelt ihre Initialen eingeritzt.

Gina streichelte versonnen die Rinde eines Baumes.

„Weißt Du noch?" Snape lächelte.

Gina nickte. „Wir waren noch Kinder und Du wolltest mir deinen neuen Zauberstab nicht geben."

„Und du warst wütend weil du noch nicht zur Schule gingst und deshalb keinen hattest!" setzte Snape die Erinnerung fort.

„Und dann hast du, nur um mich zu ärgern in jeden Baum mit deinem Zauberstab deinen Namen in die Rinde gebrannt. Überall im Wald standen Bäume auf denen „Severus" geschrieben war." kicherte Gina.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel und führte ihn über die Rinde der Kastanie.

„Severus" schrieb er und sah Gina an. Gina grinste und zog ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab.

„Gina" schrieb sie über seinen Namen. „Die Zeit ist Gott sei Dank vorbei, mein Lieber! Inzwischen HABE ich einen Zauberstab!"

Sie sahen sich an.

Plötzlich zitterte Ginas Stimme und eindringlich sagte sie: „Sev, ich wollte immer nur so sein wie Du! Ich wollte immer, dass Du stolz auf mich bist!" Sie rang mit den Tränen. „Den ganzen Kummer den ich Dir gemacht habe, hast Du mir wirklich alles vergeben?"

Bestürzt nahm Snape sie in die Arme. „Natürlich Gina, schon vor langer Zeit!"

tbc


	39. Waida Boswata

_So! Da ich keine Lust auf Harry Potter Land hatte, habe ich als echte Hexe dafür gesorgt dass der Vulkan ausbricht und Heathrow lahmgelegt wurde! :-)_

_Die frei gewordene Kapazität habe ich direkt genutzt!_

**39. Waida Boswata und der Seelenverdopplungstrank**

Waida Boswata traf am gleichen Nachmittag ein. Wenn sie den Raum betrat, dann war es als ginge die Sonne auf. Dabei war sie alles andere als eine schöne Frau. Ihre massige Gestalt war geprägt durch zwei gewaltige Brüste, die über einem Bauch mit mindestens 7 Speckrollen wogten.

Ihre Arme waren wie Keulen, deren Ellenbogen kaum in der Lage waren, sich noch den unter einer gewaltigen Leibesfülle verborgenen Rippen zu nähern. Nein sie war wirklich keine schöne Frau. Ihre ebenholzfarbene Haut stand in einem fast grotesken Kontrast zu der strahlendweißen Kleidung die sie trug und ihre schwarzen Augen sendeten Feuerstrahlen in die Herzen aller, die ihr begegneten.

Ihr stets vergnügter Mund reizte zum Lachen und Lachen, das tat sie beständig. Sie betrat einen Raum und das Licht wurde heller, sie betrat einen Raum und der Regen draußen wurde nebensächlich. Purer Sonnenschein schien aus ihrer Aura strömte.

Waida Boswata war eine Voodoo Priesterin. Eigentlich war sie DIE lebende Voodoo Priesterin. In ihrer Heimat in West Afrika wurde sie wie eine Königin verehrt, besser gesagt dort war sie eine Königin, denn das Land lag ihr zu Füßen. Selten hatte jemand die Voodoo-Religion so zu seinem und zu aller Vorteil zelebrieren können wie Waida Boswata.

Glückliche Umstände, wie sie es zu nennen pflegte, hatten Gina und Waida bekannt gemacht und nun saß sie zusammen mit ihr und Severus Snape, dem Großmeister der Zaubertränke des angelsächsischen Raumes zusammen. Irgendetwas in Waidas Aura hatte bewirkt, dass sich Snape nicht ganz so erbärmlich fühlte, wie noch am Morgen. Waida hatte den Raum betreten und ihn angesehen. Auf Französisch hatte sie gesagt. „Tu as un sacre coeur!" ( Du hast ein heiliges Herz) und sie hatte ihn spontan lächelnd in den Arm genommen, was etwas war, das sich sonst noch niemand getraut hatte.

Snape hatte bisher nur von dem Seelenverdopplungstrank gehört. Dies war Voodoozauber, schwarzer Voodoozauber und ihm solange fremd gewesen, bis Gina ihm davon nach ihrem Afrikaaufenthalt erzählt hatte. Dieser Trank vermochte es, die Seele eines Menschen zu kräftigen, wenn sie wie in Voldemorts Fall durch die Schaffung und Zerstörung der Hocruxe ausgedünnt war. Gina hatte vor einigen Jahren eine Abhandlung darüber in der „World of Magic" herausgebracht. Sie war ihrer Zeit allerdings weit voraus gewesen, denn der eigentlich sensationelle Artikel hatte kein nennenswertes Aufsehen erregt und war so gut wie ungehört verhallt. Voldemort musste bei seinen Recherchen nach einem Ausweg aus seiner Misere darauf gestoßen sein.

„Werden Sie den Trank heute noch zubereiten?"

Snapes berufsbedingte Neugier hatte ihn veranlasst, Waida zu fragen.

Diese strahlte ihn an und antwortete. „Oui, oui, `eute um Mitternacht, aba es wird nischt gähen, dass du deine Stubsnasé in meinen Zauber steckst, Cherie!" Dabei zupfte sie ihm mütterlich einige Haare von seiner Jacke.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet!"

Gina griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie lächelnd.

„Das stimmt nicht, in Wirklichkeit brennst du darauf! Aber Waida hat mir auch gesagt, dass ich nicht dabei sein darf. Sie wird den Trank ganz alleine zubereiten."

Waida nickte ernst. „Non, non, non, es geht einfach nischt mit euch. Zuviel nischt gesprochenes Wort, zuviel von Gefühl. Man muß `aben einen klaren Kopf, wenn man macht doppelt Seele."

Snape sah von Waida zu Gina, die seinem Blick auswich!

Zuviel unausgesprochene Worte, zuviel Gefühl? Er betrachtete Gina genauer und ihre Frage hallte in seinen Ohren wieder. Hast du mir wirklich alles vergeben, den ganzen Kummer den ich dir bereitet habe?

Hatte er ihr wirklich alles vergeben? Blitzartig durchfluteten ihn seine alten, von Wut und Verzweiflung dominierten Emotionen.

Waida hatte ihren Kopf zu ihm gedreht, suchte seine Augen und er versuchte sofort seinen Geist zu verschließen. Seine Gefühle gingen niemanden etwas an. Waida schloß die Augen und aus ihrem Mund kam ein leiser Singsang, dann sah sie Snape wieder an und lächelte.

„ Isch weiß auch so, was Du fühlst, Severus, vergiss nischt wer isch bin!"

Ginas Gesicht verzog sich zu einem verkrampften Lächeln. „Können wir das nicht lassen? Die Geister der Vergangenheit sollten endlich ruhen!"

Waida machte eine gebieterische Handbewegung. „Mais non, isch danke meinem Gott, Le Bondieu, das alles so gekommen ist. Isch `ätte disch sonst niemals gefunden, Gina, ma petite soeur. Alles `at einen Sinn, nichts passiert ohne ein Grund! Denke zurück, `ättet ihr euch nicht gestritten, du wärest nischt in meine `eimat gekommen, wir `ätten und nischt kennengelernt und Vold'mort könnte vielleischt niemals vernichtet werden! Und dies Nuit isch werd in den Wald ge'en und den Trank bereiten."

„In den Wald?" Snape war nun doch mehr als erstaunt.

„Ja Severus!" antwortete Gina. „Voodoo Zaubertränke sind anders als unsere Zaubertränke. Sie brauchen nicht immer ausgewählten Zutaten. Oftmals reicht die Kraft der Zauberin aus. Waida benötigt kein Labor oder einen Kessel oder ein Feuer."

„Oui, oui!" sagte Waida wieder. „Alles was isch brauche ist `ier drin, mes enfants!" und sie klopfte mit ihrer Faust auf ihre mächtige Brust.

Gina sah gespannt von Severus zu Waida. Sie würde noch so unendlich viel von Waida lernen dürfen. Irgendwann würde Severus stolz auf sie sein. Sie hoffte nur, dass er dies auch erleben würde. Aber jetzt war Waida da, und wenn Waida da war, dann würde schon alles gut!

Als sie damals vor Severus regelrecht bis ans Ende der Welt geflohen war, da war es Waida gewesen, die sie aufgefangen hatte, die ihr Kraft und Mut gegeben hat und sie so stark gemacht hatte, dass sie nach England zurückkehren konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem sie und Severus sich wieder gegenüber standen. Sie hatte ihren Studienabschluss in Zaubertränke mit Auszeichnung gemacht. Eilig war sie aus dem Festsaal der Hochschule gelaufen, mit der Absicht sofort nach Deutschland zu reisen, weil sie hier an der Zweiburgenuniversität eine Assistentinnenstelle antreten durfte.

Und dann hatte Severus einfach da gestanden und sie angesehen mit unbewegtem Gesicht.

Früher wäre sie wohl wieder fortgelaufen, aber Waida hatte sie gelehrt auf Menschen zuzugehen. Und so hatte sie sein Erscheinen als das gedeutet was es war. Sein zaghafter Versuch sich ihr wieder zu nähern, sein Versuch ihr zu zeigen, dass er doch noch Interesse an ihrem Leben hatte, sein Versuch ihr seine Glückwünsche zum Abschluß zu übermitteln.

Deshalb hatte sie die Kraft gehabt seinen Blick zu erwidern, auf ihn zuzugehen und ihn glücklich in ihre Arme zu nehmen, wie sie es von diesem Augenblick an immer tat, wenn sie ihn sah. Er war einer der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben und würde es immer sein.

tbc


	40. Zusammenhalt

_....und weiter geht's_

**40. Zusammenhalt**

Am Abend hatten sich alle in der Burg eingefunden um nacheinander die schmalen Stufen zum Turmzimmer empor zusteigen.

Es war kein großer Raum, jedoch groß genug um auch gelegentlich als Sitzungszimmer so wie als kleiner Vorlesungssaal zu dienen.

Seit Gina die Leitung des Lehrstuhls übernommen hatte, stand ihr auch dieser Raum zur Verfügung und sie liebte ihn.

Severus hatte sich interessiert umgesehen. Dieses Zimmer gefiel ihm und er stellte sich Gina vor, wie sie hier strahlend über ihr Fachgebiet referierte, vor vielen jungen Menschen die ihr fasziniert zuhörten. Hermine würde bald auch hier sitzen. Er dachte an die letzten zwei Tage zurück und ihn überkam die Sehnsucht mit einer solchen schmerzlichen Intensität, dass er den Schmerz in seinem Unterarm, den er seit dem frühen Abend verspürte, für einige Zeit vergessen konnte.

„Bitte nehmen sie Platz!"

Alle Anwesenden im Turm sahen auf Gina Nicemeadows. Niemals hätte jemand vermutet, dass unter dem perfekten Outfit, dass sie heute abend wieder trug, ihr Körper in kompletter Aufruhr war.

Severus war hier und sein Leben in Gefahr.

Und sie fühlte sich dafür verantwortlich.

Sie hatte die Herausforderung angenommen, Voldemort her zu locken indem sie ihm den Seelververdopplungstrank verkauft hatte, und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selber war, dann hatte sie es auch aus Geltungsbedürfnis gemacht.

Wenn sie aber auch nur geahnt hätte, dass sie dadurch Severus unmittelbar ausliefern würde, sie hätte es nicht getan. Aber wie hätte sie damit rechnen können, dass er dieses Märthyrium auf sich nehmen würde. Er hatte sich immer sehr abfällig über die anderen Ordensmitglieder geäußert und seine Meinung über die Auroren war nicht sehr gut, zumal Harry Potter nun auch ein ausgebildeter Auror war.

Sie betrachtete den jungen Mann nachdenklich. Er sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, allerdings fehlte ihm der leicht arrogante Zug um den Mund, an den sie sich erinnerte. James! James und Lilly! Rasch schüttelte sie die quälende Erinnerung ab und wandte sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu. In ihrem Inneren tobte eine panische Angst vor dem, was kommen würde. Aber Gina hatte gelernt, Überlegenheit und Souveränität auszustrahlen. Damit hatte sie sich im Leben durchgesetzt, durchgesetzt in einer Männerdomäne. Und wenn sie eines von Severus gelernt hatte, dann war es eine Maske zu tragen.

Jetzt stand sie an einem magischen Flipchart und skizzierte mit ihrem Zauberstab den Innenhof der Burg, als würde sie nie etwas anderes machen als Missionen zur Vernichtung von dunklen Zauberern leiten.

„Da Voldemort sich weigert auch nur einen Fuß in geschlossene Gebäude zu setzen, habe ich mit Pettigrew vereinbart, dass Waida ihm den Seelendopplungstrank im Innenhof überreichen wird."

Sie zeichnete einen Kreis ein. „Diese Stelle ist am geeignetsten. Waida hat sie ausgependelt und sie ist vom Turm aus, als auch von den Seiten her frei zugänglich."

Sie sah lächelnd zu ihrer Mentorin hinüber die auf zwei zusammengestellten Stühlen saß und zuversichtlich aussah. Sie nickte bestätigend."Oui, Oui!"

Gina fuhr fort.

"Wir rechnen also damit dass Voldemort mit seinen letzten treuen Todessern apparieren wird, Severus, sag uns bitte wer deiner Meinung nach noch dabei sein wird !"

Alle Augen im Raum wanderten zu Snape. Sein Gesicht war von ausdrucksloser Härte.

Er entblößte seinen Unterarm und hob ihn hoch. Das Mal hatte sich dunkel verfärbt, die umliegende Haut war brennend rot. „Ich werde dabei sein!"

„Na was für ein Glück für uns alle!" warf Remus leise ein und bekam dafür von Gina einen tödlichen Blick, der ihn spontan veranlasste, seinen Mund zu halten.

Doch Gina war wütend und mit scharfer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch duldete, sagte sie zu Remus gewand: „Sollte ich noch ein einziges Wort dieser Art aus ihrem Mund hören, Mr. Lupin, dann werde ich sie hier und jetzt von der Mission ausschließen. ICH DULDE in meinen Räumen keine verbalen Attacken gegen Professor Snape!" und in die gesamte Runde fauchte sie: „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Alle Anwesenden schwiegen betroffen. Ron und Harry tauschten vielsagende Blicke, Remus sah auf seine Schuhe.

Ihre Stimme schlug um von dem Fauchen einer Katze zu dem sanften Schnurren eines Kätzchens. „Severus, würdest Du bitte fortfahren!"

Snape hatte an er Wand neben einem der tiefen schießschartenartigen Fenster der Burg gelehnt. Jetzt kam er nach vorne und stellte sich neben Gina. Alle sahen den Blick den die beiden tauschten. In beider Augen stand Schmerz.

Snape sah in die Runde und er scheute sich nicht, sich der Ablehnung in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden zu stellen.

„Ich werde dabei sein," wiederholte er, „und nach meinem Kenntnisstand verfügt er nur noch über Pettigrew, Crabbe und Goyle sowie über Draco Malfoy!"

„Wie stark sind die Vier?" wollte Tonks wissen?

Zu vernachlässigen!" schnarrte Snape zurück und angriffslustig fügte er noch hinzu: „Sein einzig wirklich gefährlicher Anhänger bin ich!" und seine Haltung änderte sich. Sein Kopf hob sich, seine Schultern strafften sich. Alle im Raum spürten die Autorität mit der er einen ganzen Saal hätte füllen können. Er sah Ron Weasley schlucken. Für ihn war der kleine Feuermelder eine Pfeife und würde es immer sein. Der Gedanke dass Hermine mit ihm Händchen gehalten hatte, machte ihn rasend und er brauche seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, um seinen hasserfüllten Blick von ihm zu nehmen und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

Es gelang ihm mit ruhiger Stimme fortzufahren.

„Lord Voldemort wird mich in seiner Nähe wissen wollen, wenn er den Trank nimmt. Für den Ausgang unserer Mission ist es unwesentlich, ob er den Trank zu sich nehmen kann oder nicht, denn die Essenz wird so oder so tödlich für ihn sein. Vorausgesetzt unsere junge Berühmtheit hier," er kräuselte spöttisch die Oberlippe und sah zu Harry hinüber, „ wird es schaffen, ihm im geeigneten Moment das Gift zu injizieren!"

„Könnte man ihm nicht einfach die Essenz in den Seelendopplungstrank schütten?" Ron Weasley versuchte schlau in die Runde zu schauen. Snape sah ihn nur mitleidig an und rollte dann mit den Augen.

„Nein Mr. Weasley," Gina beantwortete statt Severus freundlich seine Frage. „Sie können die Ronkowa Essenz nicht einfach wie einen Cocktail mit irgendetwas mischen. Sie würde auf dem Grund des Seelentrankes schwimmen wie ein dicker Tropfen Quecksilber. Obwohl Voldemort geschwächt ist durch die Zerstörung seiner Seelenstücke, er ist immer noch stärker als ein normal sterblicher Mensch. Das Böse in ihm gibt ihm eine Kraft, der wir nur die Essenz entgegenzusetzen haben."

„Was ist eigentlich so besonders an der Essenz?" fragte Molly Weasley. „Ich verstehe das nicht, es soll ein Gift sein, dann wieder ein Trank mit besonderer Macht. Woher kommt das Zeug eigentlich. Ich habe Minerva gefragt, aber sie hat sich ausgeschwiegen."

„Das willst Du gar nicht wissen, Molly!" sagte Remus leise, aber es war laut genug, dass alle Anwesenden es hören konnten.

Snape starrte Remus wütend an. „Halt den Mund, Lupin!"

„RUHE!" Ginas Stimme durchschnitt den Raum und jeder konnte sich in diesem Moment vorstellen, wie sie ihre Studenten zur Raison bringen konnte.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit und zur gegebenen Zeit werden wir auch das aufklären, doch im Moment ist es nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir uns einig sind und Voldemort besiegen werden. Das ist alles was zählt!"

Sie ging zurück zum Flipchart. „Gehen wir vom günstigsten Fall aus, dass Voldemort zusammen mit Severus und den Todessern im Innenhof auf Waida wartet. Pettigrew wird mich vorher aufgesucht haben um mich zu bezahlen. Wenn Waida ihm den Trank bringt um das Ritual durchzuführen, muss Severus ihn provozieren, damit er einen unverzeihlichen Fluch ausspricht. Ich hoffe inständig, dass es nicht der Avada Kedavra sein wird, sondern ein hübscher kleiner Cruciatus. So wie ich seine sadistische Art einschätze, wird er nicht damit zufrieden sein, Severus sofort und schmerzlos zu töten."

Severus grinste. „Das ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich mir wünsche, mit einem Cruciatus belegt zu werden."

Gina ging hinüber zu Harry der ernst auf einem Stuhl hockte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und strubbelte ihm spontan durch die Haare, als wäre dieses eine alte Gewohnheit von ihr. „Schaffen Sie das, Mr. Potter?" fragte sie leise. „Werden sie ihren Geist und ihren Körper unter Kontrolle haben und uns alle retten?"

Harry schluckte schwer. Seit er die erste Klasse von Hogwarts besucht hatte, war ihm mehr oder weniger beständig klar gewesen, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde. Morgen würde es dann soweit sein und er würde dem Mörder seiner Eltern gegenübertreten und Vergeltung suchen. Dafür hatte er die letzten Monate gelebt, dafür war Albus Dumbledore gestorben und dafür würde auch er sterben, wenn es sein würde.

„Ich verlass mich auf Sie, PPPotter!" Snapes Stimme schnarrte durch den Saal, „ich verspüre keine Lust morgen schon meinen letzten Atemzug zu tun!" Sein Tonfall sollte wie gewöhnlich voller Spott und Sarkasmus sein aber Gina kannte ihn gut genug um die Angst herauszuhören, die mit ihm sprach.

Harry stand auf und alle im Raum waren durch die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte berührt: „Ich habe die letzten Jahre nur für diesen einen Tag gelebt, und wenn es etwas gibt, auf das ich brenne es zu tun, dann ist es Voldemort in die Hölle zu schicken aus der er gekommen ist."

Er suchte Augenkontakt mit Snape, wohlwissend dass ihn dieser hasste, doch in dieser Stunde mussten sie alle zusammenhalten, mussten verschmelzen zu einer einzigen tödlichen Waffe gegen Voldemort.

Sie stiegen noch gemeinschaftlich auf den Turm und sahen über das Ruhrtal hinweg, dass der Januar in eine frühe Winternacht gehüllt hatte. Die Scheinwerfer der Muggelautos spielten am Horizont und erinnerten die Gemeinschaft daran, dass es weit mehr zu verlieren galt als nur die Welt der Zauberer.

„Remus und ich werden hier oben sein wenn es los geht, Ron und Harry möchte ich ebenfalls mit ihren Besen hier oben haben. Die anderen sollten in den unteren Gebäuden Stellung beziehen. Viel ausrichten könnt ihr alle nicht, denn das ist ein Kampf den nur Severus und Harry austragen können. Es könnte aber sein, dass wir eure Hilfe brauchen wenn.... wenn es vorbei ist."

Ginas klang sachlich und routiniert.

„Ich erwarte Pettigrew morgen gegen elf. Bitte versucht alle zeitig zu schlafen, wir werden unsere Kräfte brauchen. Ich sehe euch dann beim Frühstück um halb acht!"

Alle Anwesenden schickten sich an vom Turm herabzusteigen. Waida hatte sich bei Mad Eye Moody eingehakt und die beiden lachten und schwatzten, als gingen sie auf eine Party.

Snape war schon einige Stufen hinunter den anderen gefolgt, als er bemerkte dass Gina nicht mitkam. Er kehrte nochmals um und fand sie, an der Ostseite des Turmes zusammengesunken in einem dunklen Winkel hockend. Sie weinte.

„Schschsch!" Severus zog sie hoch und streichelte ihr die Tränen weg.

„Severus, ich habe solche Angst!" Sie stürzte fast in seine Arme und klammerte sich an ihn.

Er erwiderte nichts. Was sollte er auch erwidern, außer dass es ihm genauso ging!

TBC


	41. Alte Zweifel

_Hallo Mädels... (und der eine Mann)_

_vielen Dank mal wieder für die vielen vielen Klicks und nette Reviews! Wieder einmal versuche ich mein Versprechen zu halten und schnellere Updates zu liefern! Leider ist es im wirklichen Leben nicht immer einfach, allen Verpflichtungen gerecht zu werden. In Kürze muß ich auch wieder ins Harry Potter Land......_

_Es ist wirklich schon eine komische Sache mit dem Leben. Als ich vor Jahren diese Geschichte angefangen habe, hätte ich nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass mich mein Schicksal mal regelmäßig auf dieses Inselchen verschlagen würde......_

_LG_

_Sirisa_

41. Alte Zweifel und neue Fragen

Endlich fand Ginny ihre beste Freundin Hermine in der Bibliothek.

Sie saß wie früher an ihrem Tisch in der hintersten Reihe. Rechts und links von ihr türmten sich Bücher auf, sie hielt eine Feder in der Hand und starrte abwesend auf das leere Pergament vor sich.

Sie hatte lernen wollen, nur mit der Absicht ihren Geist mit irgendetwas anderem zu beschäftigen als mit Severus Snape. Doch sie konnte trotz aller Anstrengung an nichts anderes denken, als an ihn. Die Erinnerung an ihn war so stark, dass sie meinte seine Stimme zu hören, seinen Atem in ihren Haaren zu spüren und wenn sie die Augen schloss, dann war es ihr, als könne sie seine Haut auf der ihrigen fühlen.

„Hey Hermine!" Ginny setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin. „Alles klar mit Dir?" Ginny sah besorgt aus. „Wo warst Du gestern den ganzen Tag, McGonagall hatte mich geschickt dich zu suchen, aber Du warst nicht in deinem Zimmer!"

Hermine wurde leicht rot. „Ich hatte…. Zu tun!"

Ginny betrachtete sie prüfend. „Zu tun? Von morgens früh bis in die Nacht hinein? Kenne ich ihn?"

Hermine sah auf ihre Hände. Sie konnte Ginny keine Antwort geben. Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Gerne hätte sie ihr Herz ausgeschüttet und ihre Freundin teilhaben lassen an der Freude und dem Leid, die sie zu gleichen Teilen empfand.

Ginny rüttelte ihren Arm. „Hermine! Los rück damit raus! Du kannst mir das doch erzählen. Ich bin deine Freundin, schon vergessen?"

„Ja Ginny, ich weiß, und weil Du meine Freundin bist, bitte ich dich nicht zu fragen! Ich werde dir bestimmt alles erzählen, sobald ich kann!"

Ginny merkte wie ernst Hermine diese Bitte war, doch nur widerstrebend sagte sie: „OK Mine, ich werde nicht mehr fragen! Auf jeden Fall solltest Du zu Professor McGonagall gehen. Sie hat mich heute schon wieder losgeschickt um dich zu suchen!"

Hermine nickte. „Danke Ginny, ich gehe direkt zu ihr!" Sie wollte die Bücher zurückstellen doch Ginny sagte, „ich mache das für dich. Geh ruhig und wenn Du reden willst, dann weißt Du dass Du zu mir kommen kannst." Dankbar sah Hermine Ginny an, es tat gut zu wissen, dass sie da war!

Hermine ging langsam die Stufen hinauf in das Büro der Schulleiterin. Sie fühlte sich auf eine Art beschwingt, auf eine andere Art aber so niedergeschlagen. Sie brauchte nur an Voldemort zu denken und an die Gefahr, die er für Severus und die anderen bedeutete und ihr brach der Angstschweiß aus.

Minerva McGonagall saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, als sie Hermine als Antwort auf ihr Klopfen hereinbat.

„Hermine, bitte setze dich!" Sie sah ernst aus und Hermine wurde es kalt.

„Ist etwas passiert?" Angstvoll sah sie ihre Lehrerin an, doch Minerva lächelte beschwichtigend.

„Nein Hermine, ich würde nur gerne ein Gespräch mit dir führen. Ein Gespräch unter Frauen wenn Du verstehst was ich meine."

Hermine spürte wie sie bis in die Haarspitzen errötete.

Minerva faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch und schaute sie prüfend an.

„Du hast dich in ihn verliebt, nicht war?"

Hermine konnte nur stumm nicken.

„Das tut mir leid, das war nicht beabsichtigt!" Minervas Stimme war unverbindlich.

Hermine sah sie nun doch an und ihr Blick war verletzt.

„Ist das denn so schlimm?" fragte sie leise.

Minerva seufzte. „Nein Hermine, wirklich schlimm ist das nur für dich, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen sollte. Alles andere ist schwierig und problematisch, aber nicht wirklich schlimm."

Sie ließ ihre Worte einen Moment wirken.

„Und er, empfindet er mehr für dich als die Fürsorge eines Lehrers?"

Hermine sah Minerva an und lächelte leicht. „Das hoffe ich sehr, Professor, und er hat es mir auch zu verstehen gegeben."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. „Du weißt was das bedeutet, wenn ein Lehrer ein Verhältnis mit einer Schülerin hat?" Ihre Stimme war streng.

Hermine antwortete empört. „Wieso Verhältnis, schließlich sind wir verheiratet!"

Minervas lautes Auflachen entbehrte nicht des Spottes!

„Hermine, diese Ehe wurde konstruiert um die Akten des Ministeriums sauber abschließen zu können, nicht um das temporäres Vergnügen eines Lehrkörpers zu rechtfertigen!"

Hermine schluckte.

„Temporäres Vergnügen?" wiederholte sie böse.

„Bei allem Respekt, Professor McGonagall, ich dulde nicht dass sie so über Professor Snape sprechen!" Ihre Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Hermine!"

Minerva stütze die Ellbogen auf und hielt die Handflächen hilflos nach oben.

„Verstehe mich doch bitte richtig. Du bist jung und attraktiv. Jeder Mann begehrt dich. Dass Du nun glaubst in Professor Snape verliebt zu sein, kann man psychologisch begründen. Das ist ein Effekt, der sich auch bei Entführungen einstellt und dass Du bei ihm 4 Wochen fast eingesperrt warst, ist nicht ohne Folgen für dich geblieben."

„Ja das stimmt!" antwortete Hermine böse. „Ich habe gelernt dass Severus Snape ein wunderbarer und empfindsamer Mann ist."

Minerva schnaubte verächtlich und stand auf. „Nun übertreibe mal nicht, Hermine!"

Energisch schritt sie zum Fenster und schaute hinaus, betrachtete die Schneeflocken, die sanft auf die Erde fielen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Hermine zu die verstockt die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte.

Severus Snape war wirklich nicht der liebevolle Ehemann, den sie sich für ihre Schülerin erhofft hatte. Aber wer konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon sagen, ob Severus die nächsten Tage überleben würde. Und wenn doch, dann war es für Hermine immer noch früh genug sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinander zu setzen. Deshalb beschwichtigte sie Hermine aufseufzend mit den Worten: „Es wird sich alles finden und regeln, wenn der Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbei ist."

Hermine fasste sich ein Herz um Professor McGonagall eine Frage zu stellen, die ihr auf der Seele brannte.

„Professor?"

Minerva sah Hermine abwartend an.

„Wer ist Gina Nicemeadows?"

McGonagall schluckte. Anscheinend hatte Hermine schon mit der Vergangenheitsbewältigung angefangen.

„Das weißt Du doch, sie ist eine Professorin für Zaubertränke und hat einen Lehrstuhl in Deutschland!"

Hermine nickte, „ja dass wusste ich schon, aber Severus und Gina Nicemeadows kennen sich doch schon länger. Waren sie mal ein Paar?"

Minerva schnaubte wieder. „Ich habe mich nicht um das Privatleben von Severus gekümmert."

„Aber sie kennen doch Gina Nicemeadows, ist sie hier zur Schule gegangen?" Hermine bohrte weiter.

Minerva setzte sich wieder und sah Hermine ernst an. „Gina Nicemeadows ist anscheinend auf keinerlei Schule für Zauberei gewesen!"

Hermine schien verwirrt. „Aber sie hat doch einen Studienabschluss, hat sie nicht in England studiert?"

„Doch das hat sie, aber sie ist durch kurioseste Umstände an einen Studienplatz gekommen. Es gibt über sie keinerlei offiziellen Unterlagen. Im Ministerium für Zauberei steht hinter ihrem Namen nur „VERTRAUENSWÜRDIG", sonst nichts."

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde sehr nachdenklich.

„Kennen Sie sie persönlich, Professor?"

Minerva zögerte einen Augenblick bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich hatte nur einmal das Vergnügen mit Gina Nicemeadows zusammenzutreffen, und das ist über zwanzig Jahre her."

Hermines Gesicht verzog sich vor Verblüffung.

„Aber da muß sie ja noch ein ganz junges Mädchen gewesen sein, Professor!"

Minerva nickte heftig und meinte dann zynisch, „aber alt genug um in einen Jungenschlafsaal einzudringen."

Hermine spürte wie ihr ganzer Körper reagierte, sie fürchtete die Antwort auf ihre nächste Frage, noch bevor sie diese gestellt hatte.

„In welchem Schlafsaal, Professor!"

Minerva lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und antwortete besonnen: „Im Schlafsaal der Slytherins, Hermine!Es war in Severus sechsten Jahr als Albus nachts von Sir Niklas in den Schlafsaal gerufen wurde. Er hat Gina dann dort erwischt, bei Severus.

Albus hat damals kein Aufhebens darum gemacht. Es sei ja nichts passiert, hatte er argumentiert. Aber niemand hat jemals herausgefunden, wie sie überhaupt ins Schloss gekommen ist und warum sie zu Severus wollte. Albus hatte Gina in dieser Nacht in meine Räume gebracht. Sie sollte in meinem Wohnzimmer schlafen bis am nächsten morgen bei Tageslicht alles geklärt werden könnte. Ich bin dann aber am nächsten Morgen davon aufgewacht, dass Gina Nicemeadows auf einem gestohlenen Schulbesen vor meinem Fenster auf und ab flog und kleine Steine an die Scheibe warf. Als ich das Fenster dann geöffnet habe, da hat sie noch die Unverschämtheit besessen, mir ihren Mittelfinger vors Gesicht zu halten und dann ist sie davon gebraust. Das war das erste und letzte mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe, dieses unerzogene und dreiste Geschöpf. Und sie war da gerade mal zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt!"

Hermine wusste nicht ob sie diese Geschichte nun komisch oder empörend finden sollte.

Die Vorstellung dass diese seriöse Gina auf einem Besen reitend Minerva einen Stinkefinger gezeigt haben sollte, war so abwegig wie Hitzefrei im Winter.

„Und was hat Severus damals dazu gesagt?" Hermine versuchte sich das Donnerwetter vorzustellen, was Albus Dumbledore wohl über seinem Kopf abgelassen haben musste.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts! Er hat nichts dazu gesagt, wenigstens nicht zu mir. Er war ja einer von Albus liebsten Schülern, deshalb ist er mit einer kleinen Strafarbeit davon gekommen. Severus war eigentlich ein sehr ruhiger Schüler. Wenn er auffiel, dann nur durch besonders gute Leistungen. Entweder er hat gelernt, oder er ging seinen zahlreichen kleinen Jobs nach, die er hatte um sich etwas Geld zu verdienen. Seine Eltern waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja beide schon lange tot."

„Hat er denn komplett hier in Hogwarts gelebt?" Hermine nutzte nun doch ungeniert die Gelegenheit, mehr über Severus zu erfahren.

Minerva runzelte leicht die Stirn als würde sie scharf nachdenken.

„Nein, eigentlich war er ziemlich oft weg, auch an den Wochenenden. Ich nehme an er hatte Verwandte, die sich um ihn gekümmert haben. Albus hatte damals diese Dinge alle geregelt. Mehr kann ich dir dazu nicht sagen, seine alte Schulakte befindet sich im Ministerium, seit er Lehrer hier geworden ist."

Hermine seufzte tief.

„Und jetzt machst Du dir Sorgen weil er in Deutschland bei dieser Gina ist, nicht wahr? Minervas Stimme wurde nun doch wieder warm. Hermine nickte leicht!

„Sie sind so..... so vertraut miteinander. Severus hat mir zwar gesagt, dass ich mir darüber keine Gedanken machen soll, aber ich.... ich glaube ich traue ihr in dieser Hinsicht nicht über den Weg!"

„So oder so dürfte er im Moment andere Probleme haben. Ich bekomme heute noch Nachricht von Arthur Weasley, wie der Status der Mission ist. Ich werde dich über alles unterrichten, das verspreche ich dir, Hermine!"

Hermine stand auf und ging zur Tür. Statt der erhofften Antworten hatten sich noch mehr Fragen für sie ergeben. Gina Nicemeadows war nun für sie noch rätselhafter und in Bezug auf Severus bedrohlicher geworden, als sie es vorher schon war. Wenn sie Severus wiedersehen würde, dann würde er ihr alles erzählen müssen. Eher hätte sie keine Ruhe. Und wenn er und Gina ein Paar gewesen sind, dann wollte sie dieses wissen. Außerdem nahm sie sich fest vor, Harry und Ron auszufragen, wie Severus und Gina miteinander umgegangen sind, so denn alles gut ausgehen würde.

Sofort machte sich wieder die Beklemmung in ihrem Körper breit, und augenblicklich schämte sie sich der niederen Emotionen, die sie empfand. Aber zum Teufel, sie war verliebt und konnte nun mal nicht aus ihrer Haut.

Plötzlich fühlte sie wieder nur noch Sehnsucht nach Severus, nach seiner Stimme, nach seiner Berührung. Sie verzehrte sich nach dem Geschmack seiner Lippen und der Kraft seiner Arme.

So schnell es irgendwie noch unauffällig ging, lief sie in die Kerker, stürmte durch sein Büro, dessen Tür für sie dank seines Zaubers immer unverschlossen war, und rannte die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Im Wohnzimmer blieb sie atemlos stehen. Alles wirkte so verlassen ohne ihn. Auf der Couch lag noch eine Laborrobe. Hermine kuschelte sich in seinen Sessel und zog die Robe über sich. Ein Hauch seiner Seife haftete den Stoffen an. Es tat so weh, in soweit weg und in Gefahr zu wissen.

„Bitte komm zurück zu mir!" flüsterte sie unter Tränen.

„Ich liebe dich!"

tbc


	42. Warten auf den Tod

_Also ich tue echt was ich kann..... .:-)_

**42. Warten auf den Tod**

Snape lag nach einer fast vollständig durchwachten Nacht mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett und versuchte sich zu entspannen, sein Herz ruhig schlagen zu lassen.

Er zwang seinen Geist, sich in chronologischer Reihenfolge mit seinem verflossenen Leben zu beschäftigen um für das was vor ihm lag, seinen Frieden mit sich selber gemacht zu haben..

Seine Kindheit, seine Jungend, seine Studienzeit, seine Zeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Ab morgen, so war er sich sicher, würde er Geschichte sein. Keiner überlebte einen Avada Kedavra, mit Ausnahme von Potter. Aber bei ihm war es die Liebe Lillys gewesen, die ihn gerettet hatte.

Liebe konnte ihn, Severus Snape, nicht retten. Das war unmöglich, obschon es Menschen gab, die Liebe für ihn empfanden. Gina zum Beispiel, da war er sich ganz sicher, und Hermine, das hoffte er doch!

Wenn er recht überlegte, gab es nur noch diese zwei lebende Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Er lächelte in sich hinein, als er sich Ginas Bild vor Augen rief. Welchen Weg hatte sie gemeistert. Mit Ergeiz und Fleiß und ihrer einzigartigen Begabung war sie das geworden, was sie jetzt war. Und das alles ganz ohne ihn.

Wie sehr hatte er früher geirrt, als er meinte ihren Weg bestimmen zu müssen.

Ja und dann war da Hermine. Seine Schülerin die er jahrelang als nervtötendes aber hyperintelligentes Gör abgetan hatte, seine Schülerin die sich zu einer atemberaubenden jungen Frau entwickelt hatte, seine Schülerin die mit Sicherheit auch ihren eigenen Weg gehen würde und das auch ohne ihn, denn heute würde er sterben.

Er war froh, dass sie nicht wusste wie es um ihn wirklich stand. Als schwierig hatte er die Mission bezeichnet und nicht als unmöglich und ausweglos, wie sie zweifelsfrei war.

Snape atmete ruhig und tief, unterdrückte die Angst, die er beim Gedanken an Voldemort empfand.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn die Augen aufschlagen.

„Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich zögernd und Gina kam herein. Sie war blass und sie hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Ihr Haar war nur flüchtig durch eine Bürste geglättet, ihr schwarzer Seidenkimono nachlässig geschlossen. Der Duft von Akazienblüten eilte ihr voraus und rief Erinnerungen in ihm wach, die ihn innerlich lächeln ließen.

„Darf ich herein kommen?"

„Du bist doch schon drin und seit wann fragst Du mich um Erlaubnis?"

Gina stand unschlüssig einen Moment im Raum. Snape hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und sah sie an.

„Ich habe fast die ganze Nacht mit Waida über dich diskutiert," begann Gina zögernd.

Snape grinste. „Wie schön dass ich gleich zwei Frauen Gesprächsstoff für eine ganze Nacht geliefert habe!"

Gina rollte mit den Augen. Snape zog einen Arm unter dem Kopf hervor und klopfte einladen auf die Matratze. „Na komm schon her!"

Gina legte sich ohne große Umstände neben ihn, er zog sie an sich und hielt sie im Arm.

„Alles OK?" fragte er.

„Natürlich, Sev, alles bestens, warum sollte ich mir auch Sorgen machen?" gab sie in seinem sarkastischen Ton zurück.

„Dann ist es ja gut!" Er schloss wieder die Augen und streichelte ihren Arm.

„Sev?" Gina stubste ihn leicht. „Ich habe das Gefühl dass Waida noch eine Chance sieht für dich!"

Snape hob den Kopf, öffnete belustigt nur ein Auge und sah Gina damit an. „Und dafür musstest Du eine ganze Nacht mit ihr diskutieren?"

Gina schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Waida ist meine Großmeisterin, sie sagt mir viel aber noch lange nicht alles. Ich habe mir anhören müssen ich sei noch nicht reif für verschiedene Dinge."

Snape grinste und war sichtlich amüsiert.

„Waida ist wirklich eine weise Frau!" und er schloss das eine Auge wieder, ließ seinen Kopf entspannt aufs Kissen sinken.

Gina knuffte ihn leicht verärgert in die Seite.

„Schön dass Du das auch so siehst! Versprich mir dass Du mit ihr reden wirst, bevor….. bevor es los geht!"

„Ich denke dass sich das einrichten lässt!" Snape streckte sich. Er war nun tatsächlich ruhig geworden.

Gina zog seine andere Hand unter seinem Kopf hervor und legte sie unter ihre Wange, presste ihr Gesicht hinein. Er spürte ihre Tränen auf seiner Haut.

„Alte Heulsuse!"

Mit seiner freien Hand schüttelte er sie leicht. „Wenn dich deine Studenten so sehen, verlieren sie noch den Respekt vor dir!" lächelte er.

„Wenn meine Studenten erfahren, was ich alles in meinem Leben verbockt habe, dann ist es sowieso vorbei mit dem Respekt!"

Nachdenklich strich er ihr die Locken aus dem Gesicht und sie sahen sich in die Augen.

„Es tut dir immer noch weh, oder Sev?"

Er nickte.

„Trotz Hermine?"

„Ja, Gina, trotz Hermine!"

Gina stöhnte auf. „Ich mache immer alles falsch, oder?"

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten. „Also wie Du gestern Lupin angefaucht hast, das hat mir schon gefallen!"

„Ich werde mich hüten und noch mal nett zu einem deiner alten Klassenkameraden sein, ich möchte nicht noch mal bis ans Ende der Welt rennen müssen!" erwiderte Gina trocken.

„Letztendlich lag ich mit meiner Einschätzung aber doch richtig. James Potter war es doch wohl nicht wert, oder?" Snape sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben, mein Lieber, Lilly Evans, diese eingebildete Kuh hatte ja wohl auch nichts Besseres zu tun als sich direkt an seinen Hals zu schmeißen als Du mich fortgejagt hattest. Das war ein gelungenes Eigentor, nicht wahr?"

Ginas Augen blitzten zornig auf und sie schüttelte Snapes Hand von sich ab.

„Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass James Potter für dich nur ein kleines Spielzeug war!"

Snape starrte sie an und er merkte wie alte Wut in ihm hochkochte.

„So wie Du immer nur mit den Männern gespielt hast! Hast Du eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, durch welche Hölle ich gegangen bin, als Du einfach weg warst, Jahrelang ohne ein Lebenszeichen?"

„Du hast selber gesagt, dass ich gehen soll!" Ginas Antwort war leise gekommen, leise und resigniert!

„Und woher sollte ich wissen dass Du einmal auf das hören würdest, was ich dir sage?"

Der Ärger hatte Snape hellwach gemacht.

Gina schloss betroffen die Augen. „Bitte, Severus, lass uns nicht streiten, nicht heute und niemals wieder. Ich glaube ich habe schon genug gebüßt."

Sie stand auf, reichte ihm die Hand. Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff er sie und sie zog ihn hoch.

Er blieb einen Moment auf der Bettkante sitzen, blinzelte und sagte dann heroisch: „Bringen wir es hinter uns!"

Gina sah ihn ernst an. „Du musst mir etwas versprechen!"

Snape hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Sev, wenn wir das hier überstehen, dann musst Du ein paar Tage hier bei mir bleiben!"

Er zog höhnisch die Augenbrauen noch höher.

„Du meinst wenn ich Voldemort wider Erwarten überleben sollte, dann willst Du mir den Rest geben?"

Gina kicherte. „Wir könnten auch einfach nur ins Kino gehen!"

Snape schnaubte und stand auf.

„Versprich es!" Gina sah ihn eindringlich an, umfasste seinen Arm. „Mindestens eine Woche!" forderte sie bestimmt.

„Einen Tag, maximal!"

„Fünf!"

„Zwei?"

Gina sah ihn schräg an.

„Drei?" lenkte Snape schnell ein.

Ginas Gesicht wurde düster.

„Vier und ich darf dein Labor benutzen!"

„Fünf und du darfst dich 2 Tage in meinem Forschungslabor auf der Burg einschließen UND bekommst eine Probe des Seelenverdopplungstrankes!"

Snape lachte und es klang wirklich fröhlich!

„Gott wie habe ich dich vermisst!"

Spontan nahm er sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich, küßte kurz und kräftig ihre Stirn.

Gina lächelte. „Ich würde in Zukunft auch gerne einige Projekte mit dir gemeinsam durchführen. Ich könnte gelegentlich eine zweite Meinung gebrauchen! Außerdem hättest Du dann auch einen triftigen Grund um hier zu sein!"

Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Brauche ich dafür einen Grund?"

Gina grinste.

„Du nicht, aber vielleicht Hermine?"

„Hermine!" wiederholte Snape gedankenvoll und wandte sich zur Tür, drehte sich aber nochmals um. „Wieso braucht Hermine einen Grund?"

„Ich denke Du solltest ein Alibi haben, sie könnte sonst denken Du würdest sie..... kontrollieren?"

„Ach könnte sie das denken?" Es klang etwas Ärger aus Snapes Antwort.

„Nun ja, es liegt so in deiner Natur alles kontrollieren zu müssen, oder etwa nicht Sev?"

Sie bohrte ihm spielerisch ihren Zeigefinger in den Bauch. Er seufzte. „Ob Du es glaubst oder nicht, auch ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt!"

Gina grinste ihn an. „Dass Du eingestehst einen Fehler gemacht zu haben ist aber ein gewaltiger Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Wenn das deine Schüler hören, verlieren sie noch den Respekt vor dir. Und jetzt lass uns gehen und Voldemort in den Arsch treten!"

tbc


	43. Avada Kedavra

_ich hoffe Ihr könnt mich nach diesem Kapitel noch leiden....._

**43. Avada Kedavra**

Waida wartete im Wintergarten.

Die Füße des Rattansofas auf dem sie saß, hatten sich in stummer Qual unter ihrem Gewicht nach außen gebogen. Sie trank einen Kakao mit Sahne aus einer mächtigen, knallroten Suppentasse und die Sahne hinterließ einen weißen Schnurrbart auf ihrer dunkelhäutigen Oberlippe. Ihre Augen rollten genießerisch und ließen das Weiße blitzen.

„Mmmm Cherie, eine heiße Chocolate am Morgen und nichts gann mehr schiefgä' en!"

„Ich würde gerne diesen Optimismus teilen, Madame Boswata, aber ich habe heute eine Verabredung mit dem Schicksal." Snape kam langsam näher. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er willkommen war.

Waida winkte ihn jedoch näher heran. „Setz disch, Severus, mein Freund! Isch `abe etwas für disch!" Sie stellte die Kakaotasse ab und begann in den Taschen ihres weiten Gewandes zu kramen. Letztlich zog sie einen faustgroßen Stein hervor. Er war unscheinbar und hatte eine glatte Oberfläche. Sie reichte ihm den Stein. „Ein `übscher Stein, nischt wahr? Isch `abe ihn letzt Nuit unten am Fluss gefunden."

Snape hielt ihn in der Hand. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihn kurz mit seinem Zauberstab zu berühren. Es war ein ganz normaler Stein. Waida lachte leise.

„Oui, ein ordinär'Stein, ganz ohne Magie! Du `ast Recht, du kannst damit nichts anfangen."

Sie zog ihm den Stein wieder aus der Hand. „Isch werde ihn be'alten als Andenken an Severus Snape!" Sie steckte den Stein wieder ein und betrachtete vergnügt Snapes verwirrtes Gesicht. „Vold'mort ist ein schlimmer Feind!" und zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte nickte sie.

„Er gann disch einfach wegpützen!" Sie wedelte lässig mit ihrer Hand.

Snape kam sich etwas veralbert vor und unwillkürlich dachte er wütend, „Weiber, irgendwie sind sie alle gleich!" Waidas Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du `ast mein Ginà sehr sehr traurig gemacht, Severus, aber sie immer `atte grosse Gefühle für disch, des'alb isch bin 'ier und `elfe eusch!" Snape antwortete nichts, es war nie seine Art gewesen um etwas zu bitten und er würde heute nicht damit beginnen.

Waida kicherte. „Du bist eine verstockte Fisch, Severus!"

„Mag sein," knurrte er zurück.

„Voodoo ist ein mächtiges Zauber, Severus, aber wir gönnen nischt mit Flüchen schmeißen wie ihr! Isch 'abe den Trank für Vold'mort fertisch gemacht, letzt Nuit und lange gesprochen mit Ginà."

Sie fuhr mit dem Finger um den Rand der Kakaotasse um die letzte Schokolade abzuwischen. Genießerisch steckte sie den Finger in den Mund. „Isch liebe Chocolate!"

Snape stand auf. Sein Todessermal brannte von Minute zu Minute mehr. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er dem Ruf des dunklen Lords folgen musste. Waida erhob sich ebenfalls unter dem erleichterten Knarzen des Rattansofas. „und 'eute abend essen wir einen großen Töpf mit Mousse au Chocolat , nes pas?"

Gina war direkt nach dem gemeinschaftlichen Frühstück hinüber zur Burg geeilt.

Sie ertrug keine Sekunde länger die Anwesenheit ihrer Gäste. Die Angespanntheit in den Gesichtern der Auroren machte sie nervös. Vor allem Ron Weasley, der immer und immer wieder jedes kleine Detail durchsprechen wollte. Sie hatte die Mission geplant und ihr Gelingen hing davon ab, ob sich Voldemort so verhalten würde, wie sie es vermutete.

Waida war ihr mit ihrem grenzenlosen Optimismus keine Stütze und für Severus war sie mit ihrer unverhohlenen Angst nur eine Last. Ihm konnte sie nichts vormachen, jedem aber nicht ihm. Sie war in ihr Forschungslabor im Kellergewölbe gegangen, hatte nach einem Versuchsaufbau geschaut, sich dann aber wieder in ihr Büro begeben. Es war Sonntag, die Burg war verlassen. Kein Student würde ihre Mission stören und Muggel konnten erst am Nachmittag zu den üblichen Öffnungszeiten den Teil der Burg besichtigen, der der nicht magischen Welt zugänglich war. Obwohl sie es seit Stunden erwartet hatte, zuckte sie zusammen als es klopfte. Sie rief ein unbeteiligt klingendes „Herein" in den Raum und wusste schon, dass es Peter Pettigrew war, der zur verabredeten Zeit erschien.

„Guten Tag Professor!" Pettigrew machte eine kleine Verbeugung und rieb sich nervös die Hände.

„Guten Tag" entgegnete Gina gelangweilt und schenkte ihm nur einen kurzen Blick. Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung bot sie ihm Platz an.

„Einen kleinen Augenblick, bitte, ich habe gleich Zeit für Sie!" Sie spielte die Rolle der Geschäftsfrau perfekt und widmete sich nochmals den Unterlagen vor sich, als wäre alles wichtiger als Lord Voldemort, der wahrscheinlich schon im Burghof wartete.

Pettigrew wurde unruhig, schaute auf seine Fingernägel.

„Elende kleine Ratte!" dachte Gina, doch sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln als sie sich ihm schließlich zu wandte und sagte:

„ Nun Mr. Pettigrew, sie haben mir eine Kleinigkeit mitgebracht, nehme ich an!"

Sie hoffte ihren Augen ein geldgieriges Glitzern verliehen zu haben und tatsächlich überreichte ihr Pettigrew sofort mit schleimigem Grinsen einen prall gefüllten Lederbeutel.

„Sie haben sicherlich Verständnis dafür, dass ich erst nachzählen muss!" Ginas Lächeln war breit und sie schüttete ohne weitere Umstände den Inhalt des Beutels auf den Tisch um dann die Goldmünzen seelenruhig in vielen Zehnerstapeln aufzuschichten. Sie ließ sich Zeit!

Dann nickte sie. „Benötigen Sie eine Quittung?"

Pettigrew sah sie verdutzt an, dann schaltete er. „Ähm ja, das wäre wohl besser!"

Gina nickte geschäftsmäßig und überreichte ihm ein Papier.

„Ich hätte Ihren Professor Tromedlov gerne zuvor persönlich kennengelernt. Möchte er nicht hereinkommen?"

Pettigrew schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Äh nein, er wartet draußen an der vereinbarten Stelle. Ist die Voodoo Priesterin auch angekommen?"

Gina nickte energisch. „Natürlich, sie wird gleich da sein!" Pettigrew starrte sie lauernd an.

„Sie entschuldigen mich jetzt bitte!" sagte Gina herrschaftlich, „ich habe zu tun!"

Pettigrew verstand ihren Wink und erhob sich.

„Auf Wiedersehen Professor!" Gina sah nur kurz auf, hoffte ihre Angst zu verbergen.

„Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Pettigrew und richten Sie Professeor Tromedlov meine besten Grüße aus!"

Pettigrew verließ das Büro und als Gina die untere schwere Portaltür ins Schloss fallen hörte, da hetzte sie die Stufen des Burgturmes empor und erreichte atemlos die Plattform. Remus, Harry und Ron kauerten hinter den Zinnen.

„Es geht los!" sagte Gina, „Voldemort ist da!"

Im Innenhof war eine große und hagere Gestalt erschienen, eingehüllt in eine schwarze Robe, an seinem Saum katzbuckelte Peter Pettigrew.

Wenn auch jeder der Auroren, die ringsum in ihren Verstecken mit gezückten Zauberstäben lauerten, darauf brannte einen Avada Kedavra in seine Richtung zu schleudern, so waren sie sich alle Dank der Eindringlichkeit von Gina und Severus ausführlichen Erklärungen bewusst, dass dies zwangsläufig zum Scheitern der Mission geführt hätte.

Alle hörten die vier fast zeitgleichen Plopps, die das Apparieren der Todesser verrieten.

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle hatten sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, Todesserroben und Masken anzulegen. Auch Severus erschien in seiner üblichen schlichten, schwarzen Robe. Er verbeugte sich leicht vor Voldemort, die anderen strafte er mit Missachtung, nur Draco warf er einen kurzen Blick zu. Draco Malfoy war seinem Vater sehr ähnlich geworden. Auch er war gewachsen und hatte einen breiteren Oberkörper bekommen. Er wirkte kräftig und muskulös. Seine blonden Haare waren gewachsen und zu einem Zopf im Nacken zusammengebunden. Er trug ein blütenweißes Hemd unter seiner mitternachtsblauen Robe, auf der eine Brosche mit dem Siegel der Malfoys prangte.

„Willkommen, meine Freunde, es ist schön dass ihr meiner Erneuerung beiwohnen werdet!"

Voldemorts kalte Stimme zog über den Burghof wie ein eisiger Hauch und das Echo seiner Worte hüllte alle Anwesenden nebelschwer ein.

„Ihr werdet heute erleben, wie ich neue Kraft erlangen werde, durch die Macht einer fremdländischen Magie!"

Als sei es verabredet erschien in diesem Moment Waida Boswata im Torbogen der Burg. Das Weiß ihrer Kleidung strahlte. In ihren dunklen Händen hielt sie einen kleinen Kelch.

„Gut so!" dachte Snape. „Jetzt wird er den Kelch nehmen und ich werde den Trank prüfen müssen, und dann wird er den Bannkreis um uns legen und dann......"

„Komm her, Waida meine Freundin!"

Waida kam mit ernstem Gesicht in den hinteren Teil des Burghofes. Es war das erste Mal dass Snape sie nicht lächeln sah. Starr hatte sie ihre Augen auf Voldemort gerichtet. Er nahm den Kelch aus ihren Händen und setzte ihn an die Lippen, trank in einem Zug den Inhalt aus. Waidas Gesicht war reglos, doch Voldemorts Gestalt streckte sich augenblicklich. Ein goldenes Leuchten umgab ihn. Er seufzte erleichtert auf. „Aaaaa, wenn ihr spüren könntet wie gut das tut!" Waida trat vor und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Kopf, aus ihrem Mund kam ein monotoner Singsang und das Leuchten um Voldemort wurde stärker. Severus verstand es nicht, er führte das Ritual durch ohne schützenden Bannkreis. Unmöglich! Sie brauchten den Bannkreis. Warum griffen die Auroren jetzt nicht an. Doch diese warteten auf Ginas Zeichen und Gina hatte auf ein Zeichen von Waida gewartet. Doch dieses kam nicht!

Voldemort sah Waida an und sein eisiges Lächeln verzog seinen Mund zu einer harten Grimasse. „Hat dein Volk das Gold gut gebrauchen können, das ich dir geschickt habe, Waida meine Liebe?" Er lachte höhnisch und sah wieder zu Snape hin, dessen Augen fassungslos zwischen der schweigenden Waida und Voldemort hin und her glitten.

„Überrascht, Severus? Es kränkt mich, dass Du dachtest, ich würde mich auf einen einfachen Handel mit Professor Nicemeadows verlassen. Sie brauchte ich nicht für den Trank. Mit ihr habe ich andere Pläne. Ich persönlich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie die richtige Ausbildung bekommt, nachdem Du sie hast wegrennen lassen. Ich weiß dass Du ein Spion bist, Severus, und heute werde ich dich ersetzen.

CRUCIUS!" blitzschnell war dieses eine Wort aus Voldemorts Mund geschossen und zeitgleich wand sich Snape in Krämpfen am Boden. Seine Augen waren vor Schmerzen aufgerissen und durch den nach hinten gekrampften Kopf starr in den Himmel gerichtet. Aus seinem vor Qual geöffneten Mund floß ein dünner Rinnsal hellen Blutes, der eine groteske Spur auf seiner blassen Haut hinterließ.

Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung nahm Voldemort den Fluch von Snape. Dieser musste hart kämpfen um wieder auf die Beine zu gelangen.

„Wo ist denn nur unsere liebe Gina?" säuselte Voldemort hasserfüllt. „Ihr werdet mir doch wohl zugestehen, dass ich sie persönlich begrüßen kann. Wie unhöflich von ihr, sich nicht bei mir vorzustellen, bei all dem was sie mir zu verdanken hat!"

Snape starrte ihn an. Etwas lief hier komplett falsch. Alles schlug eine andere Richtung ein, als geplant.

Voldemort sah zum Burgturm hinauf. „GINA!" rief er. „GINA komm herunter zu uns, oder möchtest du nur aus der Ferne zusehen, wie Severus stirbt? CRUCIUS!" und Snape stürzte wieder auf die vom Winterregen nassen und kalten Steine, wälzte sich in unsäglicher Qual vor aller Augen, unfähig seinem Körper durch einen Schrei Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

„Ich bin hier!" Gina trat aus dem unteren Portal und kam durch den Innenhof.

Voldemort hob den Cruciatus auf. Gina kniete bestürzt neben Snape, der sich keuchend wieder aufzurichten vermochte, doch sie wurde von Voldemort am Arm gefasst und er zog sie unsanft zu sich hin. Mit einem Fingernagel fuhr er quälend langsam über ihr Gesicht und hinterließ einen hauchzarten weißen Streifen auf ihrer Haut.

„Hübsch!" sagte er. „genauso hübsch wie deine Mutter war, die kleine Schlampe!"

Ginas Hand schnellte vor und traf Voldemort mit einem lauten Klatschen im Gesicht. Sie wunderte sich dass er sie nicht mit einem Bannzauber belegt hatte und sie sich noch frei bewegen konnte. Sein Lachen hallte über den Burghof. „Ich habe mir sagen lassen dass Du auch nicht so wählerisch sein sollst bei der Auswahl deiner Liebhaber." Er sah zu Snape der mit bleichem Gesicht hinter ihm stand. „Nicht wahr Severus, dass waren doch deine Worte?" Er drehte sich mit bösem Funkeln in den Augen zu ihm um. „Und dabei hast Du erst so mustergültig auf sie aufgepasst, auf unsere Gina!" Er wandte sich wieder Gina zu. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte die Verwirrung wieder, die sie empfand.

„Hast Du dich nie gewundert, warum dir alles so zuflog, was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte. Hast Du dich nie gefragt wieso Du Dinge wusstest die andere erst durch endlose Studien erlernen mussten? Und hat es dich nicht gewundert, dass Severus dich nicht auf eine Schule hat gehen lassen, unter Billigung von Albus Dumbledore?"

Gina schluckte. Das waren die Fragen die sie in ihrer Jungend sehr beschäftigt hatten, später hatte sie dieses verdrängt. Ihre Studien und ihre Arbeit hatten sie komplett in Anspruch genommen. Aber nie, nie, niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass eine Verbindung zu Voldemort bestand.

Voldemort ging langsam um sie herum und betrachtete sie wohlwollend. „Wirklich ein hübsches Stück Fleisch und vom besten Zaubererblut!"

Gina sah ihn verwirrt an. Voldemort lachte. „Du bist mein Zuchtprodukt, Gina, nicht mehr und nicht weniger als mein Zuchtprodukt!" Ginas Augen weiteten sich vor Fassungslosigkeit.

„Möchtest du endlich wissen, wer dein Vater ist?"

Ginas Stimme klang fest als sie antwortete. „Nein das möchte ich nicht wissen, mein Vater hat sich nicht um mich gekümmert, was kümmert mich dann sein Name!"

Voldemort trat ganz nah an sie heran und zischte in ihr Ohr. „Aber es würde dir helfen zu verstehen warum Du die Ehre haben wirst, meinen Sohn zu gebären! Dein Vater ist Albus Dumbledore. Auch er war nur ein Mann und ist schwach geworden beim Anblick von zartem und jungem Fleisch. Und als Du geboren wurdest, da hat er gemeint er könne dich verstecken, vor sich und der Welt und den Augen seiner welken Geliebten. Die ganze Kraft die in dir schlummert, ist das Resultat einer Kreuzung zwischen Dumbledore und der schwarzmagischen Hexe, die ich bezahlt habe."

Gina sah mit gehetztem Blick zu Snape hinüber. Hatte er davon gewusst? Doch an dem stummen Entsetzen, dass aus seiner Haltung sprach, konnte sie sehen, dass auch er ahnungslos war.

„Niemals!" fauchte Gina. Voldemort griff ihr in den Nacken, zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren zurück. Betont langsam leckte er über ihren Mund. Gina spuckte ihn an.

Er sah kalt zu Snape hinüber. „Möchtest Du zusehen, Severus, oder möchtest Du dich mit deinen eigenen Gefühlen beschäftigen. CRUCIUS!" Und wieder fiel Snape auf den Boden und schlug sich beim Aufprall eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn zu. Doch diesen Schmerz bemerkte er nicht. Sein Rückgrat schien in Flammen zu stehen. Er spürte wie die Wirbel auseinander gezogen wurden und sah vor seinem geistigen Auge sein Rückenmark als wachsartige Flüssigkeit herausquellen.

„Bist du jetzt gefügiger, meine Schöne?" Wieder leckte Voldemort über Ginas Mund und ließ seine Zunge bis zu ihrem Ohr gleiten, an dem er gierig saugte.

„Hör auf!" hauchte Gina und konnte ihren Blick nicht von Snape lösen, der sich in der Folter windend wie von Sinnen über den Boden rollte. „Ich mache alles was Du willst, aber höre damit auf!" Voldemort schnippte mit dem Zeigefinger und Snape blieb schwer keuchend auf dem Boden liegen. „Siehst Du, Gina, es geht doch!

Draco!"

Er deutete Draco an auf den Burgturm zu fliegen. Dieser griff nach seinem Besen, „heute spuckst Du deine Eingeweide aus, Potter!" zischte er und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Im nächsten Moment brauste er in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über ihren Köpfen hinweg.

„Crabbe, Goyle, Pettigrew!" er scheuchte sie zu den Gebäuden, wo sich die Auroren versteckt hielten.

Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. „Und nun möchte ich für einen Augenblick ungestört sein!" und er legte endlich den Bannkreis um sie. Nur sie und Severus waren innerhalb des Kreises. Waida hatte sich stumm abgewandt und verließ den Burghof, als sei sie eine gänzlich Unbeteiligte.

Jetzt war der richtige Augenblick, doch so sehr Snape auch mit sich kämpfte, er kam nicht auf die Beine, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht, seine Stimme versagte. Verzweifelt ruderten seine Arme auf dem Boden, er hatte nur Kraft zu Gina hinüberzublicken. Doch die sah nur Voldemort an.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte sie ihn. „Bin ich Dumbledores Tochter, habe ich seine Kräfte?"

Voldemort lächelte kalt, „so ist es und Du wirst an meiner Seite ein Leben führen wie eine Königin.

Du wirst mein Haus führen und meine Tränke bereiten, denn Du bist fähiger als Severus!"

Da blickte sie mit einem triumphalen Ausdruck in den Augen zu Snape. „Letztendlich habe ich dich dann doch wohl geschlagen, Severus, ich wollte immer besser sein als Du und jetzt ist es mir endlich gelungen!"

Mit entrücktem Gesichtsausdrucke führte sie ihren Mund an den von Voldemort um seinen Kuss stöhnend zu erwidern. Voldemort keuchte verlangend. „Wer hat dich gelehrt so zu küssen, kleine Bestie!?" Und schon presste Gina wieder ihren Mund auf seine Lippen, drängte sich in einer wollüstigen Gebärde an ihn und ließ ihre Hand in seinen Schritt gleiten, was er mit einem lauten Stöhnen belohnte."

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung riss er ihre Bluse auf, fasste verlangend an ihre Brust.

„Warte!" keuchte Gina, „nicht wenn er zusieht!" Und sie zeigte böse lächelnd auf Snape, leckte Voldemort übers Kinn.

„Töte ihn!" verlangte sie und küsste ihn fordernd.

Voldemorts Lachen hallte eisig über den Hof. „Ich wusste dass es das Blut deiner käuflichen Mutter sein wird, das dich letztlich zur Vernunft bringt!" Und er sah zu Snape hinüber, der geschwächt durch die Folter nur seinen Kopf noch in ihre Richtung drehen konnte.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ein grüner Blitz fuhr aus Voldemorts Hand, jagte einmal an den Seiten des Bannkreises längs und schlug dann mit der Urgewalt eines Wirbelsturms in Snapes Brust, der augenblicklich tot in sich zusammensackte. Ein letztes, sachtes Zucken fuhr noch über seinen Körper, leugnete trotzig einen Wimpernschlag lang die Ewigkeit.

Severus Augen waren noch auf Gina gerichtet, doch sein Blick war gebrochen!

tbc

_*räusper*_


	44. Voodoo!

_Hallo zusammen, zurück aus dem Harry Potter Land brauchte ich drei volle Tage um mich zu erholen! Aber Eure lieben Reviews haben mich dann schnell an den Rechner zitiert! Bei allem Stress hatte ich dann aber doch Gelegenheit, einige Orginalschauplätze meiner eigenen Harry Potter Story aufzusuchen. Mehr dazu in Teil III!_

_Zunächst sind wir aber noch in Blankenstein, Snape ist tot, Gina übergelaufen zum Feind... Enjoy!_

**_44. Voodoo _**

In dem Moment als Draco zum Turm empor geflogen kam, hatten sich auch Harry und Ron in die Luft geschwungen.

Ihr Plan war gut gewesen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Gina leichenblass die Stufen des Turmes hinunterstürmte, aus Sorge um Severus.

Nun trug Draco seinen Zauberstab vor sich her wie einen Degen. Sein Gesicht war von Hass gezeichnet. Die drei Besen schwirrten durch die trübe Winterluft, tanzten umeinander in steter Absicht ihre Reiter in die Tiefe zu stoßen.

Harry musste sich auf Ron verlassen und darauf vertrauen, dass dieser ihm Draco vom Hals hielt. Unablässig hielt er Ausschau nach dem grünen Leuchten des Avada Kedavras.

Sein Zeichen für seinen Angriff auf Voldemort. Gina Nicemeadows hatte ihm nur die eine Spritze mit der tödlichen Injektion überreicht.

„Nur die Eine?" hatte er gefragt und Gina hatte geantwortet: „Du wirst keine Zweite brauchen. Wir haben nur die eine Chance!"

Ron drängte gerade Dracos Besen ab, presste ihn gegen den Turm. Harrys Blick war indes auf Voldemort gerichtet. Er sah den Kuß, den Gina ihm schenkte, verstand ihn nicht. Er sah Snape am Boden liegen, in Höllenqualen. Dann sah er das grüne Leuchten. Ohne daran zu denken was dies wirklich bedeutete war er im gleichen Augenblick wie ein Falke senkrecht herabgestoßen, die Hand mit der tödlichen Spritze vorgestreckt wie ein Picadero seine Lanze, nur sein eines Ziel vor Augen. Noch während das grüne Licht leuchtete, senkte sich die Kanüle in Voldemorts Nacken, angetrieben durch die große Wucht des Aufpralls.

Doch Harry wurde vom Bannkreis zurück geschmettert. Er hatte keine Chance noch den Kolben herunterzudrücken. Er krachte mit dem Rücken an eine mächtige Kastanie. Kraftlos rutschte er an der Rinde herunter und war von tiefer Besinnungslosigkeit gefangen.

Gina stand noch immer an Voldemort geschmiegt, ihre Zunge hatte an seinem Hals geleckt wie ein Kätzchen und ihn in Verzückung gebracht. Noch ehe sich Voldemort des kalten Metalls in seinem Nacken bewusst wurde, hatte Gina schnell ihre Arme um seinen Hals geworfen. Ihre Augen trafen sich, gleichermaßen erfüllt von Verlangen. Doch Ginas einziges Verlangen war es, den Kolben der Spritze hinunterzudrücken, und mit ihm die Essenz in Voldemorts Fleisch! Voldemort fixierte Gina belustigt, fasste sich in den Nacken, nicht dessen bewusst was gerade geschehen war. Er schien an eine Harmlosigkeit ähnlich einem Bienenstich zu glauben, als die Essenz begann, seine Adern auszutrocknen.

Ungläubig sah er noch auf seine Hände, die vor seinen trüb werdenden Augen in rasender Geschwindigkeit alterten. Und dann sackte sein Körper zusammen, entglitt kraftlos Ginas Armen die noch um ihn geschlungen waren und fiel auf den Boden ohne einen Laut.

„Und dies ist für das Blut meines Vaters!" knirschte Gina eisig zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

Voldemort war endgültig besiegt.

Draco Malfoy flog vorbei, Ron in seinem Windschatten. Arthur, Moody, Tonks, George und Patrick schleuderten Flüche gegen Pettigrew, Crabbe und Goyle, doch es kam zu keinem wirklichen Kampf, denn die letzten Todesser nutzten ihre letzte Möglichkeit zu apparieren.

Ohne Voldemort flohen sie so schnell sie nur konnten. Einzig Draco flog noch eine kurze Schleife, als wollte er sich nochmals vergewissern, dass sein Anführer gefallen war.

Dann war auch er verschwunden.

Es war still geworden, dort in dem Innenhof der Burg Blankenstein. Ihr Turm trotzte immer noch dem Winterwetter, die Hirsche in ihrem Wildgatter fraßen ihr Futterheu ungerührt des Dramas, was sich gerade ereignet hatte.

Gina fiel neben Severus leblosen Körper auf die Knie, bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und wiegte ihn hin und her. Mit ihren Händen wischte sie das Blut aus seinem kalten Gesicht. Stumme Schluchzer schüttelten sie in ihrem Schmerz der so mächtig war, dass kein Laut über ihre Lippen zu kommen vermochte.

Moody kniete sich neben sie. Stumm legte er seine Hand über Snapes gebrochen Augen und half so den toten Liedern sich zu schließen. Arthur und Molly traten aus der Ruine, Hand in Hand kamen sie näher und stellten sich hinter Ron dessen Schultern bebten. Remus half Harry, der langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und jetzt in der Lage war, sich halb aufzurichten. Er sah die zwei toten Körper vor sich liegen und verstand letztlich, was geschehen war. Tonks warf ihm ihren Umhang um, er zitterte durch den Schock des eben Erlebten.

Gina hatte ihre Stirn auf die von Snape gelegt, wollte nicht von ihm lassen, und als George und Patrick sie sanft von seinem Körper wegziehen wollten, da begann sie wild um sich zu schlagen. Ihre Augen waren irrsinnig vor Schmerz.

„Lasst sie!" flüsterte Molly leise. „Lasst sie Abschied nehmen!" und sie zog Arthur und Ron mit sich. Auch Moody stand mühsam auf, als ob ihn tonnenschwere Gewichte am Boden hielten und deutete George und Patrick an, sich zurückzuziehen.

Gina blieb allein zurück. Ihr Oberkörper bewegte sich hin und her, als würde sie von sanfter Hand tröstend gewogen. Sprühregen, von leichtem Winterwind getragen, legte sich über sie wie ein Trauerschleier. Gina zog die Kette mit der Giftphiole aus Severus Hemd. Es war ein verschnörkelte Silbergefäß mit einem blutroten Stein verziert, auf den ersten Blick eher ein hübsches Schmuckstück. Dennoch enthielt es den Tod und sie war bereit, diesem nun ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Schnell öffnete sie den Verschluss, sah auf das schneeweiße Pulver herab und öffnete ihre Lippen, um mit einer letzten jähen Gebärde ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen.

„GINA!"

Waida Boswata stand auf einmal neben Gina und sah auf sie und Severus toten Körper hinab.

„Gina, ma petite soeur!"

Strenge die keinen Widerspruch duldete, klang aus ihrer Stimme.

„C'est fini!" Gina löste ihre Stirn von Snapes Kopf und sah ihre Lehrerin aus glanzlosen Augen an, erfüllt mit allem Entsetzen, dass sie ihn nicht hatte retten können.

„Stimmt es Waida?"

Ginas Stimme zitterte und klang dünn, soviel anders als noch am Vorabend.

„Hast Du dich auch von Voldemort bezahlen lassen? Bezahlen lassen dafür dass ich bei Dir lernen durfte, bezahlen lassen wie meine Mutter damit sie mich austrägt? Und hat er dich auch bezahlt damit Du Severus sterben lässt?"

Waida nickte traurig.

„Oui, oui mein Volk ist arm, Ginà. Verzei' mir, aber Vold'mort bekommt me'r für sein Gold als er gedacht 'at. Du bist ma petite sœur, und isch 'ab disch lieb."

Waida lächelte sie warm an und flüsterte: „Und nun sie `er und lerne, meine Kleine!" und sie griff mit beiden Händen in die Tasche ihres Gewandes und holte vorsichtig etwas heraus. Sie begann einen leisen Singsang. Ginas Augen sahen sie teilnahmslos an. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, welcher Zeremonie sie hier beiwohnen durfte. Waida beugte sich über Snapes Brust, und hielt ihre Hände, die sie inzwischen zu einer Schale geformt hatte über ihn. Nur Gina konnte sehen, was sie in Händen hielt. Es war ein menschliches Herz. „Tu as un sacre Coeur!" flüsterte Waida und schwenkte ihre Hände über Snapes Brust hin und her. Dann versenkten sich plötzlich ihre Hände in seinem Brustkorb und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, hielt sie den glatten Stein in Händen, den sie ihm am Morgen gezeigt hatte. Doch Snapes Körper war leblos. In Ginas Augen hatte Hoffnung geglommen doch diese wich mit jeder Sekunde größeres Entsetzen und Enttäuschung.

„Waida" flehte sie leise, „Waida!"

Waida hatte sich aufgerichtet. „Oh Giná, Du dummes, kleines Mädschen, 'ast Du alles vergessen was isch dir beigebracht 'abe?"

Und sie kramte wieder in ihren Taschen. Diesmal zog sie eine kleine Puppe heraus. Eine etwa handtellergroße Puppe mit schwarzen Wollfäden als Haare und einem großen ovalen Knopf als Nase, eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang und mit einem plump aufgestickten Mund, dessen Mundwinkel griesgrämig nach unten zeigten.

Waida legte die Puppe flach in Ginas linke Hand, nahm dann Ginas rechten Zeigefinger tippte mit ihm sacht auf die Brust der Puppe. „Bummbumm!" sagte sie leise und sah auffordernd Gina an. Waida wartete einen Moment, nickte Gina zu „Bummbumm!" Gina verstand, tippte der Puppe auf die Brust und nach einem Moment wieder „Bummbumm!"

Ein halb ersticktes Husten, gefolgt von einigen handfesten Flüchen ließ die Weasleys, Moody, Harry, Remus und Tonks sowie George und Patrick ungläubig herumschnellen.

Snape lag noch am Boden, doch er lebte zweifelsfrei, denn die Verwünschungen die er ausstieß hätten jedem Engel sofort die Flügel abfallen lassen.

„Verdammt tat das weh!" Er rieb sich seine Brust und starrte wütend zwischen Gina und Waida hin und her.

„Ging das nicht noch fester und wie und was habt ihr überhaupt angestellt?"

Waida lachte.

„Wie isch dir schon gesagt 'abe, Cherie, alles was man braucht ist 'ier drin!" Und sie klopfte

vergnügt lachend auf ihre mächtige Brust.

tbc


	45. Bekenntnisse

**45. Bekenntnisse**

„Sev, Sev, Sev!" Gina drückte Severus an sich, küßte ihm die Stirn und endlich flossen Tränen aus ihren Augen. Er war zurück.

„AUAAA!"

Snapes Stimme grollte. Sein Körper war gezeichnet von etlichen Blessuren, sein Oberkörper hatte eine tiefe Wunde, da wo ihn der Avada Kedavra getroffen hatte, aber sein Herz schlug gesund und kräftig in seiner Brust.

Waida stand selbstgefällig neben ihnen und wenn sie keine Ohren gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie im Kreis gegrinst.

Snape versuchte aufzustehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Unterstehe dich!" tadelte Gina ihn liebevoll. „Du wirst dich jetzt von uns angemessen versorgen und in mein Haus bringen lassen und ich will kein einziges Widerwort von dir hö, Lupin, George, Patrick...!"

Auf ihr Kommando wurde Snape gepackt und auf eine eilig hergezauberte Trage gelegt.

Der Weg zurück zur Villa glich einen Triumphzug.

Noch unterwegs hatte Molly Weasley angefangen, seine Wunden notdürftig zu versorgen, begleitet von zahlreichen „Verdammts, Autschs, Aahs" und deftigen Flüchen seitens Snapes.

Bis sie ihn auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer ablegen konnten, waren die kleineren Verletzungen, die er sich durch seine Stürze unter dem Cruciatus zugezogen hatte bereits verheilt. Es blieben noch einige große Fleischwunden und Lähmungserscheinungen in seinem linken Bein. Aber er lebte, sein Geist war wach und sein Verstand arbeitete tadellos.

„So und jetzt alle raus hier!" Gina scheuchte die Meute mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Raum. „Ich werde Severus jetzt in aller Ruhe verarzten und ich möchte nicht gestört werden, sonst kann ich verdammt ungemütlich werden." Lachend verschwanden alle, polterten die Treppe runter und man konnte noch Waida rufen hören: „Trautchen wir `aben `unger, isch will Chocolate!"

Gina schloss nachdrücklich die Tür, blieb einen Moment mit dem Kopf an die Zarge gelehnt stehen und atmete tief durch.

Doch dann drehte sie sich um und trat an Snapes Bett, streichelte seinen Arm.

„Tut es sehr weh!"

Er sah sie an und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Erträglich!"

„Oh ich denke das kann ich ändern!" Gina grinste mit spitzbübischer Schadenfreude und warf ihren Umhang auf den nächsten Stuhl. Sie öffnete die Tür zum angrenzenden Bad und holte eine Schüssel mit heißem Wasser und Verbandszeug, sowie einige Mixturen und Tränke in kleinen bunten Fläschchen.

Vorsichtig schnitt sie Snapes Hemd auf, betrachtete die große Wunde auf seiner Brust mit etwas Skepsis.

„Uuuuuu, da hat es dich aber übel erwischt!"

Behutsam wusch sie die Wunde aus.

Snape zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als sie einen desinfizierenden Sud in das tiefe Loch auf seiner Brust schüttete.

„Geht es noch?" Gina sah ihn besorgt an. „Möchtest Du etwas gegen die Schmerzen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Geschäftig behandelte Gina weiter seine Wunden. Sie sprachen kaum.

Irgendwann hob Snape die Hand, legte sie auf Ginas Wange. Sofort hielt sie inne, presste seine Hand fester an ihr Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Sie atmete wieder tief durch.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Snape sanft.

Sie zog seine Hand aus ihrem Gesicht, hielt sie aber noch fest in beiden Händen.

„Ich bin noch etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, ich brauche noch ein paar Tage um das zu verdauen was ich heute erfahren habe, aber davon abgesehen geht es mir verdammt gut!"

Sie begann wieder an Snapes Verbänden herumzuwerkeln.

„Gina?"

Er sah sie tadelnd an.

„Rede mit mir!"

„Worüber?"

Sie sah kurz auf, „über deine Nahtoderfahrung? Du weißt dass man das nicht zu wichtig nehmen sollte, das Gehirn arbeitet einfach weiter, bis zu 5 Minuten ohne Sauerstoffzufuhr!"

Snape schnappte ihre Hand die gerade Pflaster zurechtschnitt.

„Ich meine die unausgesprochenen Worte zwischen uns!"

Gina legte das Verbandszeug beiseite und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und trat ans Fenster. Es hatte zwar aufgehört zu regnen aber die Luft war diesig und hing wie eine kalte Dunstglocke über dem Städtchen.

„Wirst Du mir eine Frage ehrlich beantworten?"

Sie hatte sich nicht umgedreht, konnte aber im Fensterglas das Spiegelbild Snapes nicken sehen.

„Dann sage mir bitte ganz aufrichtig, was du gedacht hast als ich Voldemort geküsst habe?"

Er schwieg einen Moment, dachte über eine Antwort nach. Dann antwortete er ruhi:.

„Ich habe erst gedacht ich hätte dich ein zweites Mal verloren!"

Gina sah weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Und dann?" fragte sie weiter.

„Und dann hast Du ihm gesagt dass er mich töten soll, da wusste ich dass Du ihn provozieren wolltest den Avada Kedavra zu sprechen!"

Sie drehte sich um und trat wieder an sein Bett.

„Und was hast Du da gefühlt, Severus?"

„Stolz!" antwortete er sofort. „Ich war stolz auf dich!"

Ginas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Sev?"

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Du hast mich auch das erste mal nicht verloren!"

Verständnislos zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„James Potter!" Ginas Antwort kam sehr, sehr zögernd.

Snapes Gesicht hatte sich bei diesem Namen ärgerlich verzogen.

„Und?" fragte er kalt.

„Ich habe damals nicht mit ihm... ich meine ich hatte nicht wirklich etwas mit ihm!"

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Dann schloss er sie ganz und ließ seinen Kopf auf das Kissen sinken.

Stöhnend bedeckte er seine Stirn mit seiner Hand.

„Warum? Gina, warum nur?"

„WEIL ICH DICH NICHT VERLIEREN WOLLTE, VERDAMMT. DU HATTEST DOCH NUR NOCH AUGEN FÜR SIE, HAST SOGAR IM SCHLAF IHREN NAMEN GERUFEN, UND ICH HATTE DOCH NUR DICH!" Gina hatte ihn gewaltig angefahren.

Snape hingegen starrte sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. „Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht, das ist dann wohl Weiberlogik!"

„Ach Sev!" Gina schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Es war deine Gleichgültigkeit mir gegenüber, die mich so verzweifelt gemacht hatte. Ich hatte geglaubt wenn Du richtig wütend auf mich bist, dass du dann wieder mehr an mich denkst und nicht nur an sie. Und als James mich hofiert hat, dieser arrogante Bengel, da bist Du ja auch wirklich zur Höchstform aufgelaufen."

„Mit dem Ergebnis, dass ich dich aus dem Haus geprügelt habe und dir gesagt habe dass Du verschwinden sollst!" ergänzte Snape stöhnend.

„Oh das hast Du jetzt aber hübsch harmlos umschrieben!" erwiderte Gina trocken.

„Ich habe dich überall gesucht!" sagte Snape leise. „Du warst mir nie gleichgültig!"

Gina drückte seine Hand. „Das weiß ich ja jetzt auch, und jetzt haben wir genug alte Kamellen aufgewärmt. Jetzt ist es langsam Zeit für einen Neubeginn."

Geschäftig kramte sie in den Glasfläschchen und gab ihm zwei davon.

„Los, schluck die runter und dann schlafe ein paar Stunden! Heute Abend wirst Du soweit genesen sein dass ich dich zum Abendessen mit nach unten zerren kann. Du darfst dann mit mir angeben!" versprach sie kichernd.

Sie war schon in der Tür.

„Gina?"

„Ja, Sev?"

„Wer hatte dir denn jetzt beigebracht soooooo zu küssen?" Snape deutet grinsend mit dem Kinn zum Fenster, auf Voldemorts Bemerkung anspielend. „Kenne ich ihn?"

Gina stütze kokett ihre Hände in die Hüften und gab lasziv lächelnd zurück.

„Wer weiß, Severus, wer weiß!"

tbc


	46. Hilf mir!

**46. Hilf mir!**

Als Gina Severus am frühen Abend weckte, da waren seine Wunden tatsächlich so gut wie geheilt. Einzig die schwere Verletzung auf der Brust musste noch durch einen Verband abgedeckt werden. Allerdings die durch den schweren Cruciatus verursachte Verletzung des Rückenmarkes, wirkte sich noch in dem tauben Gefühl aus, das er hartnäckig im Bein hatte.

Er würde für kurze Zeit einen Stock benutzen müssen. Doch das störte ihn nicht, denn er war nicht eitel. Ein Umstand, den Gina ständig bemängelte, so auch heute als sie ihm half sich fürs Abendessen anzukleiden. Er hätte sich gerne in seinen gewohnten Gehrock und sein Frackhemd gezwängt und seinen Körper wie üblich mit einer Robe verhüllt. Gina protestierte energisch.

„Du willst mit uns zu Abend essen, Du gehst nicht in die Schule um kleine Mädchen zu erschrecken!"

„Falsch, Gina, ich SOLL mit euch zu Abend essen!" murrte Snape.

„Wie dem auch sei, aber du WIRST dir etwas Legereres anziehen und dich nicht in deinen alten Kram zwängen."

„Ich bin schwer verletzt!" Snape versuchte schwach sich zu wehren.

„Eben drum werde ich nicht zulassen, dass Du dich zusammenschnürst wie eine Primaballerina!" Gina duldete keinen Widerspruch. Statt Frackhemd und Gehrock erlaubte sie ihm ein schwarzes T-Shirt und einen dunkelgrauen Kaschmir- Pullover.

Snape befühlte das weiche Material misstrauisch. „Der ist nett, wem gehörte der?"

„Dem Gärtner, er hatte deine Größe!" Sie zog genervt die Augenbrauen hoch und zupfte ihm die Haare aus dem Kragen! Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf! Und an deine Haare solltest Du wirklich mal jemanden lassen, der etwas davon versteht.

Snape gab zur Antwort nur ein unverständliches aber deutlich abfälliges Grunzen von sich.

Gina selber sah umwerfend aus, fast als ginge sie auf einen Ball. Sie trug ein wadenlanges Kleid, komplett aus schwarzer Spitze. Das Oberteil war wie eine Korsage gearbeitet, betonte ihre Taille und endetet in einem weiten glockenartigem Rock der bei jeder ihre Bewegungen anmutig mitschwang.

„Erwartest du die Presse?" Snape musterte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, erst morgen!" kam von Gina trocken zurück.

„Wir brauchen noch eine Weile um eine passende Geschichte zusammenzubasteln. Die Öffentlichkeit braucht nicht die wirklichen Umstände erfahren, die zu Voldemorts Vernichtung geführt haben. Remus arbeitet an einer Version, die man den Zeitungsheinis anbieten kann. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Umstände meiner Existenz in den Dreck gezogen werden, und du hast glaube ich auch berechtigtes Interesse daran, dass die Sache mit der Essenz nicht publik gemacht wird, oder?"

Er nickte. „Ich stimme dir zu, ich sollte und muss auch an Hermine denken!"

Hermine! War es wirklich erst gestern früh gewesen, als er von Hogwarts aufgebrochen war?

Sofort hatte er einen weichen Zug um den Mund. Gina sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Du willst zurück, nicht wahr?"fragte sie nach einer Minute des Schweigens!

Severus nickte.

„Solange dein Bein taub ist und Du dieses Loch in der Brust hast, wirst Du nicht apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel benutzen. Es würde dich komplett zerbröseln und das weißt Du auch."

Gina duldete keinen Widerspruch. Er wusste, sie hatte Recht.

„Ich würde Hermine gerne eine Eule schicken!"

Gina rollte mit den Augen. Bis eine Eule bei Hermine angekommen ist, wäre die Kleine vor Angst um dich schon gestorben. Arthur hat vor zwei Stunden mit eurer grässlichen Schulleiterin gesprochen. Ich habe ihn gebeten Hermine Grüße von Professor Snape und mir ausrichten zu lassen. Wenigstens weiß sie jetzt, dass Du relativ wohlauf bist."

Snape seufzte erleichtert und sah Gina dankbar an. „Du bist die Beste, weißt Du das?"

„Schön dass Du das endlich einsiehst!"

Lachend zog sie ihn mit sich zur Tür.

„Und jetzt lass uns etwas feiern!"

Tatsächlich herrschte in der unteren Etage ausgelassene Partystimmung. Die Luft war erfüllt von verheißungsvollen Essensdüften, an der kleinen Bar im Esszimmer beschäftigten sich Moody und Remus mit der Kreation von diversen Cocktails, frei nach dem Motto: Probieren geht über Studieren. Waida und Tonks hatten den mächtigen Esstisch zur Seite gerückt und tanzten nach den Klängen von afrikanischer Trommelmusik, wobei es sehr erstaunte, wie beweglich Waida trotz ihre Leibesfülle war.

„Schäfferus, aldes Haus!"

Moody hatte bereits nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Villa angefangen ihren Sieg zu begießen, und jetzt hüpfte er auf seinem verbliebenen Bein quer durchs Zimmer. Seine Prothese hatte er an einen Blumenkübel gelehnt, weil sie angeblich „drückte wie Hölle"!

„Schäfferus, du mupfst den Stoff hier mal prom... prombi..." er hickste vernehmlich und hieb sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf, „ kosten! Da kanscht du alder Giffmischa noch wat von unssssss lernen!" Und um nicht umzufallen hakte er sich bei Snape ein, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er diese Vertraulichkeit tolerieren sollte oder lieber nicht. Aber an einem Tag wie diesem, am dem er tot gewesen und zu neuem Leben erwacht war, an einem Tag an dem seine langjährige Geißel auf ewig besiegt wurde, da konnte er selbst einen betrunkenen Moody ertragen und einen Remus Lupin noch dazu.

„Lupin, würdest du bitte deine einbeinige Bardame abholen, damit ich mich den Vergnüglichkeiten eurer Gesellschaft besser hingeben kann!"

Snape grinste tatsächlich quer durch den Raum. Molly Weasley kam zu ihm und schüttelte ihm herzlich die Hand. „Severus, ich bin froh dass wir alles überstanden haben und vor allem, dass wir alle wohlauf sind." Die aufrichtige Freude, mit der ihm Molly entgegentrat, tat ihm gut. Er humpelte auf seinen Stock und Gina gestützt zu einem Sessel, und noch ehe er richtig saß, hatte Remus ihm einen Drink in die Hand gedrückt und Trautchen einen mit Essen beladenen Teller vor ihm abgestellt.

„Aufessen!" befahl sie streng.

Gina kicherte. „Siehst du mein Lieber warum ich auf bequeme und weite Kleidung bestehen musste?"

Der Abend verlief sehr gesellig und unter Einfluss von zahlreichen Cocktails und mehreren Flaschen Wein sehr gelöst. Hogwarts wurde alsbald das Hauptthema, wohl deshalb weil eigentlich alle Anwesenden diese Schule besucht hatten. Unter allgemeinem Gelächter gaben Ron und Harry ihre Streiche zum besten, die sie den Lehrern und allen voran natürlich Snape gespielt hatten.

Snape bog sich bei den Geschichten innerlich vor Lachen, erlaubte sich aber nur ein leicht spöttisch gekräuselten Mund und meinte dannkriegerisch.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, sie wissen um den Ministerialerlass, der nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts in Kraft tritt? Sie MÜSSEN ihren Abschluss nachholen. Ich freue mich bereits jetzt darauf sie weiter unterrichten zu dürfen, in Anbetracht dieser - spaßigen- Details über die sie mich heute in Kenntnis gesetzt haben!"

Rons und Harrys Lachen erstarb spontan. Das Entsetzen auf ihren Gesichtern war kaum zu überbieten. Betreten sahen sie sich an. Ups! Doch da zuckten Snapes Mundwinkel und ein tiefes Lachen formte sich in seinem Zwerchfell, ballte sich zu einem mächtigen Gebrüll zusammen dass letztlich seinen Mund verließ, begleitet von Lachtränen die aus seinen Augen schossen. Niemand hatte zuvor Snape so lachen sehen und alle fielen in diesen Lachen mit ein, einschließlich Harry und Ron als sie feststellten, dass dies ein typischer Snape-Scherz gewesen war.

Und so ging es unentwegt weiter, alles drehte sich um ihre gemeinsame Schule und ständig viel man sich mit „und weißt Du noch damals, als...oder erinnerst Du dich an..." gegenseitig ins Wort, tauschte Erinnerungen auf oder frischte diese auf.

Snape merkte erst nach einiger Zeit, dass Gina nicht mehr bei ihnen war. Er entschuldigte sich bei der Gesellschaft und fragte die nach wie vor geschäftig hin und her rennende Trautchen nach Gina.

„Frau Professor ist vor einer kleinen Weile in ihr Labor gegangen. Sie wollte da etwas kontrollieren!" Snape nickte ihr dankend zu. Er wusste wo sich die Kellertreppe befand die in Ginas Privatlabor führte. Fast hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihr Weggehen nicht bemerkt hatte.

Gina hatte eine schwarze Arbeitsrobe übergeworfen und ihre Haare zu einem Zopf gerafft. Sie sortierte gerade Zutaten und bemerkte Snape erst, als er fast neben ihr stand.

„Severus? Du solltest nicht so viele Treppen steigen in deinem Zustand! Was machst Du überhaupt hier, amüsierst Du dich nicht?"

„Was machst DU hier, amüsierst DU dich nicht?" fragte Snape zurück.

Gina zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich wollte hier nur nach dem Rechten sehen. Bei euren alten Hogwartsgeschichten kann ich eh nicht mitreden!"

Snape schwieg betreten. Wie musste sie sich fühlen?

Gina füllte gerade eine Mixtur ab, als sie Snapes Miene sah.

„He!" Sie stieß ihn leicht mit der Schulter an. „Ich bin OK, ich scheiß auf Hogwarts und Dumbledore, ich habs auch so geschafft!" und ihre grünen Augen strahlten stolz im kalten Licht der magischen Neonröhren über ihr.

Sie zog Snape zu einem Versuchsaufbau im hinteren Teil des Labors.

„Sagt dir das hier etwas?"

Sie baute sich neben einigen Apparaturen auf und sah Snape an, als erwarte sie von ihm den Magierorden Dritter Klasse verliehen zu bekommen.

Snapes Augen glitten über die verschiedenen Glaskolben, Reagenzgläser und Kesselchen, unter denen geschäftig kleine Flammen züngelten. Er nahm einige Zutatengläser in die Hand.

„Weihwurz, Fingerhut, Tollkirsche, Werwolfshaare, Ziegenhornspäne, getrocknete Fledermausaugen…."

Er las alles halblaut vor und man sah ihm an, dass sich in seinem Kopf ein Puzzle zusammensetzte. Ungläubig zählte er weiter auf: „ Flugotzenzähne, Grindelsalz, Goldpuder UND …" Fast entsetzt hielt er den letzten Behälter hoch. „ein getrockneter Phoenixskarabäus!"

Er starrte Gina an, konnte nicht glauben was sie hier machte.

„Du pfuscht dem Schicksaal ins Handwerk?"

Ihre stolze Haltung schlug um in Empörung.

„Ich pfusche nicht, Severus, ich forsche!"

Er schluckte, bemühte sich nicht aufzubrausen.

„Der Zeitreisetrank ist gefährlich, er führt zu viel mehr Komplikationen als ein Zeitumkehrer!"

Sie zog höhnisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na wie gut dass Du mir das sagst!"

„Gina, es gibt Dinge die uns heilig sein sollten, die wir deshalb auch nicht antasten und in Ruhe lassen sollten. Du hast selber gesagt, dass wir der Vergangenheit keine Beachtung mehr schenken!"

Sie grinste ihn frech an.

„Was kümmert mich mein Geschwätz von gestern!"

„Gina!" Er fasste sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Tue das nicht!"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an!

„Schön dass Du mit deinem Schicksal zufrieden bist, Severus, ich für meinen Teil bin es nicht und ich werde diese verdammte Ehe zu verhindern wissen oder bei dem Versuch sterben."

Er zog sie spontan in seine Arme, sie wehrte sich doch er ließ sie nicht los.

Irgendwann brach ihr Widerstand und er spürte wie ihre Schultern bebten.

„Es ist doch gut, schschsch, es ist doch gut!"

Aber er konnte sie nicht beruhigen.

„Es zerreißt mein Herz, Severus, ich kann nicht mehr! Kein Tag und keine Stunde ohne dass ich vor Sehnsucht vergehe. Heute war ich sogar bereit zu sterben. Aber Du lebst jetzt und es geht dir gut. Ist es da so verwerflich dass ich auch ein Leben haben möchte, mit dem Mann an meiner Seite den ich liebe?"

Er nahm sie fester in den Arm, streichelte ihr tröstend über die Haare. Sie klammerte sich mit aller Verzweiflung die ein Mensch empfinden konnte, an ihn.

„Bitte hilf mir dabei, Severus!" schluchzte sie. „Bitte hilf mir doch!"

Da bog er energisch ihren Kopf zurück, sah ihr prüfend in die tränenfeuchten Augen!

„Ist deine Liebe wirklich so tief, dein Verlangen so groß?"

Sanft streichelte sie seine Wange, seinen festen Griff missachtend.

„Niemals war ich aufrichtiger zu dir, Severus!"

„Dann ja!" sagte er sofort. Seine tiefe und samtige Stimme gab ihr Trost. Seine Hände entließen ihren Kopf aus der Umklammerung, glitten zärtlich über ihre Schultern hinunter und über ihren Rücken, wo sie Gina wieder an ihn zogen.

Er drückte sein Gesicht in ihre Haare und flüsterte ergeben:

„Gina, wenn es das ist was Du wirklich willst, dann helfe ich dir!

Um unserer Liebe Willen!"

tbc


	47. Der Lauscher an der Wand

_Hallo und nochmals Danke für Euer Feedback! Wenn sich die Sachen auch nicht so entwickeln wie im Lollypop-Land, so hoffe ich dennoch dass ihr weiterlest!_

**47. Der Lauscher an der Wand**

Es war lange nach Mitternacht, als Snape erwachte. Der Genesungsschlaf am Nachmittag hatte ihn gut erholt und seine Wunden schmerzten auch viel weniger als noch am Abend.

Jetzt in der Nacht war sein Schlaf wohl auch nur leicht und kurz gewesen. Er hatte Gina nach ihrem Zusammenbruch im Labor ins Bett gebracht und war bei ihr geblieben, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Sie war sehr erschöpft gewesen, denn fast 48 Stunden ohne Schlaf unter der nervlichen Anspannung des Geschehenen hatte fast ihre ganze Kraft gekostet.

Er dachte an ihren Versuchsaufbau und an das Projekt, dass er selber begonnen hatte und in seinem Labor in Hogwarts auf ihn wartete. Hogwart! Hermine!

Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Wieder überkam ihn die Sehnsucht nach Hermine und zögernd gestattete er seinen verdrängten Gefühlen, an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Er würde ein Leben haben. Er würde lieben dürfen.

Hermine! Liebte er sie? Liebte sie ihn? Die Intensität der Gefühle, die Gina ihm offenbart hatte, machte ihn betroffen. Ob Hermine ihn auch so vermisste? Ob sie wohl bereute, was passiert war? Sie war noch so jung und unerfahren. Hatte er ein Recht auf sie? Von Selbstzweifeln gequält stand er auf, humpelte ins Bad. Verdammtes Bein! Er spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Schöner war er nicht geworden in den letzten Tagen, aber älter.

Seine Falten schienen ihm tiefer, seine Haut schlaffer als noch vor einer Woche.

Er versuchte seine Selbstzweifel beiseite zu schieben. Ein Mann wurde schließlich nicht älter, ein Mann wurde nur besser! Er grinste schräg in sich hinein. Trotzdem war er jetzt zu wach um wieder einschlafen zu können. Er beschloss einen kleinen Schlaftrank zu brauen und morgen würde er darauf bestehen, persönlich mit Hermine durch den Kamin zu sprechen.

Es wurde Zeit sein Leben zu ordnen, seines und das von Gina.

Leise verließ er sein Zimmer. Es war ruhig geworden im Haus. Moody lag volltrunken und schnarchend im Esszimmer. Alle anderen wähnte er in ihren Betten.

„Ist noch was von dem Nachtisch da?" Snape war im Begriff gewesen an der Küche vorbei und hinunter in Ginas Labor zu gehen, als er die Kühlschranktür klappen und die Stimme vom Wiesel hörte.

„Friss nicht soviel von dem Schokoladenkram, Ron, morgen bekommst du sonst den Hintern nicht hoch!" vernahm er Potters Stimme. „ Dass du überhaupt soviel essen kannst!"

„Was soll ich denn sonst machen, ich habe leider nicht so viele weibliche Verehrerinnen wie du. Ich muß mir das Leben anders versüßen!" und Snape schloss aus dem metallischen Klirren, dass er in der Besteckschublade kramte.

„Du kannst gerne ein paar übernehmen!" antwortete Harry und man hörte ihn in einen Apfel beißen.

„Mein Herz schlägt eh nur noch für eine!"

Snape vernahm ein abfälliges Grunzgeräusch von Ron.

„Wenn du meinst!"

„Ja meine ich!"

„Du kennst sie nicht so gut wie ich!"

Und Harry entgegnete, „aber ich arbeite daran!"

Snape nahm an, dass es bei diesem Gespräch um Hermine ging und er wäre am liebsten in die Küche gestürmt und hätte den beiden vorlauten Bengeln die Mäuler gestopft, da hörte er Ron Weasley mit vollem Mund sprechen.

„Sag mal Harry, die Fledermaus und die Nicemeadows, läuft da wohl was?"

Harrys Antwort kam sofort.

„Ja sicher, so wie die sich anglotzen und er wohnt doch direkt neben ihr. Da fällt es doch nicht auf wenn er zu ihr schleicht!"

Snape merkte wie sich seine Faust ungefragt zusammenballte. Er würde Potter jetzt gerne was auf seine Nase geben.

„Weißt du eigentlich wieso Hermine sich momentan so für die Fledermaus einsetzt?" Ron schmatzte vernehmlich zwischen zwei Bissen Schokopudding.

„Ach Ron, Hermine hat manchmal komische Anwandlungen, ob sie sich für Snape einsetzt oder für die Hauselfen, letztlich ist es doch egal. Lasse sie doch!"

„Ich lasse sie ja auch, ich wunder mich nur!"

„Ich habe lange aufgehört mich über Hermine zu wundern, aber sie ist eine tolle Frau geworden oder?"

Ron grunzte wieder über seinem Schokoladenpudding.

„Eiserne Jungfrau!"

Snape hörte Harry leise lachen.

„Nur weil sie dich hat abblitzen lassen muß sie nicht zwangsläufig eine eiserne Jungfrau sein!"

„Wieso?"

Am Verstummen der Schmatzgeräusche merkte Snape, dass Ron Harry mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Ich weiß es eben!"

Rons Stimme war drohend.

„Jaja Du und die Frauen!"

Harry lachte wieder.

„Reg dich ab Ron, Du hast doch eh kein Interesse mehr an Hermine!"

„Jaja, ist es ja gut!" Rons Stimme war versöhnter und Snape ortete erneutes Schmatzen.

„Heee Ron, wenn Du so weiter futterst hast du morgen beim Fotoshooting ne Plautze die nicht mehr aufs Bild passt!"

„Egal" mampfte Ron, dann bleibt weniger Platz für Snapes hässliche Visage.

Snape hörte Harry wieder lachen.

„Stimmt, Ron, wo ist er überhaupt so schnell hin verschwunden? Hat wohl wieder eine Sonderpflegebehandlung von Prof. Nicemeadows bekommen!"

Ron stöhnte gequält auf. „Manche Dinge stellt man sich wirklich besser nicht vor!"

Beide lachten und Snape ballte seine andere Hand zur Faust!

„Trotzdem," sagte Harry besonnen, „ohne ihn hätten wir es nicht geschafft. Ohne ihn wäre ich wahrscheinlich mausetot und Voldemort würde weiterleben bis an das Ende der Zeit!"

„Wie Recht Du hast, Du dämliches Potterbalg!" dachte Snape in seiner Wut und zog es vor, sich leise ins Labor zurückzuziehen, bevor er Harry noch etwas antun würde. Die wenige Sympathie, die sich für ihn aufgebaut hatte, war dahin.

Hermine erlebte in Hogwarts die unruhigsten Stunden ihres Lebens.

Nachdem sie stundenlang in Snapes Wohnung einfach nur dagesessen hatte, war sie aufgestanden und in sein Labor gegangen. Hier erinnerte sie noch mehr an ihn.

Zwar hatte er ihr ganz am Anfang verboten, diesen Raum zu betreten, aber schließlich hatte sich alles geändert zwischen ihnen. Sie betrachtete die ordentlich aufgeräumten Arbeitstische, und die wenigen Versuchsaufbauten die er zurückgelassen hatte. Vieles davon verstand sie noch nicht. Aber sie würde und wollte es lernen.

Andächtig strich ihr Finger über seinen Schreibtisch. Wieder packte sie die Sehnsucht so sehr, dass sie sich auf seinen Stuhl setzen musste, stütze ihren Kopf auf die Schreibtischplatte.

Hier hatte er jeden Abend gesessen und ordentlich alle Laborergebnisse in sein Buch eingetragen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Schreibtischschubladen, wo er seine Laborbücher aufbewahrte. Seine Aufzeichnungen über die Ronkowa Essenz. Gerne würde sie noch einmal seine Eintragungen lesen, jeden Tag ihrer Zusammenarbeit Revue passieren lassen.

Unschlüssig zog sie an der Schublade. Der Umstand, dass sie unverschlossen war, machte ihr Mut.

Wehmütig nahm sie das Laborbuch heraus, betrachtete die Eintragungen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie erinnerte sich an jedes Datum, an jeden Tag und jetzt verstand sie die Begebenheiten, die sie damals so falsch deutete..

Neugierig geworden nahm sie ein weiteres Laborbuch aus der Schublade. Es war vom letzten Jahr. Sie blätterte versonnen die Seiten um. Plötzlich stach ihr bei einem Datum ein Name wie ein Dorn ins Auge. GINA stand da geschrieben, mit zwei Ausrufezeichen. Sie blätterte weiter zurück. GINA! Das stand es wieder, und wieder und wieder.

Er schien sie öfter getroffen zu haben, als sie vermutet hatte. Vorzugsweise an Wochenenden und in den Ferien. Hermines Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Sie zog ein noch älteres Laborbuch heraus. Auch hier fand sie Einträge, die auf Treffen mit Gina schließen ließen. Snape führte offensichtlich akribisch über wirklich alles Buch. Manchmal schienen sie sich Monate lang nicht gesehen zu haben, dann wieder ständig. Die Erkenntnis verursachte ihr Schmerzen.

Inzwischen war sie sich sicher, dass Gina seine Geliebte gewesen sein musste. Rigoros rief sie sich zur Ordnung und verstaute die Bücher wieder in der Schublade. Das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur dass er überlebte und zu ihr zurückkam. Alles andere würde sich klären. Sie vertraute ihm und den Worten, die er zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Aber hatte sie sich ihm vielleicht aufgedrängt. Sie rief sich stöhnend ihre letzte Begegnung am See zurück ins Bewusstsein.

War sie nicht die diejenige die ihn mehr oder weniger verführte?

Aber er hatte ihr nach ihrer Liebesnacht gesagt dass er auf ein Leben mit ihr hoffen würde.

Dennoch, die Vorstellung von Severus in den Armen einer anderen Frau, auch wenn nur in der Vergangenheit, ließ ihr Blut vor Eifersucht aufkochen. Es fiel ihr schwer, Severus' Vergangenheit als das hinzunehmen, was sie war...unveränderbar!

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich von den Wänden des Labors uns seiner Wohnung verspottet. Sie waren Zeugen aller durchlebten Szenarien. In Hermines Kopf formten sich immer abstraktere Geschichten die für sie so quälend wurden, dass sie aus Snapes Räumen in ihr Zimmer floh.

Wenn sie auch Stunden später in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, so erlöste er sie nicht von ihren wilden Phantasien und bescherte ihr verworrene Träume über blonde Frauen und schwarze Männer.

Der nächste Vormittag schleppte sich dahin. McGonagall begegnete ihr einmal auf den Gängen. Sie sah besorgt aus, gab ihr aber durch leichtes Kopfschütteln zu verstehen, dass sie keine Neuigkeiten hatte. Von Ginny genötigt ging Hermine zum Mittagessen mit in die große Halle.

Hunger hatte sie nicht, sie stocherte in ihrem Essen herum, beschränkte sich auf etwas Pudding zum Nachtisch, damit sie überhaupt wieder etwas im Magen hatte.

Plötzlich sprang McGonagall auf und eilte vom Lehrertisch weg. Da wusste Hermine, dass etwas passiert war und sofort folgte sie ihrer Lehrerin so schnell, wie es eben ging ohne Verdacht bei den anderen Schülern zu erregen. Die Treppe zum Schulleiterbüro war noch herunter gelassen. Hermine brauchte kein Passwort, auch hatte Minerva es in ihrer Eile versäumt, die schwere Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Hermine vernahm Minervas Jubelschrei und wusste, Voldemort war vernichtet.

Aber was war mit ihrem Severus. Hermine blieb in der Tür stehen. Minerva kniete vor dem Kamin und Hermine hörte Arthur Weasleys Stimme. „Und wir haben keine Todesopfer zu beklagen, Minerva, ich bin überglücklich."

Minerva antwortete besorgt: „Gab es Verletzte, Arthur?"

„Ja Minerva, Harry hat ein paar dicke Prellungen und Severus hat durch Voldemorts Flüche ziemlich viel einstecken müssen. Wir dachten schon wir hätten ihn verloren aber diese Voodoo-Priesterin, eine ganz famose Frau übrigens, die hatte da noch Zauber auf Lager, Minerva da träumen wir alle von. Aber das muss ich dir in Ruhe und persönlich erzählen. Severus wird auf jeden Fall wieder ganz der Alte werden. Professor Nicemeadows ist noch bei ihm und flickt ihn zusammen. Achja und ich soll Hermine von ihr ausrichten dass sie und Severus wohlauf sind."

Minervas Stimme wurde argwöhnisch. „Sie und Severus? Was soll das heißen? Sind die beiden etwa... nun... ein Paar?"

„Wäre ihm nicht zu verdenken, diese Nicemeadows ist ne tolle Frau, ehrlich Minerva! Aber beschwören kann ich das jetzt nicht, obwohl die schon ziemlich vertraut miteinander sind und wie sie ihn immer ansieht…. und er sie!"

Hermine drehte sich um. Ihre Beine waren wackelig und ihr Herz raste wegen des vielen Adrenalins in ihrem Blut. Sie hatte genug gehört und gab ihre lauschende Position an der Tür auf. Langsam ging sie die Stufen hinab. Auf dem unteren Treppenabsatz musste sie sich setzen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die kühle Steinwand.

„Denk nach, Hermine, denk nach!" Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe, versuchte eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und dann drei sein zu lassen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich.

„Wenn er zurück ist, muß ich mit ihm reden. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen war oder ist, dann muß ich das wissen!"

Noch weigerte sie sich anzunehmen, dass Severus für Gina mehr empfand als für sie. Seine Augen, wie er sie angesehen hatte an dem Tag als er gehen musste, nein das konnte nicht sein.

So oft hatte sie in diese Augen gesehen und Strenge und Kälte empfunden. Aber an diesem Tag, da war es Liebe gewesen!

tbc


	48. Ein neuer Tag

_Hallo, wieder bitte ich die lange Pause zu entschuldigen! Die Pflicht hatte mich wieder ins Harry Potter Land gerufen und wieder habe ich keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ausgiebig in London shoppen zu gehen. Dafür bin ich jetzt mit dem schwulen Chefparfümverkäufer in Heathrows Terminal 5 richtig gut befreundet! _

_LG Sirisa_

**48. Ein neuer Tag**

Snape erwachte durch Ginas Hand, die ihn sanft rüttelte.

„Sev, Aufstehen, Frühstück!"

Mit noch geschlossenen Augen streckte er sich wohlig unter der warmen Decke. Es gefiel ihm so geweckt zu werden.

„Kommst Du dann bitte auch, Sevi? Die Anderen sind schon fertig und Trautchen möchte abräumen!"

Er stöhnte gekünstelt auf.

„Gina, nenne mich nicht Sevi!" brummte er in sein Kissen.

Sie kicherte albern.

„Dass ihr Männer euch immer so anstellt wenn man etwas mit euren Namen macht. Sevisevisevisevi….."

Der Rest wurde von Snapes Kopfkissen geschluckt, das quer durch den Raum geschleudert wurde und Gina am Kopf traf. Ungerührt schmiss sie dieses zurück, pfefferte ein Stuhlkissen hinterher, parierte geschickt die von Snape gegen sie katapultierte Nackenrolle und zog ihm die Bettdecke weg, die Snape jedoch eisern festhielt. Das kurze Tauziehen, gewann er mit dem Resultat, dass Gina quietschend neben ihm landete, was die Fortsetzung der ausgelassenen Kissenschlacht bedeutete.

„Untersteh dich mich zu kitzeln!" lachte Gina drohend.

„Und wenn doch?"

Sie drückte fest auf seine fast verheilteVerletzung auf der Brust.

„Aua Du Biest!"

Lachend sprang sie aus seinem Bett.

„Nun mach schon, Faulpelz. Sei froh dass Du die Presseheinis verschlafen hast. Wir haben ihnen eine schöne Geschichte aufgetischt von den strahlenden Helden Potter und Weasley. Unsere Namen sind gar nicht erst gefallen."

Snape nickte beifällig und krabbelte aus dem Bett. Sein Bein war kaum noch taub.

Er reckte sich gähnend.

„Und es geht dir wieder gut?" fragte Gina interessiert.

Snape nickte und stampfte versuchsweise mit den Füßen auf. „Sieht so aus!"

„Dann wirst Du apparieren können. Die Ministerin erwartet dich heute am Nachmittag in London."

Gina war ernster geworden.

Er jedoch grinste.

„Dann müssen wir unseren Kinobesuch verschieben? Wie überaus bedauerlich!"

Ginas Lächeln erlosch nun nachhaltig.

„Severus ich habe nachgedacht. So schwer es mit fällt dich fortgehen zu lassen, aber Du solltest so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ich will endlich mein Leben in geordneten Bahnen haben. Und bezüglich der reziproken Wirkung von Goldstaub und Skarabäus wolltest Du in eurer Bibliothek auch etwas für mich nachschlagen. Vorher komme ich mit dem Trank nicht weiter und… ich will und kann nicht mehr warten, Severus!"

Ihre Stimme verlor sich mit den letzten Silben in Flüstern.

Er betrachtete sie.

Sie war eine schöne Frau. Ihr Geist war genauso scharf, wie ihre Zunge sein konnte. Außerdem verfügte sie über ein erstaunliches, schauspielerisches Talent, was ihn im Laufe der Zeit Misstrauen gelehrt hatte Schon früher hatte sie ihn mit gespielten Tränen gefoppt, hatte Wutausbrüche vorgetäuscht, nur um ihn hinterher auslachen zu können.

Er suchte nun nach Falsch in ihren Augen, nach einem verräterischen Zucken ihrer Wimpern.

Aber er fand nur ein aufrichtiges Begehren und tiefe Sehnsucht in ihrem Blick.

„Ich hatte dir fünf Tage versprochen, Gina!" erwiderte er leise.

„Unter diesen Umständen wäre ich froh, wenn Du mich meines Versprechens entbinden würdest!"

Sie ging auf ihn zu und streichelte zaghaft seinen Oberarm.

„Ich hätte dich auch so nicht gegen deinen Willen aufgehalten!"

Snape hob lächelnd die Hand und zupfte an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen, „…und ich würde nicht gehen wenn Du es nicht willst!"

Tränen der Rührung sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Das würden wir uns niemals mehr antun, oder Severus?"

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Ich werde sofort aufbrechen!"

Sie lächelte schon wieder und sagte bestimmend:

„Aber erst nach dem Frühstück!"

Severus ignorierte ihren forschen Versuch der Bevormundung und entgegnete besorgt:

„Und Du kommst wirklich damit zurecht, wenn ich jetzt schon gehe!"

Sie grinste süffisant.

„Remus hat sich angeboten mir noch eine Weile Gesellschaft zu leisten!"

Snape brauste sofort auf: „Dieser widerliche, haarige, penetrante Schleimer soll es wagen…"

„Severus!"

Gina schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

„Reingefallen!"

Da packte Snape sie ebenfalls lachend und warf sie aufs Bett, kitzelte sie am Bauch und unter den Armen, bis sie laut kreischend aus seinem Zimmer floh.

tbc


	49. Die Heimkehr

**49. Heimkehr!**

Mrs. Scarf hatte ihm herzlich die Hand geschüttelt.

„Ich bin sehr froh, Sie wohlauf wiederzusehen!" sagte sie und strahlte ihn dabei so freundlich an, dass er ihr fast glaubte.

Aber auf ihrem Tisch hatte seine Personalakte gelegen.

Er erkannte den schwarzen Kartenreiter schon beim Betreten des Büros und auch ihre schnelle Bewegung war ihm nicht entgangen, mit der sie die Akte unter einem Berg Papier verschwinden ließ.

Abwartend ließ er sich in dem filigranen Besuchersesselchen nieder und versucht höflich auszusehen. Dabei war er so ungeduldig.

Alles zog ihn nach Hogwarts, alles zog ihn zu Hermine. Wie würde es wohl sein, sie wieder im Arm zu haben. Er freute sich so darauf, ihre Nähe mit aller Selbstverständlichkeit einzufordern. Schließlich hatte er ihr das Versprechen gegeben zu ihr zurück zu kommen. Er durfte zu ihr, nicht nur weil er es wollte, sondern weil er durch das Versprechen an sie gebunden war.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nochmals persönlich danken, Professor Snape, und ihnen diese Papiere aushändigen. Wir benötigen die Unterschriften von Ihnen und von Miss Granger bis Ende des Monats."

Snape sah sie verständnislos an.

„Welche Papiere?"

„Ihre Scheidungspapiere, Professor Snape. Ich hatte Ihnen eine unbürokratische Abwicklung zugesagt, Sie erinnern sich?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und erinnerte ihn dabei an eine dürre Bergziege.

Sie schob ihm eine Dokumentenmappe hin.

Er bemühte sich unbeteiligt auszusehen, steckte die Mappe ein ohne hineinzuschauen.

„Und?"

Mrs. Scarf bemühte sich um höfliche Konversation.

„Wie sind Ihre Pläne für die Zukunft? Wollen Sie in Hogwarts bleiben oder lieber in die Forschung gehen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden?" Was ging es diese alte Garke an, was er mit seiner Zukunft vorhatte. Er musste sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass er überhaupt eine besaß..

„Wie dem auch sei, ich wünsche Ihnen für die Zukunft alles Gute!"

Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und sah gleichzeitig auf ihre Uhr.

Mit einem kurzen „Auf Wiedersehen!" war er aus dem Büro gegangen. Er wollte heim. Heim zu Hermine.

Als er durch die Straßen von London zurück zum Eingang der Winkelgasse schritt, fühlte er sich von Minute zu Minute jünger. Der für den frühen Februar typische, mäkelige Schneeregen, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte ob er taute oder gefror, durchtränkte zwar seine Kleider, aber er perlte von seiner Seele ab.

Er hatte ein Leben und eine Zukunft vor sich. Er würde eine Frau haben die er liebte, die ihn liebte.

Mit einem Lächeln ging er an dem Damenschneider vorbei und erinnerte sich an den Tag vor Weihnachten, als er hier den Umhang für Hermine gekauft hatte. Bald würde er mit ihr zusammen einkaufen gehen und er freute sich darauf, ihr mit gespielter Langeweile dabei zuzusehen, wie sie Schuhe aussuchte, oder ein Kleid, oder was auch immer ihr Herz begehrte. Er würde sie überall hin begleiten und nicht müde werden, den Glanz ihrer Augen zu bewundern. Er würde alles tun, nur für ein Lächeln von ihr.

Er betrat die Winkelgasse und ohne sich lange aufzuhalten apparierte er bis vor die Grenzen von Hogwarts.

Die Temperaturen waren hier um einiges niedriger als noch in London und das Wetter war etwas besser. Der Boden war von einer zentimeterdicken Schneeschicht bedeckt, die den Klang seiner Schritten schluckten wie ein Wattekissen. Trotz seiner Eile und seiner Ungeduld Hermine wieder zu sehen, musste er beim Anblick des nahen Schlosses stehen bleiben und durchatmen. Er lehnte sich an eine alte mächtige Eiche. Wie ein mit Puderzucker bestäubtes Märchenschloss erhob sich Hogwarts vor ihm. Teilweise brannte in den Gemeinschaftsräumen noch Licht, einige Gänge waren erleuchtet und zeichneten Muster aus Licht durch die schmalen Fenster.

Irgendwo dort war seine Hermine. Er lächelte als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er erstmalig in seinem Leben einfach nur nach Hause kam und erwartet wurde. Ein vollkommen neues Gefühl für ihn. Wieder lächelte er, doch diesmal über sich selber. Es würden wohl noch viele neue Gefühle auf ihn zukommen, jetzt wo er frei war von seinen früheren dunklen Verpflichtungen.

Das sanfte Plopp dass er in seiner Nähe hörte, ließ ihn trotzdem nach alter Gewohnheit sofort Deckung suchen. Er bewegte sich einen halben Schritt um den Baum herum und spähte in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch vernommen hatte.

Potter! Ärger kam in ihm hoch und gleichzeitig dachte er noch, dass doch nicht alle Gefühle neu waren. Mußte Potter ausgerechnet jetzt apparieren und ihm seinen wie er hoffte glorreichen Einzug nach Hogwarts vergällen. Hatte es nicht gereicht dass er sich unmittelbar nach Lord Voldemorts Fall auf allen Titelblättern hatte zeigen lassen. Der Junge der überlebte war der Mann geworden, der Voldemort getötet hatte. Wen interessierte es, dass er, Severus Snape, fast mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt hatte, dass er, Severus Snape, das Gift hergestellt hatte. Ärgerlich wischte er seine Gedanken beiseite. Sollte er doch vorgehen. Er würde ihm langsam folgen und Hermine würde dann für ihn da sein.

Höhnisch stierte er in Harrys Rücken, der eilig in Richtung Portal lief. Der dumme Bengel hatte tatsächlich sämtliche Vorsicht abgelegt, sah sich nicht einmal um.

Da sah er die Gestalt die Portaltreppe herablaufen. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Es war ein Mädchen die nun auf Potter zulief und ihm zuwinkte. Snape blieb erneut stehen, verharrte hinter einem Ilexbusch. Sie flog in Potters Arme, er wirbelte sie herum. Der schwarze Umhang, er konnte die sacht schimmernden ineinander gewobenen Sterne und Halbmonde erkennen. Der Umhang den er für Hermine gekauft hatte. Hermine!

Potter schlang seine Arme um sie, keine 150 Meter entfernt, sah er die Frau die er liebte in einem innigen Kuß mit Potter versinken. Er sah wie er sie an sich presste, wie er sie an die Mauer der Portaltreppe drängte und seine Hände sich ihren Weg unter den Umhang suchten.

Er sah zwei Mädchenhände die Potters Kopf tief in ihre Kapuze zogen, heran an zwei Lippen die ihn nicht loszulassen schienen. Er sah zwei Mädchenbeine die sich verlangend um Potters Hüfte schlangen und die sich dem Mädchen entgegenbog, mit dem eindeutigen Verlangen mehr zu verlangen, als eine einfache Berührung.

Fassungslos und wie in Trance verfolgte Snape das Geschehen, wollte gerne seine Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen die sich ihm hier offenbarte. Endlich schaffte er es in den Schnee zu sinken, sein brennendes Gesicht in die Kühle des Eises zu legen. Er zog die Arme über seinen Kopf, er wollte nicht sehen, nicht hören müssen was sich dort an der Portaltreppe zutrug. Er wusste nicht ob der Schmerz mit der Verzweiflung kam oder die Verzweiflung mit dem Schmerz.

Später wusste er nicht einmal mehr, wie er in den Kerker gekommen war.

tbc


	50. Niemals wieder

50. Niemals wieder

Snape schloss die Tür hinter sich. Leise fiel sie in Schloss und leise ging er wie betäubt durch den Raum, blieb vor dem Erkerfenster stehen und starrte in den dunklen Himmel. Er fühlte sich wie erloschen. Er sah nur noch das eben Erlebte vor Augen und der Schmerz tief, tief in ihm, nahm beständig zu und ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen.

Langsam sank er auf einen Stuhl, stütze seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, unfähig klar zu denken.

Alles woran er geglaubt hatte war nun zerstört.

Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, hatte Albus ihm einmal gesagt, und heute begrub er seine letzte Hoffnung.

Die Hoffnung die ihn die letzten Tage am Leben erhalten hatte, seine Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft mit ihr.

Und nun war er wieder fallengelassen worden, zurückgestoßen in die Dunkelheit und Kälte seiner Verließe. Obschon es nicht die erste Erfahrung dieser Art war, überraschte es ihn, dass diese beißende Erkenntnis so sehr schmerzte.

Seine Hand tastete nach der Phiole, die er noch um seinen Hals trug und umschloss sie fest. Zum ersten Mal erwog er ernsthaft, diese zu gebrauchen.

Alles hatte wohl seinen Sinn.

Seine Lebensaufgabe war es gewesen, den dunklen Lord zu zerstören und nun, da es vollbracht war, war sein Leben überflüssig.

Das Schicksal hatte ihn genarrt, hatte ihn mit der Hoffnung auf süßes Glück beflügelt und ihn nun unbarmherzig vor Augen geführt, dass er nicht mit den jugendlichen Helden seiner Zeit mithalten konnte.

Andere waren es, die bewundert und geliebt wurden, anderen wurde Ehre zuteil, andere wurden geküsst...

Seine Hand krampfte sich schmerzhaft um den Kettenanhänger, seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, seine Lippen bebten. „Hermine" flüsterte er, „Hermine", verschränkte seine Arme auf der Tischplatte und ließ seinen Kopf auf diese sinken. Ein tonloser Schluchzer kam über seine Lippen und er wurde von einer Trauer geschüttelt, die stärker war als der stärkste Cruciatus, der ihm jemals widerfahren war.

Lange saß er da, bis sich Müdigkeit schützend über seine geschundene Seele legte. Dann erst fand er die Kraft sich in sein Bett zu schleppen.

Trotzdem lag er lange wach und wartete darauf, dass die Trauer und Enttäuschung dem gewohnten Hass weichen würde.

Hermine lag ebenfalls wach in ihrem Bett.

Alles war ruhig im Gryffindor-Turm. Die freudige Erwartung die sie zunächst nach Harrys Ankunft gespürt hatte, war im Laufe der Nacht einer unbestimmten Furcht gewichen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Zwar hatte Harry ihr spät am Abend nochmals versichert, dass Severus Snape verpflichtet war, persönlich seinen Bericht im Ministerium abzuliefern und wahrscheinlich erst am kommenden Vormittag in Hogwarts erscheinen würde, aber dass sie nicht eine persönliche Nachricht von ihm erhielt, das besorgte sie sehr und je später es wurde, desto unruhiger war sie geworden.

Kurz vor Morgengrauen hielt es sie nicht mehr in ihrem Bett, sie warf sich ihren geliebten Umhang über und schlich hinunter in die Kerker, in ihr Zuhause wie sie es bei sich nannte.

Verstohlen schlüpfte sie durch die Bürotür, schlich mit klopfendem Herzen die Treppe hoch ins Wohnzimmer. Es war leer, doch sie konnte ihn riechen. Seine Aura hing in der Luft wie schweres Parfüm, auch wenn der Raum verlassen wirkte wie eh und je. Vorsichtig ging sie hinüber zum Schlafzimmer und spähte durch die Tür. Ihr stockte fast der Atem als sie sich augenblicklich einem Paar schwarzer Augen gegenüber sah.

„Severus!"

Mit einem glücklichen und erleichterten Aufseufzern wollte sie sich an seine Brust werfen doch seine Hand hielt sie brüsk auf Distanz.

Hart und kalt sah er sie an und Hermine wurde sich sofort bewusst, dass ihre Furcht und Sorge begründet gewesen war.

Fragend hielt sie seinem Blick stand, der sich unbewegt in ihre braunen Augen bohrte.

„Geh!" sagte er kalt.

„Severus?"

Ihre Stimme war ungläubig und entsetzt.

„Geh!" sagte er nochmals und schob sie energisch von sich weg.

Seine Augen trafen sie mit einer fast räumlich greifbaren Verachtung so hart, dass Hermine rückwärts taumelte und fast gestürzt wäre.

„Severus!"

Sie brauchte alle Kraft um ihn nochmals beim Vornamen anzusprechen, denn seine Körperhaltung war die des alten Zaubertränkemeisters, groß, dunkel, böse und drohend. Verzweifelt suchte sie in seinen Gesicht die Liebe und Zuneigung, die sie erwartet hatte. Umso schrecklicher trafen sie seine Worte.

„Was willst du hier! Geh und kratze an einer anderen Tür!"

Hermines brauchte einige Sekunden bis sie seine Worte verstanden hatte.

„Was?" Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Severus, bitte...!"

Ihre Stimme erstickte in einem Schluchzer.

„WAS ICH DIR DAMIT SAGEN WILL? DASS DU VERSCHWINDEN SOLLST. DIE MISSION IST ERFÜLLT UND ICH HABE KEINE LUST MEHR MICH MIT VERSPIELTEN MÄDCHEN ABZUGEBEN!"

„Bitte, Severus, ich verstehe dich nicht... was...ich meine, warum..."

Ihre Stimme versagte ihren Dienst.

Er merkte dass er seine Fassung verlor und mit ihr die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle. Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast als er sie wieder von sich stieß und mit böse funkelnden Augen anschrie: „GEH! GEH EINFACH!"

Zaghaft hatte sie ihm die Hand entgegengestreckt, wollte ihn berühren als könne sie durch ein sanftes Streicheln seine schmerzhafte Ablehnung wegwischen.

Doch er schlug ihre Hand mit einer jähen Gebärde weg, packte sie grob am Arm und zog sie zur Tür.

Sie hielt sich noch eine Sekunde verzweifelt am Türrahmen fest, dann musste sie seiner Kraft nachtgeben.

„Warum, Severus?"

Inzwischen liefen Tränen der Bestürzung über ihr Gesicht.

Er sah sie durch seine Maske aus Eis an und sein Mund verzog sich spöttisch in lang einstudierter Manier, als er voller Verachtung sagte: „Es war nett mal wieder eine Jungfrau in meinem Bett zu haben, aber dauerhaft schätze ich dort wohl lieber die Gesellschaft einer erfahrenen Frau. UND NUN VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH, HERMINE", er spie Hermines Namen aus wie ein Ungeziefer und stand vor ihr, so böse, so voller Gemeinheit, wie ein neugeborener Lord Voldemort..

Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich. Das konnte er nicht so meinen? Doch sie hatte keine Zeit zu Wort zu kommen, denn er hatte sie erneut gepackt und die Treppe hinunter gezerrt. Energisch schob er sie durch das Büro und auf den Gang hinaus. Dann schlug er die Tür zu! Hermine stand allein in dem kalten Gewölbe und der dumpfe Schlag der zufallenden Tür hämmerte tausendfach als Echo in ihrem Kopfe nach.

Mit dem Zufallen der Tür begann die Wandlung von Severus Snape vom gefürchteten Racheengel zum gebrochenen Mann, der sich langsam mit Tränen in den Augen in seine Wohnung schleppte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie überhaupt den Weg in die Kerker finden würde, und noch weniger hätte er von ihr geglaubt, dass sie noch in der gleichen Nacht einen zweiten Mann aufsucht. Die Zaghaftigkeit ihres Annährungsversuches hatte fast das Bollwerk seiner Ablehnung eingerissen, fast hätte er sie in seine Arme gezogen, nur um sie noch ein einziges Mal zu halten, ihren Körper ihre Haut zu spüren.

Mit zitternden Fingern schrieb er einen kurzen Brief, öffnete das Fenster und pfiff eine der Schuleulen herbei, die er mit seiner Nachricht auf den Weg schickte.

tbc


	51. Ein Herz zerbricht

**51. Ein Herz zerbricht**

Als die Tür zuschlug, war es Hermine als würde sie aus einem schlechten Traum erweckt.

Das konnte nur ein Albtraum gewesen sein.

Sie blieb noch einen Moment vor der Tür stehen, hatte ihre Hand ähnlich zaghaft auf das Holz gelegt, wie sie zuvor Severus hatte berühren wollen.

Er hatte sich genauso angefühlt, wie die massive Tür vor ihr. Kalt und hart.

Ihre Finger streichelten das dunkle Holz, das Gefühl in ihren Fingern ließ ihr zur Gänze bewußt werden, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte.

Severus war ein leicht zu erzürnender Mann und sie hatte in den Wochen ihres Zusammenlebens gelernt, dass es Phasen gab, in denen man ihm besser aus der Weg ging und ihn in Ruhe brüten ließ.

Trotzdem merkte sie später, als sie ziellos durch die Gänge lief, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte. Sie suchte nach einer Ursache, die seinen Ausbruch zwar nicht entschuldigt aber vielleicht erklärt hätte, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie wusste nicht mal wohin sie gehen sollte. Ihr Kopf nannte ihn einen Bastard, aber ihr Herz wollte nicht hören. In ihrem Herzen war er Severus, Sev, IHR Sev. Und ihr Herz glaubte ihm kein Wort von den Gemeinheiten die er ausgespien hatte. In ihren Gedanken spürte sie noch seine Lippen auf seine Haut, seine Zärtlichkeiten, den Blick seiner sanften Augen mit Schlünden so tief bis in seine Seele. Nein sie glaubte ihm nicht, dass er sie nicht mehr wollte.

Irgendwann kam sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer an.

Erschöpft fiel sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Erst am späten Nachmittag erwachte sie, nahm ein langes Bad und ging dann zum Essen in die wohlgefüllte Halle.

Snape war nicht da. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn auch nicht erwartet. Sie schüttelte die plappernde Ginny ab, nachdem sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte und verkroch sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Für sie wurde immer klarer, dass sie nochmals einen Versuch starten musste mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn sie sich auch nur zu gut daran erinnerte, dass ihre Gespräche, so sie denn nicht über Zaubertränke gewesen waren, in der Regel in einem Desaster geendet hatten.

Mit klopfendem Herzen und einem bangen Ziehen in der Brust machte sie sich auf in den Kerker und klopfte wenig später an seine Wohnzimmertür, doch er öffnete nicht. Bestürzt stellte sie fest, dass er die Tür mit einem Verschlusszauber vor ihr gesichert hatte. Wenigstens hatte sie das Büro noch ungehindert betreten können.

Resigniert machte sie einen kleinen Spaziergang zum See und wieder zurück.

Hier hatte sie Severus damals getroffen, in der Nacht als sie sich geliebt hatten. Wie sehr vermisste sie ihn, wie sehr wünschte sie sich seinen großen Schatten irgendwo auszumachen.

doch er war nicht da. Wie ausgelöscht aus ihrem Leben.

Sehr darauf bedacht keinem ihrer Klassenkameraden zu begegnen, schlich sie wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Schlafen konnte sie nicht. Stattdessen las sie etwas, ging wieder zum Fenster, sah hinaus, grübelte, las wieder eine Seite. So ging es die ganze Nacht lang.

Als der Morgen des nächsten Tages graute, da faste sie einen Entschluss.

Was Hermine Granger sich vornahm, das setzte sie für gewöhnlich um und Severus Snape gehört jetzt in ihr Leben und basta! Und mit dem festen Vorsatz sich nicht abwimmeln zu lassen oder wieder in Tränen auszubrechen machte sie sich erneut auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Energisch ging sie die Stufen zu seiner Wohnzimmertür hinauf und klopfte. Nichts geschah. Sie klopfte eine weiteres Mal, lauter, länger, energischer.

Da ging die Tür einen Spalt auf, der Spalt wurde größer und Hermine blickte in ein Paar Augen.

Grüne Augen! Die Augen von Gina Nicemeadows.

Gina Nicemeadows öffnete die Tür ganz als sie Hermine erkannte.

Sie trug ein Seidennachthemd und darüber nachlässig geschlossen einen Bademantel. Severus Bademantel!

Der Duft ihres Parfüms mischte sich mit dem vertrauten Geruch des Wohnzimmers und schlug Hermine entgegen wie eine Ohrfeige.

„Guten Morgen Hermine!"

Hermine starrte sie nur an, unfähig ihren Gruß zu erwidern.

„Gina, weißt Du wo...!"

Severus kam aus dem Schlafzimmer, er trug nur seine Hose, sein Oberkörper war nackt, die Haare noch nass von der Dusche. Er erstarrte in der Bewegung. Sein angefangener Satz erstarb auf seinen Lippen als er Hermines Gegenwart wahrnahm.

Ginas Blick ging zwischen Hermine und Severus hin und her und her und hin. Eine steile Zornesfalte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn.

„SEVERUS, HAST DU ES IHR NICHT GESAGT? WEISS SIE ES ETWA IMMER NOCH NICHT?"

Hermines verspürte eine Übelkeit von ungekannter Intensität, der Boden, die Wände und die Decke schienen sich zu drehen und doch brachte sie es gerade noch fertig mit bebender Stimme zu antworten: „Doch, jetzt weiß ich es!"

Sie drehte sich um und floh, floh die Treppen hinunter und durch das Büro hinaus auf den Kerkergang und von da aus hinauf in die Eingangshalle und hinaus, nur hinaus aus dem Schloss. Sie lief bis ihre Lunge pfiff und ihr Atem nur noch ein Rasseln war. Dann erst kamen die Tränen.

Wenn sie schon vorher gemeint hätte, sie hätte Traurigkeit empfunden, so wurde sie jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. Hermine lernte heute, wie es sich anfühlt wenn ein Herz zerbricht.

Und ihr Herz brach! Es zerriss langsam Stück für Stück mit jeder grausamen Erinnerung an Ginas und Severus Anblick.

Gina Nicemeadows hatte Hermine sprachlos hinterhergesehen. Doch sie fing sich schnell und schnauzte Snape an. „Du bist ein Schwein!"

Severus schluckte, antwortete nicht.

„Du hättest es ihr sagen müssen, schon damals im Restaurant!"

Snape ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Müde stützte er seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen.

„Sie hätte dann nicht bei dir studieren wollen."

„Ach," keifte Gina zurück. „Und Du meinst jetzt will sie es? Du bist so ein Arsch! Geh der Kleinen hinterher, sonst tut sie sich wohlmöglich noch was an!"

Snape schüttelte müde den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht, sie hat mich betrogen!"

Gina wirbelte herum, aus ihren Augen sprühten Funken und sie hieb mit der flachen Hand vor ihm auf die Tischplatte.

„Und wie nennst Du das hier? Ist dieses Theater hier etwa kein Betrug oder fällt das unter Kavaliersdelikt eines Slytherin? Man spielt nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer, Severus!"

„Das sagt die Richtige!"

Gina drehte sich verstockt um und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ach mach doch was Du willst, aber unterstehe dich mir noch mal nachts eine Eule zu schicken!" und sie verschwand mit wehenden Haaren im Schlafzimmer um sich anzukleiden.

tbc


	52. Und niemals spring ich über Schatten

52. Und niemals spring ich über Schatten

Am Abend war Hermine auf der Krankenstation erschienen.

Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Ihre Augen verquollen vom Weinen, ihre Lippen blau vor Kälte. Pommy nahm sie spontan in die Arme, jedoch Hermine schüttelte sie ab.

„Bitte, Pommy, geben Sie mir nur etwas damit ich einschlafen kann und schreiben sie mich für die nächsten Tage krank."

„Hermine, Kindchen, was ist dir nur zugestoßen...?"

Besorgt strich sie Hermine die strähnigen Haare aus der Stirn.

„BITTE, Pommy ich möchte nicht darüber reden!"

Die Eindringlichkeit mit der Hermine ihre Bitte vortrug, veranlasste die alte Krankenschwester nicht weiter in die arme Seele vorzudringen. Dennoch nahm sie sich vor, mit Minerva über diesen „Fall" zu reden

Versorgt mit einigen Medikamenten schleppte sich Hermine ohne Umwege auf ihr Zimmer, stürzte den Schlaftrunk hinunter und fiel, erneut von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt auf ihr Bett!

Sie wollte nur noch schlafen und vergessen können.

Dank der Tränke verbrachte Hermine die nächsten Tage in einer Art Dämmerzustand,

bis Madame Pomfrey ihr keine weiteren Schlafmittel mehr aushändigte. Danach durchlebte sie die Tage in wacher Verzweiflung.

Minerva McGonagall hatte zwischendurch kurz nach ihr geschaut, aber auch mit ihr wollte Hermine nicht reden.

Minerva machte sich bereits ihren eigenen Reim aus ihrem Verhalten.

Sie hatte Gina Nicemeadows gesehen, als diese Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Auch wenn Jahrzehnte ins Land gegangen waren, so hatte sie in ihr doch das kleine penetrante Luder wiedererkannt. Für sie war klar, dass sich die Dame an Severus herangemacht hatte. Und anscheinend kam sie nun öfter, denn einige Tage später sah sie sie wieder mit wippenden Locken und auf Stöckelschuhen durch die Halle und in die Kerker stolzieren.

Das Einzige was nicht in Minervas Bild passte, war das Verhalten von Severus.

Er erschien nicht zu den Malzeiten, ließ sich das wenige Essen, dass er zu sich nahm von den Hauselfen bringen. Wenn er nicht unterrichtete saß er entweder brütend in seinem Büro oder hatte sich in seinem Labor eingeigelt. Begegnete sie ihm auf dem Gang, erwiderte er wenn überhaupt nur mürrisch ihren Gruß durch ein angedeutetes Kopfnicken. Alles in allem wirkte er ganz und gar nicht wie ein Mann, der sich im Gleichgewicht befand, und überhaupt nicht wie ein glücklich verliebter Mann. Aber es war schließlich seine Sache und sie hatte immer vermieden, sich in die Privatangelegenheiten ihrer Kollegen einzumischen. Dass er seine Beziehung zu Hermine nicht fortgeführt hatte, hielt sie für äußerst vernünftig. Auch wenn Hermine offensichtlich Liebeskummer hatte. Der würde vorüber gehen, da war sich Minerva sicher.

Als sich Hermines Gemütszustand auch in der zweiten Woche nicht gebessert hatte und sie sich hartnäckig weigerte, wieder dem Unterricht beizuwohnen, zitierte Minerva Snape entgegen ihrer Vorsätzen doch zu einer Unterredung in ihr Büro.

Severus sah ungesund aus, als er sich mit genervter Miene in den Sessel gegenüber ihres Schreibtisches fallen ließ.

„Mach es kurz, Minerva, ich habe zu tun!"

Minerva sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an und ließ sich Zeit.

„Tee, Severus?"

Snape schnaubte und blickte sie säuerlich an.

„Was, Minerva? Spuck es einfach aus damit ich wieder an meine Arbeit kann."

„Severus," begann Minerva zögernd., „es geht mich nichts an, aber anscheinend gibt es da gewisse Spannungen zwischen dir und Hermine. Da langsam die Gesundheit meiner Schülerin gefährdet ist, möchte ich dass Du diese Sache aus der Welt räumst, und zwar möglichst schnell!"

Snape sah sie für einen Moment direkt an, dann seufzte er gequält und antwortete bissig:

„Du hast Recht Minerva, es geht dich nichts an und sollte meine Nochehefrau gesundheitliche Probleme haben, so empfehle ich einen Besuch auf der Krankenstation!"

Minerva war empört und gab ihrer Empörung auch mit bitteren Worten Ausdruck.

„Findest Du es nicht wirklich unfair, wie Du dich ihr gegenüber verhältst. Severus, sie ist wirklich krank."

Bei ihren Worten hatte Severus die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Gerade heute hatte er auf einen Titelblatt wieder Harry Potter gesehen, in den Armen einer Schönheit die ihm den Tapferkeitsorden hundertzwanzigster Klasse überreicht hatte. Gewiss ging es Hermine deshalb so schlecht, denn nach ihrem abendlichen Stelldichein hatte er Potter nicht wieder in Hogwarts gesehen. Wenn es Hermine also so krank war, dann sicherlich wegen Potter.

Snape kniff verstockt den Mund zusammen.

„Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten, Minerva." und damit war er aufgestanden und hatte eine äußerst verärgerte McGonagall zurückgelassen.

Wie immer ging er in sein Labor und arbeitete an seinem Projekt um sich abzulenken und wie immer blieb es bei dem Versuch, denn alles was er tat erinnerte ihn an Hermine.

Er zerschnitt Zutaten und dachte dabei an sie. Er hatte lange, lange noch nicht mit der Situation abgeschlossen, auch wenn Gina ihm immer und immer wieder vorpredigte, dass alles nicht so schlimm sei und alles gut werden würde, wenn nur der Zeitumkehrtrank endlich fertig würde. Es nützte einfach nichts. Er vermisste Hermine so sehr, dass es ihm den Hals zuzuschnüren drohte.

Wenn sie zu ihm kommen würde, ihn bitten würde ihr zu verzeihen, dann…, dann…

NEIN! Er schlug mit seiner Hand wütend gegen die Tür. Nein, niemals! Er könnte sie nicht mehr berühren ohne das Bild vor Augen, welches ihn die letzten Tage und Nächte verfolgt hatte. Jede Faser seines Körpers, jeder Nervenstrang, jedes noch so kleine Härchen vibrierte bei dem Gedanken an sie. Ihre Haut, ihre Lippen, ihre Küsse, er war fast wahnsinnig vor Sehnsucht nach ihr und wahnsinnig vor Schmerz. Wenn er nur eher zurück gekommen wäre, wenn er sich nicht solange bei der dummen Ministerin aufgehalten hätte, dann hätte Potter keine Gelegenheit gehabt sie alleine zu treffen. Und wenn, dann hätte er es wenigstens nicht gesehen und nicht gewusst!

Er machte sich anscheinend eh nicht viel aus ihr. Die Fotos im Tagespropheten und in den Gazetten sprachen für sich. Der strahlende Held und sein Hofnarr Ron Weasley.

Und sie sass in ihrem Zimmer, wie ein kleiner unglücklicher Vogel mit gebrochenem Herzen.

Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht lieben, ihn der für sie durch Hölle und Fegefeuer gehen würde.

Er hatte nur 28 Tage Zeit gehabt ihr Herz zu gewinnen, Potter aber fast 7 Jahre. Es war so ungerecht. Wenn er wenigstens diese verdammten 28 Tage besser genutzt hätte.

Aber er hatte seine sadistische Rolle weitergespielt, die er begonnen hatte in der Nacht wo er sie in der Bibliothek erwischt hatte. Wie sie da im Mondlicht stand, so verschreckt und verloren, das Buch an ihre Brust gepresst. Wie hatte er sich schon beherrschen müssen sie nicht einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen, sie zu trösten, ihr zu sagen dass sie das bezaubernste Wesen ist, dass ihm jemals begegnet sei. Nein, er war hart gewesen, gemein und böse. Er hatte sie gequält und sich selber dafür mit Arbeit bestraft. Wäre er nur nicht so stolz gewesen. Sein verdammter Stolz und seine Angst die er mit verschränkten Armen und zusammengekniffenen Augen stets so gekonnt verbergen konnte.

Er musste Ginas Trank fertig bekommen. Dann würde alles gut werden. Gina hatte einige zündende Ideen gehabt. Letztes Wochenende hatten sie fast komplett durchgearbeitet.

Ja sie waren ein wirklich gutes Team, Gina und er. Und wie immer, wenn seine Laborarbeit mit Erfolg gekrönt wurde, war er sehr zufrieden gewesen. So zufrieden dass er sogar Gina zum Essen ausführen konnte. Sie hatte es ihm mit ihrer unnachahmlichen Heiterkeit und ihrer Fürsorge vergolten. Er war so froh, dass sie immer für ihn da war, wenn er wegen der selbstzerstörerischen Verzweifelung wieder in ein Loch zu stürzen drohte. Er bedauerte, dass er und sie wegen ihrer beider Arbeit nicht noch mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Niemals hätte er sich in der Vergangenheit vorstellen können, dass es einmal für ihn so wichtig sein würde, nicht allein zu sein. Wenn sie vergnügt durch sein Labor wirbelte, voller Energie und Zuversicht und dabei für kurze Momente seine Traurigkeit durch ihr Lachen einfach wegzaubern konnte, dann fühlte er sich fast wieder gut. Sie war so ganz anders als er. Sie ging die Probleme einfach an, war nicht nachtragend wenn er sie mal wieder angeraunzt hatte und bewies ihm ihre innere Größe beständig dadurch, dass sie seine zuweilen schon fast beleidigenden Bemerkungen einfach mit einem spöttischen Handkuss in seine Richtung entkräftete. Abends konnte sie sich einfach auf die Seite legen und einschlafen, während er grübelnd wach lag und am nächsten Morgen unausgeruht und übernächtigt mit Kaffeetassen nach Hauselfen schmiss, während sie beim Frühstück ungerührt und in strahlender Laune ein Brötchen nach dem anderen verdrückte. Und bei all dem war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass Gina selber am Rande ihrer Kraft war. Alles in ihr war nur noch durch ihr Streben bestimmt, endlich in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Er hoffte für sie und auch für ihn, dass es ihr bald gelingen würde, denn er war nicht bereit, mit dem Schmerz in seinem Herzen bis zu seinem Tode weiterzuleben.

tbc


	53. Ein Kessel explodiert

_Hallo, leider ist der Sohn der Autorin dem Lateinischen nicht so gewogen! Die Implementierung des individuellen Supports, zwecks nachträglicher Akzeptanz durch die Lehrerschaft nahm und nimmt einige Zeitkapazitäten in Anspruch!_

_Ich bitte deshalb temporäres Versiegen des Schreibflusses höflichst zu entschuldigen!_

**53. Ein Kessel explodiert**

Obwohl es für Snape eine Zumutung in seiner derzeitigen emotionalen Situation war, musste er weiter unterrichten. Leider hatte sich die Qualität der Schüler nicht verbessert, wie er sich alltäglich eingestehen musste, und eine Hermine Granger fand sich so leicht kein zweites Mal. Nach unten war eine Steigerung aber immer möglich, wie er an dem Beispiel Sandra Peters fast täglich sah.

Sandra Peters war für ihn die schlimmste Landplage seit Neville Longbottom. Das hatte Snape bereits in der ersten Stunde der Erstklässler im letzten Sommer festgestellt.

Die wenige Magie die ihr innewohnte hatte sie genauso wenig unter Kontrolle wie ihre Gesichtszüge, die permanent in den Ausdruck hilfloser Ahnungslosigkeit entglitten.

Trotzdem war Sandra Peters unglaublich von sich eingenommen. Nicht nur dass sie mit ihrer schrillen Stimme ständig meinte seinen Unterricht kommentieren zu müssen, nein sie war auch resistent gegen jegliche Kritik.

Sie verwechselte mit steter Regelmäßigkeit die Trankzutaten, wusste nicht wo rechts und links war und schaffte es nicht einmal ein einfaches Rezept von der Tafel abzuschreiben.

Sein Sarkasmus perlte an ihr ab wie Wasser auf Fettpapier, Strafarbeiten führte sie so fehlerhaft aus, dass er sich die Haare raufte und ihr neue Strafarbeiten aufbrummen musste, wenn er es nicht letztlich aufgegeben und sie in die Sparte „Hoffnungslose Fälle" gesteckt hätte.

Zu allem Überfluss war sie eine Slytherin und seine einzige Chance nicht übermäßig viel Punkte seinem eigenen Haus abziehen zu müssen, lag darin, sie einfach zu ignorieren um ihr keine Gelegenheit zu geben, Fehler zu machen.

Trotzdem drängte sie sich beständig vor und da in seinem Unterricht die Beteiligung der Schüler meist sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ, kam er manchmal nicht umhin, sie nach vorne an seinen Demonstrationskessel treten zu lassen um sie einfache bzw. nur die allereinfachsten Tränke unter seiner Aufsicht brauen zu lassen.

Sandra Peters Augen funkelten dann altklug hinter ihren eckigen Brillengläsern, die Oberlippe hatte sie kraus über die biberbreiten Schneidezähne ihres Oberkiefers gezogen und ihre gesamte Ausstrahlung vermittelte Triumph über den Rest der Klasse. „Seht her, ich kann es" schien sie mit ihrer Haltung auszusagen. Aber sie konnte nichts. Sie war einfach stockdumm, so stockdumm, dass sie es nicht einmal merkte.

Snape hatte in der Pause Aufsicht führen müssen. Sein verstohlener Blick ging trotz aller guten Vorsätze hinauf zu dem Gryffindor Turm und er hatte Hermine tatsächlich gesehen, die wie es ihre Art war, in der Fensternische ihres Zimmers hockte und nach draußen starrte.

Als sie ihn sah, war sie abrupt aufgestanden und die letzten Überreste seines Herzens fühlten sich herausgerissen und unter den Füßen der johlenden und Schneebälle schmeißenden Schülerschaft zerstampft.

Er war noch sehr mit seinem Schmerz beschäftigt, als er eine halbe Stunde später in den Kerker musste, um die Erstklässler und mit ihnen die fürchterliche Sandra Peters zu unterrichten.

Er fühlte sich wegen der letzten durchgrübelten Nächte kraftlos. Gina war in Blankenstein, da sie Vorlesungen halten musste und konnte ihn deshalb nicht ablenken.

Sofort war er wieder in tiefe Melancholie gefallen. Was hatte sein ganzes Tun und Handeln denn noch für einen Sinn? Er war nicht in der Lage heute etwas Anspruchsvolles zu unterrichten. Er nahm sich vor, die Klasse mit einem langwierigen aber leichten Trank zu beschäftigen. Vor allem würde er heute das Gequake von Sandra Peters nicht ertragen können.

Er schleppte sich müde zu seinem Lehrerpult und mit ihm schleppte sich sein geschundenes Herz. Er sehnte sich nach der Ruhe seiner Wohnung, nach der Abgeschiedenheit seines Labors, wo ihn alles an Hermine erinnerte und wo diese Erinnerung an sie noch so stark sein durfte, dass sich seine Gefühle unbeobachtet ihren Weg aus seinen Augen suchen konnten.

Er würde sie einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen brauen lassen. Das war eine gute Idee. Erst würde die lästige Horde eine Stunde Zutaten schnibbeln, dann mussten sie diese Zutaten nur in den großen Kessel werfen und die lästige Sandra Peters durfte ihn umrühren. Und er würde bei allem alleräußerste Ruhe verlangen und kein anderes Geräusch dulden als die sanften Töne der umsichtig geführten Schneidemesser.

Mit einem nachlässigen Wusch seines Zauberstabes schmiß er die Formel für den Trank an die Tafel.

Seeigelstacheln, Pottgras, Windwurz, Wieselmilz, alles einfache Zutaten mit aufwändiger Zubereitung. Er setzte sich hinter sein Pult und hielt ein Buch vors Gesicht.

Da stand auch schon Sandra Peters neben ihm, klein aber aufgeregt wie ein Legehühnchen.

„Herr Professor, Herr Professor," schräpte ihre kleine aufdringliche Stimme, „Herr Professor, wir haben nicht genug Seeigelstacheln, Herr Professor," und sie wippte altklug vor ihm auf den Fußballen.

Mit unwilligem Geknurre stand er auf. Er würde Nachschub aus seinem privaten Vorräten holen müssen.

An der Tür drehte er sich zur Klasse um. Sein Rücken war gerade, beide Beine fest in den Boden gerammt. „Keinen Mucks!" seine Stimme war eine einzige eisige Drohung. Drohung genug für alle, mit gesenktem Kopf weiterzuarbeiten. Nur die fürchterliche Sandra Peters strahlte ihn dümmlich an uns schräpte. „Herr Professor, machen wir Herr Professor"!

Nein, dieses Kind war einfach nur saudumm.

Mürrisch stapfte er in seine Wohnung und in sein Labor. Er verweilte kurz an dem Tisch, der Hermines Arbeitsplatz gewesen war, streichelte das Holz mit einer als Wischen getarnten Bewegung. Fast erlag er der Versuchung nicht zurück ins Klassenzimmer zu gehen, aber wie sollte man 28 Elternpaaren erklären dass sich ihre Kinder selber in die Luft gesprengt hatten, weil er, Severus Snape der Lehrer, nicht rechtzeitig zurück war. Und er traute Sandra Peters alles zu.

Er ging zum Vorratsregal, im unteren Fach ganz hinten an der Wand stand der Eimer mit den Seeigelstacheln. Er musste sich fast auf den Boden legen um ihn zu erreichen. Er zerrte den Eimer hervor und füllte einige Hände voll ab. Als er den Eimer dann mit einem jähzornigen Schubs zurückschleudern wollte, da verkantete er sich und viel dann um. Der nachlässig geschlossene Deckel sprang auf und die Seeigelstacheln kullerten zu Hunderten über den Boden. Ein Severus Snape ist so schon schlimm genug, aber ein Severus Snape der Seeigelstacheln mit der Hand vom Boden klauben musste, der war entsetzlich.

Wütend auf sich selber robbte er über den Boden um auch die letzten Stacheln noch einzusammeln und wie er den letzten Stachel hinter dem Schrank herzog, da sah er ein Stückchen Pergament. Nanu? Seine schlanken Finger hangelten das Papier hervor und noch bevor er die Schrift darauf gelesen hatte, wusste er, dass dies der zweite Teil von Potters Brief sein musste. Von wegen verbrannt! Er schnaubte und dann las er die Zeilen.

**_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und die alte Fledermaus ist erträglich oder besser noch inzwischen am eigenen Gift erstickt._**

**_Ich freue mich, dich endlich wiederzusehen._**

**_Fühl dich innigst umarmt und geküsst_**

**_Harry"_**

…oder besser noch an seinem eigenen Gift erstickt…..

….oder besser noch an seinem eigenen Gift erstickt….

Wieso hatte sie den Fetzen nicht verbrannt. Ein hämisches Geschreibsel von Potter und sie begab sich sogar in Gefahr, dass er, die fiese Fledermaus, den Zettel finden würde. Könnte er jetzt die Zeit zurückdrehen, er hätte sie bestraft, er hätte sie bestraft so wahr er hier noch auf dem Boden hockte, zwischen den Trümmern seines Herzens.

Wie ein alter Mann stand er auf, sein Gesicht war noch fahler geworden. Mechanisch griff er nach den abgefüllten Seeigelstacheln und er wusste später nicht mehr, wie er überhaupt zurück in das Klassenzimmer gekommen ist.

Die unmögliche Sandra Peters stand vor der Klasse an SEINEM Kessel.

„PETERS, setzen sie sich sofort, oder ich vergesse mich!" Und diese Drohung meinte er ernst. Er stellte sich vor, wie er sie an ihrem hageren Hals packen und Kopf voraus in den Kessel stülpen würde.

Sie sollte erst später den Antizahnschmerztrank umrühren, erst wenn er es wollte.

Er würde jetzt die Maulkronen hinzugeben und dann konnte das dummer Geschöpf erst einmal eine halbe Stunde rühren.

Er nahm das Glas mit den Maulkronen in die Hand.

„In die Basislösung des Antizahnschmerztrankes gehören 3 Maulkronen!" referierte er mechanisch.

Er nahm drei Maulkronen in die Hand und ließ sie in den Kessel fallen.

„Professor!" quietsche Sandra Peters entsetzt und Snape sah auf den Beutel mit den Seeigelstacheln. Weshalb hatte er die noch holen müssen? Dann sah er verwirrt auf die Tafel mit dem Rezept. Antikopfschmerztrank! Im nächsten Moment wurden die Fundamente des Kerkers durch eine Explosion erschüttert, wie es sie seit den ersten erfolglosen Versuchen von Neville Longbottom nicht mehr gegeben hatte.

Die kompletten Erstklässler stürmten aus den Überresten des Klassenzimmers und verteilten sich auf dem Gang unter den anderen Schülern, die durch den gewaltigen Rums angelockt wurden.

Einige besonders Tapfere wagten sich bis zum Klassenzimmer vor und trauten sich, einen Blick auf Severus Snape zu werfen, der vor den Trümmern seines Demonstrationskessels stand und sich weigerte das zu verstehen, was ihm gerade passiert war.

Ihm war sein eigener Kessel explodiert!

tbc


	54. Ein klärendes Gespräch

**54. Ein klärendes Gespräch **

Minerva rannte im Sturmschritt durch das Schloss.

Erst- und Zweitklässler stoben erschrocken wie die Hühner auseinander, aber Minerva hatte keine Augen für sie.

Energisch riss sie die Tür zu Snapes Büro auf. Sie dachte gar nicht erst daran anzuklopfen.

Wie nicht anders erwartet saß Severus zusammengesunken an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf das Buch, welches aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag.

„Severus, jetzt reicht es mir!"

Selten war Minerva so erzürnt wie jetzt gewesen.

„Anfänglich habe ich gedacht es sei komplett Eure Sache, was ihr da macht oder nicht macht, ob ihr miteinander redet oder nicht, aber ich bin gerade dabei meinen fähigsten Lehrer und meine beste Schülerin zu verlieren!"

„Scher dich zum Teufel, Minerva!" Snape grollte nur leise diesen einen Satz.

„Ich werde dir gleich zeigen wo ich mich hinschere," ereiferte sich Minerva, „Du entsetzlich sturer Bock, Du störrischer alter Esel, Du blödes Rindvieh, Du alter...alter..."

„Bastard!" ergänzte Snape leise.

Minerva stockte, fuhr fahrig mit ihren Händen über ihren Dutt.

„Severus," begann sie erneut.

Diesesmal versuchte sie es sanfter.

„Wenn Du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst, dann habe ich dafür vollstes Verständnis, aber es wäre dann an der Zeit dass Du dir professionelle Hilfe holst."

Snape schüttelte höhnisch auflachend den Kopf.

„Niemals!"

„Dann Severus, zwingst Du mich dazu dich zu beurlauben! Du wirst nicht eher wieder unterrichten bis Du bereit bist zu reden, und mir ist es damit verdammt Ernst. Ich schicke heute noch eine Eule ans Ministerium und ordere einen Vertretungslehrer, egal wer verfügbar ist,... und wenn es Gilderoy Lockhart ist."

Damit war sie aufgestanden und im Begriff zu gehen.

„Minerva!"

Snape sah sie bittend an. „Aber es bleibt hier im Raum?"

Minerva kam langsam wieder zurück und setzte sich.

„Ich hör dir zu, Severus!"

Snape stütze seinen Kopf in die Hände, massierte seine Schläfen in altgewohnter Manier.

McGonagall konnte sehen wie schwer es ihm fiel die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Miss Granger, Hermine, sie war mir sehr wichtig!"

Minerva nickten und dachte an die Überreste des Klassenzimmers. „Das war nicht zu übersehen!"  
Stockend fuhr Snape fort. „An diesem Tag, wo sich alles entschieden hat, da habe ich keinen Atemzug tun können ohne an sie zu denken. Ich war bei ihr mit meiner Seele, mit meinem Geist und ich war bereit ohne Wehmut mein Leben zu geben, nur damit sie weiterleben kann.

Ich habe es nicht für Euch getan oder die Zaubererwelt, ich tat es nur für sie!"

Seine Stimme bebte und Minerva war ungewollt betroffen von seinen Emotionen, deren Offenlegung sie so schonungslos eingefordert hatte.

„Immerhin waren deine Gefühle ja wohl auch mit ein Grund, weshalb die Mission erfolgreich verlaufen ist und Du noch unter den Lebenden weilst. Wie mir Arthur berichtet hat, war es wohl diese Voodoo Priesterin die etwas mit deinem Herzen angestellt hat. Und wäre sie nicht so davon überzeugt gewesen dass Du ein gutes Herz hast, dann hätte sie dich bestimmt nicht zurückgeholt!"

Snape nickte, schluckte hart.

„Aber was habe ich jetzt davon?"

Betroffen sah Minerva Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Severus!" Mitfühlend hatte sie eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm gelegt.

„Ich verstehe deine Bedenken aber die Liebe findet immer einen Weg. Gönne dir doch auch etwas Glück. Hermine weint sich die Augen aus dem Kopf und kommt um vor Sehnsucht nach dir und Du..."

Snape war in sekundenschnelle aufgesprungen und brüllte Minerva unvermittelt an:

„VERSTEHE ES DOCH, MINERVA, SIE WILL MICH DOCH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT. SIE HAT MICH NIE GEWOLLT!- Sie hat mich nie gewollt...nie gewollt!"

Und damit sackte er auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und verbarg seinen Kopf in seinen Armen.

Minerva legte wieder ihren Arm um ihn und verkniff sich die böse Bemerkung über Gina Nicemeadows.

„Severus, wie kommst Du nur darauf? Das Mädchen ist seit 2 Wochen so gut wie im Hungerstreik, redet kaum noch ein Wort und wenn dann nur unter Tränen und hat ihrer Freundin gesagt dass ihr Leben ohne den Mann den sie über alles liebt nichts wert ist."

„Potter!" schnäuzte Snape. „Wieder ist es ein Potter! Potter zieht über die Lande und kassiert den Ruhm ein und sie sitzt alleine im Turm und kann zusehen, wie er von anderen Frauen hofiert wird. Und dabei war sie die erste die sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hat als er nach Hogwarts kam. Als erstes hat er sich Hermine genommen und sie hat ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen...!"

Minerva hatte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen zugehört.

„Severus," unterbrach sie ihn jetzt, „wie kommst Du auf so einen Blödsinn? Harry ist mit Ginny Weasley liiert und in den 2 Tagen in denen Harry bei uns war, waren die beiden quasi unzertrennlich. Wie hätte er da mit Hermin zusammensein können?"

„Ich habe sie gesehen!" Stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und die schmerzhafte Erinnerung an diesen Augenblick schüttelte ihn.

Minerva legte den Kopf fragend auf die Seite. „Was genau hast Du gesehen, Severus?"

Sie merkte deutlich wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich den Vorfall wieder vor sein geistiges Auge zu zerren.

„Potter apparierte kurz nach mir, er hat mich nicht bemerkt und ich musste mit ansehen, wie Hermine sich ihm noch vor der Tür an den Hals geworfen hat. Und er hat sie sich genommen.

Ich habe es nicht glauben können, aber die Situation war eindeutig."

Snape schwieg. Minerva ebenso.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben, Severus!" Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn! Harry und Hermine sind seid dem ersten Schuljahr die besten Freunde gewesen. Wieso sollten sie jetzt nach fast 7 Jahren übereinander herfallen, in einer Situation wo beide behaupten ihre große Liebe gefunden zu haben."

Snape zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Es war Hermine, es war ihr Umhang und den erkenne ich unter Tausenden!"

Minervas Kopf schoß hoch. „Was meinst du damit, es war ihr Umhang, Du willst mir jetzt nicht sagen dass Du nur ihren Umhang erkannt hast, nicht ihr Gesicht oder ihre Stimme?"

Snape machte eine wütende Handbewegung. „Wie dem auch sei, sie war es!"

„Hast Du ihr Gesicht gesehen, Severus?" Minervas Stimme war streng.

„SIE WAR ES!" brüllte Snape.

„Severus, ich bestehe darauf. dass ich dieses Gespräch zu einen späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen darf. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich etwas Licht in das Dunkel bringen. Da ihr nicht miteinander redet, werde ich wohl mit Hermine sprechen müssen!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Snape mit seiner Trauer und Verzweifelung allein und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Zimmer.

tbc


	55. Ein weiteres, klärendes Gespräch

**55. Ein weiteres, klärendes Gespräch**

McGonagall fand Hermine auf ihrem Bett liegend vor. Ihr Gesicht war blass, die Wangen eingefallen, die Augen verquollen vom Weinen.

Minerva setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm Hermines Hand.

„Das Leben ist zuweilen eine Tragödie, zuweilen eine Komödie und mit etwas Glück auch eine Romanze!" begann Minerva.

Hermine sah sie an, ihre Augen hatten sich wieder mit Tränen gefüllt.

„Drama und Tragödie trifft den Kern, Professor!"

„Manchmal muß man handeln und ein Stück selber umschreiben, wenn man festgestellt hat dass man in einem Akt einen Fehler begangen hat!"

Minerva sah Hermine auffordernd an.

„Fehler?" Hermines Gesicht drückte Unverständnis aus. „Wieso Fehler, Professor, kann es ein Fehler sein wenn man liebt?"

Minerva seufzte.

„Nein, Hermine, Liebe ist niemals ein Fehler, aber die Schmerzen, die sie bereitet können uns um den Verstand bringen und unser Leben zerstören. Harrys Taten sind dabei dich zu zerstören, Deine Taten bringen gerade Severus um den Verstand... und ich weiß nicht wie ich Euch helfen soll, wenn ihr es nicht selber könnt oder wollt."

Hermine setzte sich auf. „Ich verstehe nicht, Professor, meine Taten, Harrys Taten, was meinen Sie?"

„Hermine, Severus... er hat dich und Harry gesehen, wie ihr... als ihr... zusammen wart, dort am Portal, an dem Abend als er zurück kam!"

Minerva ließ ihre Worte auf Hermine wirken und wartete darauf dass diese die Hände entsetzt vor ihr Gesicht schlagen würde, aus Scham oder Verzweiflung, aber sie blickte nur in verständnislose, braune Augen.

„Mich und Harry gesehen? An dem Abend? Was reden Sie da? Ich habe Harry nur kurz gesehen und mich bis zu seiner Abreise 2 Tage in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen weil Severus... weil Severus...", ihre Stimme erstickte in Schluchtzern.

Minerva klopfte ihr begütigend auf den Rücken. „Ja weine nur meine Kleine." Und geduldig saß sie bei ihr und hielt sie im Arm, bis sich ihre Körper beruhigt hatte und sie wieder in der Lage war ihre Stimme zu gebrauchen. Dann fragte sie Hermine: „Was ist denn überhaupt passiert in dieser Nacht?"

Hermine schnäuzte sich.

„Ich habe die halbe Nacht auf Severus gewartet und ich hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich habe mich ihm immer verbunden gefühlt, und in dieser Nacht, da war es auf einmal so anders, so kalt und freudlos, da habe ich mich in den Kerker geschlichen, weil ich dort auf ihn warten wollte. Aber er war schon da und..." Hermines Stimme versagte fast unter den neuen Schluchzern die aus ihr herausbrechen wollten, „ und dann hat er mich die Treppe hinuntergestoßen und mich angeschrien dass ich verschwinden solle, dass ich ihm nichts bedeuten würde und er für sein Bett was Besseres als mich gefunden hätte..."

Hermine war erneut in haltloses Weinen ausgebrochen und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an McGonagall.

Diese zog sich Hermine energisch von ihrer Brust, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sie ernst an.

„Hermine, ich werde dir jetzt eine Frage stellen und Du musst sie mir aufrichtig beantworten, nur dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen."

Hermine erwiderte ihren Blick ehrlich aber ihre Augen waren bar jeder Hoffnung.

„Hermine, „ begann Minerva erneut. „Hast Du Harry an diesem Abend getroffen, hast Du ihn geküsst, habt ihr, na ja Du weißt schon?"

Hermine sah Minerva verstört an.

„Nein, Professor, warum sollten Harry und ich... ich war die ganze Zeit auf meinem Zimmer und habe mit Ginny gewartet.

Irgendwann hatte Padma reingeschaut und gerufen, dass sie Harry vom Astronomieturm aus gesehen hätte und er auf dem Weg sei. Ginny hielt es dann einfach nicht mehr aus und ist hinausgelaufen und wollte ihm entgegengehen. Ich habe die beiden dann spät am Abend noch kurz gesehen. Ich hatte Harry nur ganz beiläufig nach Professor Snape gefragt, weil es doch niemand wissen soll, dass wir... verheiratet sind. Und er hatte dann gesagt dass er wohl erst am nächsten Tag kommen würde weil er noch ins Ministerium gerufen wurde!"

Minerva sah sie nachdenklich an. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Hermines Umhang der über ihrem Sessel hing. „Einen schönen Umhang hast Du, Hermine!"

Hermine lächelte schwach. „Danke, er war ein Geschenk!"

„Von Severus, nicht wahr?" Sie war aufgestanden und nahm den Umhang hoch, breitete ihn aus und betrachtete das Muster.

„Wirklich ein sehr schönes Stück! Hat sonst noch jemand so einen, hier in der Schule!"

Hermine lächelte schmerzlich: „Nein Professor, das ist ein Unikat!"

„Und Du verleihst ihn auch nicht?" fragte Minerva harmlos.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein niemals! Nur an dem einen Abend hat Ginny in ihrer Eile meinen Umhang gegriffen. Sie hat ihn mir dann später aber sofort zurückgegeben, weil sie weiß wie sehr ich mich damit anstelle."

Minerva stand auf. Sie hielt sich den Kopf!

„Das Leben ist eine Tragödie!" sagte sie leise, aber sie lächelte.

Sie zog Hermine vom Bett hoch und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Kindchen, glaube mir, hier hat ein Missverständnis das andere gejagt und dann hat sich eine gewisse Eigendynamik entwickelt. Es war höchste Zeit dass ich mich einmische. Severus hat Ginny in deinem Umhang gesehen und in seiner alten Paranoia geglaubt sie wäre du. Statt genau hinzusehen und auf sein Herz zu hören hat er sich die falschen Schlüsse eingeredet und sich wieder mal sofort in sein Schneckenhaus verzogen. Ich glaube mit dieser Eigenschaft wirst Du leben müssen und zukünftig endlose Geduld aufbringen müssen, um ihm das abzugewöhnen."

Hermine starrte McGonagall aus ungläubigen Augen an.

„Aber er hat mich fort geschickt, er hat eine Andere, er hat mich die Treppe runter gestoßen und angeschrien, er will mich nicht mehr."

„Ach und davon lässt du dich beeindrucken? Eine Andere, fffffffffffffffff!"

Minerva pfiff durch die Zähne und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Du glaubst allen ernstes er findet innerhalb von drei Monaten gleich zwei Frauen die geneigt sind, es mit ihm auszuhalten, wo er in den fast 30 Jahren da ich ihn kenne kaum eine Verabredung zum Essen zustande gebracht hat? Lächerlich!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein nein nein, Professor, ich war zwei Tage später noch mal da, habe bei ihm angeklopft und sie war da. Gina Nicemeadows hat mir im Morgenmantel die Tür aufgemacht und Severus – Professor Snape kam halb nackt aus dem Badezimmer."

Und leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Er liebt sie – er liebt sie..."

McGonnagall zuckte zusammen.

„Gina Nicemeadows? Gina Nicemeadows die Professorin aus Deutschland?"

Hermine nickte und wandte wie geschlagen den Kopf ab.

McGonagall stand auf. „Und weil Du diese flatterhafte Gina Nicemeadows in seiner Wohnung gesehen hast und er in einem seiner Anfälle behauptet hat er hätte eine andere, sitzt du zwei Wochen auf deinem Zimmer und weinst dir die Augen aus dem Kopf?

Hermine, wenn Du dein Leben mit Severus Snape verbringen möchtest, dann musst

Du dir ein dickeres Fell anschaffen und noch sehr, sehr viel über Männer lernen."

Hermine sah Minerva wieder an.

„Ich dachte ich würde ihn kennen!"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr habt einen Monat unter einem Dach gewohnt, habt euch lieben gelernt und weil Du eine andere Frau bei ihm gesehen hast willst Du das alles wegwerfen?"

Hermine hatte schweigend zugehört, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Aber er hat mich weggeschickt, er liebt mich nicht. Wie konnte er nur glauben dass ich was mit Harry habe. Er war so kalt, so abweisend." Jetzt noch fröstelte Hermine wenn sie an diese Nacht zurück dachte. „Er will mich nicht! Und die Vorstellung dass er nach mir mit einer anderen..." sie konnte wegen des dicken Kloßes im Hals nicht mehr weiter sprechen.

Minerva seufzte dann nahm sie Hermine in den Arm.

„Wie ich die Sache einschätze hat diese Dame die Situation ausgenutzt und sich für eine, nun nennen wir es mal Retourkutsche zur Verfügung gestellt. Wenn Du ihn wirklich liebst, dann solltest Du überlegen ob Du ihm dieses unter den Umständen seiner Gemütsverfassung verzeihst."

Hermine sah auf ihre Hände. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann, es tut so weh! Alleine die Vorstellung dass er mit einer anderen Frau zusammen war, zerreißt mich. Wie kann er das tun, wie kann er daran Gefallen finden wenn er mich nur etwas lieb haben würde?"

„Es hat auch keiner gesagt dass es einfach ist, aber was tut dir mehr weh, ihn komplett zu verlieren, oder ihm zu verzeihen."

Hermine sah Minerva in die Augen und ehrlich antwortete sie: „wenn ich wüsste, dass er mit Gina Nicemeadows nur zusammen war, weil er geglaubt hat ich hätte etwas mit Harry..., also wenn er mich wirklich liebt, dann würde ich ihm verzeihen, aber dass kommt ja nicht über seine Lippen!"

Minerva sah ihr sehr eindringlich in die Augen als sie sagte:

„Soll ich dir mal sagen wie schlimm es um ihn steht? Ihm ist heute einer Stunde mit den Erstklässlern sein Kessel explodiert. Kein Schülerkessel sondern sein eigener Demonstrationskessel, weil er bei einem Kopfschmerztrank statt Seeigelstachel Maulkronen in den Basistrank geschmissen hat."

Hermines Kinnlade sackte herab.

„Ihm ist sein... eigener Kessel explodiert?"

Minerva nickte.

„Bei den Erstklässlern, so ist es! Er hatte eine Antikopfschmerztrank brauen lasse wollen und irgendwie war er dann so durcheinander, dass er geistig bei einem Antizahnschmerztrank war. Tja und die Maulkronen haben dann das Gemisch hochgehen lassen wie eine Rakete zu Silvester."

Und in Hermines Körper begann zu Beben, jedoch erstmalig seit Wochen nicht aus Angst oder Trauer, sonder wegen eines unbändigen Lachens, dass nun seinen Weg vom Zwergfell zu ihrem Mund suchte. Minerva stimmte mit ein und beide Frauen lachten und lachten, bis ihnen die Tränen ausgegangen waren.

„Gott im Himmel," prustete Hermine, „was würde ich geben wenn ich sein Gesicht dabei hätte sehen können!"

„Wahrscheinlich wird er zukünftig alle mit einem Bannfluch belegen die nur ansatzweise davon erzählen," kicherte Minerva vergnügt. Sie war so unendlich erleichtert Hermine Lachen zu sehen und sie freute sich, dass sich wohl doch noch alles zum Guten wenden würde.

„Also laß uns versuchen noch mal ein gescheites Gespräch zu führen, wenn er für Gina Nicemeadows etwas empfinden würde, dann wäre er nicht so aus dem Häuschen und wieso sollte die Nicemeadows ausgerechnet auf Severus fliegen, sie kann weiß Gott andere haben!"

Hermine war dennoch nicht überzeugt!

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, so etwas mit einem Menschen zu tun, den ich nicht liebe!"

Minerva wurde ebenfalls wieder sehr ernst. Es war, als blicke sie weit zurück.

„Gefühle sind nicht immer nur derlei Zusammenkünfte können und dürfen durchaus unverbindlich sein, solange sich die Parteien einig sind!"

Schlagartig fielen Hermine wieder die Eintragungen in Severus Laborbuch ein. Ob jeder dieser Einträge eine „Zusammenkunft" dieser Art mit Gina bedeutet hatte?

Wieder kämpfte sie gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an.

„Professor, wenn man so etwas gemacht hat, kann man dann überhaupt einen anderen Menschen richtig lieben und ...ihm treu sein?"

Nun spielte ein kleines Lächeln um Minervas Mund und mit verträumten Augen antwortete sie: „ Ja Hermine, man kann!"

tbc


	56. Ein Löwe brüllt

_Hallo zusammen, anbei das nächste Kapitel. NTF noch vor deinem Urlaub! Aber ob Du den jetzt beruhigt antreten kannst? Lies selbst!_

**56. Ein Löwe brüllt**

Minerva leistete am nächsten Tag ein Meisterstück an Diplomatie!

Severus verhielt sich ablehnend gegenüber ihrem Vorschlag, sich doch wenigstens kurz mit Hermine zu unterhalten. Dennoch schwenkte er plötzlich während ihrer Diskussion um, war von einer Sekunde auf die andere bereit, Hermine zu treffen.

Aus taktischen Gründen wollte Minerva dieses Gespräch in Snapes Wohnung stattfinden lassen. Sie hatte es sich herrlich ausgemalt. Nachdem das Missverständnis mit Ginny, Harry, Hermine und dem vermaledeiten Umhang aus der Welt geschaffen worden war, würde sie sich rasch zurückziehen können und Mr. und Mrs. Snape würden glücklich vereint in ihrem Liebesnestchen zurückbleiben. Schön, dachte sie, und so einfach.

Snape war weiß wie die Wand als sie Hermine hinter sich her zerrend in sein Wohnzimmer trat. Minerva fühlte Hermines vor Nervosität kalte Hand in ihrer, und sie drückte sie beruhigend. Alles würde gut. Zwei oder drei Sätze zur Erklärung und alles war geregelt. Snape würde sich bei Hermine entschuldigen und sie würde ihm auch den Fehltritt mit der Blondine verzeihen. Schließlich war das wohl nur eine Retourkutsche gewesen.

Snape brachte zur Begrüßung kein Wort heraus. Minerva schob Hermine in einen Sessel.

„Severus, ich will es kurz machen, bezüglich deiner Beobachtung am Tag deiner Rückkehr, kann ich dir versichern, dass Du nicht Hermine sondern Ginny Weasley gesehen hast. Ginny hatte nur versehentlich Hermines Umhang gegriffen, das war alles. So und nun bitte ich euch inständig Euch wie erwachsene Menschen zu betragen und miteinander zu reden."

Für Minerva war der Fall so einfach. Sie stand auf und ging mit den Worten hinaus:

„Ich wünsche Euch einen schönen Abend!"

Snape kam zögernd an den Tisch, setzte sich langsam und sah schweigend auf die Tischplatte herab. Sein Atem schien die Luft um Hermine herum zu vereisen.

Hermines Herz jagte, in ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken umeinander. Konnte er sie nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen? Wieso war er noch so abweisend, so kalt?

„Bitte, Severus, sag etwas!" hauchte sie sacht.

Snape sah auf, auf seiner Stirn stand die vertraute, tiefe Falte. Er legte seine Hände auf dem Tisch übereinander und entgegnete ruhig:

„Was soll ich dir sagen, Hermine, dass ich dir trotzdem verzeihe?"

Hermine riss die Augen auf.

„Trotzdem? Bitte, wie meinst Du das?"

Snape lehnte sich etwas zurück und holte tief Luft.

„Euer initiiertes Theater hier, sag mir was das soll!"

Hermines Antwort kam heftig aber leise.

„Wir haben hier kein Theater gespielt, du hast Ginny an diesem Abend gesehen, nicht mich!"

„Ich habe dich erkannt!" Snapes Stimme war drohend.

„Du hast meinen Umhang erkannt, nicht mich!" flüsterte Hermine.

„Wieso sollte jemand anderes mit deinem Umhang herumrennen?" Snape lachte kurz auf. „Für wie dumm haltet ihr mich eigentlich! Wie wäre es wenn Du mich stattdessen um Verzeihung bitten würdest. Vielleicht würde ich es sogar in Erwägung ziehen, aber weitere Lügen tragen nicht dazu bei dass ich auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachdenke."

„Bitte Severus, Du musst mir glauben!" Hermines Stimme war nur noch ein zittriges Beben.

„Habe ich dir jemals Anlass gegeben mir nicht zu glauben?"

„Dazu hatte ich noch nicht viel Gelegenheit!" kam von Snape schroff zurück.

„Aber ich erinnere mich sehr gut daran dass Du mich mal als abartiges, niederträchtiges Schwein bezeichnet hast und mich hassen würdest!" Er grinste kalt, „und das war kurz nachdem Du dich wegen meiner übergeben hast!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht glauben was anscheinend in deinem Kopf umgeht. Das war doch bevor….bevor ich mich…!"

„Bevor was, Hermine, bevor Du dich in Potter verknallt hast?"

Snape war abrupt aufgestanden und schritt in die Bibliothek wo er aus seinem Sekretär eine schwarze Dokumentenmappe holte. Er schmiss die Mappe durch den halben Raum auf den Tisch. Mit lautem Klatschen rutschte sie direkt bis zu Hermine.

„Bitte!" raunzte Snape.

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was ist das?"

„Die Scheidungspapier Hermine, Du kannst sie sofort unterschreiben wenn Du es wünscht!"

Mit zitternden Fingern schlug Hermine die Seiten auf. Er hatte sie noch nicht unterschrieben.

Vielleicht konnte sie doch noch etwas retten. Sie schob die Dokumente etwas von sich weg.

„Ich… ich will sie nicht unterschreiben!" Ihre Stimme sollte energisch klingen, doch sie war nur ein zittriger Hauch.

„Du willst sie also nicht unterschreiben, interessant, was genau willst Du damit bezwecken, Hermine. Gibt es irgendwelche Privilegien die Du glaubst zu genießen wenn Du meinen Namen weiter trägst!" Er hatte missbilligend die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und musterte sie kalt.

Hermine schluckte, sie war mit der Situation überfordert. Wieso glaubte er ihr nicht, wieso war er so unnahbar und machte es ihr so schwer ihm zu verzeihen.

„Ich hatte nichts mit Harry, kapier das doch endlich!"

Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Würdest Du das beweisen wollen?"

Hermine stand auf, ging zu ihm hin. Es kostete alle ihre Überwindung, seine Hand zu nehmen. Sie fühlte sich kalt und hart an. Sie überlegte einen kurzen Moment ob sie ihn auf seine verkniffenen Mund küssen sollte, aber die Ablehnung die ihr entgegenschlug war mehr als sie ertragen konnte. „Was soll ich denn noch tun, Severus?" Sie sah ihn flehentlich an.

Er musterte sie aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Ve-ri-tas-serum, vielleicht?"

Hermine stockte der Atem. Das konnte er doch nicht meinen. Wie weit ging er in seinem Misstrauen dass er selbst davor nicht zurückschreckte.

Sie sah ihn an und wieder schien es ihr als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Ein großer hagerer Mann, um die 40, blass und vom Leben gezeichnet mit tiefen Falten um die freudlosen Augen. War das wirklich der Mann zu dessen Fragen sie sich schonungslos offenbaren würde,

der Mann mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen wollte?

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Severus!"

Er lächelte wieder kalt.

„Besorgt?"

„Ich bin nur besorgt was Du sonst noch alles von mir verlangen könntest!" Ihre Antwort kam nun doch etwas kriegerisch.

„Wieso?" Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Fällt dir spontan etwas ein was Du nicht bereit bist herzugeben?"

Hermine schluckte. Wieso kehrte er nur wieder das Biest heraus. In den letzten Wochen die sie durchlitten hatte, hatte sie nur den Wunsch gehabt ihm wieder nahe zu sein. Wenn sie dafür das verdammte Veritasserum schlucken müsste, dann würde sie das tun. Sie würde alles tun was er von ihr verlangte, wenn er nur endlich wieder ganz zu ihr gehörte.

„Ich werde es nehmen!" Ihre Stimme klang fest.

Am Zucken seiner Augenlieder sah sie, dass er mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet hatte.

Doch es kostete ihn nur die Zeit eines Wimpernschlages sich zu fangen. Er wirbelte herum und zog Hermine heftig mit sich ins Labor. Er ging an den Vorratsschrank und holte die kleine gefürchtete Glasphiole hervor. Fast brutal faste er Hermines Kinn und führte das Gefäß an ihre Lippen. Er duldete ihren Versuch nicht die Phiole selber zu halten. Mit prüfendem Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass sie einen kleinen Schluck nahm.

Die Wirkung setzte sofort ein.

Snapes Gesicht verschwamm leicht vor ihren Augen. Seine Stimme vernahm sie nur noch aus weiter Ferne, trotzdem verlor sie nichts an Eindringlichkeit.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Hermine Snape!"

„Hast Du schon mal etwas gestohlen?"

„Ja!"

„Was?"

„Baumschlangenhaut und Florfliegen!"

„Wem hast du es gestohlen und warum?"

„Ich habe es dir gestohlen um einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen!"

„Liebst Du Harry Potter?" donnerte Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Ja" antwortete sie sofort.

Schemenhaft nahm sie wahr, dass Snapes Körper auf einen Stuhl sackte!

„Warum?"

Verbitterung, Enttäuschung und Wut klangen aus seiner Frage.

„Weil er mein Freund seit der ersten Klasse ist!"

-Pause-

„Willst Du dein Leben mir ihm verbringen?"

„Nein!" Abwehrend hob sie die Hand.

„Warum nicht?"Severus Stimme peitschte durch ihr Gehirn.

„Weil er nur ein Freund ist!"

„Dann liebst Du Ron Weasley also auch?"

„Ja!"

„Und er ist auch nur ein Freund?"

„Ja!"

„Die Geschichte mit dem Umhang, ist die wahr?"

„Ja!"

Snape atmete auf. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Schlagartig hatte sich sein Weltbild zerschlagen und neu zusammengefügt. Er musste das erst verarbeiten.

Hermine stand leicht schwankend vor ihm, ihre Augen sahen in die Ferne.

Er umfasste sie an den Schultern. Eine Frage brannte ihm noch auf der Seele. Er musste es wissen.

„Liebst du mich?"

„Ja!" es kam sofort. Er atmete nochmals durch.

Hermine schwankte immer mehr. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte sie wieder. Er konnte es kaum fassen, als er ihren Körper an sich drückte. Sie liebte ihn, sie gehörte ihm.

Behutsam legte er sie auf der Couch ab. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Es würde noch einige Minuten dauern, bis sie wieder vollkommen bei Sinnen war. Solange konnte er einfach nur dasitzen, ihre Hand halten und sie ansehen.

Schnell kam sie wieder zu sich. Er merkte es an ihrem Blick, der sich wieder gefestigt hatte.

Er lächelte sie an aber sie erwiderte das Lächeln nicht.

„Glaubst Du mir jetzt?" Ihre Stimme klang beleidigt wie er belustigt feststellte.

„Ja ich glaube dir!"

Hermine setzte sich auf, rieb sich die Augen.

„Du hast mehr gefragt als nötig war!"

Er grinste.

„Wenn ich schon mal die Gelegenheit habe!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Einmal, zweimal, er presste seine Lippen fester auf ihren Mund, leckte mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, wollte sie fester in seine Arme ziehen, doch sie wehrte sich sacht und löste ihren Mund von seinem.

„Nein, Severus!" sie sträubte sich.

Er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

„Das stimmt, wir haben nämlich noch nicht angefangen!" er grinste und zog sie wieder an sich, küsste ihr leidenschaftlich den Nacken und seine Hände strichen fordernd über ihre Brüste. Hermine rückte ab von ihm.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, WIR SIND NOCH NICHT FERTIG!"

Er ließ sie los und es war ihm anzumerken, dass er gegen seine aufkeimende Verärgerung ankämpfte.

Hermine stand auf, es kostete sie alle Überwindung seine Arme abzuschütteln. Sie ging um den Tisch herum in dem Versuch, eine Barriere zwischen Snape und sich zu schaffen. Er sollte nicht merken, was er gerade in ihr entfacht hatte. Aber sie wollte es ihm nicht zu leicht machen. Schmerzlich hatte sie wieder das Bild von Gina Nicemeadows vor ihrem geistigen Auge, Gina Nicemeadows im zarten Neglige mit seinem Bademantel an, nach einer Nacht mit ihm. Ihr wurde wieder übel beim Gedanken daran.

„Und?" schnappte Snape. „Soll ich jetzt etwa auch Veritasserum schlucken!"

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, obwohl ich fast alles weiß was ich wissen muss!"

„Ach, Frau Neunmalklug weiß mal wieder alles!"

Hermine versuchte seinen Spott in der Stimme zu überhören.

„Fast alles!" sagte sie und bemühte sich ruhig zu sprechen.

Snape lehnte sich zurück. Seine Miene war eine Mischung aus Arroganz und Amüsement.

„Frag mich!"

„Ich habe dich das schon mal gefragt, was genau bin ich für dich?"

„Und ich habe es schon mal beantwortet, Hermine ich habe keine Lust zu langweiligen Wiederholungen."

Hermine wurde langsam richtig wütend. Er hatte von ihr verlangt das Veritasserum zu schlucken und nun entzog er sich ihren Fragen und spielte den Macho. Hätte sie nicht schon mal hinter die Fassade geblickt, dann wäre sie jetzt gegangen. Sie versuchte es erneut und sie bemühte sich um einen sanften Tonfall.

„Ich wiederhole mich auch nur ungern, aber ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du auf ein Leben mit mir gehofft hast. Und jetzt sage mir, ob es immer noch das ist, was Du dir erhoffst."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Snapes Gesicht war ernst und ohne Ironie in der Stimme antwortete er. „Hermine, ja ich hoffe auf ein Leben mit dir, aber dazu gehört dass Du ganz mir gehörst. GANZ verstehst Du? Ich würde es nicht ertragen Potter oder das Wiesel in deiner Nähe zu sehen. Mich macht der Gedanke alleine wahnsinnig, dass Du den Schwachkopf Weasley geküsst hast oder mit dem Strohkopf Krum Händchen gehalten hast. Ich will dich für mich alleine und ich werde nicht dulden, dass Du Männerfreundschaften pflegst."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

Der Löwe in ihr war aufgestanden und beäugte misstrauisch den Käfig, der herangerollt wurde. Vorsichtshalber stieß der Löwe ein lautes Brüllen aus.

„Aber es soll OK für mich sein dass Du mit der Nicemeadows geschlafen hast. Du erwartest dass ich meine Freunde aufgebe, mich wohlmöglich in deiner Wohnung einschließen lasse, damit ich kein Wort mehr mit einem anderen Mann reden kann. Wer sagt mir dass Du nicht bei jedem Streit und Ärger und dem kleinsten Zweifel an meiner Liebe zu dieser Gina rennst und dich trösten lässt? Kannst du mir schwören dass du Gina niemals wiedersiehst, dass sie aus deinem Leben verschwunden ist, von diesem Moment an? Du kannst mir ja nicht einmal sagen dass Du mich liebst!"

Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet und sah Snape wütend an. Dieser wirkte peinlich berührt.

„Gina hat mit uns nichts zu tun, das... das ist nicht so wie Du denkst." Er schien nach den geeigneten Worten zu suchen, doch Hermine war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Niemals wollte sie wieder so verletzt werden wie damals.

„Harry und Ron haben auch nichts mit uns zu tun."

„Dann versprich mir, dass Du sie nicht mehr treffen wirst!" Snape starrte sie mit ärgerlich verkniffenem Mund an.

Hermine hielt seinem Blick stand und voller Inbrunst antwortete sie:

„Harry und Ron sind meine Freunde, ich liebe sie und ich stehe zu ihnen UND ich werde sie treffen und wiedersehen wann immer mir danach ist!"

Snape stand auf, stand an der anderen Seite des Tisches Hermine gegenüber.

„Das wirst Du nicht!"

Seine Stimme zitterte vor Zorn.

„Wenn Du meine Frau sein willst, dann wirst Du mir hier und jetzt versprechen, sie nie mehr wiederzusehen!"

Hermines Denken setzte aus. Stattdessen sah sie Rot, Dunkelrot. Er ließ es auf eine Machtprobe ankommen. Gut, die sollte er haben.

Sie griff nach der Dokumentenmappe und sah Snape in die Augen.

Er sagte nichts. Sie griff nach der Schreibfeder.

Er sagte nichts.

Der Löwe in ihr schrie nach Freiheit, wehrte sich gegen den Käfig.

Mit einem kratzenden Geräusch unterschrieb sie die Scheidungspapiere.

Dann schmiss sie die Feder hin und ging aus dem Raum.

tbc


	57. Unterschätze niemals eine Gina!

_und da ich heute großzügig bin, lege ich noch einen drauf! Enjoy!_

**57. Unterschätze niemals eine Gina!**

Gina Nicemeadows kam schnellen Schrittes durch den Innenhof von Hogwarts. Ihr langer, schwarzer Trenchcoat flatterte etwas im Wind. Es war gerade Pause. Viele Erst- und Zweitklässler lieferten sich Schneeballschlachten, die älteren Schüler standen meisst in Gruppen zusammen und schwatzten.

Lächelnd ging sie durch die einzelnen Schülerscharen. Sie mochte Kinder. Noch war es nicht zu spät, überlegte sie. Noch könnte sie selber ein Kind haben. Schon erfasste sie wieder die alte Wehmut. Wenn früher die Dinge anders gelaufen wären, wenn Severus damals nicht so verdammt jähzornig und sie nicht so verdammt stur gewesen wäre...

„Und da habe ich noch gesagt, Herr Professor, habe ich gesagt, das ist die falsche Zutat und dann hat es BUMM gemacht..."

Gina spitze die Ohren als sie das Geschnatter einer kleinen, schrecklich altklug daher redenden Erstklässlerin vernahm. Die Stichworte Zutat und Professor in Zusammenhang mit BUMM interessierten sie doch. Sie blieb hinter dem angelegentlich plappernden Mädchen stehen.

„... dabei habe ICH ja die ganze Zeit auf den Trank aufgepasst und Snape hat den vermasselt. Dabei habe ICH das sofort gesehen..."

Gina konnte es nicht glauben. Severus sollte einen Schulungstrank vermasselt haben.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. In diese Wunde musste sie noch Salz reiben und sie lief schnell weiter, die Augen noch auf das altkluge Mädchen gerichtet. Frontal rannte sie in eine Person.

„Verzeihung!" flötete sie und wollte weiter gehen. „MOMENT!" Professor McGonagall führte gerade Aufsicht im Hof und war nicht sehr erfreut über den unwillkommenen Körperkontakt mit Gina Nicemeadows. Alter und neuer Ärger keimte in ihr auf.

„Wohin wollen Sie?" Minerva hatte sich vor Gina aufgebaut, die sie amüsiert musterte.

„Es geht Sie zwar nichts an, aber ich möchte zu Professor Snape!"

Minervas Stimme wurde lauter. „Als Leiterin dieser Schule geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an und deshalb frage ich Sie in welcher Angelegenheit Sie hier sind!"

Gina zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sagte in arrogant nasalem Ton. „In einer Privatangelegenheit!"

Minerva sah in Gina eine Bedrohung für ihr langsam genesendes Löwenjunges und plusterte sich vor Gina auf wie ein Kugelfisch.

„Ich glaube nicht das meine Schule die geeignete Umgebung für Ihre Privatangelegenheiten ist!" fauchte sie und offene Abneigung stand ihr im Gesicht geschrieben.

Gina begann die Auseinandersetzung Spaß zu machen.

„Wieso, haben Sie Angst dass ihre Schäfchen mit dem richtigen Leben konfrontiert werden? Aber haben Sie keine Sorge, Professor Snape verfügt über einige sehr effektive Schallschutzzauber, darüber hinaus sind die Wände und Türen ausreichend dick. Glaube ich doch... oder?" Sie sah Minerva aufreizend an, zog ihren Lippenstift aus ihrer Handtasche und schminkte provokativ ihre Lippen. Minerva kochte vor Wut.

„Das Sie sich nicht schämen, aber Sie waren ja schon immer eine verdorbene und respektlose Person!"

Gina warf einen prüfenden Blick in ihren Kosmetikspiegel und kicherte. „Erstaunlich wie ich mich trotzdem entwickelt habe, nicht wahr?" und sie warf Minerva einen lieblichen Blick zu.

Wenn sie mich dann entschuldigen würden, ich glaube Professor Snape erwartet mich bereits sehnsüchtig.

„DAS GLAUBE ICH NICHT, DASS ER AUSGERECHNET SIE ERWARTET. WIESO VERSPRITZEN SIE IHR GIFT UND IHREN UNFRIEDEN NICHT WOANDER?"

Minerva war auf hundertachtzig. Das fehlte jetzt gerade noch. Wie sie Hermine richtig verstanden hatte, war es wohl Severus Absicht nicht von dieser schrecklichen Gina Nicemeadows zu lassen. Sie verstand den Mann einfach nicht. Und jetzt kreuzte diese Person noch am helllichten Tag und während der Unterrichtszeiten auf und würde wieder Öl in das Feuer schütten, dass sie verzweifelt versucht hatte zu löschen.

Ginas Mundwinkel zogen sich nun doch ärgerlich zusammen und ihre Augen blitzten.

„Und was wollen Sie jetzt dagegen tun, McGonagall, wollen Sie mich wieder in ihrem muffigen Wohnzimmer einsperren? Und damit Sie es genau wissen, ich beabsichtige das ganze Wochenende mit Professor Snape zu verbringen und ich glaube nicht, das wir viel zum Schlafen kommen werden. Ich bringe nämlich ausreichend Motivation mit!"

Sie klimperte aufreizend mit ihren Wimpern und freute sich über die Doppeldeutigkeit ihrer Worte genauso, wie über die spontane Blässe der Wut, die über Minervas Gesicht glitt. Mit elegantem Hüftschwung ging sie an Minerva vorbei und rauschte in Richtung Kerker davon.

Wäre sie nicht so wütend geworden, hätte sie wohl die zimtbraunen Augen bemerkt die ihr hasserfüllt aus einem Fenster hinterher blickten.

Gina fand Snape in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er lag schlafend auf der Couch, neben sich eine leere Weinflasche.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn, rüttelte ihn sanft. „Hallo Severus!"

Snape schlug die Augen auf, blinzelte. „Gina?" sagte er nur, dann schloss er wieder die Augen.

„Oh ja, Severus mein Engel, ich freue mich auch sehr dich zu sehen!" Gina zog ärgerlich eine Schnute. „Bekomme ich wenigstens einen Kaffee während Du dich endlich frisch machst?" Sie betrachtete ihn naserümpfend. Das Gesicht war nicht rasiert, die Kleidung zerknittert und seine Alkoholfahne war nicht zu ignorieren.

„Du nervst!" brummte Snape und richtete sich stöhnend auf.

„Ist sonst noch etwas passiert, außer dass Du Schulungstränke in die Luft jagst und dem gesamten Schulhof Anlass zu Lachkrämpfen gibst?" fragte Gina interessiert.

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. „Anscheinend hat es sich schnell herumgesprochen!"

„Und was noch?" Gina kicherte vergnügt. „Wenn Du dich so abfüllst war das wohl noch nicht alles, oder?" Snape sah sie aus tiefen Augenhöhlen an. Dann nahm er die Dokumentenmappe vom Tisch und warf sie auf Ginas Schoss.

„Was ist das?" Gina blätterte die Dokumente durch. Als sie zur letzten Seite mit Hermines Unterschrift kam, stutzte sie, schaute ein zweites Mal hin.

Wortlos legte sie die Mappe auf den Tisch. Snape schwieg ebenfalls. Nach einer Weile legte Gina ihren Arm um Snapes Schulter und rückte näher zu ihm hin. Snapes Rücken war steif, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Hey Sev!" flüsterte Gina und zog ihn dann noch näher an sich.

Snapes Widerstand brach und er erwiderte die Umarmung, drückte sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter und atmete tief durch. „Wir bekommen das hin, Sev, gemeinsam bekommen wir das hin!"

Snape löste sich von Gina und stand auf, ging zum Erkerfenster und sah dumpf hinaus.

„Und Du meinst, wenn wir den Zeitumkehrtrank fertig bekommen, dann lösen sich alle Probleme in Luft auf. Meinst Du dadurch ändern sich Gefühle die man füreinander hegt... oder nicht hegt?"

„Wie meinst Du das?" fragte Gina scharf. „Hast Du Hermine etwa keinen reinen Wein über unsere Verbindung eingeschenkt? Warst Du mal wieder nicht in der Lage über Gefühle zu sprechen?"

Snape drehte sich um und sah ihr offen ins Gesicht. „Ich glaube nicht dass sich an Gefühlen etwas ändert, wenn man sie an die große Glocke hängt oder mit der Zeit experimentiert!"

„Das kommt auf einen Versuch an!" entgegnete Gina und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Warum will sie jetzt auf einmal die Scheidung? Ich dachte ihr wärt so wild aufeinander?"

„Sie wollte dass ich ihr sage, dass ich sie liebe... und sie wollte dass ich dich nicht mehr treffe!"

Gina grinste wissend. „Und beides hast Du ihr natürlich nicht sagen können, nicht wahr Severus. Hattest Du Angst dass das ganze Kartenhaus dann zusammenfällt? Bist Du nicht langsam zu alt für diese Spielchen."

Snape sah sie aus ausdruckslosen Augen an.

„Auf jeden Fall bin ich zu alt für deine Art von Schicksalsspielchen!"

„Was soll das jetzt, Sev? Hast Du auf einmal Zweifel?"

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er antwortete. „Ja," kam es leise von ihm. „Ich habe Zweifel und ich fürchte ich kann die Arbeit nicht weiter fortsetzen."

„Ist das so?" Ginas Antwort kam schnippisch. Ärgerliche Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ja das ist so!

„Das heißt, Du lässt mich im Stich?"

Er kam zu ihr herüber. „Wir müssen unser Leben leben wie es uns bestimmt ist!"

„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt dass ich mit diesem Schicksal nicht einverstanden bin! Ich will nicht nur mein Leben leben, Severus, ich will mehr. Ich will ...Liebe!"

„Dann wünsche ich dir dass Du sie findest!" damit wandte er sich von ihr ab.

„Severus!" hauchte sie schluchzend. Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Mantel und schnäuzte hinein.

„Gina, zieh jetzt keine Show ab!" Snape blaffte sie ärgerlich an.

Gina knüllte wütend ihr Taschentuch zusammen. „Mistkerl! Ich werde diesen Trank brauen, mit deiner Hilfe und ohne deine Hilfe aber ich WERDE ihn brauen!"

Snape deutet kalt auf die Labortür. „Bitte nimm die Aufzeichnungen an dich. Ich möchte die Versuche hier nicht fortführen und dann würde ich gerne allein sein!"

Gina wurde blass. „Tue das nicht Severus. Schick mich nicht weg!"

„Gina," Snapes Stimme war ungeduldig. „Ich bin zur Zeit kein guter Gesellschafter und bevor ich jetzt Dinge sage die ich später bedauern könnte, bitte ich dich deine Sachen aus meinem Labor zu holen und dich erst einmal aus meinem Leben rauszuhalten. Ich werde mich jetzt frisch machen und danach meinen neuen Demonstrationskessel abholen. Wenn ich wiederkomme, wünsche ich weder dich noch etwas von deinen Versuchen in meinem Labor vorzufinden." Damit ging er zur Schlafzimmertür hinüber und war gerade im Begriff sie zu öffnen.

„Severus?" Gina stand etwas verloren im Zimmer. Ihre Hilflosigkeit rührte ihn für einen Moment. „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

Er holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß es noch nicht, ich muß erst mit mir selber wieder ins Reine kommen."

Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Ja Sev, das musst du wirklich!" und damit ging sie in sein Labor um ihre Sachen zu packen. So hatte sie sich das Wochenende nicht vorgestellt. Aber sie wäre nicht Gina Nicemeadows, wenn sie sich so schnell geschlagen geben würde. Es war nur die Frage, wie sie Severus überzeugen konnte. Tief in Gedanken baute sie ihre Versuche ab, verstaute Aufzeichnungen und Zutaten in magischen Versandkisten. Dann ging sie hinüber zu Serverus Projektarbeit. Begutachtete seine Arbeit kritisch und grinste dann mit leicht gehässigem Anflug in sich hinein. „Dabei hätte ich dir heute mit einer Idee auf die Sprünge helfen können." Sie blätterte etwas in seinen Unterlagen, dann fiel ihr ein Buch in die Hände.

Sie schlug es auf, studierte interessiert die ersten Seiten und dann lachte sie schallend.

„Na wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir nicht noch etwas an meinem Schicksal drehen können!" murmelte sie triumphierend und steckte das Buch in ihren Mantel.

„Mein lieber Severus, bevor Du mich ganz los wirst werde ich deiner Hermine noch einen kleinen Besuch abstatten!" Und mit einem sehr, sehr selbstgefälligen Grinsen verließ sie seine Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Zimmer.

tbc


	58. Das erste Buch des Severus Snape

**58. Das erste Buch des Severus Snape**

Es klopfte energisch an Hermines Tür.

Einmal! Zweimal!

Hermine wollte es überhören, doch das Klopfen wurde lauter. Ergeben öffnete sie die Tür und stand unvermittelt Gina Nicemeadows gegenüber.

„Bitte?" sagte Hermine kalt.

Gina betrat ungebeten ihr Zimmer, schritt an ihr vorbei mit der Selbstverständlichkeit einer Königin und sah sich interessiert um.

Schließlich drehte sie sich zu Hermine und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, nahm ihr verquollenes Gesicht zur Kenntnis.

Dann zog sie ein Buch mit dunklem Ledereinband aus ihrer Handtasche.

„Hier!" sagte sie kurz.

Hermine ergriff es, es trug keinen Titel. Sie blätterte durch die Seiten, doch diese waren alle leer.

„Was ist das?"

Eigentlich wollte Hermine nicht mit Gina Nicemeadows sprechen. Eigentlich wollte sie dieser wenn überhaupt nur den Hals umdrehen, ihr die Innereien rausreißen, sie vergiften, zerstückeln, was auch immer Blut fließen lassen würde. Aber keinesfalls wollte sie jetzt mit ihr über leere Bücher sprechen.

Gina wartete nicht darauf dass Hermine ihr einen Platz anbot, sondern setzte sich ohne weitere Umstände in Hermines Lieblingssessel am Fenster, schlug elegant die Beine übereinander und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Dies, meine liebe Hermine, ist wohl das erste Buch des Severus Snape!"

Hermine blickte von Gina auf das Buch in ihren Händen und wieder zurück.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Professor!"

„Nenne mich doch bitteGina, Hermine!" Gina lächelte breit.

Hermine war versucht ihr das Buch auf den Kopf zu schlagen.

„Ich bleibe lieber bei Professor!" entgegnete sie säuerlich.

Gina seufzte.

„Ihr passt wirklich gut zusammen, Severus und Du!"

„Sie können sich von mir aus ihren Severus einpökeln lassen und ihn in Deutschland solange mit Sauerkraut füttern bis ihm die Gedärme bersten!" fauchte Hermine.

Gina zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Netter Gedanke, gefällt mir!"

„Und ich sage Ihnen noch etwas, Professor Nicemeadows, die Art und Weise wie Sie mich ausgenutzt haben finde ich widerlich und absolut abscheulich!"

Hermines Gesicht war feuerrot.

„Ausgenutzt?" fragte Gina verdutzt.

„Ja ausgenutzt! Sie haben doch alles gewußt von Anfang an, von der verdammten Essenz, von meinem Blut und was das griesgrämige Scheusal mit mir vorhatte,

aber das war Ihnen ja auch egal! Hauptsache Sie kamen an die Essenz!"

Ungewollt schossen Tränen aus ihren Augen.

„Hermine!" Gina war aufgestanden und ging auf Hermine zu die angewidert zurückwich.

„Hermine!" Gina wollte den Arm um sie legen doch diese brüllte Gina an:

„NEHMEN SIE IHRE FINGER VON MIR! DASS SIE ES NUR WISSEN, ICH HASSE SIE!"

und damit wollte sie aus dem Zimmer rennen.

Doch Gina Nicemeadows stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Jetzt höre mir gefälligst einmal zu und lasse mich doch mal zu Wort kommen!"

Hermine war kurz davor handgreiflich zu werden.

„Gehen sie mir aus dem Weg!" fauchte sie angriffslustig.

Spöttisch zog Gina die Augenbrauen hoch, eine Geste die Hermine sehr vertraut vor kam.

„Nein, tue ich nicht! Und hier rennt niemand mehr weg und am allerwenigsten vor der Wahrheit!"

Hermines Hals schwoll an, ihr Gesicht wurde rot bis an die Haarspitzen.

„Ich habe verdammt noch mal genug Wahrheiten erfahren, mir reicht das bis ans Ende meines Lebens, und ich sag Ihnen noch etwas, Professor Nicemeadows, ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück mit diesem verbiesterten Kerl!"

Gina hatte unbeeindruckt derweil das Revers ihres Mantels durch ein Fingerschnippen von einem imaginären Stäubchen befreit. Dann lächelte sie Hermine an, als hätte sie gerade Weihnachten erfunden. Mit einem unglaublich selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sagte sie:

„Jetzt rege dich endlich ab, SCHWÄGERIN!"

Alles in Hermine gefror bei diesem Wort. Ihr Gehirn versuchte das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Wie bitte?" hauchte sie.

„Du hast richtig gehört. Ich bin deine Schwägerin, Wenigstens noch so lange, wie Severus nicht auch noch diese albernen Papiere unterzeichnet hat. Sev ist mein Bruder!"

Hermines vormals rotes Gesicht wurde kreideweiß.

„Das ist...das ist unmöglich!"

„Wieso, wo steht das Severus Snape keine Geschwister hat?" Gina grinste noch breiter.

„Er hat nichts gesagt!"

Gina war zurück zum Sessel gegangen. „Na das ist ja mal eine Überraschung!"

Während sie sich bequem zurücklehnte und ihren Mantel öffnete als Zeichen dafür, dass sie an einem längeren Aufenthalt interessiert war, legte sie ihren leicht blasierten Gesichtsausdruck ab und sah Hermine offen an.

„Kaum jemand weiß es. Sev ist mein Halbbruder. Wir haben die gleiche Mutter aber andere Väter. Unsere Mutter hatte eine Affäre mit einem ...einem verrückten alten !"

Gina verdrehte die Augen. „Irgendwie hatte sie immer das Talent sich die falschen Männer auszusuchen. Aber Severus und ich sind zusammen aufgewachsen."

Hermine starrte sie an, konnte das Gehörte immer noch nicht fassen.

„Aber sie sind so, so vertraut miteinander!"

Gina lachte trocken. „Warum auch nicht, wir haben als Kinder zusammen im gleichen Holzbottich gebadet und lange genug in einem Bett schlafen müssen. Da soll mal wohl vertraut miteinander sein."

Hermine lief im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Aber warum waren sie dann nicht in Hogwarts oder einer anderen Schule?"

Gina seufzte. Wie konnte Hermine wissen, dass sie da einen wunden Punkt berührte, aber sie wollte Hermines Bedenken ein für allemal aus der Welt räumen.

„Mein Vater, der wohl ein sehr einflussreicher Mann war, hatte großes Interesse daran, dass meine Existenz nicht publik wurde, und wie ich sehr viel später erfahren habe, gab es da wohl noch jemanden, der mich nicht in Hogwarts sehen wollte sondern meine Ausbildung auf dem schwarzen Kontinent eingefädelt hat. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte! Auf jeden Fall haben Sev und ich zusammengelebt, auch nach Mutters Tod noch, bis zu unserem großen Knall. Ich bin nach Afrika abgehauen und Sev... Sev ist ersteinmal komplett aus der Bahn geflogen. Gott sei Dank hatte Dumbledore ein Einsehen und hat ihm geholfen.

Als ich vor 10 Jahren wieder nach Europa gekommen bin, haben wir uns ausgesprochen. Ich habe eine kurze Zeit bei ihm gewohnt, aber auch das ging nicht besonders gut. Er meinte noch immer mich bevormunden zu müssen. Wir haben uns fast umgebracht. Dann bin ich nach Deutschland gegangen und habe da meinen Weg gefunden. Komischerweise verstehen wir uns exzellent, wenn wir uns nur alle Jubeljahre sehen. In Wirklichkeit haben wir uns wohl doch sehr lieb. Er fühlte sich immer verpflichtet mich vor imaginären Monstern beschützen zu müssen und ich meinte immer, ihm irgendetwas beweisen zu müssen. Aber er ist für mich der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt und ich ertrage einfach nicht, dass er sich selber zugrunde richtet!"

Bei den letzten Worten sah sie Hermine eindringlich an.

„Und ich gebe ihn wirklich nur in allerbeste Hände ab!" ergänzte sie noch.

Hermine rannte wie aufgezogen im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Aber wieso sagen Sie mir das jetzt erst? Als ich neulich morgens in Severus Wohnung kam da sah es so aus als ob... als ob..."

„... wir gerade gemeinsam aus dem Bett gestiegen wären?" Gina lachte amüsiert.

„Das stimmte sogar, allerdings ohne das was Eheleute dort gewöhnlich tun. Severus hatte mich mit einer eiligen Eule nur gebeten zu ihm zu kommen, das hat es noch nie gegeben und ich habe alles stehen und liegen lassen und bin sofort zu ihm gekommen. Der Arme war total am Ende und hat mir erzählt, Du hättest ihn betrogen!"

„Hab ich NICHT!" rief Hermine aufgebracht dazwischen. „Er hat Ginny Weasley in meinem Umhang gesehen und geglaubt ich sei das!"

„Tatsächlich?" Gina sah Hermine gefällig an. „Eigentlich schade, so einen Dämpfer hätte er auch mal verdient gehabt. Auf jeden Fall war das damals zwischen uns ein beliebtes Spiel, dass er mich als seine Freundin ausgegeben hat und umgekehrt. Wie es halt so gerade gepasst hat. Da er wohl nicht gerade auf seiner Schule ein Mädchenschwarm war und er ständig von der Potter-Clique damit aufgezogen wurde, bin ich sogar mal nachts in seinen Schlafsaal eingedrungen, damit alle glaubten er sei ein toller Hecht!"

Gina lachte herzlich bei ihrer Erzählung. „Und eure Schulleiterin hält mich immer noch für ein verdorbenes Flittchen deshalb!"

Hermine ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Oh Mann, das war jetzt heftig!" keuchte sie.

„Aber gut, oder?" Gina grinste. „Wir haben dieses Spiel unser Leben lang gespielt und da ich quasi inkognito aufgewachsen bin, ist es auch niemandem aufgefallen. Ich durfte ja nicht einmal den Namen meiner Mutter oder meines Vaters tragen, und schon gar nicht den Namen Snape. Wer will auch schon Snape heißen!" sie schüttelte sich etwas und sah dann pikiert zu Hermine. „Ups!"

Hermine war verlegen. „Es tut mir leid was ich eben gesagt habe, aber ich...ich...!"

„Schon OK Hermine, wenn ich verliebt bin, werde ich auch zur reißenden Bestie!"

„Liebe!" sagte Hermine gedehnt. „Ist das zwischen Severus und mir wirklich Liebe?"

„Wie Du empfindest weiß ich natürlich nicht genau aber für den Fall dass du noch Zweifel an Severus Gefühlen hast, habe ich dir das Buch mitgebracht!"

Gina deutete wieder auf das Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Bett lag.

„Aber es ist doch leer!" Hermine sah Gina verständnislos an. Diese lachte leise.

„Sieh dir die ersten Seiten mal genau an!"

Hermine nahm das Buch, welches Gina ihr reichte und begutachtete die ersten Seiten kritisch. Ihr fiel nichts auf.

„Warte mal, versuche es mal so!" Gina hielt das Buch leicht schräg und da sah Hermine den Schatten einer Schrift, wie ein verwischtes Wasserzeichen.

„Was ist das?" Hermine suchte fragend die Augen Ginas.

„Das meine liebe Schwägerin sind die ersten Versuche unseres Lieblingssevis eine Schrift zu erstellen, die sich dem Auge einer Frau verschließt!"

Hermines Augen waren groß wie Untertassen.

„Warum, hääääh... ich meine was soll das?"

Gina grinste.

„Na Du kennst ihn doch. Du kannst dir vorstellen wie sehr ihn das mit den Ronkowa Büchern gefuchst hat. Ihm hat da früher schon keine Ruhe gelassen und als ich die Bücher damals gelesen habe, da ist er ausgerastet als ich sie ihm nicht vorlesen wollte. Ich habe damals gesagt ich sei keine Jungfrau mehr und könne deshalb selber nicht mehr die Bücher öffnen.

Ich habe James Potter als Verursacher des Übels vorgeschoben. Da ist er komplett ausgeflippt und... na ja er wurde sehr, sehr unangenehm und ich bin abgehauen. Ich war 15 damals, und er 18. Dann hat seine angebetete Lilly noch ausgerechnet James Potter geheiratet, da war es dann ganz aus und er hat sich dem Psychopathen angeschlossen.

Durch dich kam er dann dazu die Bücher zu lesen und versucht seit dem, den Zauber zu kopieren bzw. so umzumodeln, dass er auf Frauen wirkt und nur Männer seine tollen Rezepte für Antibarthaarwuchsmittel oder lesen können."

Gina grinste hämisch.

„Brauen kann er ja, mein lieber Bruder aber in Zaubersprüche war er immer erbärmlich!"

Gina legte sich das Buch auf den Schoß und knuffte Hermine kameradschaftlich mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Mit diesem Buch hier hat er geübt, seine Schrift zu verbergen und Frauen zu verschließen. Aber er war nicht sehr einfallsreich bei dem Text den er geschrieben hat!"

Gina feixte vergnügt.

„Und er hat es bis heute nicht geschafft den Spiegeleffekt auszuschalten?"

„Spiegeleffekt?"

Hermine staunte. Gina Nicemeadows war wirklich genial. Ihr Wissen schien unerschöpflich.

„Ja warte mal," Gina nahm einen Kosmetikspiegel aus ihrer Handtasche und hielt diesen über das Buch. In dem Spiegelbild konnte man klar und deutlich die leicht verschnörkelte Handschrift von Snape erkennen. Er hatte immer nur einen Satz geschrieben.

_HERMINE ICH LIEBE DICH! HERMINE ICH LIEBE DICH!_

Auf jeder Seite stand immer nur dieser eine Satz.

„Oh Mann!" hauchte Hermine.

„Du sagst es! Also ich an deiner Stelle würde jetzt zu ihm gehen und endlich dieses alberne Rumgehampel beenden. Hinterher unterschreibt er noch die Scheidungspapiere und ihr müsst noch mal heiraten." Gina gab Hermine einen kleine Schubs. „Los, geh schon! Er ist im Kerker und streichelt seinen neuen Lieblingskessel! Und bestelle ihm schöne Grüße von seiner Lieblingsschwester, und sage ihm klipp und klar dass er mich niemals mehr als seine Concubine ausgeben darf. Immerhin ist er jetzt verheiratet. Ach und noch etwas, wenn ihr euch endlich versöhnt habt, dann sage ihm er schuldet mir jetzt einen Gefallen! Er weiß dann schon was ich meine!"

Hermine sprang auf, griff sich ihren Umhang und ging zur Tür, aber sie blieb noch mal stehen.

„Wünsch mir Glück - Schwägerin!"

Gina lächelte und hielt beide Hände mit gedrückten Daumen hoch!

TBC


	59. Das Ende

**59. Das Ende**

Dort wo Schüler nur mit großer Abscheu hingingen, dort wo sich Dramen pädagogischer Misskultur abspielten, dort wo Knabenträume zerplatzten wie Seifenblasen, dorthin flüchtete Severus vor seiner Qual. Sein Klassenzimmer in der Tiefe der Kerker war der einzige Ort, der ihm noch Luft zum Atmen ließ.

Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr.

Wenn er jemals im Leben in eine Sackgasse gekommen war, dann jetzt.

Mit seiner verdammten Sturköpfigkeit, seinem falschen Stolz hatte er Hermine dazu gebracht, die Scheidungspapiere zu unterschreiben. Er hatte sie ganz haben wollen und dadurch nun für immer verloren.

Und wenn er doch Ginas Rat annahm und ihr alles erzählen würde? Könnte sie ihm verzeihen; seine Lügen und damit den Schmerz den er ihr bereitet hatte? Konnte er das erwarten nachdem sie sich fast durch seine dämliche Eifersucht zu Tode gegrämt hatte. Wohl nicht! Hermine erwartete nun, dass er seinerseits die Scheidungspapiere unterschreiben würde. Viel länger ließ es sich wohl nicht mehr hinauszögern. Der Kalender erinnerte ihn unnachgiebig daran, dass morgen der letzte Tag des Februars war.

Er nahm einen Lappen und polierte seinen neuen Demonstrationskessel.

Die Peinlichkeit der Explosion kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis.

Stöhnend schloss er die Augen. Er war ruiniert. Jeder lachte über ihn. Die ganze Schule, Gina, Hermine, Potter und das Wiesel.

Wo konnte er denn jetzt noch hin?

Wo wollte er überhaupt hin, ohne sie, ohne Hermine?

Er ließ sich wie erschlagen in eine Schulbank sinken, zog wieder einmal die Phiole aus seinem Hemd und betrachtete diese nachdenklich.

Sanft ist der Tod, verheißungsvoll und kühl!

Als er Gina wegschickte war es ihm gelungen, seine steinerne Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

Obwohl kein Mensch auf der Welt ihn so gut kannte wie sie, bemerkte sie nicht seinen letzten, allerletzten Entschluss!

Er nahm die Phiole ab und stellte sie vor sich auf den Tisch.

Dann zog er die Scheidungspapiere aus seinem Umhang.

Wenn er sie nicht unterschreiben würde, dann wäre Hermine seine Witwe und würde ein kleines Vermögen erben.

Wenigstens würde sie dann ein sorgenfreies Leben haben.

Er saß sinnierend an dem Tisch.

Musste er noch Briefe schreiben? Abschiedsbriefe an Hermine und Gina. Ach verdammt, wie verpfuscht war sein Leben eigentlich dass er sich jetzt noch mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln aufhielt.

Er schraubte die Phiole auf und sah in ihr Inneres. Weiß wie Schnee leuchtete ihm das Pulver entgegen.

Er setzte sich bequemer zurecht, sah sich ein letztes Mal in seinem Klassenzimmer um. Er dachte an Hermine, an den Blick ihrer Augen und an die widerspenstige kleine Haarsträhne, die sich so gerne aus ihrem Zopfe stahl.

Dann schüttete er sich den Inhalt der Phiole in den Mund und schloss die Augen. Für immer, dachte er.

Das Pulver schmeckte süß auf seiner Zunge, er spürte noch wie es sich mit seinem Speichel vermischte. Dann bemerkte er es:

Es war Zucker!

„Verdammtes Weibsbild!" Er brüllte auf wie ein Stier und schmiss die Phiole an die Wand und das Tintenfass hinterher.

Er wusste was passiert war. An dem Morgen als Hermine bei ihm und Gina in der Wohnung erschienen war, da hatte er die Kette zum Duschen abgelegt und hinterher nicht mehr wiedergefunden. „Gina weißt Du wo...?" Sein angefangener Satz kam ihm wieder ins Bewusstsein. Dieses Biest hatte das Gift fortgeschüttet und durch Zucker ersetzt.

Dann war Hermine in seiner Wohnung gewesen, er hatte mit Gina gestritten und etwas später hatte er die Phiole auf dem Badezimmerboden gefunden und geglaubt, sie sei vom Schrank gefallen. Gina war genauso durchtrieben wie sie genial war.

Für einen Moment wollte er der Verzweiflung erliegen und mit dem Kopfe auf der Tischplatte verharren bis sein Herz aufhören würde zu schlagen. Doch die Vorstellung am nächsten Morgen durch die grässliche Sandra Peters mit der Realität und dem Fortdauern seines erbärmlichen Lebens konfrontiert zu werden behagte ihm nicht.

Er würde ein neues Gift zubereiten müssen. Irgendetwas Toxisches wollte er nicht schlucken, denn er war feige wenn es ums Sterben ging. Er wollte einen sanften Tod.

Gebeugt wie ein alter Mann stand er wieder auf, ging zum Vorratsschrank seines Klassenzimmers. „Wollen doch mal sehen ob der neue Kessel etwas taugt!" dachte er, und wählte sorgfältig einige Substanzen aus.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Severus Kopf wirbelte herum. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Nicht einmal in Ruhe Umbringen konnte man sich.

Wer konnte das sein. Gina war mit Sicherheit abgereist, so eingeschnappt wie sie war.

Ein Schüler? Lächerlich!

Hermine? Wohl kaum!

Minerva? Minerva! Er stöhnte. Es würde jetzt nichts nutzen die Tür noch schnell magisch zu verriegeln.

„ JA WAS!" blaffte er quer durch den Raum und versteckte sich rasch hinter dem Schutzschild seiner ihm ins Gesicht geschriebenen Abneigung.

Dass es Hermine war, die zunächst etwas zurückhaltend im Türrahmen erschien, ließ ihn beinahe seine mühsam bewahrte Fassung verlieren.

Hermine stieg über die Scherben des Tintenfasses hinweg und sah Severus direkt in die Augen.

Er ertrug ihren Blick nicht, wandte sich ab.

„Severus?"

Er ging einen Schritt Richtung Wand, darauf bedacht den Abstand zwischen ihr und ihm größer werden zu lassen. Er wollte doch tot sein, tot und kalt und weit, weit weg von dem ganzen Leid, dass in ihm schwelte.

„Severus!" Hermines Stimme war lauter geworden. „Sieh mich gefälligst an!"

Severus drehte sich um, mehr aus einem Reflex heraus als dass er es wirklich wollte.

„Erkläre mit das hier!" Mit undurchdringbarer Mine zog sie das dunkelbraune Buch aus ihrem Umhang und knallte es gespielt wütend auf den Tisch.

Severus schloss bestürzt für einen Moment die Augen und sah dann mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln zur Seite.

„Woher hast Du das?"

„Deine Schwester, Severus, deine liebe Schwester Gina hat es mir gegeben!" Hermine imitierte gekonnt seine strenge Stimme.

Er sah sie wieder an.

„Du weißt es also?"

„Sieht so aus, Severus!"

Aus seinem Mund kam ein kleiner gequälter Seufzer. „Du solltest es erst erfahren wenn ich... wenn ich...!"

„Tot bin?" vollendete Hermine den Satz und deutete anklagend auf die Zutaten vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

Sie trat näher.

Severus sagte nichts. Er schloß mit schmerzhaft verzerrtem Gesicht die Augen.

„Du weißt, dass dein Tun Konsequenzen hat?" Hermines Stimme wurde lauter.

„Du weißt, dass ich vor Kummer fast eingegangen bin weil Du mir vorgegaukelt hast sie sei deine Geliebte. Weißt Du was Du mir damit angetan hast? Und Du weißt auch, dass man das mit mir nicht ungestraft macht!" Sie hatte sich näher an ihn herangetraut.

Hochaufgerichtet stand sie da, die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper verschränkt, ihn perfekt imitierend.

„Es tut mir leid." Severus stützte beide Arme auf dem Tisch auf, sah auf sein Buch herab. Er war geschlagen.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid!" Hermine äffte seine Stimme nach. „Warum hast Du es nicht einfach mit der Wahrheit versucht und mir gesagt dass Du mich liebst und nicht gewartet bis es zu spät ist?"

Severus schluckte trocken. Zu spät!

„Ich werde weggehen, Hogwarts verlassen!"

Hier konnte er nicht bleiben, er konnte hier ja nicht einmal sterben.

Ohne Vorwarnung brüllte Hermine ihn an:

„WAS SIE TUN ODER NICHT TUN, PROFESSOR, DAS BESTIMME DIESMAL ICH!"

Severus schloss gequält für einen Moment die Augen. „Was soll ich sonst tun, Hermine?"

Hermine schlenderte um den neuen Kessel herum, sah interessiert hinein und ließ sich Zeit mit einer Antwort. Sie genoss es, Severus am Boden zu sehen. Aber der Mistkerl hatte ihr immer noch nicht gesagt, dass er sie liebt.

„Gibt es da vielleicht etwas, dass Du mir sagen willst?" versuchte sie ihm zu helfen.

Seine Stimme war leise, als er antwortete: „Du weißt es doch, Gina ist meine Schwester und ich... ich habe dich angelogen als ich gesagt habe ich wolle eine andere Frau als dich in meinem Bett haben."

Er blickte zaghaft auf. „Es war wirklich schön mit dir zu schlafen!"

„Ach, das ist ja wirklich toll!" schnappte Hermine wütend. Innerlich fasste sie sich an den Kopf. „Idiot!" dachte sie. „Wie kann ein Mann nur so ein verbaler Legastheniker sein?"

Severus kam einen halben Schritt näher, sah sie zweifelnd an. Die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände berührten sich vor seinem Bauch und schienen einen unsichtbaren Faden zu drehen. Sehr zaghaft fragte er: „Würdest Du eventuell in Betracht ziehen, dass wir noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen?"

„Nein!" Hermines Antwort kam schnell und überzeugt und zerschmetterte den zarten Keim der Hoffnung, dem Severus mit seiner Überwindung sie zu fragen eine winzige Überlebenschance eingeräumt hatte.

Sein Gesicht verfiel in den Ausdruck fürchterlicher Qual ob des gescheiterten Versuchs seiner zaghaften Bitte um Vergebung.

„Und jetzt?" Zwei leise gesprochene Worte in denen doch ein Universum von nicht erfüllten Träumen und Sehnsüchten lag.

Sie war ganz nah an ihn herangetreten, so nah dass er ihren Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte.

" und jetzt Professor Snape..." Severus schloss unwillkürlich ob ihrer Nähe die Augen „...werden Sie mir vorlesen!"

Hermine wirbelte herum und ihr wunderschöner Umhang bauschte dabei mit leisem Rauschen auf. Sie ließ sich hinter einem Schultisch in der ersten Reihe nieder und ein sehr verstörter Snape stand verloren an dem Lehrerpult und starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Ich soll bitte was?"

Snape schaute auf sein Buch vor sich und dann fragend zu Hermine.

„Sie werden mir jetzt vorlesen, das ganze verdammte Buch!"

Hermines Augen strahlten ihn an.

Ein vorsichtiges und zögerndes Lächeln erschien auf Severus Lippen.

„Ich kann jetzt unmöglich das ganze Buch vorlesen!"

Sein Protest kam fragend, als wäre er nicht sicher ob er die richtigen Worte finden würde.

„Nicht das ganze Buch, aber einige Kapitel schaffen wir bis zum Morgengrauen!"

Hermine legte langsam und nachdrücklich ein Bein nach dem anderen auf den Tisch vor ihr und lehnte sich bequem zurück. Sie ließ kleine Rauchwölkchen aus ihrem Zauberstab herausschweben, die sich spielerisch anrempelten.

„Und morgen werden Sie mir wiederum vorlesen, und übermorgen, und überübermorgen, die ganze verdammte Woche lang, und die Woche danach und die Woche nach der Woche...unser ganzes Leben lang!"

Ungläubig kam Snape langsam die Stufen vom Lehrerpult herunter und blieb vor Hermine stehen, die ihn mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit ansah, wenn auch ihr Zauberstab vor Nervösität in ihrer Hand zitterte.

Snape fasste ihre Hände und zog sie hoch in seine Arme.

Ihre Augen waren wie zwei Seen die nun ineinander fließen wollten.

„Meinst Du das ernst?" Seine Stimme war rau.

„Nur wenn Du mir jetzt vorliest!"

„Ein Handel?"

Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast.

Es brachte Hermine fast um den Verstand ihn auf Abstand zu halten als sie sagte.

„Ich mache keinen Handel mit dir!"

„Dann ist es Erpressung!"

Ihre Hand streichelte über seine Wange, strich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare.

„Ich bevorzuge den Ausdruck Ehe!"

Snapes Hände hielten sie fester, seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch.

„Ich könnte das Buch auch für dich abschreiben!"

Hermine stöhnte auf, als sich seine Hände auf Wanderschaft begaben.

„Fang endlich an zu lesen sonst überlege ich mir die Sache noch anders!"

Snapes Mund strich über ihr Gesicht, seine Augen waren vor Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft so dunkel, dass Hermine glaubte in ihnen zu ertrinken. Vorsichtig kostete er von ihren Lippen.

„Lies vor!" hauchte Hermine verzweifelt.

Und bevor Severus ihren Mund mit der Intensität einer Naturgewalt küsste, presste er noch hervor:

„HERMINE, ICH LIEBE DICH!"

ENDE

tbc

Es folgt noch der Epilog!


	60. Epilog

60. Epilog

Ich befinde mich im Biergarten der Burg Blankenstein. Mir gegenüber, im grellen Licht der inzwischen warmen Junisonne die Augen halb geschlossen, sitzt Gina Nicemeadows. Ihre Beine, die heute von einer engen schwarzen Jeans umhüllt sind, hat sie entspannt etwas von sich gestreckt.

Gerade eben habe ich mein Notebook zugeklappt. Wir haben das letzte Kapitel abgeschlossen und morgen früh werde ich es ins Internet stellen.

„Zufrieden?" fragt sie mich lächelnd.

Ich nicke schnell. Schließlich habe ich unglaublich viel erfahren dürfen, über Severus Snape, unseren bewunderten Tränkemeister, und wie überraschend hatte sich die Geschichte immer entwickelt.

In den vergangenen Wochen, in denen ich mich immer donnerstags mit Gina treffen durfte, hatte ich oftmals mit offenem Mund da gesessen, und ihren Erzählungen gelauscht, wusste kaum, wie ich diese gescheit aufs Papier bringen sollte.

Sie sieht mich prüfend an. Ich komme mir unter ihren Augen vor wie ein Schüler unter den Augen von Severus Snape.

Die Ähnlichkeit des Blickes, den sie mir zuwirft, ist unverkennbar.

„Fragen Sie ruhig!" fordert sie mich auf. Anscheinend weiß sie, wie viele Antworten ich noch gerne hätte.

Ich rutsche etwas auf dem Biergartenstuhl herum, weiß nicht wie ich es anfangen soll.

„Und?"

Ich schiebe das Notebook in meine Tasche, greife verlegen nach der Cola, die vor mir steht.

„Wie ging es dann weiter?" frage ich zögernd. Ich will nicht neugierig klingen, schließlich wühle ich hier in privaten Geschichten.

„Hermine und Professor Snape? Sind sie noch zusammen? Studiert Hermine jetzt bei Ihnen?"

Gina Nicemeadows setzt sich wieder aufrechter hin und blickt interessiert dem hübschen Kellner hinterher, der ihr gerade einen neuen Rotwein gebracht hat. „Jepp!" und dazu nickt sie.

„Und was ist überhaupt mit Ihnen?" fahre ich fragend fort. „Sind Sie glücklich?"

„Sehe ich unglücklich aus?" fragt sie überrascht zurück.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Bei ihren Erzählungen haben sich mir Fragen aufgedrängt. Fragen nach den Männern in ihrem Leben.

Schließlich ist sie eine hübsche Frau und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass sie gerne alleine ist. „Was ist mit Liebe?" frage ich direkt. „Was ist aus Ihrer Liebe geworden?"

Überrascht ob meiner Frage reißt sie ihre Augen von der Kehrseite des Kellners los, starrt mich sprachlos an.

„Das interessiert Sie?" fragt sie dann zweifelnd und leicht amüsiert als fragte ich nach der Handlung eines Groschenromans.

„Natürlich!" antworte ich leise und mir fällt Kapitel 46 wieder ein. Bitte hilf mir diese Ehe zu verhindern, hatte sie Severus angebettelt. Was hatte sie nur gemeint?

Bis zum Ende habe ich geglaubt, Severus Snape sei ihre große Liebe gewesen.

„Darf ich fragen wem Sie ihr Herz geschenkt haben, was ist aus der Ehe geworden die sie verhindern wollten?" Ich gehe vorsichtig vor. Möchte das aufgebaute Vertrauen nicht zerstören. Inzwischen fühle ich so was wie Freundschaft und Verbundenheit zu ihr.

Sie schweigt, lächelt in sich hinein, als hinge sie ihren Erinnerungen nach.

Dann fährt sie fort: „Nachdem Sev und Mine endlich wieder zusammen waren, konnte ich noch einige wertvolle Ratschläge von Severus bekommen und den Zeitumkehrtrank fertig machen!" Sie schweigt wieder, lächelt.

Soll ich jetzt weiter fragen? Ich schweige lieber auch, betrachte das geschäftige Treiben der Muggel an diesem Sommerabend.

„Hier bist Du also? Gestatten die Damen dass ich mich zu Ihnen setzte?" Eine samtige Stimme dringt an mein Ohr.

Ich blicke auf, direkt in die stahlgrauen Augen eines Mannes, schätzungsweise Mitte Vierzig. Er lächelt mich kurz an, schenkt dann aber Gina Nicemeadows seine ganze, liebevolle Aufmerksamkeit. Er streichelt ihr kurz über die Schulter und zieht dann einen der Stühle an unseren Tisch. Sein langes, blondes Haar wiegt leicht im Sommerwind, umschmeichelt die markanten Züge eines edlen Gesichtes.

Gina strahlt mich an, ihre Augen blitzen vor Vergnügen ob meiner Sprachlosigkeit wie die Augen von Albus Dumbledore.

Und mit einem stolzen Lächeln fragt sie:

„Sirisa, darf ich Ihnen meinen Mann Lucius vorstellen?"


End file.
